


"Секрет короля" Часть 2.

by Sheally



Series: "Секрет короля" [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 110,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheally/pseuds/Sheally
Summary: Продолжение совершенно замечательного, атмосферного фика, где Виктор и Юри - драконы, да и остальные персонажи вплетены в канву фэнтези-мира в самых неожиданных (подчас) ролях.Первая часть фика тут https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244225?view_full_work=true





	1. Предисловие

На самом краю огромного королевства, точнее, даже целого союза королевств, лежит небольшой городок с собственным гарнизоном для защиты (граница все-таки) и милейшим придорожным трактиром на северной окраине. Трактир этот знаменит в первую очередь тем, что при нем есть гостиница, а уже при гостинице - горячие источники, как поговаривают, с совершенно особенной, целебной водой. И называется это милое и уютное местечко «Секрет короля».

В этом трактире постоянно устраивают веселые вечеринки, на которых пенный эль течет рекой, и не только он. А развеселая местная ведунья - госпожа Минако - развлекает гостей своими замысловатыми фокусами: то фейерверк устроит, то опоит фирменный коктейлем, состав которого ведом разведет что ей самой да хозяевам трактира. И всегда в этом месте веселая и теплая компания.

У хозяев двое детей: дочь - Хранительница Источника, по слухам волшебного, и сын - маг, наездник с собственным драконом. Хозяева очень любят своих детей и желают им в жизни самого лучшего, что можно пожелать. Дочери - понимающего мужа, а сыну ... но об этом потом.

Хозяин «Секрета короля» - милейший человек по имени Тошия. Веселый, общительный, очень словоохотливый. К своим клиентам относится, как к родным, хоть большей их части - горожане и солдаты гарнизона. И потому все они завсегдатаи трактира. Но Тошия готов встретить с распростертыми объятиями любого заезжего путника - хоть ангела, хоть беса.

Его жена Хироко, обладательница самого жизнерадостного характера во всем королевстве, если не считать ведут Минако. Хотя Лесная Госпожа вообще ни с кем в сравнение не идет. Но сейчас не о ней. Хироко, кажется, способна окружить заботой весь белый свет и даже кусочек совсем не белого. Накормит, обогреет, на ночлег устроит. И всегда с улыбкой и участием.

«Секрет короля» пользуется большой популярностью, и не только у жителей городка. Поговаривают, сам Верховный Король когда-то здесь останавливался и остался ну очень доволен. Поговаривают еще, что один из генералов его армии тоже частый гость этого трактира. И не мудрено, при таком-то отношении к клиентам. И выпить, и закусить, и отдохнуть потом, нежась в источниках. Кто бы отказался? Кому бы не понравилось?

С недавних пор визитная карточная трактира стала ярчайшей радугой, что спускается с самого гребня холма до чаши одного из источников и видна за несколько миль вокруг. Только, чтобы поглазеть на нее, сюда съезжаются со всех окружающих деревень и даже из-за границы наведываются.

А еще с недавних пор рядом от «Секрета короля» все чаще стали видеть драконов. И не каких-нибудь там, обыкновенных, типа Ночных Летунов да Истребителей, а самых, что ни на есть, легендарных. Невероятной красоты и жемчужной масти ящера, например, которая частенько замечали в своих охотничьих угодьях даже в срединной части королевства. Или вот еще одно чудо природы - с почти прозрачными, переливающимися всеми цветами радуги, точно горный хрусталь или слюда, крыльями и то, что бы не было ничего, кроме совсем юного и не вошедшего до конца в силу бриллиантовый ящер.

Этот вообще стоит на балансе местного гарнизона. Так что даже Верховный несколько раз присылал своих представителей из столицы, чтобы засвидетельствовать свое расположение к дракону и его наезднику. А наездник у этого дракона не кто-нибудь, а комендант гарнизона, молодой маг и умелый управленец из числа благородных офицеров.

Встречали здесь и других драконов, но видели их лишь мельком. Поговаривают, что эти огромные и явно разумные рептилии не просто так стали появляться в этих местах. Люди судачат о том, что именно волшебные источники «Секрета короля» привлекают их, манят и заставляют пересекать северную границу, не сильно заботясь о собственной безопасности.

Еще одной достопримечательностью этого трактира является дружба его хозяина с ведуньей Минако, Лесной Госпожой, очень уважаемой в городке и гарнизоне. Говорят, она обладает бОльшей магической силой, чем старается показать на людях. Но в трактире она неизменно демонстрирует «салонные» фокусы и с удовольствием распивает хмельное, веселясь в компании завсегдатаев. Немного ветреная, неизменно весела и отзывчивая, ведунья вызывает симпатию с первого взгляда и пользуется в народе большим авторитетом.

Трактир кипит жизнью почти дни и ночи напролет. Вот и сейчас, в мягких осенних сумерках, слышны счастливые крики Минако, перемежающиеся с хмельным весельем ее компании, что разносятся по округе каждый раз, как дверь трактира открывается, и в нее входит кто-то из новых посетителей или же из нее выходит тот, кто вдруг обнаружил, что вечер для него закончен.

В этих же сизых осенних сумерках, полных собачьего лая, доносящегося из городка, шелеста неспешно облетающих с деревьев листьев, отвечающих на каждое дуновение ветерка, и дышащих уже по-зимнему свежей прохладой, двое всадников подъехали на лошадях к гостинице, что была при трактире. Спешившись и привязав лошадей, они долго о чем-то тихо спорили и все же направились в трактир, а не в гостиницу.

Двери распахнулись перед самыми их носами, выпуская разгоряченную спиртным Минако с новым спутником, юный, но крепким и широкоплечим брюнетом, явно из числа солдат гарнизона. Вслед ей неслось бодрое напутствие с пожеланием долгой и счастливой ночи. Проводив взглядом ведунью и ее не менее нетрезвого спутница, двое все же вошли в гудящий весельем зал трактира и тут же направились к стойке, заняв самые дальние, самые неприметные места за ней.

Тошия тут же подошел к своим новым посетителям и на мгновение переменился в лице, когда один из них поднял на него взгляд из-под тяжелого капюшона его плотного плаща, надвинутого почти до середины лица. Но хозяин быстро пришел в себя и привычно заулыбался, предлагая своим посетителям выпить и интересуясь, не стоит ли приготовить им чего закусить и комнату для ночлега. Но новые гости только попросили выпивки и затаились.

И когда в зале трактира остался лишь хозяин, а было это перед самым рассветом, вполголоса начали вести с ним задушевную и явно немного нервозную беседу.

-Что скажешь, Тошия? – Тихо поинтересовался тот, которого хозяин признал первым, и который даже теперь не торопился снять с головы капюшон, хоть вокруг и не было ни одной живой души.

-Скажу, что… А что, собственно, вы хотели бы услышать? – Вдруг подобрался хозяин и внимательно уставился на второго, что сидел по левую руку от своего спутника.

-Ты же меня хорошо знаешь. – Вздохнул его собеседник. – Хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне в деталях, как дело обстоит. Это важно. Тем более сейчас, когда в стране настолько неспокойно. Говорят, переворот готовится…

-О чем не знаю, о том не ведаю. – Отрезал хозяин, перебив своего собеседника. Тот только вздохнул и продолжил немного печальным тоном.

-Что ж, значит, выбора у нас нет. Придется нам остаться тут. Если ты не против, конечно.

Хозяин радушно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

-С чего бы мне быть против… Окружу заботой, как…

-А вот этого не надо. Чем меньше о нас знают, тем лучше. Так что…

-Я понимаю. – Кивнул Тошия, став вновь серьезным. Из двери, ведущей в гостиницу, вышла Хироко и коротко ойкнула, увидев, с кем  беседует ее муж. Но тут же заулыбалась, переведя взгляд на второго гостя.

-Рада видеть вас. – Пропела она, чуть склонив голову в легком поклоне. Путники, повернувшиеся к ней, как только она вошла, тоже приветственно кивнули, почти синхронно. – Надолго ли к нам?

-Как все уляжется, тут же и обратно двинемся. – Проговорил первый, чуть улыбнувшись, полыхнув белизной зубов из-под капюшона. Хироко коротко кивнула и тоже заулыбалась. И почти сразу заторопилась обратно в гостиницу, хлопотать о комнатах для своих гостей.

-Хорошая она у тебя, прямо сердце раздуется. – Заметил первый из собеседников Тошии. Второй за весь вечер не проронил ни слова и сейчас молчал, как рыба об лед. Но это было и не нужно. От него никто ничего явно не ждал.

-Располагайтесь. – Приветливо проговорил Тошия, и его гости кивнули, прихватив заботливо выставленный хозяином на стойку кувшин с элем. – Если будет желание, то в это время суток тут никогда никого не бывает. Можем обо всем поговорить, обсудить детально, так сказать.

-Тут и обсуждать нечего. Я тогда тебе все рассказал, будто заранее чувствовал, знал, что так будет. – С грустью заметил путник. – Теперь уж чего…

-А все будет именно так? – С небольшим опасением в голосе поинтересовался Тошия.

-Непременно. Так все и будет. Увы. – Подтвердил его собеседник. – Хотелось бы, чтобы было иначе, но…

-Жаль. – Проговорил задумчиво Тошия.

-И мне жаль. Особенно, ваш коменданта гарнизона и его «невесту», но что делать ... Надеюсь, это близкое знакомство с ним не помешает тебе все исполнить в точности, как мы договорились? - Уточнил этот странный человек.

-Все будет, как было оговорено. - Кивнул Тошия, становясь все грустнее с каждым словом. - Видно, судьба ...

-Видно ...

И загадочный гость поднялся со своего места, прихватив кувшин и сделав знак своей спутнику следовать за ним. Тот тоже поднялся, коротко кивнул, стрельнув темными глазами из-под капюшона, так же прятавшего в тени почти все лицо, и бодро зашагал следом за своим спутником.

-Дела ... - Протянул Тошия, оставшись один и на автомате протирая очередную кружку.

 


	2. Глава 1. Забытые обещания.

С момента, как Виктор и Юри их покинули, прошло несколько недель. Все шло по-старому, если можно было так сказать. Отабек тренировался в магии под чутким руководством своего юного, но достаточно опытного, чтобы быть ему учителем, дракончика. Юрочка продолжал отбиваться от домогательств Минако, связанных в основном с предстоящей его и Отабека официальной свадьбой.

На фоне всей этой возни по залу «Секрета короля» почти бесцельно болтался каждый день отец Отабека. Они с Тошией нашли общий язык как-то неожиданно быстро и неоправданно прочно, так что даже сам Отабек удивлялся, обнаруживая раз за разом их теплую компанию чуть ли не в любое время дня  и ночи. Его это почему-то особенно нервировало.

Однажды парень не выдержал и спросил отца в лоб, что происходит. Тот как-то странно на него взглянул, улыбнулся и ответил:

-Ловлю последние теплые дни.

О чем это было сказано, понять было непросто. Осень действительно была уже на пороге и во всю силу вступала в свои права, заставляя ранним утром или поздним вечером мечтать только о теплом очаге или плаще, пробирая уже совсем не летним холодком до самых костей.

Отабек не настаивал, очевидно, хорошо зная собственного отца и представляя, что может быть у него на уме. Но его юный дракончик, услышав слова Алтына-старшего, не на шутку распсиховался. Что его так задело, никто понять так и не смог.

-Вы такие… Загадочные! – Выпалила как-то вечером Минако, всматриваясь во всю компанию, восседавшую за стойкой и уже вполне тепленькую для довольно раннего вечера. – Я все думала, когда же… Когда?!

-Когда что? – Переспросил Юрочка, тяжело вздохнув. Он долгое время считал себя самым эксцентричным существом на всем белом Свете. Так было до его знакомства с Минако. Оказалось, что ведунья в этом плане с лихвой может его переплюнуть.

-Когда же Алдияр напомнит своему сыну о его обещании и сопроводит вас всех в родные пенаты, дабы устроить там самую что ни на есть шикарную свадьбу, какую еще не видели в нашем королевстве! – Выдала на одном дыхании ведунья и тут же заработала гневные взгляды ото всех поголовно. – Можно подумать, этого не было у вас в планах, мои дорогие? – Изумилась она. Юрочка недобро посмотрел на нее, но потом отвел взгляд. Съесть ее не получится, ибо себе дороже, а другой управы на непосредственную Минако просто не  было.

-Я, душа моя, никак не могу с тобой расстаться, чтобы двинуться хоть куда-то отсюда. – Вмешался Алтын-старший. Минако зарделась и кокетливо повела плечиком.

-Понимаю. Сложно нас покинуть. Тем более, что… - Она запнулась на полуслове, видимо, что-то прочитав во взгляде Алдияра и решив не нагнетать и без того тяжелую атмосферу.

-Не скромничай, отец, все всё отлично понимают. – Проворчал себе под нос Отабек, подвигаясь поближе к своему дракончику. Юрочка не возражал, тут же откинувшись спиной на его грудь и устраиваясь поудобнее.

-Только не здесь! – Внезапно выпалил Тошия, глядя на эту парочку. – Топайте к себе… А то мои завсегдатаи мрут от зависти, глядя на вас.

-А чего им мешает устроить собственную личную жизнь? – Вмешалась Минако.

-Моральные устои и привитые с детства принципы! – Отозвался Тошия с очень серьезным видом, но быстро оттаял и снова заулыбался. – Не все в нашей Богами забытой дыре готовы поддерживать настолько вольные взгляды…

-Ханжи, кругом одни ханжи! – Выпалила Минако и соскочила со стойки, где до сих пор гордо восседала, временами осматривая собравшихся в зале трактира. – Кстати, Тошия, а что это у тебя за новые постояльцы? – Вдруг спросила она, обратившись к хозяину. – Вроде и неприметные, но при этом в глаза бросаются…

-Не понимаю, госпожа, о ком это ты мне толкуешь. – Прикинулся идиотом хозяин, протирая очередную кружку и стараясь не встречаться взглядом с ведуньей.

-А… Вот оно как, оказывается. – Пробормотала Минако, бросила на стойку несколько монет и, тряхнув шевелюрой, направилась к выходу. Алдияр мечтательно посмотрел ей вслед, но догонять не стал.

-Пусть идет. – Пояснил он. – Я всегда знаю, где ее найти, если она мне понадобится.

-Вот и вся любовь. – Прокомментировал дракончик, отхлебывая из своей кружки эль. Он тщательно следил за тем, что пьет. Особенно, после того, как ведунья задалась целью его споить и постоянно пыталась подсунуть ему что-то более крепкое, чем обычный эль.

-Вовсе нет, мой юный друг. – Возразил Алдияр. – Просто я был бы самым грубым и бессердечным на всем этом свете, если бы позволил такой женщине лишиться ее желаний, надежд и чаяний.

-Вообще не ревнуете? – Поинтересовался с искоркой озорства Юрочка, чуть оттолкнувшись от своего наездника и садясь ровно.

-Ни капельки. – Подтвердил Алдияр, откровенно веселясь.

-А я бы убил даже за половину из того, что она вытворяет. – Честно признался дракончик, чем заслужил загадочное сопение со стороны Отабека. Он чуть развернулся к нему, недоуменно вскидывая бровь.

-Вот кто бы возникал! – Не выдержал Отабек. – Ты с Минако, бок о бок, упоенно вытворяешь те самые непотребства, что и она. И ничего. Я, значит, ревновать не должен и реагировать не обязан.

Дракончик немного смутился.

-Я же не делаю ничего такого… - Начал он возражать, смущенно запинаясь на каждом слове. Отабек вздохнул. Ему действительно нечего было предъявить своей «невесте», потому что дракончик только упоенно развлекался танцами на столе и никогда не заходил в своих проказах дальше этого. В отличие от ведуньи.

-Как можно удержать в оковах такую женщину? – Мечтательно вздохнул Алдияр. Все тут же уставились на него, так что он встрепенулся и пояснил. – Вся ее прелесть в том числе в ее непостоянстве. Если бы она была чуть более серьезной, с ней было бы скучно. И потом…

-Все, с меня достаточно. – Не выдержал Отабек. – Все остальное – потом. На этом и закончим.

-Не понимаю, чего ты злишься… - Засуетился Алтын-старший, продолжая сиротливо поглядывать на удаляющуюся ведунью, которая всего лишь на пару минут замерла возле двери, перекидываясь дежурными фразами с кем-то из посетителей. – И вообще, я все еще жду от вас дату.

-Дату? – Непонимающе встрепенулся Юрочка.

-Дату отъезда и предполагаемую дату свадьбы. – Поспешил пояснить Отабек. – Как только мы получим ответ от мамы, что она нас ждет, то тут же соберемся и отправимся в путь.

Алдияр, казалось, до сих пор не слушавший сына совершенно, вдруг встрепенулся и внимательным, цепким взглядом проследил за каким-то человеком в зале, который последовал за Минако.

-Я вас понял. – Пробормотал он, добавив какие-то слова извинений и бросившись из зала трактира прочь, направляясь прямо за ведуньей и ее неожиданным преследователем, если это вообще был таковой.

-Влюбился он в нее… - Пробормотал Тошия, неодобрительно покачав головой.

-Или вовсе не в нее… - Вздохнул Отабек, выглядевший расстроенным. Юрочке вдруг подумалось, что тяжело, наверное, иметь таких разных родителей. Отца, ветреного, непостоянного, но, вместе с тем, веселого, общительного и заботливого. И мать… Какой окажется Офелия, Юра представлял себе множество раз, но каждый из них был вынужден признать, что светлый образ матушки Отабека в его воображении сильно хромал. Добрая? Наверное. Строгая? Точно, совершенно точно. Шумная? Возможно. А так… Кто ее знает. От каких дам мужья ходят налево и направо, а потом возвращаются, с упоением признаваясь в любви?

Нет, дракончику всего этого было совершенно не понять. Он и в отношениях внутри стаи мало что понимал, а тут люди… Загадка из загадок. И вообще, больше всего его волновал его наездник и будущий человеческий муж. Вот это его действительно беспокоило. Если его матери так уж нужно было, чтобы Юрка был в свадебном платье и вообще всеми силами изображал девушку, то он был готов на подобные жертвы. Но вот переделывать тело голема под нужды размножения дракончик настроен не был. Слишком тяжело ему далось его обучение. Слишком живыми еще были страх и растерянность от потери своего истинного тела. А если он напортачит с големом, а Виктора рядом не будет, чтобы помочь ему все исправить? Что ему тогда делать?

За всеми этими размышлениями Юрочка не заметил, как Тошия вдруг напрягся и, вопреки собственным принципам, покинул свое рабочее место и решительно вышел из зала через парадную дверь. Отабек рядом с дракончиком ощутимо нервничал. Видимо, какое-то скрытое чутье, возможно, имеющее даже магические корни, вдруг взыграло в нем, подсказывая, что происходит что-то странное.

-Что случилось? – Поинтересовался дракончик, развернувшись и посмотрев в лицо своему наезднику. Отабек отрицательно покачал головой.

-Ничего. По крайней мере, здесь ничего не случилось. – Поправил он сам себя. Юрочка вскинулся, размышляя, не отправиться ли на улицу, дабы выяснить, что же там такое происходит.

-Не думаю, что стоит. – Остановил его Отабек, цепко перехватив за запястье, когда дракончик уже понялся со своего места и собирался пойти прочь.

-Почему? – Совершенно изумленно переспросил он.

-Потому. Сами разберутся. Это не наше дело. – Отрезал Отабек, чем поставил дракончика в тупик. Что же там такое было загадочное? Что могло связывать их всех?

-Ты что, знаешь того, с кем ушла Минако? – Не унимался дракончик. Отабек пожал плечами.

-Возможно. Но дело не в этом. – Делая все еще более загадочным, отозвался наездник. Юра напряженно засопел, но вернулся на свое место, как только наездник выпустил его руку. Любопытство кипело в нем настолько бурно, что он даже дышал с легким шумом и надрывом. Но поделать с этим ничего не мог. Осталось только надеяться, что потом, когда-нибудь, ему представится возможность все выяснить у той же Минако.

 

 

-Восхитительная проницательность! – Заметил мужчина, чье лицо было скрыто ночной тенью настолько тщательно, будто поколдовал кто. Минако стояла поодаль и таращилась на этого человека во все глаза.

-А вы в курсе, что вас… Того…

-Да, я в курсе. – Спокойно отозвался мужчина на ее странные речи. – Потому я и здесь. И мне хотелось бы, чтобы и дальше все оставалось так же, как было до сего момента.

Минако с шумом выдохнула.

-Да, кто бы мог подумать… - Пробормотала она и усмехнулась. – Хорошо, я согласна, пусть будет так. Будем считать…

Но договорить ей не дали. Тошия, взволнованный и растрепанный, выскочил из трактира и тут же уставился на них во все глаза.

-Не стоило переживать так сильно, друг мой. – Проговорил мужчина в капюшоне, надвинутом на голову и скрывавшим почти половину лица. – Мы с госпожой уже договорились. Ведь так?

Минако оторопело кивнула. Незнакомец довольно хмыкнул и отсалютовал Тошие, давая понять, что разговор окончен, и пора бы честь знать.

-Но девочка… - Вдруг замялась Минако.

-Она… в безопасности. – Коротко пояснил мужчина. – Она… вне всего этого. Насколько я только смог это организовать.

Минако кивнула и потом молча проводила странную фигуру мужчины, который через двор направился в гостиницу, минуя тем самым трактир с его шумным залом и полупьяной компанией.

-Значит, все же третий… - Пробормотала Минако. – Или…

-Ты во что опять влезаешь? – Тошия взял ведунью под локоть и оттащил от освещенного фонарем пятачка подальше в тень.

-Никуда я не влезаю! – Возмутилась ведунья. Она смущенно покосилась куда-то в сторону, но промолчала.

-Кстати, а где Алдияр? – Поинтересовался Тошия, уставившись требовательно на ведунью.

-Не знаю. Наверное, с НИМ. – Она выразительно повела глазами, указывая на дверь гостиницы. – Он вышел и тот ему тут же указал на дверь. – Добавила ведунья, пытаясь высвободиться из цепкой хватки хозяина трактира.

-Не лезла бы ты во все это… - Вздохнул Тошия, отпуская ее руку. – Не твоего ума это дело и птицы эти не твоего полета.

-Фи! Можно подумать я по статусу ниже этой его… - Начала возмущаться Минако, но Тошия тут же грозно на нее посмотрел.

-Лучше бы ты свадебными платьями интересовалась. – Вздохнул он и, развернувшись, отправился обратно в трактир. Минако пару мгновений постояла, ежась от ночного холодка, и тоже поспешила, но не в трактир, а к себе домой. В надежде, что там ее ждет что-то лучше, чем кружка эля и ворчливые завсегдатаи.

 

 

На следующее утро весь трактир бурлил, точно котел Хироко, суетившейся на кухне за приготовлением ужина. Солдаты гарнизона сновали туда-сюда, без устали задавая вопросы постояльцам гостиницы и завсегдатаям «Секрета короля». Отабек был в первых рядях заинтересованный, потому что весь переполох начался с исчезновения его сиятельного отца.

-Куда он мог запропаститься?! – Недоумевал Тошия. Его причитания слушали поочередно все, кто оказывался рядом, еще с самой ночи. Именно он вдруг осознал, что Алдияра нигде нет и поднял всех на ноги.

-Понятия не имею… - В который уже раз протянула Минако, сидевшая за ближайшим к стойке столом и со скучающим видом любовалась на дно своей кружки, еще недавно полной эля. Можно было бы подумать, что ведунья в своем репертуаре и начала веселиться с самого утра, но те, кто знал ее хорошо, понимали, что таким способом Минако пыталась немного отвлечься от грустных мыслей и нарастающего чувства тревоги.

-Ты же была последней, кто его видел. Как ты можешь не знать, куда он пошел?! – Возмутился Юрочка, сидевший до сих пор в полном молчании и явно не выдержавший напряжения. Отабек мрачной тучей проплыл мимо него к стойке и уставился в упор на Тошию. Хозяин вздохнул, кивнул и сделал ему знак рукой, чтобы следовал за ним, направляясь в жилые помещения над трактиром.

-Это еще что было? – Изумился дракончик, провожая их взглядом.

-Понятия не имею… - На той же ноте протянула Минако и продолжила свое медитативное занятие.

-Да чтоб вас всех! – Не выдержал дракончик и сорвался с собственного места, широким шагом промаршировав к парадным дверям, где нос к носу столкнулся с одним из солдат, что-то неразборчиво рыкнул в ответ на его вопрос и выскочил на улицу.

-Какая муха его укусила? – Изумленно поинтересовался солдат, которым оказался никто иной, как Такеши.

-Понятия не имею… - Был ему ответ ведуньи, продолжавшей уныло любоваться дном своей кружки.

 

-Рассказывай. – Тон Отабека был требовательным и даже суровым. Добродушный по своей натуре Тошия съежился под его колким и внимательным взглядом. – Не делай из меня дурака! – Потребовал парень, пронаблюдав реакцию на собственные слова. – Я отлично знаю, с кем вчера выходила ведунья.

-Но откуда?... – Заблеял хозяин, удивленно воззрившись на коменданта гарнизона. И, очевидно рассудив, что отвязаться от Отабека просто так не получится, вздохнул, приготовившись излить все, что знает. Насколько это вообще было возможно.

-Ты видел его последним, ведь так? – Не унимался Отабек.

-Не я. – Вздохнул понуро Тошия. – Когда я вышел из дверей, Алдияра уже не было. Минако говорила с…

-Договаривай, я в курсе, с кем она говорила, но хочу это услышать от тебя. – Настойчиво проговорил Отабек.

-Я не могу. Ты же понимаешь… - Вновь промычал Тошия, виновато пряча взгляд. – Я обещал ему, что он останется неузнанным. Только не от меня. Я не могу позволить…

-Да черт с вами со всеми. – Не выдержал Отабек. – И с вашими страшными тайнами в том числе. Меня интересует только, куда подевался мой отец. И, если его… Если тот, кто видел его последним, может что-то прояснить, я с ним непременно об этом поговорю!

-Отабек, мальчик мой, только… - Взмолился Тошия, чувствуя, что ситуация выходит из-под и без того зыбкого контроля.

-Никаких только! Я же сказал, меня ваши тайны не касаются! – Огрызнулся Отабек и, развернувшись, направился обратно в общий зал трактира. Тошия растерянно смотрел ему в спину, пока он не скрылся на лестнице.

-Ну и что мне делать?! – Взвыл хозяин трактира, возведя глаза к потолку.

 

 

И Отабек поговорил. Он нашел таинственного постояльца на заднем дворе гостиницы, преспокойно наблюдающим за проворно метущей этот самый двор Мари. Мужчина сидел под вишневым деревом, надвинув капюшон на самый подбородок, и упорно делал вид, что всего лишь дремлет в лучах ленивого осеннего солнца.

-Доброе утро. – Растеряв часть решимости, проговорил Отабек, приблизившись к нему.

-И вам того же, господин комендант. – Отозвался мужчина, не поднимая головы и не меняя позы. – Чем могу быть вам полезен?

-Меня интересует ваш вчерашний разговор с Лесной госпожой. – Решив не ходить кругами, проговорил Отабек. Мужчина тут же едва заметно кивнул ему, делая приглашающий жест. Отабек после небольшой заминки опустился рядом с ним на землю и, положив руки на колени, поднял взгляд на продолжавшую утреннюю уборку девушку. – Что именно она вам сказала?

-Попросила быть осторожнее. Сказала, что моя жизнь в опасности. – Ровным и совершенно лишенным эмоций тоном отозвался мужчина. Он говорил, не таясь и не скрываясь, не понижая голоса и, казалось, даже губами не шевелил. Хотя сказать точно было сложно, из-за отбрасываемой капюшоном тени.

-Я так думаю, ваша жизнь частенько бывает в опасности, раз вы так легко об этом говорите? – С едва заметной усмешкой в голосе поинтересовался Отабек.

-Не без этого. – Согласился мужчина, тоже усмехнувшись. По крайней мере, по тону было похоже, что это именно усмешка.

-Вы видели господина Алтына? – Став внезапно суровым поинтересовался Отабек.

-Я и сейчас наблюдаю господина Алтына. – С явной издевкой в голосе парировал собеседник. Отабек скрипнул зубами, но сдержался, и на его губах тут же заиграла ехидная улыбка.

-Вы же понимаете, что речь не обо мне. – Поспешил поправить он. Мужчина кивнул. – Так что… Давайте сэкономим друг другу время и… нервы.

-Я не видел вашего отца прошлым вечером. – Начал собеседник, усмехнувшись. – Точнее, видел его в трактире, но не видел за его пределами. С госпожой ведуньей мы беседовали без Его Превосходительства. Он к нам так и не вышел.

Отабек сощурился, слушая мужчину. То, что он сказал, никак не вязалось со словами Минако и тем, что с ее слов рассказал еще ночью Тошия. Куда мог подеваться Алдияр? Если на глазах Отабека он вышел из парадных дверей трактира на улицу и… Пропал? Не может этого быть. Был похищен? Тогда кто-то должен был это заметить. Например, та же Минако и вот этот человек, что сидел сейчас рядом с ним. Мимо них похитителям было не пройти незамеченными.

-А что говорит госпожа Минако обо всем этом? – Вдруг спросил мужчина. Отабек удивленно обернулся к нему.

-Ведунья говорит, что… - Но договорить он не смог. Прямо перед ним стоял разозленный дракончик и с вызовом смотрел на него сверху вниз. Отабек замолк на полуслове и вопросительно посмотрел на него в ответ. Юра фыркнул, скрестив руки на груди и презрительно дернув головой.

-О… Ваша «невеста» похоже не доволен тем, что вы уделяете внимание мне, а не ему. -  Хохотнул из-под капюшона этот странный человек, что сидел рядом с Отабеком, и одним текучим движением поднялся на ноги. – Если у вас ко мне нет больше вопросов, я, пожалуй, откланяюсь.

Отабек снова скрипнул зубами, но промолчал. Он тоже одним движением поднялся на ноги, заставив Юрку чуть ли не отскочить назад, освобождая ему место.

-Кто это был? – Поглядывая на удаляющуюся фигуру через плечо, поинтересовался Юрочка.

-Не бери в голову. – Отозвался Отабек, тяжело вздохнув и на мгновение прикрыв глаза. Когда он их открыл, тут же обнаружил перед собой перекошенное от недовольства личико дракончика. – Что?

-Слушай, я понимаю, что пропал твой отец, - начал, с силой выдохнув, Юрочка, - но мне решительно не нравится, как ты меня игнорируешь последние несколько часов.

-Причем тут это? – Удивился Отабек, тоже скрестив руки на груди.

-Хотя бы при том, что, судя по всем, в тот момент, когда его похищали, именно ты не дал мне вмешаться. – Выпалил Юрочка, сверля возлюбленного взглядом, полным ярости и непонимания.

-Я не… - Отабек вдруг задумался, вспоминая собственные ощущения, то странное нежелание вмешиваться, несмотря на нарастающее чувство тревоги, что охватили его накануне вечером. – Будто глаза отвели… - Пробормотал он, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

-Может, и отвели. – Вздохнул дракончик, внезапно расслабляя и становясь все грустнее и грустнее с каждым мгновением. – А это значит, что здесь у нас завелся сильный маг, которого ни один из нас не чувствует, а остальные не узнают.

Отабек хмыкнул, но комментировать предположение дракончика вслух не стал. Юра мог прочесть его мысли, если бы захотел, в любой момент. И, если он до сих пор этого не сделал, значит, не посчитал нужным. Ложь умолчанием? Возможно. Но не доказано.

 

 

Следов Алдияра не нашли ни в течение дня, ни в последующие несколько дней. Отабек передал донесение в Столицу и получил оттуда очень странное известие. Оказалось, что Верховный Король отбыл с визитом в какое-то смежное, но не самое ближнее государство, потому всеми вопросами, касающимися пропавшего Алтына-старшего должен был заняться кто-то из чиновником, приближенных к правителю. Это Отабека много смутило, потому что никак не вязалось с реальным положением дел.

Ему самому настоятельно рекомендовали продолжать заниматься тем, чем он до сих пор занимался, и не отвлекать столичную публику от их очень важных и его не касающихся дел.

-И что же дальше? – Немного растерянно поинтересовался Юрочка, изучая бумагу, врученную посыльным Отабеку и тут же после прочтения переданную дракончику.

-А что дальше? – Поднял на него взгляд Отабек. – Все, как и планировали. Ждем ответа от матушки и едем к ней.

-А что ты ей про отца скажешь? – Осторожно уточнил дракончик.

-Можно подумать, он у нас впервые пропадает… - Вздохнул Отабек, отводя взгляд.

-Не впервые? – Удивленно вскинул бровь Юрочка.

-Даже не в десятый раз. – Фыркнул Отабек. Они сидели в кабинете коменданта гарнизона. Здесь уже давно никто не удивлялся постоянному присутствию дракончика. Юра молчаливой, хоть и шкодливой тенью следовал повсюду за комендантом и старался помочь, где только мог.

-Она вообще… - Юра замолчал, прикидывая в уме, как должна была бы среагировать законная супруга на известие об очередном загуле своего сиятельного мужа.

-Нормально она. Она привыкла. – Вздохнул снова Отабек. – Я и отца-то толком не видел, пока рос. Потому что мы с мамой жили у себя, а он в столице. Виделись лишь на официальных церемониях и пару раз в год, когда он изволил навещать наше скромное родовое гнездо.

Юрка не удержался и присвистнул, от чего тут же заработал неодобрительный взгляд Отабека.

-Меня смущает то, что обычно его пассии исчезали вместе с ним. И, в отличие от этого раза, не бесследно. – Пояснил Отабек, бессильно уронив лицо в ладони. Хорошенько протерев уставшие от постоянного напряжения глаза, он вновь поднял взгляд на своего дракончика. – Я просто не смогу с той же непосредственностью, как раньше, сообщить маме, что отец снова куда-то загулял. Я и так понимал, что это будет одна из самых сложных поездок в моей жизни, но теперь…

Юрка отложил письмо и спрыгнул с края стола, где до сих пор сидел. Он обошел кресло, в котором расположился его наездник, и обнял его, уперев подбородок ему в макушку.

-Теперь все будет так, как и планировалось. У кому, если не мне, переживать за эту поездку. Это мне придется нацепить платье и всеми силами изображать благородную девицу. – Пробубнил дракончик, прикрыв глаза. Отабек погладил его по изящным пальцам, стремясь поддержать.

-Ты можешь вплоть до церемонии наплевать на условности и ходить в том, в чем захочется. В конце концов, ты у нас «принцесса далекого северного государства». Имеешь право. – Усмехнулся Отабек.

-Но потом все равно придется пройти через это унижение. – Вздохнул Юрка, позволяя своему наезднику взять себя за руку, обвести вокруг кресла и усадить на колени. Отабек отвел с его лица светлую непокорную прядь, постоянно норовившую упасть дракончику на глаза, и внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо.

-Если ты не хочешь, можем прямо сейчас от всего этого отказаться. – Спокойно проговорил он, изучая любимого. Дракончик вздохнул и отрицательно покачал головой.

-Нет. Я уже согласился. Было бы нечестно сейчас пойти на попятный. – Слегка дрогнувшим голосом пояснил он. Отабек продолжал молча изучать его лицо. Юра чуть наклонился, коснувшись лоб лба своего наездника. – Вместе до конца. – Тихо произнес он, чуть улыбнувшись. В глазах Отабека полыхнули искры, и он улыбнулся.

-Вместе до конца.

 

 

-Ты с ума спятил?! – Женский голос звучал приглушенно. Пламя свечи колыхнулось и вновь выровнялось.

-Нет. Так было нужно. – Отозвался мужской голос. – С ним ничего не случится. Посидит спокойно, не привлекая внимания. А потом, я надеюсь, к самой свадьбе сына сможет вернуться, целым и невредимым.

-Но так нельзя! – Возразил женский голос, в котором чувствовалось негодование и даже угроза.

-Не тебе меня судить! Будешь так со мной разговаривать, тоже под замок посажу! – Пригрозил мужчина, перейдя на грозный шепот.

-Напугал ежа…

-Не смей! – Предупредил мужчина, и второй голос замолчал на полуслове. – Мои угрозы – не пустой звук. Не забывай, с кем разговариваешь!

-Как тебе будет угодно. – Теперь женский голос был полон покорности и какой-то невысказанной тоски. – Только потом не говори, что я тебя не предупреждала. Все это с самого начала было безумием! И теперь все стало еще сложнее. С каждым днем все будет только хуже.

-Не будет. Теперь, хотя бы, эта проныра ведунья не будет соваться со своими предсказаниями.

-Она что-то тебе рассказала? – В женском голосе была неприкрытая тревога.

-И да, и нет. Не сказала ничего нового. Только подтвердила то, что я и так знал. Странный у нее дар. Вроде по делу говорит, но пользы никакой. – Рассеянно рассуждал мужчина.

-Все равно, это не хорошо.

-А что сейчас было бы хорошо? – Не выдержал мужчина, вдруг сорвавшись до вскрика. Но вовремя опомнился и продолжил все тем же шепотом. – Думаешь, мне это все нравится? Врагу бы не пожелал тех решений, которые мне сейчас приходится принимать одно за другим. И потом…

-Да, мама осталась там. – Вздохнул женский голос, с тоской и пониманием.

-Вот именно. Так что…

-У нас нет выбора.

-У нас нет выбора.

 

 

В это самое время, а именно всего за пару часов до рассвета, Хироко, стремясь утешить, гладила своего мужа по спине. Он сидел на небольшом табурете посреди кухни при гостинице и вздыхал, обнимая жену за талию, прижимая ее настолько близко, насколько мог, и пряча лицо в ее переднике.

-Милый, мы мало что можем изменить. – Тихо напомнила ему женщина, печально улыбаясь и продолжая мерные движения рукой.

-Да, не можем. – Пробормотал Тошия откуда-то из недр передника жены. Он чуть отстранился и поднял лицо, встретившись взглядом с супругой. – Но мы должны. Теперь еще Алдияр…

-Я думаю, с ним все хорошо. – Мягко заметила Хироко. – Я думаю, это лишь во благо ему.

-Во благо?! – Тошия отвел взгляд. – Как может быть во благо… Ах, ладно. Угораздило же меня дать это обещание! И…

-И не одно. – Ровно заметила Хироко, с легкой улыбкой на губах и укором в глазах. – Но, с другой стороны, ты же не зря завел подобное знакомство. Все было просто отлично до недавних пор.

-Именно, что до недавних пор.

-А ты думал, что за все блага, что были нам ниспосланы, никогда не придется расплачиваться? – С иронией  в голосе заметила Хироко.

-Я надеялся… - Пробормотал Тошия. Хироко с тихим вздохом убрала руки и отступила на пару шагов назад, высвобождаясь из объятий мужа.

-За все нужно в этом мире платить, милый. И наша плата не столь высока. Она могла бы быть намного выше. – Заметила женщина, продолжая мягко улыбаясь. – И, раз от нас требуется лишь смолчать, мы можем сделать такую малость для нашего господина. В сравнении с тем, что сделал для нас он, это ровным счетом ничего не значит.

-Иногда мне кажется, что лучше бы этой дружбы не было. – Вздохнул Тошия, пряча лицо в ладонях.

-Иногда ты бываешь таким ворчуном. – С усмешкой заметила Хироко, снимая передник и убирая вешая его на специальный крючок. Их гости и постояльцы уже давно видели десятый сон. Работа на кухне была закончена, и владельцам «Секрета короля» представилась возможность вздремнуть несколько часов до того счастливого момента, когда вновь придется сказать: «Добро пожаловать! Чем мы можем вам помочь?»


	3. В драконьей шкуре.

Глава 2. В драконьей шкуре.

 

Ощущение от полета смыло волной страсти, как только Виктор с Юри добрались до убежища Виктора. Сменив драконью форму на человеческую, Юри на этот раз не стал ждать ни секунды, буквально набросившись на Виктора. И тот был совершенно не против.

Когда первая волна страсти улеглась, и оба мага смогли трезво соображать, Юри собрался с мыслями, чтобы задать все те вопросы, на которые совершенно не хотелось отвлекаться ни во время полета, ни, тем более, после него.

-Виктор? – Мягко позвал  он, чуть обернувшись. Дракон обнимал его за талию, спрятавшись у него за спиной, так что Юри пришлось даже немного развернуться в его объятиях, чтобы иметь возможность взглянуть ему в лицо.

-Да? – Лениво отозвался Виктор, приоткрыв один глаз и улыбнувшись, точно кот, налопавшийся сметаны. Он всем своим видом напоминал это уютное, но своенравное животное.

-Я хотел спросить… - Юри запнулся, ведь вопрос у него был далеко не один. Виктор едва заметно кивнул, призывая своего возлюбленного, чтобы тот продолжал. Юри нервно сглотнул. – Я хотел спросить тебя… Как оно будет дальше? Я о том, что я никогда не был в драконьей стае. У нас, как ты знаешь, все немного иначе с драконами…

-Ты нервничаешь?

-Конечно! – Юри порывисто сел, глядя на дракона с воодушевлением. – Как я могу не волноваться, если я встречусь с… С твоей семьей. И это не просто родные или близкие. Это драконья стая! Как можно было бы не волноваться?!

-Ты прав. – Усмехнулся Виктор. – Это для меня они – свои. Для тебя нет. Но у тебя есть колоссальный козырь в рукаве – тело Верховного Владыки Драконов. Им будет достаточно того, что ты будешь в этом теле. Они примут тебя, просто не смогут не принять. Многие еще понят Владыку, а некоторые даже поклоняются ему, как божеству. – Виктор тихонько хохотнул, о чем-то вспомнив. – Я не думаю, что тебе стоит переживать. К тому же, я буду рядом.

Это нервировало Юри еще сильнее. Ему было сложно свыкнуться с тем, что придется долгое время жить в теле дракона, мыслить, как дракон, поступать, как дракон. А он совершенно ничего об этом не знал. Он знал привычки ручных драконов, по которым сходил с ума большую часть своей жизни, но он совершенно не знал, каково будет оказаться в стае драконов диких, неприрученных и разумных настолько, что они принимали человеческий облик и ходили свободно среди людей, не будучи узнанными. Это, ой как, нервировало.

 -Ты зря беспокоишься. – Заверил его Виктор, привычно читая в его сознании. Юри уже перестал дергаться каждый раз, как дракон проделывал этот номер, но неприятный осадок все же оставался. Не то, чтобы Юри что-то скрывал от Виктора, просто было странно, что их сознание теперь было доступно друг другу. Тем более, что Юри подобное все еще давалось с трудом.

-Охотиться и прочему я научу тебя по дороге. – Заверил его Виктор. – А остальное… Это интуитивно. Сложно объяснить, проще показать на практике. Наше сообщество отличается от людского. Иерархия у нас важнее, чем у вас. Власть вожака почти абсолютная. Отступники встречаются крайне редко. А остальные в стае практически равны. Масть тоже имеет значение, но, в основном, для наследования места вожака. В общем, ты не будешь выбиваться из общей массы.

-Но, если они поймут, что я – не он? Не Верховный? – С сомнением уточнил Юри.

-Ничего страшного. У нас ходят истории о том, как чудил Верховный. Ты не будешь бросаться в глаза, даже, если примешь свою человеческую форму. Никто не видел Верховного в теле голема, так что не стоит бояться разоблачения. – Продолжал уверять Виктор.

-Понимаешь, я переживаю из-за того, как меня примут. Например, не будет ли странно, что Верховный не просто вернулся, а вернулся, как твоя пара? – Не унимался Юри.

-У нас в этом смысле не так, как у вас. И потом, я достаточно долго отсутствовал, чтобы меня можно было упрекнуть в том, что я вдруг решил обзавестись парой. Слушай внимательно, наша версия будет такой: я встретил Верховного, пока был среди людей. Мне понравилось общаться со столь древним представителем нашего рода. Я влюбился. И…

-Все, я понял, понял… - Замахал руками Юри, рассмеявшись. – Ты заранее все это продумал?

-Именно! – Отозвался непринужденно Виктор, переворачиваясь на спину и возведя взгляд к своду пещеры. – Я долго размышлял о том, что хотел бы быть с тобой как можно дольше. И это подразумевало твое знакомство с моими сородичами.

-А что было бы, если бы я не нашел драконье тело? – Изумился Юри. Виктор фыркнул.

-Я для чего тебя заклинанию голема учил? Мы бы сделали тебе драконье тело! – С энтузиазмом возвестил он. – И потом, я ни за что не отказался бы от тебя, Юри. Я нашел бы способ остаться с тобой.

-Выдал бы Якову Юру на замену себе? – С легкой грустью в голосе заметил юный маг.

-Нет, не думаю. Пришлось бы что-то еще придумывать. – Возразил Виктор, чем заслужил взгляд, полный признательности. Юри всем сердцем ощущал, что был бы совершенно не рад, если бы Виктор подставил дракончика, подсунув его Якову вместо себя. Точно не смог бы жить дальше с чувством вины за это.

-Даже не представляю, что бы нам пришлось тогда делать… - Протянул Юри, с мягкой усмешкой на губах. Виктор бросил на него загадочный взгляд, но ничего не ответил.

-Виктор, а что тебе сказала Минако, когда прощалась? – Вдруг вспомнил Юри. Этот вопрос подспудно не давал ему покоя весь полет. Виктор стал еще более загадочным на вид и улыбался намного шире.

-Это сюрприз. Тебе пока знать не обязательно. – Лукаво улыбаясь, отозвался Виктор, чуть приподнявшись и легко поцеловав Юри в губы.

-Виктор?! – Заныл Юри, но на поцелуй ответил. Было так странно, что этот странный, загадочный, сам по себе, Виктор еще что-то умудрялся от него скрывать. – А если я попробую…

-И ничего у тебя не выйдет. – Рассмеялся Виктор. – В этом смысле ты меня не прочитаешь. Хотя…

Дракон сел прямее и внимательно посмотрел Юри в глаза с очень серьезным выражением на лице.

-Если захочешь, ты сможешь все прочесть. Но сможешь ли понять, я не уверен. – Пояснил Виктор. Юри задумчиво смотрел на него, размышляя, о чем может идти речь. На мгновение прикрыв глаза, он представил себе собственное Пламя, перетекающее, живое, игривое и сильное. Через секунду он уже «видел» Пламя Виктора. И было в нем что-то такое, что Юри действительно не смог понять. Будто оно разрасталось на глазах, кипело и переливалось, явно став шире, масштабнее. Это никак не вязалось с тем, что говорила о Викторе Мари, и с тем, что упоминал сам дракон, сетуя на то, что его внутренний огонь, его сила, стал истончаться.

-Я не… - Начал было Юри, но умолк, встретившись взглядом с серьезными льдистыми глазами Виктора.

-Я же говорил. Ты не сможешь этого сейчас понять. Потом, Юри, потом тебе станет все понятно. Наберись терпения. Эта тайна от тебя точно никуда не денется. – Успокоил его Виктор, усмехнувшись на последних словах. Юри внезапно запаниковал, но тут же постарался взять себя в руки и не забивать голову тем, что ему действительно пока что не было доступно. Одного взгляда в глубину глаз Виктора ему хватило, чтобы понять, что спорить нет никакого смысла, как и допытываться истины.

-Что еще беспокоит Верховного? – С иронией в голосе и усмешкой на губах поинтересовался Виктор после минутной паузы, давая Юри возможность справиться с эмоциями.

-Я… Я не представляю, как мне настроиться. Ты ведь настраиваешься. Я тоже…

-Тебе нет смысла пытаться это сделать. – Вздохнул Виктор. – Да и я сам на этот раз сделаю исключение. Ты будешь рядом, и как бы я ни старался найти нужную волну, мне навряд ли это удастся. Потому не стоит тратить драгоценное время. Дождемся рассвета и продолжим путь. А пока нам стоит как следует отдохнуть.

Говоря это, Виктор едва уловимо скользил пальцами вдоль щеки Юри, поиграв волосами у него за ухом и заведя руку ему за голову, чтобы потом привлечь его, притянув к себе для поцелуя, глубокого, изучающего, страстного. Юри не сопротивлялся даже тогда, когда осознал, что ему не хватает дыхания. Потому вынырнул он из этого поцелуя с прерывистым, судорожным вдохом, рассмешив Виктора и изрядно смутившись.

-Я постоянно забываю… - Себе под нос пробормотал дракон, но Юри его услышал и выжидающе посмотрел на него. – Забываю, что ты здесь ведомый. – Поспешил пояснить Виктор. – Обычно наездник управляет драконом, а не наоборот. У нас все не так, как должно было бы быть.

-А мне кажется, что все как раз так, как и должно быть. Все истинно. К тому же я не просто твой наездник. Я еще и Верховный. Хоть и не понимаю, каким боком так вышло. – Вздохнул Юри.

-Как Верховный, ты тем более должен иметь надо мной власть и направлять меня во всем. Но…

-Это не так? – Тихо переспросил Юри.

-Не совсем так. – Рассмеялся Виктор. – Не бери в голову! Иди сюда… - Он увлек Юри в свои объятия, мягко пуская его на постель из меха и шкур. Их снова укрывал его плотный, с меховым подбоем, плащ, под которым, казалось, мог бы поместиться целый дракон, даже два. Что они и делали.

 

 

Рассвет окрасил небо на востоке болезненно розовым с сиреневыми нитями далеких сухих облаков. Юри старался спрятать нос в отвороте плаща и поплотнее натянуть капюшон на уши, которые пощипывало от мороза. Виктор стоял рядом, завернувшись в собственный плащ. Они договорились еще накануне, когда укладывались спать, что Юри сможет полюбоваться рассветом перед тем, как они продолжат путь. И тем самым проститься на время со своей человеческой сущностью. Виктор не возражал против такого прощания, хотя и считал его чрезмерно наигранным. Он неоднократно убеждал Юри, что их визит в Северный Клан носит ознакомительный характер. И что они непременно вернутся к моменту, когда младшенького придется выдавать за муж. Но Юри ему не верил.

И вот они стояли на уступе и щурились от розовых бликов отраженного от снежных просторов солнца. Юри печально вздохнул и повернулся к своему дракону. Хоть он и был формально наездником Виктора, по сути, оказывался на его хребте от силы пару раз. И вот теперь они оба в драконьих ипостасях должны будут пересечь эти бескрайние белые равнины и встретиться с Северным Кланом. Каким будет прием? И смогут ли они после вернуться?

-Пора, Юри. Иначе нам не успеть засветло. – Мягко напомнил Виктор и в ту же секунду обернулся огромным переливающимся ящером. Солнечные лучи робко ласкали его перламутровую чешую. «Юри?» Раздалось прямо в голове юного мага. Юри вздохнул и закрыл глаза. А когда он их открыл, драконье зрение смогло поразить его в очередной и не последний раз, показав ему, насколько прекрасным может быть восход, если смотреть на него глазами дракона. Будто свет как-то по-особенному преломлялся, проходя через глаз ящера. Или же он иначе воспринимался его мозгом? Кто мог бы в этом разобраться?

Юри расправил перепончатые крылья, тряхнул шипастой головой и выдохнул струю пламени. Виктор неодобрительно зацокал у него в сознании, считая это пустой тратой времени и жалкой показухой.

«Я просто стараюсь свыкнуться с тем, кем теперь буду.» - Пояснил мысленно Юри, медленно поднимаясь в воздух. Виктор последовал его примеру.

«Странно у тебя все это получается.» - Отметил Виктор, взяв крутой вираж в сторону, а потом выровняв курс и увлекая своего возлюбленного все дальше на север. По его расчетам к вечеру они должны были добраться до долины, где жил Северный Клан.

Как и обещал, Виктор показал Юри основные принципы охоты, которые использовали драконы. Благодаря реакциям драконьего тела Юри без труда освоил эту науку. Создавалось впечатление, что драконья тушка сама знает, как поступать в той или иной ситуации. А Юри был в этом теле просто пассажиром. Но это совсем не вязалось с его ощущениями, которые он испытывал, ловя воздушные потоки во время полета. В такие мгновения драконье тело ощущалось, как его собственное.

Виктор так же показал Юри, как правильно пользоваться магией в этом теле. Но предупредил, что Пламя дракона очень чутко реагирует на использование магии. Ему нужно было четко осознавать, что применение магии действительно необходимо перед тем, как ею воспользоваться. Иначе был риск, что Юри себя самым пошлым и бессмысленным образом истощит.

«Магия – тонкая материя. Для нас, драконов, в особенности, потому что мы – магические существа изначально. Магия необходима нам для существования. Лишаясь магии, дракон теряет большую часть своей жизненной силы. Если дракон истощает свое Пламя, он не жилец. Об этом надо помнить.» - Наставительно сообщил Виктор, паря рядом с Юри. Тот задумался и чуть не спикировал камнем на землю, упустив один из потоков, что удерживал его. Виктор понимающе хохотнул у него в голове, и Юри обиженно засопел.

«Я пытаюсь запомнить все, чему ты меня учишь. Но… в этом теле это не так просто. Будто у меня выросла вторая голова и она думает иначе, чем моя родная. Я так просто не могу настроиться, переключиться.» - Заныл Юри. Виктор снова хохотнул в его сознании и приблизился на восходящих потоках почти к самому носу Юри.

«Вот теперь ты поймешь, почему я настраиваюсь каждый раз, когда возвращаюсь в это тело. Сложновато вот так запросто перестроить модель мышления. Поэтому я беру пару дней паузы. Размышляю, вспоминаю ощущения. Улетаю на некоторое расстояние от убежища. Вспоминаю, как надо охотиться. Какие ощущения можно испытать от полета и прочего. Вспоминаю некоторые магические навыки.» - Пояснил собственное беззаботное веселье Виктор. Он продолжал парить в воздухе рядом с Юри.

В следующее мгновение Виктор как-то странно развернулся, махнув собственным хвостом вдоль всего тела Юри, и тот чуть вновь не рухнул камнем вниз. Ощущение от соприкосновения драконьих тел было непередаваемо приятным. Юри вновь поймал поток, поднимаясь на прежнюю высоту, и покосился на Виктора, парившего, как ни в чем не бывало, рядом.

«Что это было?!» - Не удержался Юри. Виктор вновь хохотнул.

«Не думал, что ты настолько чутко среагируешь.» - Признался Виктор, косясь в свою очередь льдистым глазом на Юри. – «Это очень интимное приветствие. Так принято приветствовать своих партнеров, возлюбленных. Иногда так приветствуют самку во время случки. Но редко. Там есть более типичные виды… заигрываний.» - Пояснил дракон, вновь усмехнувшись.

«Я сам удивлен.» - Признался Юри ошарашенно. Он продолжал парить рядом с Виктором, прикидывая по положению солнца, как долго им еще лететь. «Мы будем… Каждый раз так приветствовать друг друга?» - Сдавленно уточнил Юри, борясь с противоречивыми эмоциями от испытанного ощущения.

«Мне было бы так комфортнее. Потому что я привык к подобному. Но вот тебе…» - Виктор замолчал на мгновение, явно размышляя о чем-то. – «Я как-то не подумал о том, что стоит научить тебя нашему этикету.» - Добавил он, наконец. Юри удивленно дернулся, но тут же вспомнил, что не стоит позволять себе реагировать слишком эмоционально, потому что можно банально упасть, сбившись с потока.

«Итак, если ты готов выслушать меня и попробовать, можем порепетировать…»

«Виктор! Я бы предпочел делать это на твердой почве, а не в небе.» - Остановил его Юри. Виктор вздохнул. В исполнении дракона это выглядело впечатляюще: изящные ноздри разошлись и тут же сомкнулись, успев выпустить сизые струйки дыма, перемешанного с густым паром, которые тут же заструились вдоль переливающегося тела, уходя куда-то вдаль позади них.

«Точно. Ты прав. Тебе не стоит так рисковать. А это значит…» - Виктор выдержал паузу. –«Что у нас будет привал! И тогда нам придется немного поторопиться. Скоро уже стемнеет. Мы должны непременно успеть сегодня добраться до земель Северного Клана.» - Виктор начал мягко снижаться, переходя с потока на поток. Юри последовал его примеру.

Юри не сразу понял, куда именно они направляются, но вместе с тем, как приближалась земля, он смог разглядеть под слоями сизо-голубоватого снега некое подобие низеньких деревьев. Они были настолько сильно погружены в снежную гладь, что сложно было их разглядеть.

«Это опушка выжженного леса.» - Пояснил Виктор. – «Мы его так и называем – Выжженный лес. Когда-то тут было очень красиво. Сейчас просто несколько обгоревших деревьев…» - Дракон сделал паузу, мягко приземляясь на снежный наст, который без труда выдержал вес огромного ящера. Юри приземлился неподалеку, внимательно рассматривая остатки обгоревших деревьев. На первый взгляд, они казались совершенно обычными, оголенными в зимний период ветками. Но при ближайшем рассмотрении становилось понятно, что коры на них нет, лишь обугленные следы и то не везде.

«Виктор, а чем примечательно это место?» - Вдруг спросил Юри и тут же пожалел. Даже на драконьей морде Виктора легко читалась скорбь и боль утраты.

«Это место последней войны. Точнее, последнего боя между нашей стаей и… Это не так уж важно. Теперь.» - Печально вздохнул Виктор, поворачиваясь к Юри и кивая ему, чтобы он подошел ближе. Виктор указал ему, где нужно встать, и небрежно потерся челюстью своей огромной морды о челюсть Юри. Юри удивленно вскинулся и замер, ожидая инструкций.

«Это приветствие между теми, кто хорошо друг друга знает.» - Пояснил Виктор. –«Например, Якова ты можешь поприветствовать именно так. Поскольку ты в теле Верховного, это будет еще и проявлением твоей симпатии к нему. Т.е. ты сможешь показать стае свое расположение к нему. Ты мог бы так же поприветствовать Юру, но с одним «но»: он должен был бы подойти к тебе первым. Ты теперь не просто какой-то там маг и дракон, ты Верховный, к тому же партнер, практически муж вожака стаи. Это очень серьезный титул.»

Юри ошарашенно переваривал информацию.

«А вот это…» - Виктор чуть склонил голову вперед в позе, напоминающей человеческий поклон, и тут же ее поднял, уставившись на Юри. – «Это приветствие, принятое для всех членов стаи. Это вообще часть нашего этикета. Этот жест – эквивалент слов «привет», «здравствуйте», «добрый день» и прочее. И очень невежливо, если ты нос к носу столкнешься с кем-то из стаи и не поприветствуешь другого дракона. И, соответственно, если не поприветствуют тебя. И еще, когда мы прилетим, нас уже будут ждать. Яков уже там. Он должен был все подготовить. Так что тебе просто нужно будет повторить этот жест перед стаей, как только я тебя им представлю.»

Юри почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар. Официальное представление перед целой стаей драконов. Как оно пройдет? Как оно вообще может пройти? А если он напортачит?

«Юри!» - Не удержался Виктор и тут же обвился длинной шеей вокруг основания шеи Юри, явно пытаясь его утешить. Юри замер. Ощущение от этого жеста было очень приятный. Сложно было его с чем-то сравнить из того, что чувствовало человеческое тело. Но оно точно было приятным, возможно, даже сексуальным. Последняя мысль заставила Юри, который только-только начал снова дышать, опять замереть изваянием.

На самом деле он не знал, чего больше испугался, собственных чувств или того, что Виктор вот-вот отстранится, и это невероятное уютное ощущение уйдет.

«Виктор…» - Неуверенно начал Юри, боясь пошевелиться и радуясь, что они общаются телепатически, так что двигаться не было нужды. – «Скажи… А как…»

Виктор вздохнул и отстранился. Он мягко ткнулся лбом под нижнюю челюсть Юри, чудом не зацепив его ни одним из налобных шипов, образующих подобие венца. У Юри перехватило дыхание. Его драконьему телу все это безумно нравилось, и невероятным образом дезориентировало ту часть сознания Юри, которая упорно оставалась человеком.

«Виктор, остановись, я…» - Юри не знал, как облечь всю эту бурю эмоций в слова. Но этого и не требовалось. Виктор продолжал «читать» его, словно раскрытую книгу. Он отстранился и вздохнул, но краем глаза Юри заметил шаловливые искры, игравшие у него в глазах. Виктор понимал, какова будет реакция драконьего тела Юри на его действия, и специально решил ему это продемонстрировать.

«Имей в виду, что нечто подобное тебя ждет разве, что в моем обществе.» - Предупредил Виктор ошарашенного Юри. – «У нас не приняты настолько интимные прикосновения среди даже достаточно близких друг другу особей. Так что можешь не опасаться. Для этого нет причин. А теперь нам стоит продолжить путь. Солнце скоро потянется к закату.»

Юри вскинул голову, чуть сощурившись внешней парой век, и посмотрел на солнце. Оно действительно неуклонно стремилось к закату. Еще немного и они могут не успеть. Виктор, тем временем, отступил от него на несколько шагов, расправил перепончатые крылья и с парой сильных взмахов поднялся в воздух, разметав снежную крошку вдоль наста. Юри поспешил последовать его примеру.

 

 

Солнце почти уже село. Юри подслеповато щурился, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в плотной пелене облаков, что заволокла горизонт у них на пути. Виктор уверенно двигался вперед, так что у Юри не было причин сомневаться в выбранном курсе. Но приближающиеся облака заставляли его нервничать.

Воздух вокруг был морозным, почти потрескивающим. И весь прошедший день они летели между голубым бескрайним простором неба наверху и белой, переливающейся в лучах солнца равниной внизу. И вот откуда-то взялась эта полоса облаков. И именно там, куда они направлялись. Это было нелогично.

«Прилетим, и ты все поймешь.» - Коротко прокомментировал его размышления Виктор. У Юри было еще о чем переживать, ведь он не знал, насколько хорошо он будет видеть в кромешной темноте северной ночи.

Оказалось, что и в этом случае он совершенно зря переживал. Как только последние блики зимнего заката погасли, Юри вдруг осознал, что летящий перед ним Виктор будто светится изнутри. Перламутровая шкура дракона переливалась и сияла мягким, голубоватым светом. Виктор в очередной раз с готовностью стал для Юри настоящим маяком. Лететь за этим мерным светом было и легко, и как-то успокаивало.

«Нам еще далеко?» - Вдруг спросил Юри, чувствуя, что вот-вот выбьется из сил. До этого момента он и не подозревал, насколько устало его драконье тело.

«Совсем немного осталось.» - Отозвался Виктор, и Юри показалось, что в этот раз его слова звучали немного напряженно. Виктор нервничал? Возможно. Ведь, если подумать, он тоже сильно рисковал, представляя стае, пусть и почитаемого, но все же чужака. Да еще и сразу в подобном статусе. Муж? Юри как-то об этом особо не задумывался. Что это значило среди людей, он еще понимал, но среди драконов…

«Да примерно то же самое.» - Вмешался в ход его размышлений Виктор, при этом начав потихоньку снижаться. Юри спохватился и последовал за ним вниз. Сейчас он видел только спину огромного, но прекрасного ящера, что продолжала слегка светиться, указывая ему дорогу. При этом Юри ничего не мог разглядеть на земле. Он не представлял, куда именно они снижаются.

Нырнув в плотную пелену облаков, Юри ожидал на выходе увидеть что угодно, но только не то, что там оказалось на самом деле. Неторопливо сияние Виктора начало угасать. Точнее, теперь был еще какой-то источник света, который Юри пока не смог определить. И этот свет, равномерно струившийся, казалось, со всех сторон, позволил Юри увидеть нечто, что никак не укладывалось у него в голове.

Кольцо горных вершин, с чуть сглаженными местами пиками, образовывало огромную долину. Они с Виктором спускались с приличной высоты, так что долина все увеличивалась и увеличивалась, по мере того, как уменьшалась высота. Юри изумленно моргал, стараясь все рассмотреть. По мере их приближения, ему открывались все новые и новые удивительные детали.

Например, этот странный свет, что теперь позволял драконьему телу Юри видеть, излучали необычные деревья. С виду напоминавшие плакучую иву, они струились длинными ветвями к самой земле и светились холодным, голубоватым светом. Примерно так же, как еще недавно светился Виктор.

«Магия.» - Догадался Юри, восторженно всматриваясь в остальной пейзаж. Деревья эти росли небольшими группами в достаточно плотном лесном массиве в окружении совершенно привычных для Юри лиственных и хвойных деревьев, что были почти в любом лесу в их стране. И здесь, во что было совершенно нереально поверить, листва оставалась непринужденно, по-летнему зеленой. Будто это место и не было окружено со всех сторон бескрайней белой снежной пустыней.

Краем глаза Юри уловил движение где-то в подлеске. Кролик. Невероятно. Здесь были и животные.

«Конечно. Нас тут пара десятков. Нам что-то надо есть.» - Усмехнулся Виктор у него в голове.

Юри был просто обескуражен. Немного поразмышляв об этом, он вдруг понял, что в долине было достаточно тепло. Здесь действительно задержалось лето. Нет, не так. Оно было здесь вечным. Эта долина по каким-то непонятным причинам была отрезана от окружающего мира, и она чуть ли не дышала магией и жизнью.

Наконец, они приземлились, и Виктор чуть обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Юри. Тот все еще был сильно удивлен увиденным и никак не мог взять себя в руки.

«Кстати, есть то, о чем мы до сих пор не говорили.» Виктор подошел к Юри ближе и пристально заглянул ему в глаза, насколько это вообще было возможно из-за строения черепа дракона. – «До сих пор мы общались телепатически только между собой. Теперь тебе предстоит освоить этот метод, так сказать, в групповом варианте. В общем, не пугайся, когда услышишь остальных.» - Предупредил Виктор и отвернулся, всматриваясь куда-то вдаль.

Юри тоже повернул голову в ту сторону, куда смотрел Виктор, и поначалу ничего там не увидел. Но вот одна из точек на противоположном конце долины шевельнулась. И уже через несколько минут перед ними опустился на землю большой ящер красивого рубиново-вишневого цвета. Дракон, хотя скорее это была самка, поднял голову и тут же склонил ее в приветственном поклоне.

Юри замешкался, но тут же вспомнил наставления Виктора и поклонился в ответ. Драконица встрепенулась и будто засияла алым светом. Или Юри это только показалось.

«Это Мила.» - Коротко представил ее Виктор, вдруг подавшись вперед и коснувшись челюстью челюсти драконицы. Та засияла ярче, и теперь уже у Юри не было сомнений в том, что она действительно излучает свет. – «Мила, мы дождемся остальных, и я все объясню.» - Продолжил Виктор, отстраняясь от нее. Драконица коротко кивнула и чуть отошла в сторону, потому что на ее место уже опускался другой ящер, не менее внушительный и не менее необычный.

Юри, почти всю жизнь изучавший драконов, бредивший ими, мечтавший посвятить им всю свою жизнь, ощущал невероятный трепет и легкую панику, потому что об этих ящерах он не знал ровным счетом ничего. Они даже внешне отличались от тех драконов, что были ему привычны.

Первым порывом было броситься их рассматривать, но его нынешнее положение обязывало, и Юри пришлось сдержаться. Он лишь продолжал кивать все пребывающим и пребывающим драконам. Последним из них явился Яков, и Юри, следуя совету Виктора, поприветствовал старика, как старого друга. Тот замер от неожиданности, а потом хохотнул уже привычным для Юри голосом у него в голове.

«Приветствую вас, Верховный. И благодарю за ваше расположение.»

Юри изумленно покосился на Виктора. Тот лишь едва заметно кивнул.

«Я тоже рад видеть тебя, Яков.» - Отозвался Юри, чуть замявшись. Это приветствие заставило собравшихся зашевелиться. Все драконы, что их окружали и до сих пор стояли неподвижно, лишь изредка моргая или перебирая хвостами, теперь пришли в движение и будто ахнули хором.

«А теперь я хотел бы представить своей стае своего партнера. Это Юри – пара вашего вожака.» - Довольно церемонно сообщил Виктор, выйдя чуть вперед. «И да, он – Верховный Владыка Драконов.»

Не хватало только добавить «Прошу любить и жаловать», чтобы картина была идиллически полной. Юри не выдержал и вздохнул. И тут произошла вторая странность. По рядам драконов, напряженно следивших за ними все это время, вдруг прокатилась волна,  больше всего напоминающая облегчение.

«Ой, ты Юри? Как здорово!» - Вперед выскочил дракон, по габаритам напоминавший Юрочку, но намного более шустрый и непоседливый. И явно не с таким взрослым взглядом на жизнь. – «Я Минами! Ну посмотри же на меня!» - Дракончик вился вокруг Юри, напоминая шкодливого щенка, веселого и задорного. Золотисто-желтая масть с красной полосой через всю морду только добавляла ему очарования.

«Минами, не сейчас!» - Одернул его кто-то из взрослых драконов, и дракончик отступил, тут же поглощенный собравшейся вокруг Юри толпой драконов. Только теперь Юри осознал, как много их здесь собралось. Они были самыми разными по цвету и размеру, но все равно отличались от привычных ему летунов и прочих драконов, что обитали бок о бок с людьми.

Юри опешил. На него сыпались поздравления, вопросы, пожелания счастья и прочего. Виктор с легкими смешками, отдававшимися бархатистым эхом в сознании Юри, наблюдал за всем этим переполохом, но не вмешивался. Было очевидно, что он к такому приему и готовился. И все прошло именно так, как он планировал.

Внезапно над поляной раздался громогласный рык, и все драконы, как один, повернули головы и замолчали, замерев. Яков будто бы прокашлялся и довольно хмыкнул, выпустив пару сизых струек дыма из ноздрей. Виктор снова усмехнулся в голове Юри.

«Мы все очень рады видеть в наших рядах такое отличное пополнение.» - Начал Яков, и Юри вдруг осознал, что он не единственный, кто его слышит. Все драконьи морды на поляне были сосредоточены на старом драконе. Все судорожно следили за ним взглядом и внимательно слушали его речь. – «А сейчас все мы спокойно разойдемся и дадим нашему гостю и нашему вожаку отдохнуть с дороги. А с рассветом мы сможем устроить большую охоту и отпраздновать их прибытие.»

Тут уж Юри хмыкнул про себя. Большая охота, значит. Ну что ж, каждому виду свои развлечения.

 

 

Когда первая волна восторгов немного улеглась, в большей степени под давлением Якова, Виктор проводил Юри в свою пещеру. Оказалось, что вся долина поделена на небольшие участки между всеми взрослыми особями. У каждого взрослого дракона была собственная пещера, где он мог отдохнуть, уединиться с кем-то еще или же банально поспать. Те драконы, что были наделены магическим даром, как пояснил Виктор, обустраивали свои пещеры по образу и подобию людских жилищ. Тут были милые безделицы и какие-то признаки комфорта, каких не наблюдалось в пещерах драконов, полностью лишенных таланта к магии.

Например, в пещере Виктора была обустроена в самой глубине постель, состоявшая из плотной подстилки, явно из сена и тонких веток, напоминавших иву. Как объяснил Виктор, так было теплее спать. Еще тут была ёмкость с водой, похожая на ту, что была в убежище. По стенам располагались рисунки. Они особенно привлекли внимание Юри. Он долго таращился на них, не в силах до конца понять, что же именно там изображено.

-Это легенды нашего Клана. – Пояснил Виктор, оказавшись внезапно в теле голема и кутаясь в свой неизменный плащ. Юри ошарашенно перевел на него взгляд, но потом внезапно понял, что и ему больше не за чем оставаться в теле дракона.

-И что это значит? – Спросил он, аккуратно перетасовав тела, человеческое и драконье.

-Это значит, что я устал. – Пояснил Виктор и виновато улыбнулся. – Прости, я не мог сказать тебе сразу, что можно будет побыть человеком, как только ты этого захочешь. У меня нет такой нужды, но я знаю, что тебе это просто необходимо. Я могу ради тебя перетерпеть все неудобства, лишь бы тебе было хорошо, Юри.

Юри почувствовал, как от полноты момента к горлу подступают слезы. Бороться с эмоциями больше не было сил. Виктор протянул ему руку, раскрытой ладонью вверх, в приглашающем жесте. Юри с радостью принял ее и почувствовал, как все его существо переполняет неутоленное желание.

-О Боги… - Протянул он, широко распахнув глаза.

-Кажется, кто-то о чем-то снова забыл… - Протянул Виктор, увлекая Юри на импровизированную постель. Он привычным жестом расстелил поверх подстилки из сена, веток и чего-то, напоминающего шерстяные комки, свой плащ и мягко опустился на него, наблюдая за вновь смутившимся Юри.

-А если нас кто-нибудь увидит? – Недоверчиво поинтересовался Юри, с усмешкой садясь рядом с Виктором.

-Как думаешь, что делает правитель, если кто-нибудь набирается наглости нарушить его покой? – С усмешкой поинтересовался Виктор. Юри пожал плечами, откровенно недоумевая. – Конечно же, откусывает наглецу голову! – Торжественно пояснил дракон, откровенно веселясь, потому что лицо Юри выражало теперь смесь ужаса и трепета.

-Виктор… Ты?...

-Ну, я же тут вожак. Я могу. Имею право, так сказать. – Усмехнулся Виктор в ответ. – На самом деле к нам действительно никто не придет. Яков об этом позаботится. Так что до утра можешь расслабиться и наслаждаться своим человеческим телом. Правда, я смогу тебе помочь только с вожделением. А вот обед для нас с тобой не предусмотрели.

Но Юри это уже совершенно не волновало. Он с упоением вдыхал аромат Виктора, сидевшего рядом, и мог думать только об одном: как бы побыстрее избавиться от одежды и растянуться рядом с Виктором на этой странной, но достаточно удобной постели. И Виктор не заставил себя долго ждать.

 

 

 

Утро началось для Юри со странного шума, который он никак не мог для себя обозначить. Возня, перемежающаяся писком, визгом и еще чем-то, вообще не поддающимся описанию, стремительно приближалась к входу в пещеру. Юри вскинулся, сел в постели и только сейчас сообразил, что в пещере все так же достаточно светло, как и прошлым вечером. Осмотревшись, он тут же обнаружил, что свод увит корнями все тех же светящихся деревьев, дающих света достаточно, чтобы можно было даже читать.

Но все это не отменяло, что Юри вот-вот застанут в очень неудачном виде. Завозившись, он наспех натянул на себя одежду и тут только осознал, что Виктора в пещере не было. В первое мгновение Юри запаниковал, но потом ему пришлось взять себя в руки и спешно вернуться в тело дракона.

И как раз вовремя, потому что в пещеру с визгом ввалились целых три маленьких дракончика. Они что-то друг другу попискивали и порыкивали, но Юри не понимал, о чем они говорят. Он лежал все на той же подстилке и делал вид, что детвора его разбудила.

«Виктор?» - Один из дракончиков подошел к Юри почти вплотную и ткнулся на удивление мягкой мордочкой ему в нос. Ощущение было странным и каким-то нереальным. Юри открыл до конца один глаз и уставился на мальца. Тот фыркнул и потерся носом о его нос от всей души. Юри вдруг понял, что вот-вот чихнет, но постарался сдержаться. – «Ты не Виктор!» - Обиженно протянул дракончик.

«Пиро!» - Второй дракончик подошел ближе, и Юри понял, что это девочка. – «Пиро, как тебе не стыдно! Это ведь господин Юри, возлюбленный Виктора! А ты ему отдыхать мешаешь!»

Действительно. Он же «с особым статусом». Юри вдруг почувствовал себя идиотом.

«Сейчас покусаю!» - Предупредил он, поднимая голову и вытягивая до сих пор сложенную поверх передних лап шею. Маленькие дракончики с визгом откатились ко входу в пещеру. Юри даже показалось, что один из них начал по-настоящему всхлипывать и был готов вот-вот разреветься.

«Простите, Верховный! Он не хотел!» - Снова вышла вперед та самая девочка-дракончик. – «Пиро, иди сюда и извинись!»

Пиро вышел вперед и низко поклонился. Юри догадался, что это может означать извинения за доставленные неудобства.

«А еще он выражает таким образом свой трепет перед тобой.» - Пояснил вошедший в пещеру Виктор. Дракончики тут же подобрались и опустили головы до полу. Юри усмехнулся. Да, похоже, Виктор был прав. Это они так лебезили перед ним.

«Ну и кто разрешал вам, шалопаи, заходить сюда?» - Поинтересовался Виктор, принимая самый грозный вид. Дракончики подобрались еще сильнее и, не поднимая голов, бросились на выход. – «Они просто невыносимы…» - Вдохнул Виктор и подошел ближе. Он прошелся в приветственном жесте вдоль челюсти Юри, и тот вздрогнул. Просто не смог ничего с собой поделать. – «Ты так мило реагируешь, что мне хочется нарычать на всех и запретить нас беспокоить еще пару суток. Причем…»

«Причем?» - Передразнил его Юри, прекрасно поняв намек.

«Причем, постоянно переходить из одного тела в другое. И посмотреть, насколько тебя хватит.» - Виктор снова будто обнял Юри, нависая над ним и обвиваясь своей шеей вокруг основания его шеи. Юри замер. Теперь угрозы Виктора ощущались вполне реальными. И очень пугали, потому что Юри не представлял, как правильно распорядиться драконьим телом в такой интимный момент.

«Расслабься.» - Попытался успокоить его Виктор. – «Я прекрасно понимаю, что тебе пока рано открывать подобное для себя. Так что… Может, завтрак?» - Дракон отстранился и кивнул в сторону выхода. Юри немного разочарованно фыркнул, но поднялся на все четыре лапы, что было для нее все еще в диковинку, и направился следом за Виктором.

Как только он высунул голову наружу из пещеры, он тут же ощутил какой-то невероятный букет запахов. И самым приятным из них оказался висевший в воздухе запах сырого мяса, запах крови. Он окутал Юри настолько плотно, что даже вызвал болезненный спазм где-то внутри этого огромного тела. Юри даже не подозревал, насколько кровожадными  были драконы. Мясо – это прекрасно. Но оно просто обязано быть приправлено доброй долей свежей крови. Только теперь Юри это осознал. Его новое тело требовало, чтобы мясо было еще теплым, впрочем, согласно  было на любой вариант.

Тело оленя лежало посреди небольшой поляны рядом с пещерой. Было очевидно, что это сам Виктор первым делом поохотился, как проснулся, кропотливо заботясь о благе своего возлюбленного.

«Это мой подарок.» - Пояснил Виктор. Юри обошел мертвое животное по большой дуге, принюхиваясь, наслаждаясь почти пряным ароматом свежей смерти. – «Так принято. Супруг преподносит своей паре подарок, в знак привязанности и любви.» - Добавил он, наблюдая за переливающейся под лучами утреннего солнца драконьей ипостасью Юри. Тот обошел оленя и остановился, вопросительно глядя на Виктора.

Кроме них на поляне были малыши-дракончики, Яков и внезапно Минами. Юри немного смутился, краем глаза отметив их присутствие. Виктор быстро догадался о причинах его сомнений.

«Мы можем разделить с тобой трапезу, если ты пожелаешь.» - Пояснил он. Юри довольно кивнул и покосился на собравшихся. – «Верховный приглашает нас присоединиться.» - Возвестил торжественно Виктор и кивнул Юри в сторону оленьей туши, намекая, что первый кусок все равно его.

Юри сглотнул внезапно подступивший к горлу ком и только в этот момент понял, что это был один из симптомов драконьего голода. Его длинный, раздвоенный на конце язык, будто сжимался у основания, предвкушая близкую трапезу. Юри жадно принюхался, прикрыв глаза и мысленно выбирая себе кусок посытнее. Что-то на уровне подсознания подсказывало ему подойти к крупу туши. Помедлив мгновение, Юри с жадностью впился зубами в мясистый кусок оленьей ноги. Вырвав его с веером кровавых брызг, Юри высоко поднял голову с зажатым в зубах куском мяса и оленьей шкуры и понял, что испытывает до этого момента никогда известное ему наслаждение. Должно быть, так ощущали себя хищники, когда настигали свою добычу и принимались ее поглощать.

Аромат еще теплого мяса, смешанный с металлическим привкусом крови, почти пьянил. Юри, словно большая собака, отошел в сторону, прилег на землю, зажав в передних лапах край своей добычи, и принялся отрывать небольшие куски, один за другим, с наслаждением глотая их и буквально упиваясь их вкусом и ароматом.

Остальные мгновенно обступили оленя и так же быстро разорвали его на куски. Только Виктор внимательно следил за Юри, так и не присоединившись к общему пиру. Хотя называть эту трапезу пиром было бы слишком громко. Оленья туша, разделенная между шестью драконами, хоть трое и были еще маленькими, все равно была лишь легкой закуской. Аперитивом перед главным блюдом.

«Ты не голоден?» - Поинтересовался Юри у Виктора, поняв, что тот даже не притронулся к мясу убитого им же оленя.

«Не в том дело.» - Задумчиво отозвался Виктор, не пожелав далее что-либо объяснять. Да и не было на это времени. Яков уже собирал стаю для торжественной охоты.

Перед началом охоты Виктор громогласно что-то прорычал. Юри, не имеющий ни малейшего представления о том, что это могло значить, растерянно переминался с лапы на лапу, надеясь, что любимый ему потом телепатически расскажет, что делать. Так оно в результате и получилось.

Виктор дотошно бубнил в голове Юри о том, где именно он должен находиться, что должен делать, чего делать не стоит ни в коем случае, и о многом другом. К концу охоты Юри был настолько морально вымотан, что боялся за любой собственный шаг.

«Ты отлично держишься.» - Виктор легонько отерся огромным перламутровым боком о зеленовато-бурый бок Юри и усмехнулся мягким смешком у него в сознании. Юри смутился. Ощущения драконьего тела все еще вызывали в нем противоречивые чувства.

«Я предпочел бы не держаться…» - Вздохнул Юри и тут же пожалел об этом. Минами, который каким-то чудом оказался рядом, обернулся к нему и счастливым щенком принялся прыгать вокруг, сбивая с размеренного ритма шага. В какой-то момент Юри показалась, что он вот-вот упадет, но мерно переваливающийся с лапы на лапу Виктор, что шел рядом, успел его подпереть боком. Юри вообще плохо понимал, почему им надо было идти пешком. Ведь у них были крылья…

«Это все потому, что такое количество драконов навряд ли сможет безопасно приземлиться рядом с Камнем Клана. Потому мы проходим часть расстояния пешком.»  - Услужливо пояснил Виктор, отвечая на мысли Юри. За этот долгий день юный маг совершенно перестал удивляться таким вот ответам. Теперь то, что Виктор читал прямо в его сознании и тут же старался помочь или что-то объяснить, стало практически обыденным. Юри даже по-детски радовался подобной поддержке. Ведь теперь, что бы ни случилось, он не смог бы «упасть в грязь лицом».

«Юри! Юри! Юри!» - Продолжал резвиться вокруг Минами. Этот молодой дракончик настолько проникся к Юри симпатией, что тому даже страшно стало. Он ходил весь день за Юри хвостом, путался под ногами, рассказывал странные байки, явно ожидая какой-то реакции от более взрослого собрата. Но Юри, не будучи драконом от рождения, никак не мог оправдать его ожиданий. Так же, как он не мог его разочаровать, открыв ему правду о себе. Даже часть правды. Потому Минами упорно ставил Юри в тупик.

«Расслабься, Юри. Он всего лишь подросток. Среди людей тоже есть такие особи. Не бери в голову.» - Явно пытаясь подбодрить его, разъяснил Яков. Он тоже весь день старался держаться поближе к Юри, будто пытался извиниться перед ним за былую неприязнь. Или же просто боялся за «лицо» своего правителя. Кто его разберет. Яков был для Юри настоящей загадкой.

Камень Клана оказался большим валуном, при ближайшем рассмотрении слегка переливающимся голубоватыми магическими сполохами. Юри не сразу понял, но, когда всерьез об этом задумался, вдруг осознал, что этот камень был средоточием всей магической силы драконьей долины. И как только он это понял, для него многое стало очевидным.


	4. По дороге в Столицу.

Глава 3. По дороге в Столицу.

 

Видимо, для дракончика не было особой странностью, что его наездник спокойно собрался в путь, как только от его матери пришло короткое сообщение с гонцом, что она их с нетерпением ждет. Очевидно, исчезновение кого-либо в стае и среде драконов было делом привычным, либо они просто иначе это воспринимали. Только Юра не задал ни единого вопроса, а просто собрал свои скудные пожитки, закинул их в дорожную сумку и даже собрался пристроить ее на лошадь, на которой уже некоторое время практиковался в верховой езде.

Но тут-то и нашла коса на камень. Оказалось, что «невеста» должна въехать в земли жениха, как подобает истинной леди. Т.е. о верховой езде можно было забыть. Хотя бы на какое-то время.

-И как же я туда доберусь?! – Негодовал дракончик, наблюдая за сборами небольшого отряда, который должен был их сопровождать.

-По идее, в карете надо бы… - Протянул Отабек. – Тем более, что ты представляешь правителя своего народа…

-В карете?! Это что за фигня?! – Юрочка метал взглядом молнии и всеми силами старался никого не убить, превозмогая собственное раздражение.

-Это такая закрытая повозка. Достаточно дорогая закрытая повозка. – Пояснил Тошия, который в это самое время как раз выводил из небольшого сарайчика пегую лошадку, на которой и практиковался все это время дракончик. Отабек неодобрительно цокнул языком, но потом, чуть поразмыслив, кивнул.

-Хорошее решение, хозяин. Так  мы пересечем большую часть страны, а потом сможем нанять карету, в столице или же сразу после. – Заключил он вслух, чем вызвал полное замешательство в душе дракончика.

Юрию было тяжело освоиться с лошадью, поскольку, будучи драконом, пусть и не самым крупным, он этими самыми лошадьми обычно питался. А тут пришлось подавить в себе хищную сущность и подружиться со своим потенциальным обедом. Правда, спокойная лошаденка по кличке Муравушка всеми фибрами своей пегой души стремилась ему в этом помочь. Ни разу не сбросила, ни разу не укусила и вообще вела себя крайне пристойно.

-Вот и отлично. – Подхватил Тошия, проверяя седло и прилаживая к нему пожитки Юрочки. Сам дракончик, насупившись, стоял поодаль и продолжал недобро поглядывать на своего жениха. – Веди себя хорошо! Не балуй!

От последних слов хозяина дракончик дернулся и резко обернулся, готовый в любую секунду принять истинный облик и испепелить возможного обидчика.

-Это он с Муравушкой разговаривает. – Пояснил с усмешкой Отабек, поспешив остановить своего вспыльчивого возлюбленного. Юрочка на мгновение замер, перевел взгляд на Тошию и лошадку и тут же с чувством фыркнул, явно сообразив, каким идиотом себя выставляет.

-Это просто невыносимо! – Бросил дракончик и направился ко входу в трактир. Они собирались все утро, и теперь он чувствовал себя невероятно вымотанным, будто бы прошел уже целый день. Нервозность и неопределенность его положения давала о себе знать, словно многотонная плита, давящая ему на плечи.

Внутри трактира было необычно темно. Тошия еще не зажигал ни свечей, ни привычных масляных ламп, как поступал ближе к полудню, в ожидании первых посетителей. Сегодня он преступил традицию ради того, чтобы помочь с их проводами.

Тусклая лампа освещала лишь небольшое пространство у стойки, остальной зал был погружен в полутьму из-за прокопченных цветных стекол, которыми были набраны окна. Но и этого света было достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть странную фигуру, что сидела у стойки. Поначалу Юрочка решил, что это ведунья, которая последние пару дней только и делала, что круглые сутки заливала собственное горе. Такой он ее никогда не видел и был впечатлен и даже растроган. Впрочем, как и Отабек, который наивно полагал, что у Минако увлечение его отцом – лишь блажь. Но оказалось, что это не так.  Ведунья переживала и не знала, как справиться с тоской и тревогой.

-Проходи. – Послышался тихий, но властный голос. Незнакомец, как стало теперь ясно по голосу, бывший мужчиной, сделал приглашающий жест, и дракончик, чуть помедлив, прошел через зал, присев на свободный табурет по левую руку от человека. – Давно хотел переговорить с тобой, но все случая не было. Все же…

Юрочка напрягся, пытаясь прочесть этого человека, как учил его Виктор, но ничего не вышло. Было чувство, что незнакомец окутан каким-то барьером, таким же плотным, как и плащ, что прятал от глаз его фигуру, заставляя тени играть там, где было его лицо под капюшоном. Он был совершенно нечитаемым.

-И зачем же я вам вдруг понадобился? – С ухмылкой поинтересовался Юрочка, чуть развернувшись к мужчине, все еще надеясь что-то рассмотреть под его надвинутым на середину лица капюшоном.

-Не то, чтобы прямо понадобился… - Протянул незнакомец, но потом как-то странно повел плечами, и до Юрия долетел чуть приглушенных, обволакивающий смех. – Просто решил познакомиться с тобой, ведь другого случая может не представиться. Кто знает, что нас ждет.

-Минако знает. – Усмехнулся Юра, пытаясь подковырнуть собеседника. Тот вновь рассмеялся. – По крайней мере, она так утверждает. – Добавил дракончик, опасаясь, что его могут неверно понять.

-Согласен. Вероятно, она вообще знает все на Свете. Но это не важно. – Незнакомец вдруг слегка развернулся и неожиданно опустил капюшон. Юрочка во все глаза уставился на него. Немного смуглая кожа, длинные волосы вьются крупными локонами, и очень запоминающееся, колоритное лицо, которое, дракончик мог бы поклясться, он уже где-то видел. – Не утруждай себя, я тебе подскажу. – Проговорив это, мужчина положил на стойку монету и придвинул ее под самый нос дракончику. Юрочка уставился на кругляшек, что лежал на стойке перед ним, и едва слышно охнул, сделав самые круглые глаза, на какие был способен.

-Хм… - Выдохнул дракончик после небольшой паузы. – Я немного в замешательстве. Я что-то должен сделать, согласно вашему этикету? Или как?

-Нет. Формальности нам ни к чему. Я здесь инкогнито. И надеюсь, что дальше все так и останется. Мне просто хотелось переговорить с тобой до вашего с Отабеком отъезда. – Мужчина усмехнулся, всматриваясь во все еще изумленное личико дракончика.

-И о чем же? – Немного оклемавшись от первого шока, поинтересовался Юрочка.

-Хотя бы о том, насколько серьезными в своих чувствах могут быть представители твоего вида?

Вопрос был задан настолько неожиданно, что дракончик снова растерялся. Представители его вида? Что имелось в виду? Драконы?

-Если вы о том, что я – дракон, то мы в плане привязанностей не сильно отличаемся от людей. – Осторожно начал Юрочка, чуть прищурившись и откровенно рассматривая собеседника. Тот вздохнул и отвел взгляд.

-Только не стоит считать мои слова оскорбительными. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто Отабек мне все же не чужой, и мне хотелось бы, чтобы рядом с ним был кто-то, кому можно доверять, а не просто смазливая мордашка с ветром в голове.

Юрочка фыркнул. Ветер в голове? У почти столетнего дракона? Хотя… Дракончик вздохнул и насупился.

-Не думаю, что вам есть о чем беспокоиться. Тем  более, что у меня нет никаких претензий ни на вашу власть, ни на ваш… титул. Так что я не представляю опасности с этой точки зрения. – Рассудительно и размеренно заметил он, стараясь не показывать переполнявших его эмоций.

-Это я понимаю. К тому же… Ты ведь парень, так что какие уж тут претензии…

-Технически… - Начал было возражать Юра, но тут же прикусил язык. Если этот человек считает, что это реальная проблема, то не стоит его разубеждать. Все целее будут. – Ладно. Я вас понял. Я парень, я не претендую ни на какие материальные блага. Это все? Я вас успокоил?

-Я не услышал от тебя самого важного. – Вздохнул мужчина. – Ты не сказал, можно ли тебе доверять в плане твоих чувств к Отабеку.

-Я думаю, что это вас уже никак не касается. Это только между мной и Отабеком. – Невольно огрызнулся Юрочка. Почему-то сильно раздражал тот факт, что кто-то может задавать с такой легкостью подобные вопросы. Ведь это действительно было лишь их с наездником делом, кто кого любит и почему.

-Хороший ответ, но не верный. – Усмехнулся мужчина и вновь принялся изучать дракончика. Юрка заерзал под пристальным взглядом этого человека. И неизвестно, во что бы вылился этот разговор, но в трактир вошел Отабек. Он мгновение щурился, а когда глаза привыкли к полутьме зала, тут же решительным шагом  направился к стойке.

-Доброе утро. – Поприветствовал он собеседника Юрочки, не забыв положить дракончику руку на плечо в знак своей поддержки. – У вас важный разговор? Я не помешаю?

-Не думаю. – С усмешкой отозвался мужчина. Юра нервно сглотнул, но промолчал. Жар ладони Отабека на его плече немного успокаивал, но не давал полной уверенности в собственных силах. Было что-то в этом странном человеке, что сидел перед ними, что вызывало гнетущее ощущение, будто этот с виду не сильно приметный мужчина мог раздавить собственным опытом, авторитетом, даже взглядом. Это нервировало.

-Если так, мы вынуждены извиниться и откланяться. – Немного резко проговорил Отабек, и только сейчас дракончик, подняв взгляд на возлюбленного, заметил, что глаза его наездника были удивительно холодны. Казалось, он не испытывал к собеседнику и капли симпатии. И это было странно, потому что технически они были родственниками. Навязчивый, но при этом незримый вопрос «Почему?» так и остался висеть в воздухе, когда Отабек взял под руку дракончика и, дождавшись, чтобы тот поднялся на ноги, спешно вывел его из трактира, не забыв на прощанье бросить сухое «до свидания» их странному собеседнику.

Уже на улице Юра заметил, как у Отабека блеснули в глазах непролитые слезы. Блеснули и тут же высохли под порывами теплого осеннего ветерка. Парень мгновенно перешел в состояние коменданта гарнизона и тут же принялся раздавать распоряжения голосом, еще хранившим отголоски едва сдерживаемой ярости.

-Твоя лошадь ждет тебя. – Проговорил Отабек, повернувшись к дракончику. Тот вздрогнул и кивнул. Он бегло осмотрелся кругом и увидел всю семью Юри. Тошия, Хироко и Мари стояли чуть в стороне и что-то обсуждали в полголоса. Мари выглядела немного обеспокоенной, но как только поймала взгляд Юрочки, тут же улыбнулась в ответ.

-Я попрощаюсь и буду готов. – Тихо сообщил дракончик и направился к провожающим, сменив тревогу на лице на неподдельную радость. Как только он подошел, тут же оказался в объятиях Хироко. Женщина обнимала его, как собственного сына, утирая фартуком слезы. Мари тоже мягко обняла его и едва ощутимо поцеловала в щеку, шепнув, чтобы они быстрее возвращались. Тошия лишь отшутился и потрепал по макушке. Но дракончик вдруг понял, что эта семья стала за несколько недель ему практически родной. Не хватало только…

-Вы бы уехали, не попрощавшись со мной?! – Раздалось откуда-то со стороны тропинки, ведущей на холм. Все обернулись и увидели Минако. Она вопреки своему последнему увлечению была трезвой и удивительно свежей. И при ней оказалась небольшая лошадка, на подобие той, на которой предстояло ехать дракончику, подготовленная к долгой дороге.

-Ты куда-то собралась, госпожа? – Неуверенно поинтересовался Отабек, подходя ближе к собравшимся. Минако чуть поклонилась, дернув при этом недовольно заржавшую животину за повод.

-Да, конечно. А как иначе. Я еду с вами! – С торжественным видом сообщила она. Юрочка разве что не взвизгнул от неожиданности. Отабек усмехнулся, а Тошия и вовсе расхохотался. – Нечего на меня так смотреть! А ты вообще прекрати ржать, старик!

Минако подошла ближе, широко улыбаясь.

-Если вы не возражаете, господин Алтын, вашей невесте нужна свита! – Пояснила ведунья свое внезапное желание присоединиться к кортежу. Отабек на мгновение стал серьезным, а потом кивнул, снова усмехнувшись.

-Хорошо, госпожа. Я не против. Юра? – Он повернулся к возлюбленному, ожидая от него хоть какой-то реакции. Дракончик продолжал таращиться на них широко распахнутыми глазами.

-А!!!!!!!!!! – Не выдержал Юрочка, хватаясь за голову и оседая на землю. Всего этого для него было слишком много. – Идите вы все к…

Договорить ему не дали. Отабек мгновенно оказался рядом с ним и, вздернув решительным жестом его на ноги, заключил в объятия и поцеловал, прервав первую волну настигшей его паники. Дракончик оторопело ответил на поцелуй и почти мгновенно расслабился.

-Думаю, нам нужна будет карета уже в столице. – Задумчиво проговорил Отабек, разорвав поцелуй и чуть отстранившись от Юрочки, но не отпуская его от себя. – Если Юрку еще можно посадить в седло и объяснить это, то тебя, госпожа, в седле оставлять никак нельзя. Просто не доедем. – Пояснил он свое решение. Минако довольно повела плечиком и на мгновение выпустила поводья своей лошади, чтобы быстро обнять семью Юри на прощанье. Потом она ловко перехватила поводья, перекинула их через шею лошади и довольно изящным движением запрыгнула в седло, устроившись совершенно не по-женски, несмотря на свою пышную юбку.

-Если господину Алтыну так будет угодно! – Проговорила она, горделиво выпрямив спину и отсалютовав Отабеку. Тот лишь кивнул, усмехнувшись. – Когда выдвигаемся?

-Да, теперь нам точно не будет скучно. – Пробормотал Отабек, отпуская дракончика и прощаясь с хозяевами «Секрета короля» и их дочерью.

-Берегите его. – Тихо пробормотал Отабек, пожимая руку Тошие. Тот лишь кивнул, пристально взглянув в глаза парня. – Надеюсь, отец тоже скоро объявится.

-Я тоже на это очень надеюсь. – Отозвался Тошия. Он чуть отошел к стене трактира, увлекая своих дам за собой, чтобы дать возможность путникам устроиться на лошадях и выстроиться в колонну.

-Все готовы? – Поинтересовался Отабек, подсаживая Юру в седло. Дракончик немного нервничал. Он успел подружиться с лошадкой, но впереди его ждало несколько дней пути верхом. Это пугало его не на шутку.

Отабек тем временем занял свое место в седле и развернул собственного вороного жеребца, подъезжая поближе к дракончику и его лошадке. Минако аккуратно встроилась им в хвост, помахав Тошие, Хироко и Мари на прощанье. И теперь уже вся процессия, в центре которой оказались дракончик с наездником и ведуньей, двинулась неспешно по дороге в сторону столицы.

Еще накануне было решено, что в гарнизон они заезжать не будут, а значит, и в город тоже, обойдя его по боковой дороге, и направятся сразу в Столицу. Поскольку Отабек планировал, что будет отсутствовать несколько недель, он выбрал из числа подчиненных себе замену на это время и позаботился о том, чтобы гарнизон исправно функционировал все это время. Заменой внезапно оказался Такеши, чем изрядно была удивлена его жена, Юко, никак не ожидавшая такого повышения для супруга.

Так что теперь вся процессия размеренно двигалась, огибая все тот же холм, но с другой стороны, готовясь погрузиться в золото первого на своем пути леска. Минако внезапно перебралась в голову колонны и весело щебетала там с личным секретарем Алтына-старшего, который оказался в этой же процессии и внезапно не у дел, поскольку его сиятельный начальник изволил куда-то испариться.

Юрочка ехал рядом с Отабеком, молчаливо поглядывая на своего возлюбленного. А Отабек в свою очередь любовался окружавшей их природой. Лесная опушка была уже близко. Уже виднелись первые позолоченные осенней листвой деревья, ветвистые и уходившие верхушками куда-то в небеса. Дракончик вдруг подумал, что никогда не путешествовал вот так, верхом. Он и лошадь-то никогда не воспринимал, как транспорт.

Если уж всерьез об этом подумать, Юрочка никуда из земель их Клана не выбирался за всю свою жизнь до момента, как последовал за Виктором. И он до сих пор не сильно понимал, как ему удалось оказаться в этой части страны, настолько далеко от границы и Северных земель, не проехав ни мили на лошади. Но это было чистой правдой. Его подвезли добрые люди в повозке, но лошадь он тогда не особо приметил. И уж точно не думал, что когда-нибудь ему предстоит на этой самой лошади сидеть и даже куда-то ехать.

Это было так странно. Все было по сути для Юры в новинку. Он был юн по меркам драконов, но за свою почти столетнюю жизнь успел многое, как он думал, повидать. Но все эти знания, что  были им накоплены, никак не могли ему пригодиться в теле голема. Как дракон, Юрочка был вполне состоявшимся, но не как человек. Как человек, он все еще оглядывался вокруг и находил множество всего, что вызывало в нем живой интерес, любопытство и даже страх.

И вот сейчас Юра во все глаза смотрел то на Отабека, то на золотое кружево, что смыкалось над их головами, образованное плотными кронами деревьев, густо переплетенных и уходивших макушками к голубому и почти безоблачному небу.

-Это просто невероятно. – Тихо проговорил дракончик, запрокинув голову и любуясь проплывающими перед взором золотыми листьями.

-Будь осторожен. – Мягко посоветовал ему Отабек, перехватив повод его лошадки. – Муравушка спокойная, но она не в курсе, что ты тут красотами любуешься. Может уйти на сторону, если не будешь следить. – Пояснил Отабек, заставив дракончика вернуться с небес на землю и обратить внимание на его лошадь. Муравушка была действительно спокойным животным и шла ровным шагом, не обращая внимания на окружавшие ее красоты или на то, что ее всадник слегка замечтался. Потому предупреждение Отабека было преждевременным.

-Знаешь, для меня ведь это впервые. – После небольшой паузы решил поделиться своими размышлениями дракончик. – Я никогда не видел леса с этого ракурса. Даже, когда я был маленьким, я не видел деревья такими большими. Они всегда казались мне… Просто помехой. Препятствие, но не серьезное, как горы, например, или водная гладь. И теперь… Это странно. Так странно.

-Раньше ты не сильно обращал на это внимание. – Заметил Отабек. Юрочка вдруг вскинулся, задумался и покраснел.

-Это… - Он замялся, собираясь с мыслями. – Это потому, что до сих пор все мои мысли были заняты только магией и тобой. А до нашей встречи я вообще ни о чем не мог думать, кроме как о том, чтобы вернуться в драконью шкуру. Теперь-то я понимаю, что мне не стоило так переживать. И Виктор сказал то же самое, когда мы встретились. И теперь…

-Я почти оскорблен. – Усмехнулся Отабек. – Теперь ты обо мне уже не так много думаешь и можешь полюбоваться окружающим тебя миром. Это как-то… нелестно.

-Нет. Что ты! – Всполошился дракончик и тут же понял, что наездник над ним просто смеется. – Теперь я могу немного передохнуть от переживаний, потому что мое сердце спокойно. Оно стало таким, как только я разделил его с тобой. Мне тут же стало легче. Да и вообще, когда я поделился с тобой своим Пламенем, я внезапно осознал, насколько мне стало легче. Во всех смыслах. Оказалось, что мне просто необходим был кто-то, с кем я могу разделить все это – мои мысли, магию, мои чувства. Много чего. И я рад, что этим кем-то стал именно ты.

-Вот это уже приятно слышать. – Заметил Отабек, выпуская повод Муравушки и давая Юрочке возможность вновь управлять лошадью самому. Он еще мгновение о чем-то размышлял, а в следующее перехватил лошадку дракончика за уздечку и, быстро склонившись, украл у своего возлюбленного поцелуй, сильно удивив. Юрочка мгновение оторопело таращился на него, а в следующее громко расхохотался, напугав и спокойную Муравушку, и жеребца Отабека, так что оба шарахнулись и нервно затрясли головами.

-Ну что? У вас тут все просто идеально? – С усмешкой поинтересовалась Минако, присоединившись к ним и самым бессовестным образом оставив в одиночестве своего недавнего собеседника.

-Примерно. – Отозвался сдержанно Отабек, все еще усмехаясь и давая довольное выражение на лице.

-Как-то так. – Подтвердил Юрочка, отирая тыльной стороной ладони слезы с уголков глаз.

 

 

 

Солнце клонилось к закату, когда они оказались в небольшом городке. До Столицы оставалось еще примерно полдня пути, но было решено, что стоит остановиться и переночевать, а уже утром продолжить путь.

Постоялый двор, на котором и разместился кортеж, отличался от «Секрета короля» очень сильно. В первую очередь тем, что комнаты были меньше, а обеденный зал, напротив, поражал воображение. Он был просто огромным, спокойно вместив, как и спутников Отабека и Юрочки, так и еще десятка три других гостей и просто завсегдатаев, которых и тут было предостаточно.

-Слышали последние новости? – То и дело долетало до их стола со всех сторон. Юрочка с мрачным видом жевал суховатый кусок странного мяса, вкус которого совершенно не говорил о том, кем оно было при жизни. Они успели поставить лошадей в конюшню и расплатиться с хозяином за комнаты, прежде, чем им предложили отужинать в общем зале.

-Надо было нам остаться в комнатах. – Заметил Отабек, поглядывая на Минако и в любую минуту ожидая от ведуньи выходки в духе тех, что она позволяла себе в «Секрете короля». Но ведунья вела себя предельно тихо. Более того, Отабек не смог бы точно сказать когда, но Минако умудрилась сменить свое платье с пышными юбками и оборками на дорожный костюм, строгий, скроенный больше в мужском стиле. Да и волосы она собрала в аккуратную косу, так что больше не бросалась в глаза так сильно, как раньше.

-Не вижу для этого особых причин. – Бросила Минако, ковыряясь ложкой в миске с каким-то загадочным варевом, которым их сердобольный хозяин решил угостить «за счет заведения». – Так мы сможем узнать последние новости. – Едва слышно добавила она, поднося ложку ко рту. Отабек бросил на нее внимательный взгляд, отметив для себя, что ведунья не так проста, как могло бы показаться.

-Поговаривают, Верховный Король пропал. – Совершенно не смущаясь, сообщил здоровяк за соседним столом, сидевший спина к спине с Отабеком. Алтын тут же напрягся, но постарался расслабиться. Юрочка, что сидел рядом с ним, тоже на мгновение замер. Минако всем своим видом будто говорила «понял?». Отабек отмер и кивнул.

-Вроде как, ни его, ни детей его найти никак не могут. – Продолжал этот здоровяк. Его собеседники неодобрительно заворчали, продолжая поглощать свой ужин.

-Чертовщина какая-то. – Бросил тихонько Юрочка, но Отабек его тут же одернул, мысленно попросив заткнуться и оставить свои мысли при себе. Дракончик хмыкнул и сунул в рот очередной кусок странного мяса.

-А еще говорят, что его сводный брат, на которого тут же и подумали, тоже пропал. Поехал к сыну, проведать, да там и сгинул. Теперь этот ублюдочный сынок – главный наследник. Если Верховный не объявится, конечно. – Продолжал здоровяк непринужденно.

-Договоришься ты до петли, Эд! – Бросил хозяин от стойки, очевидно, осознав всю сложность ситуации, в которую сам себя загнал этот странно разговорчивый здоровяк. Ведь хозяин прекрасно знал, кто его гости, благо, дотошно заставлял их вписывать в специальную приходную книгу свои имена, принимая с них плату за постой.

-А вот и не договорюсь! Чего мне бояться-то? – Возразил здоровяк, чуть развернувшись боком и хлопнув широкой ладонью по столу. – Можно подумать, кругом одни шпионы!

Хозяин бросил беглый взгляд на Отабека и компанию и тут же отвел глаза. Алтын успел поймать этот его взгляд, и от него не ускользнул тот страх, что был в глазах хозяина постоялого двора. Боялся ли он за себя или же за своего постоянного клиента, кто разберет. Но страх там был, страх, трепет и еще что-то, чего Отабек так с ходу не смог разобрать.

-Мальчики, вот теперь нам точно пора по комнатам. – Пробормотала Минако, опуская взгляд в свою миску. Отабек хотел было обернуться и посмотреть, что так смутило ведунью, но чутье подсказывало, что не стоит.

Примерно в этот самый момент по залу прошелся легкий гомон, а хозяин опасливо покосился на дверь, явно ведущую на задний двор, а значит, к спасенью. В зале стало неожиданно тихо. Отабек все же рискнул обернуться и почти мгновенно уткнулся взглядом в самую середину колонноподобного тела, остановившегося точно рядом с ним. Подняв взгляд выше, парень обнаружил самого мерзкого вида рожу, скривившуюся в ухмылке.

-Доброго вечера, благородный господин. – Просипел пришелец, пахнув на пару метров вокруг несвежим перегаром и гнильцой. Отабек прокашлялся, больше от неожиданности, хотя отвращение к этому субъекту тоже было. Юрочка в голос фыркнул, а ведунья дипломатично сдала назад, уходя из зоны поражения. – Изволите отдыхать? Может, вашим дамам надо компанию составить?

Отабек перехватил дернувшегося Юрочку и усадил обратно на стул с небольшим усилием.

-«Мои дамы» вольны сами выбирать, как им проводить досуг. И сейчас им явно не до сук! – Спокойно отозвался Отабек, даже не удостоив хама взглядом. Юра рядом с ним недовольно засопел. Минако же просто поднялась и дерзко взглянула прямо в глаза этого нахала, уже пошедшего крупными багровыми пятнами от ярости.

-Для начала, я сама по себе. Но вас это точно не касается. – Ровным тоном сообщила ведунья и недобро улыбнулась. Юрочка, видевший нечто подобное раньше, судорожно сглотнул. Отабек немного растерялся и даже повернулся к дракончику в поисках ответов. «Делаем ноги!» Коротко отозвался Юра у него в голове. Отабек сначала думал остаться, но дракончик был настойчив и потащил его через свое место на другой конец зала, к остальным сопровождающим. И уже оттуда позволил удивленному Алтыну пронаблюдать всю сцену сполна.

Минако потерла ладонью о ладонь и усмехнулась еще шире и еще более пугающе для тех, кто ее хорошо знал. Надо сказать, что многие из гарнизонных солдат, что присутствовали сейчас в зале, уже мысленно похоронили бедолагу, осмелившегося оскорбить ведунью. Они точно знали, что ничего хорошего для него из этой стычки не выйдет.

Верзила наблюдал за происходящим с некоторым интересом. Он сначала явно был раздосадован, когда Юрочка утащил Отабека подальше, потому, как явно рассчитывал на хорошую мужскую драку. Но потом его откровенно восхитила и заинтриговала внезапно поднявшаяся с места дамочка. Выглядела она в его глазах  более, чем самоуверенно.

-Знаешь, перед тем, как я начну, хочу тебе сказать, чтобы ты хорошенько запомнил: меня зовут Лесная госпожа Минако! И никак иначе! И я та самая кошка, что гуляет сама по себе! – Проговорила ровным тоном ведунья, чем вызвала гул и свист среди остальной публики. Верзила же скривился и чуть ли не плюнул в ее сторону. В последний момент что-то в нем взыграло, и он все же удержался от плевка. Это, вероятно, и спасло его от самого страшного.

Ведунья провела еще раз ладонью по ладони и тихо что-то прошептала. Бедолага тут же согнулся пополам, судорожно хватаясь за причинное место. Ведунья подошла ближе и с чувством сплюнула ему под ноги.

-В следующий раз попроси вежливо, скотина! – Прошипела она сквозь зубы, развернулась и пошла прочь под одобрительные крики толпы.

Ошарашенный Отабек провожал ее взглядом, а его солдаты вместе с дракончиком восторженно аплодировали.

-Да, с такой женщиной и в ад не страшно! – Проговорил один из них, возвращаясь к собственной миске с похлебкой. Его товарищи одобрительно загомонили.

-Что это сейчас такое было? – Ошарашенно поинтересовался Отабек. Юрочка усмехнулся и, взяв его под руку, указал ему на дверь, за которой скрылась ведунья.

-Пойдем, догоним ее и спросим. Если не страшно, конечно. – Предложил лукаво дракончик. Отабек перевел взгляд на пострадавшего, все еще поскуливающего где-то между их столом и стойкой, и оторопело замотал головой.

-Ну уж нет. Завтра спрошу. – Решительно заявил он, отгоняя от себя возможные варианты, которые услужливо подсовывало воображение.

-Это у нее авторское. – Спокойно сообщил Юрочка, все же утягивая возлюбленного из общего зала, но не в сторону комнат, а на улицу.

Снаружи оказалось не по-осеннему свежо. Отабек поежился и тут же пожалел, что не прихватил плаща. Юра рядом с ним расправил плечи и сделал глубокий вдох, явно наслаждаясь ночным воздухом.

-Да… Прямо, как дома. – Вдруг сообщил дракончик. – Этот запах. Так пахнет близкая зима. – Пояснил он, стоя с закрытыми от удовольствия глазами. Отабек подошел к нему и обнял за плечи, прижимая его изящное тело к себе, делясь теплом. Юрочка мгновенно расслабился в его объятиях и откинулся, прижимаясь затылком к его груди. – Этот городок… Нам еще далеко?

-Примерно полдня пути до Столицы, пара дней там, а потом резко на Юго-Восток, в степные земли. – Отозвался Отабек, положив подбородок на макушку своего возлюбленного и наслаждаясь его близостью. Во дворе кроме них никого не было, и можно было не опасаться чужих глаз. Разве что кто-нибудь мог выйти, как они, подышать воздухом. Но из-за скудного освещения они все равно были в безопасности.

-Какая тихая ночь. – Задумчиво проговорил Юрочка. – Ни единой птицы, ни шороха, даже собачьего лая не слышно.

-И ведь верно… - Отабек насторожился. Он действительно не слышал вечернего собачьего перелая, который обычно разносился по любому, даже самому крошечному поселению. Здесь же было подозрительно тихо. Будто кто-то околдовал всех окрестных собак, не давая им делиться новостями.

-Нам стоит пойти спать. Завтра будет тяжелый день. – Ровным тоном сообщил Отабек после небольшой паузы. Они продолжали стоять неподвижно в темноте осенней ночи. Холодок окутывал их, лизал кожу, где она не была скрыта одеждой, и заставлял временами судорожно вздрагивать. Юрочка чуть запрокинул голову и уставился на ночные звезды. Отабек мгновенно ощутил тоску, что наполнила сердце дракончика.

-Если тебе хочется… - Начал было наездник, но осекся. Как  он мог такое сказать? Их сопровождение с ног собьется, если они не придут ночевать. Да и если придут, тут уже хозяин постоялого двора будет точно не в восторге, как и остальные его жильцы. Это было бы уже слишком.

-Я тоже так думаю. – Тихо отозвался Юрочка, прочтя рассуждения в сознании своего наездника. – Нам стоит повременить с этим. С полетами в первую очередь. – С грустью в голосе проговорил он. – И еще… Ты слышал, что говорил тот парень? Ты вдруг стал наследником? Что будет, Отабек? Что будет, когда мы прибудем в Столицу?

-Ничего не будет. Я не в претензии на этот трон. Всем это известно. Никто не сможет заставить меня принять титул и занять это место. Никто и ничто! – Говорил Отабек очень уверенно, но Юрочка ощущал, читал буквально в его сердце, что это не так. Это была ложь, в которую Алтын и сам до конца не верил. А правда была в том, что вот в этот самый момент рядом с ним был Юра, ради которого Отабек не только титул принял бы, в ад отправился, не раздумывая, и вернулся бы назад, лишь бы дракончик был рядом, живой и здоровый. Лишь бы их планам ничто не мешало.

-Не говори о том, чего не понимаешь. – Наставительно сообщил Юра и развернулся в кольце рук своего наездника. Он быстрым движением обнял его за шею, переплетя пальцы за его затылком, и чуть приподнялся на носочках, прежде чем мягко, аккуратно коснуться губами его губ в целомудренном поцелуе. – Вообще лучше помолчи. – Добавил дракончик, вновь потянувшись и снова поцеловав своего наездника. На этот раз Отабек не стал раздумывать и углубил поцелуй, насколько это было возможно. Юрочка легко оттолкнулся от земли и обвил Отабека за талию стройными ногами, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и заставляя удерживать собственный вес. Но наездник с честью справился с этой задачей, даже не разрывая поцелуя.

Вихрь эмоций, что охватил их обоих в этот момент, заставил их полностью забыть о собственной безопасности. Отрешившись от всего мира, ни один из них не заметил, как дверь, через которую они вышли, вновь отворилась, и во двор скользнула бесшумная тень, слабо различимая в ночной темноте.

-Вот ни на мгновение не сомневалась в вас, ребята. – Проговорила с чувством ведунья, совершенно не таясь и даже не пытаясь не мешать. Юрочка оторвался от возлюбленного, но не спешил ослаблять собственной хватки. Лишь с ехидной мордашкой покосился через плечо на Минако, замершую поодаль от них.

-Завидовать нехорошо, госпожа. – Протянул он с довольной ухмылкой.

-А кто тут завидует?! – Изумилась ведунья, усмехнувшись. Но она тут же стала очень серьезной и подошла ближе, чтобы их разговор не коснулся чужих ушей. – Что-то вы совсем расслабились, мои дорогие. – Потянула она, выждав мгновение и удостоверившись внутренним чутьем, что вокруг никого нет, кто мог бы их подслушать. – Отабек, ты же слышал, что говорят люди. Невозможно игнорировать это. Тем более, что мы вот-вот достигнем Столицы. Как ты вообще себе все это представляешь? Тут тебя не знают, но там… Там каждая собака знает тебя в лицо. Что ты будешь делать, если на нас нападут в открытую? Или того хуже, попытаются склонить тебя к захвату власти?

Отабек, все это время спокойно державший дракончика в своих объятиях, придерживая его под упругий зад, наконец, сдался и помог ему аккуратно встать на ноги. Юрочка был очень недоволен подобным поворотом. С другой стороны, с рассуждениями Минако он был согласен. Она в этот раз демонстрировала удивительную проницательность и подозрительное здравомыслие. Практически трезвый расчет в чистом виде.

-Госпожа, прости меня за прямоту, но это не твоего ума дело. – Спокойно отозвался Отабек, подав предупреждающий знак дракончику, чтобы тот не вмешивался. Юрочка насупился, но смолчал. – Ты верно говоришь. Нам не стоит быть такими беспечными. Возможно, нам даже не стоит показываться в Столице. Но нам нужно, как можно быстрее добраться до моей матери. Ей тоже может грозить опасность. К тому же, она остается женой моего отца, как бы там оно ни было на самом деле.

-Алдияр всего лишь исчез, а не умер. – Отрезала Минако, явно начиная злиться. – И я…

-Да, к слову об этом, зачем ты на самом деле навязалась в это путешествие, госпожа? – Не сдавал позиций Отабек. Юрочка стоял рядом с ним, развернувшись в пол оборота, чтобы видеть Минако, и обнимая парня за талию.  В разговор он пока не встревал.

-Потому что мне было видение. Алдияр жив. Все еще жив. И я хочу его найти. – Пояснила со вздохом ведунья. – Я видела его живым и здоровым.

-Но не ты ли видела его смерть? – Не выдержал дракончик, вмешавшись в порыве чувств.

-Я. Но… - Минако замялась. – Мои видения не настолько буквальны. Я могу истолковать их по-своему, но это не значит, что я окажусь права. Вот так и тут. Я видела его, лежавшим на земле, бездыханным и серым. Но прошлой ночью я увидела Алдияра живым, полным энергии и сил. Я думаю, что это видение верно, а предыдущее я просто…

-Неверно истолковала? – Подковырнул ее Юрочка. – Это, как с Виктором и Юри, да? Твое коронное предсказание про дракона. Да… Очень похоже, что все именно так. Ты снова ошиблась! И не в первый раз!

-Подожди, Юра. – Остановил его Отабек. – Госпожа, ты видела моего отца живым? Значит ли это, что это видение более верно? Что прошлое было ошибочным?

-Да. Все именно так. – Подтвердила ведунья, просияв улыбкой.

-Я все равно никак не возьму в толк, почему ты решила искать его, напросившись к нам в сопровождение? – Не унимался Отабек.

-Хотя бы потому, что мне любопытно взглянуть на твою мать. Да и чутье подсказывает мне, что я должна, просто обязана встретиться с ней, чтобы найти Алдияра. Только так и никак иначе. – Парировала Минако, больше не улыбаясь. В ее глазах читалась боль. Юрочке на мгновение стало нехорошо. Он вдруг представил, что было бы с ним самим, случись что-то подобное с Отабеком. Холодок внезапного осознания пробрал дракончика до самых костей.

-Подожди. – Мягко проговорил он, обращаясь к Отабеку. – Похоже, госпожа говорит правду, нет, не так, истину. Пусть она едет с нами дальше. Вероятнее всего, она права, и мы найдем твоего отца, если она будет рядом.

Алтын перевел взгляд с возлюбленного на ведунью и потом обратно. Поразмыслив мгновение, он неохотно кивнул.

-Тебя и так никто не прогоняет, госпожа. Если ты считаешь нужным, ты можешь последовать за нами. Но в Столицу мы попасть просто обязаны. Нам нужна карета. Тут нам ее не раздобыть, а без нее я не могу привезти Юру к матери.

-Мне даже упоминание этой штуки доставляет головную боль. – Прорычал раздраженно дракончик.

-Почему ты настолько против? – Вдруг спросила Минако, прищурившись. Юрочка замер. Действительно, что такого было в карете, что одно лишь упоминание о ней залило его неимоверно?

-Не знаю. – Фыркнул дракончик. – Возможно, у меня тоже дар. И я чувствую, вот просто чувствую, что карета – это плохая идея. Даже очень плохая.

-Но она необходима. – Отрезал Отабек и тяжело вздохнул, будто был бесконечно измотан. Вероятно, так оно и было. Юрочке вдруг подумалось, что он все это время не видел, чтобы Отабек хоть немного отдыхал. С самого утра он был занят приготовлениями к отъезду. Потом они тронулись в путь, и вот сейчас уже глубокая ночь, а они все еще не ложились.

-Ладно, все потом. – Пробормотал дракончик, чуть отстранившись от своего наездника. – Сейчас всем нам следует отдохнуть.

-Совершенно с вами согласна. – Кивнула ведунья, делая приглашающий жест в сторону постоялого двора. Отабек почувствовал, что этот раунд остался не за ним. Но смирился и дал дракончику себя отвести в заранее выбранную комнату. Минако нырнула в соседнюю дверь, пожелав им спокойной ночи. Мгновение спустя и дракон, и наездник удовлетворенно вздохнули, услышав, как щелкнул засов ее двери.

Сами они тоже не забыли запереть дверь. Отабек даже подпер ее изнутри единственным нашедшимся в комнате стулом, прежде чем устроиться на узкой кровати, не раздеваясь и позволив дракончику обернуться вокруг него, точно огромному коту.

 

 

За остаток ночи их так никто и не побеспокоил, что дало Минако возможность увидеть Отабека в дурном настроении. Казалось бы, если все хорошо, надо радоваться. Но парень был мрачен и отчего-то очень зол. У Юрочки была пара предположений на этот счет, но он благоразумно решил не лезть на рожон и не высказывать их вслух.

Они тронулись в путь чуть позже рассвета. Солнце поднималось уже не так рано, как летом, и по-осеннему лениво грело, пробиваясь сквозь клочья сизого тумана. Влажная после утренней плотной росы листва уже не радовала своей хрупкостью. Напротив, сказочное ощущение прозрачности почему-то пропало.

Юрочка нервно вздрагивал на каждый шорох, оглядывался при малейшем замеченном движении.

-Здесь нам ничто не угрожает. Мы уже миновали те леса, где на нас могли бы напасть. – Тихо сообщил ему Отабек, поравнявшись с ним. Он сначала был в голове колонны, а потом проведал их тылы. И вот теперь вернулся в середину, где они и ехали с самого начала.

-Я что-то чувствую, но пока не могу с точностью определить, что именно. – Пояснил коротко дракончик все тем же тихим тоном. Минако вновь ехала в голове колонны, рядом все с тем же секретарем, продолжая с ним непринужденно беседовать.

-Паника на тебя накатывает. Нервозность ситуации и предсвадебный мандраж. – Огрызнулся Отабек, вложив в свои слова чуть больше яда, чем изначально планировал. Дракончик передернул плечами и отвернулся от него, уставившись на проплывающие мимо придорожные кусты.

-Прости. – Протянул Отабек, спустя несколько минут напряженной тишины. Юрочка коротко кивнул, но голову поворачивать не стал, продолжая пристально следить за кустами. Что-то было там, что-то, что двигалось. И не просто шевелилось. Не какой-то там зверь, что услышал людей и пришел полюбопытствовать, кто их них добыча, он или человеки. Нет, тут было что-то еще.

-Берегись! – Раздалось от головы колонны. Минако во весь опор скакала к ним, но не успевала, явно не успевала вмешаться. В мгновение все кругом смешалось. Лошади испуганно ржали, путаясь в поводьях и натыкаясь друг на друга. Стройный еще совсем недавно порядок был нарушен в одно мгновение.

Перепуганная до нельзя Муравушка неожиданно поднялась на дыбы и скинула оторопелого всадника на землю. Приложившись спиной и затылком о плотно вытоптанную, хорошо накатанную дорогу, дракончик мгновенно потерял сознание.

 

 


	5. Однажды проснувшись.

Глава 4. Однажды проснувшись.

 

Пробуждение юного дракончика было до неприличия болезненным. Он вдруг обнаружил, что голова просто раскалывается на множество крошечных, очень острых и настырных кусочков. Это было действительно неприятно.

Второй плохой новостью было то, что тело отказывалось ему повиноваться. Хорошо было то, что оно не было ни ранено, ни парализовано. Оно страшно затекло. А произошло это из-за до боли банальной вещи – Юрка был связан. Плотно, по рукам и ногам, со знанием дела. Потому все его тело, не имея возможности даже слегка пошевелиться, уже почти не ощущалось.

Хорошей новостью было то, что дракончику удалось приоткрыть глаза и осмотреться по сторонам. Вокруг не сказать, что много что было обозревать. Освещенная ярким солнцем комната была почти абсолютно пуста. Сам дракончик лежал на полу в дальнем от окна углу. Кроме него самого на этом самом полу ближе к центру комнаты стоял увесистый, добротный стол с придвинутым к нему стулом. Вот и все, что было в комнате. По крайней мере, все, что смог разглядеть Юрочка, не выкручивая шею в неудобное и неестественное положение.

И безусловно хорошей новостью было то, что он в этой комнате был совершенно один. Немного попыхтев, Юрка собрался с мыслями и припомнил все, чему его учил Виктор. Среди того набора магических трюков, что  были доступны голему, просто обязан был найтись такой, чтобы можно было безболезненно освободиться от веревки. Так что, если он напряжет свою светлую головушку, у него есть шанс выпутаться из этой безусловно неприятной истории.

Но его бравые размышления были грубо прерваны вошедшими в комнату незнакомыми людьми. Юрочка, услышавший своим чутким ухом их приближение еще в тот момент, когда раздались первые тяжелые шаги по коридору за дверью, сначала запаниковал, а потом решил притвориться спящим. Освободиться он всегда успеет, но надо бы понять, с кем он имеет дело.

И вот дверь распахнулась, явив юному дракончику парочку не в меру расторопных и явно перепуганных людей. Один был высоким и каким-то дерганным. Второй – совершенно непримечательным и странно спокойным. Будто он точно знал, что делает, и как поступать дальше, независимо от того, как пойдет.

-Ты уверен, что это она? – Тихо поинтересовался спокойный. Дерганный хмыкнул и, очевидно, кивнул или еще как-то утвердительно ответил на вопрос, потому что спокойный вдруг оказался настолько близко, буквально лицом к лицу с Юркой. Дракончик недовольно повел носом, но вдруг осознал, что может себя выдать в любой момент.

-По мне, девка, как девка… И чего они вечно таких тщедушных под венец тащат? – Проворчал спокойный, поднимаясь с колен. Юра уловил отчетливый хруст суставов, мысленно посочувствовав своему похитителю, потому что тот невольно дал ему подсказку на будущее.

-Ох не знаю… Что дальше? – Поинтересовался дерганный. Спокойный вздохнул и отошел куда-то к столу, что-то на нем перекладывая с легким шорохом.

-А дальше будем ждать. Требований мы никаких выдвинуть не можем. Пока они сюда не доберутся. А там посмотрим…

-Ну, может, ее пока… Того?

-Я тебе дам «того» и «этого самого» тоже! Не смей приближаться! Сказано, доставить в целости и сохранности. Если мы ее хоть немного попортим, нам потом головы поотрывают. И ее потенциальный муж в первую очередь. Нам с ним дружить надо, а не воевать. – Отрезал спокойный и в миг спокойным быть перестал. В голосе ощущалось раздражение, и отчаянно скрываемая нервозность так и рвалась наружу. Это Юрочка для себя тоже отметил и запомнил.

-Да ладно тебе! Когда я товар портил?!

-Без комментариев! – Отрезал спокойный и вновь подошел к дракончику, склонившись над ним и обдав его лицо своим дыханием. Юра постарался максимально расслабиться, чтобы ни единым жестом не выдать себя. – Ты ее, вот что, перенеси в комнату наверху. А то, что это у нас благородная леди валяется на полу. И… Развяжи, что ли. Придет в сознание, орать начнет, наверное.

-Мы издалека их вели. Еще от постоялого двора. Вроде она не из пугливых. Я бы не стал развязывать. – Проблеял дерганный. Спокойный еще мгновение размеренно дышал над Юркой, а потом поднялся на ноги и одним движением поднял дракончика, перекинув через плечо.

-Может, ты и прав. Но я бы развязал. Мало ли… Кто их потом разберет, этих благородных. – Заметил спокойный, унося дракончика куда-то по коридору. Юрочка рискнул приоткрыть один глаз и тут же его зажмурил. Еще немного, и он бы себя выдал, потому что спокойно наблюдать, как на ходу качалась где-то в отдалении от его головы лестница, было нереально сложно.

Еще пара минут, и его тушку спокойно опустили на что-то мягкое, что Юра определил, как постель. И даже начали развязывать на нем веревку. Это несказанно радовало. Но выдавать себя было еще рано. Слишком рисковано.

-Если соберешься бежать, предупреждаю сразу, не стану останавливать. – Вдруг ровным тоном сообщил похититель. – Только ты помни, что именно я тут что-то кому-то позволяю или не позволяю. И вот только что я не позволил тебя взять силой ради прихоти. Беги, и я за тебя переживать не стану. Хлебнешь по полной.

Юрка замер, понимая, каким наивным идиотом был до сих пор. И ведь верно. Почему он решил, что попал в руки полных недоумков? Один точно был таковым. Но рядом с ним был не он. И это заставило дракончика напрячь все свои инстинкты.

-Не таись, я и так отлично знаю, что ты давно в сознании. Ну что? Бежать попробуешь? – Не унимался похититель. Юрка аккуратно сел и впервые взглянул в почти пустые, неприметные серые глаза это странного человека. Взглянул, как умел, с вызовом и иронией, и похититель только довольно усмехнулся, замерев с нехорошей такой ухмылкой на лице.

-Непременно попробую. – Заверил его Юра, не отводя взгляда. Мужчина с минуту наблюдал за ним, продолжая ухмыляться, а в следующую от души приложил дракончика наотмашь по лицу. На мгновение Юрочке показалось, что голова его голема просто отлетит, а тонкая шея не выдержит и переломится, но потом он ощутил лишь жгучую боль, которую до этой минуты не чувствовал никогда. Нет, на тренировках Виктор гонял его так, что потом все это тело болело и стенало, но вот так его еще никто и никогда не бил. Даже те самые «искры из глаз» ощущались по полной программе.

Дракончик даже не заметил, как откинулся обратно на кровать. Похититель неприятно рассмеялся и встал на ноги, собираясь уходить.

-Кстати, - как бы между делом заметил он от самой двери, - специфический вкус у нашего будущего короля. Вот теперь думаю, рассказать об этом моему напарнику или пусть сюрпризом станет?

Юрка вдруг осознал, о чем говорит этот человек, и внутри все как-то похолодело. Он уже хотел что-то возразить, но не успел. За похитителем закрылась с легким скрипом дверь. Дракончик оторопело таращился в потолок, пытаясь судорожно придумать, что делать дальше. Перелезть в драконье тело? И что тогда? Он не знал, где находится. Вполне возможно, что в Столице. И его перевоплощение не пройдет незамеченным. К тому же от дома ничего не останется. Уж от этой комнаты точно.

Попытаться прорваться при помощи все той же магии? Спрятаться в карман и переждать? А если его не найдут? Оставался еще вариант. Просто ждать. Посмотреть, что будет дальше. И если станет совсем плохо, уйти в один из карманов, от греха подальше. Но как узнать, когда выходить обратно? В кармане можно провести не так уж много времени, не боясь умереть от голода или жажды. Есть еще карманы со статисом, но… Кто же его оттуда заберет, если он в такой вот карман спрячется? Сам он не сможет, ведь время будет остановлено.

Что ж, у него точно будет время все это обдумать и выбрать наиболее подходящий вариант.

 

 

Когда на них напали, только Минако сообразила, что происходит. Она, очевидно, предвидела все это и была готова к нападению заранее, но все равно не успела. Сначала была паника среди лошадей, причину которой так никто и не понял, а потом неожиданно спокойная Муравушка встала на дыбы и понесла, сбросив своего неумелого всадника на землю и чудом не затоптав.

А вот дальше началась совершеннейшая мистика. Мгновение Юрка лежал на земле в пыли и опавших листьях, а в следующее будто растворился в осеннем воздухе. Отабек, который почти мгновенно соскочил на землю рядом с ним, растерянно моргал и пытался хоть что-то понять.

-Молодцы, мы с тобой! – С чувством сообщила Минако, осаждая свою лошадку, чтобы не затоптать Алтына. – Из-под носа увели, а мы и не заметили!

-Что-то было! Точно было! – Пробормотал Отабек, поднимаясь во весь рост. – Обыскать все кругом! Найдите мне его, хоть из-под земли достаньте!

Солдаты из конвоя тут же засуетились. Кто-то спешился, кто-то направил лошадей вперед, чтобы догнать и поймать пегую лошадку дракончика, пока та не добралась до самой Столицы. Все пришло в движение. Отабек снова запрыгнул в седло и поманил ведунью в сторонку.

-Что думаешь? – Тихо спросил он, когда удостоверился, что их никто особо не слышит.

-Думаю, что маг постарался. Возможно, тот же, что твоего отца похитил. – Задумчиво отозвалась Минако, косясь на солдат в отдалении. – Вспомни, как нам в тот раз глаза отвели…

-Думаешь, так же?

-Похоже. – Подтвердила ведунья. Она осмотрелась по сторонам и повела свою лошадку куда-то в кусты.  – Сюда! – Позвала она через пару мгновений. Отабек тут же понял, что именно она нашла. Несколько сломанных веток и самое главное – забытый в спешке мешок. Самый обычный, холщовый мешок. Пустой. Очевидно, похищение планировали и планировали хорошо заранее.

-Что можешь сказать? – Поинтересовался Отабек, передавая мешок ведунье. Та повертела его в руках и вынесла вердикт.

-Ничего не чувствую.

-Значит, у нас ничего нет. Ни единой зацепки. – Вздохнул парень, чувствуя, как по спине холодком растекается паника, проникая во все внутренние органы и постепенно добираясь неприятной дрожью до костей.

-Не совсем так. – Мягко заметила ведунья. – Я ничего не чувствую. Очистили вещь. Магически. Не все такое могут. Надо искать сильного мага. Но… Я бы не торопилась. Предлагаю продолжить наш путь. Думаю, в Столице мы сразу все узнаем. Это точно похищение. И не кого-нибудь, а именно твоей «невесты». Так что требования не заставят себя ждать.

Отабек тяжело вздохнул, вновь забираясь в седло, из которого он выбрался только для того, чтобы рассмотреть следы и мешок.

-Юрка будто чувствовал… - Пробормотал он себе под нос.

-Я вас предупреждала! – Заметила Минако и вздохнула, поняв, что слова тут вовсе не нужны.

-Господин Алтын, вот… - Один из солдат подвел пойманную лошадь, передав повод ведунье. Та притянула морду животного к себе и заглянула во влажный карий глаз, все еще хранивший следы тревоги. Мгновение она пребывала в этой позе, а в следующее расхохоталась, чуть не напугав лошадь по второму кругу. Отабек дернулся от звука ее смеха, как от удара, удивленный не меньше Муравушки.

-Кажется, я примерно знаю, с кем мы имеем дело. – Вынесла свой вердикт ведунья. – Едем в Столицу. Разберемся по месту.

Отабек громогласно раздал указания всем сопровождающим, и колонна вновь выстроилась в почти привычном порядке. Только вместо дракончика рядом с ним ехала теперь ведунья. Муравушку отправили к обозу в конец процессии.

 

 

Юрка провалялся на кровати до наступления темноты. О том, что это произошло, засвидетельствовало крошечное слуховое окошко под самым потолком на одной из стен. Очевидно, комната изначально жилой не была. Чулан. Его посадили в чулан.

_Грозный зверь сидит в чулане,_

_Ожидая Бога длани,_

_Не способный на побег,_

_Тушкой дверью подперев!_

Пробормотал себе под нос дракончик слова детского стишка. Дальше он все равно не помнил. Там  было что-то о том, что драконы иногда совершают ошибки, и о том, как они за них расплачиваются. О последнем думать не хотелось совершенно.

Юрка сел на кровати и осмотрелся по сторонам. Света в комнате почти не было, но ему это не особо мешало. Глаза голема были не менее чувствительными, чем у самого дракона. Юрочка дважды обвел комнату взглядом, но не обнаружил ничего нового или полезного. Чулан, он и есть чулан.

-Интересное произведение. – Раздалось от двери. Дракончик дернулся. Он никак не ожидал, что в комнате кто-то есть, кроме него самого. Звука открывающейся двери он не слышал, значит, этот кто-то был тут уже давно.

-Не обращайте внимания. – Пробормотал он в ответ.

-Драконий фольклор? – Поинтересовался его внезапный гость. Из-за темноты Юра не мог особо его рассмотреть. Понял только, что мужчина, молодой, судя по голосу. Немного миловидный, со странно знакомыми чертами лица. Остальное определить точно было невозможно.

-Может быть. – Аккуратно отозвался дракончик. – Какая вам разница?

Его собеседник едва слышно хохотнул. Этот смешок тоже звучал как-то очень знакомо.

-Ты прав. Никакой. Я точно знаю, кто ты такой. Так что дополнительных доказательств мне не надо. Мне другое от тебя нужно.

Юрка напрягся, чувствуя, что вот сейчас ему скажут что-то очень неприятное. И оказался прав.

-Я хочу, чтобы ты убедил своего жениха занять трон. – Не дожидаясь вопросов дракончика, проговорил собеседник. Юрка с шумом втянул воздух и медленно выдохнул.

-И зачем мне это? – Поинтересовался он после паузы.

-Сам не захочешь, мы тебе поможем. – Безапелляционно сообщил этот странный парень. – Тебе следует понять только одно: мы добьемся своего в любом случае. С твоим согласием нам помочь или без него.

-И если я не соглашусь, тогда что? – Осторожно спросил дракончик.

-Тогда мы будем добиваться своего банальным шантажом. Ты у нас в заложниках. И Алтын сделает все, чтобы тебя вернуть. Этого вполне достаточно. Просто мы не хотели бы ссориться. Ни с ним, ни с тобой. Хотелось бы решить все мирно, по-семейному. – Пояснил собеседник. Мгновение в комнате висела тишина и стояла почти непроглядная темнота, а в следующее с пальцев этого загадочного парня слетела пара магических огоньков, поднимаясь под потолок и освещая все помещение достаточно ярким, но при этом мягким, желтоватым светом.

Мгновение дракончик держал глаза плотно закрытыми, а в следующее не сумел сдержать вздоха удивления. Посмотрев на своего странного гостя-похитителя при свете, Юрка вдруг понял, почему тот был ему знаком. Он был удивительно похож на… Верховного Короля. Будто был ему… родным сыном.  

-Ты так удивленно на меня смотришь, будто у меня вторая голова выросла. – С усмешкой заметил этот парень. – Я – Микки. Да. Сходство поразительное. И ты, наверное, не знаешь, что у нашего короля единственный ребенок – дочь. Наследница. Хотя все ее величают исключительно наследником.

-А как же… - Удивленно пробормотал дракончик.

-А вот так. Я пока не знаю ответа на этот вопрос.

-Но… Если ты тоже его сын…

-Бастард, ты хотел сказать. – Непринужденно поправил Микки. – Прав на трон не имею. Потому мне и нужна марионетка. Отабек мне приходится родственником. Должен понять. Особенно, если ты ему в этом поможешь.

-Зачем тебе вообще садиться на этот трон? – Не удержался дракончик. – Власть… Зачем она нужна? Я второй… нет, теперь уже третий в Стае. Я не понимаю. Тебя. Я с ужасом думаю, что мне когда-нибудь придется стать вожаком. И Отабеку это тоже не нужно…

-И отлично! Пусть примет корону, а править буду я. – Спокойно отозвался Микки, прошагав на другую сторону небольшой комнаты, привалившись спиной к стене и тут же скрестив руки на груди. – Ты не понимаешь…

-Я понимаю, что это переворот. Смена власти. Я всего не знаю, но мне казалось, что Верховный Король вполне справляется со своими обязанностями. – Юрочка подтянул одну ногу под себя, устраиваясь поудобнее. Пока что ему ничто не угрожало. А вот любопытство начинало нешуточно грызть.

-Это ты так думаешь! Ты всего не знаешь! Я же буду защищать угнетенных, помогать обездоленным и… - Глаза Микки горели странным огнем, который дракончику был совершенно непонятен. Юрочка слушал и удивлялся. Больше всего похоже было на то, что Микки совершенно не собирается реально править. Ему просто нужен трон. Но зачем?

-Подожди, ты хоть понимаешь, как все устроено в этой стране? Почему оно устроено именно так? – Рассудительно поинтересовался дракончик. Ему с самого раннего возраста внушали, что управление стаей подразумевает рациональный подход. Все нужно для чего-то и из чего-то проистекает. Ничто не берется из ниоткуда и не уходит в никуда.

-Да что я тебе рассказываю?! Может ли дракон понять людей? – В сердцах выпалил Микки, явно начиная злиться. – Вы вообще животные!

-Ты смотришь прямо на меня и заявляешь подобное?! – Не выдержал Юрочка, соскочив с кровати и встав во весь свой небольшой рост, пылая праведным гневом. Микки на мгновение опешил, но тут же взял себя в руки с достоинством протянул:

-Не имею привычки извиняться за свои слова. Но ты действительно не сильно похож на тех драконов, к которым мы все тут привыкли. Мой дракон не настолько разумен, как ты. Но я могу общаться с ним телепатически. Он многое мне о вас, точнее, вообще о драконах рассказывал. И он говорит, что твой Северный Клан – один из самых загадочных.

-Будем считать, что это было извинение. – Чуть расслабившись, отозвался дракончик. – Но ты ушел от моего вопроса. Зачем тебе трон, если ты не знаешь, как править этой страной? Отабек знает и все равно не хочет касаться этой власти. Неужели ты не понимаешь, насколько большое это бремя? Это же огромная ответственность!

-Хватит! – Огрызнулся Микки, проследовав мимо дракончика к двери, стараясь не коснуться его, когда проходил мимо. – Тебя это не касается. Мне нужен этот трон, нужна эта корона! Этого достаточно. И либо  ты поможешь мне, либо… Мы заставим Отабека другим способом.

Брошенный через плечо взгляд заставил дракончика содрогнуться. В нем была какая-то странная жестокость, совершенно неоправданная. Микки фыркнул и вышел из комнаты. Мгновенно наступила полная темнота. Магические огоньки погасли. Юрочка тяжело вздохнул и рухнул на колени. Что за странная ситуация, в которой он оказался?

 

 

 

Открыв глаза на рассвете, Юри вдруг обнаружил, что лежит на Викторе. Но не на его человеческом теле, а на драконьей лапе. Что заставило дракона вернуться в его реальный облик, Юри не знал, но это было удивительно, потому что накануне оба они заснули, обнявшись, после бурного перехода из драконьего облика. Теперь же Виктор вновь был в драконьей шкуре и размеренно дышал рядом с ним, время от времени выпуская тонкие струйки дыма из ноздрей.

Окончательно проснувшись, Юри обнаружил, что не просто обнимает чешуйчатую лапу, а прижимается к ней голой кожей. Странно, но холодно не было. Дракон будто согревал его своим телом. Повозившись, Юри попытался устроиться поудобнее и еще немного подремать, но любопытство взяло верх. Он еще повозился, поискав взглядом свою одежду, и когда нашел, тут же бросился одеваться.

В этот момент зашевелился Виктор, просыпаясь.

«Все хорошо?» - Недоуменно и немного сонно поинтересовался он, поднимая шипастую голову.

-Это ты мне скажи. – Огрызнулся Юри, натягивая штаны. Он еще продолжал прыгать на одной ноге, когда Виктор поднялся во весь рост и почти по-кошачьи потянулся, расправив при этом свой длиннющий хвост, и тем самым чуть не сбив с ног Юри.

«И что тебя интересует?»

-Почему я уснул рядом с твоим человеческим  телом, а проснулся рядом с драконом?

«Может, потому что я  - дракон?» - Ехидно парировал Виктор у него в голове.

-Это не объяснение. – Юри уселся на импровизированную кровать, обуваясь. Закончив, он поднял взгляд и внимательно посмотрел на Виктора, который все это время тихо наблюдал за ним. – Что случилось? Почему вдруг ты так рано вернулся в этот облик?

«Юра». – Коротко пояснил Виктор. Юри посмотрел на него недоуменно, и тогда дракон продолжил. – «Мы из одного клана. Он – мой приемник, мой названный сын. Это рождает определенную связь. Я чувствую его. И сейчас я чувствую, что с ним что-то не то. Что-то случилось. Он в смятении. И некоторое время вообще был без сознания. Не могу объяснить лучше.»

-Мы здесь уже несколько дней. Возможно, нам стоит вернуться? – Аккуратно поинтересовался Юри, выслушав историю дракона. Виктор на какое-то время задумался, а потом тяжело вздохнул.

«Возможно. Но у меня есть еще одно неотложное дело. Это займет еще несколько дней. А потом мы сможем вернуться.» - Отозвался он после короткой паузы. Юри поднялся, подошел к нему, и огромный ящер тут же положил ему голову на плечо. Юри поглаживал чешуйки на этой широкой шее, перебирая кончиками пальцев шипы на хребте. Виктор блаженно урчал, принимая ласку. За последние дни это стало неким ритуалом и повторялось почти каждое утро. А потом Юри вновь становился драконом, и они вместе с Виктором и остальными принимались за рутинные дела: охоту, возню с малышами, их обучение, решение споров внутри стаи, проверкой границ, тренировками магии.

Вечерами Виктор показывал Юри свои любимые места в долине, рассказывал об истории Клана, об укладе драконьего быта. Юри слушал, задавал вопросы, запоминал основное. Он изо всех сил старался стать для Виктора достойным мужем, достойным партнером, необходимым вожаку. Но понять в полной мере устройство драконьей стаи Юри было сложно. Он так долго воспринимал драконов в совершенно ином ключе, и теперь как ни пытался, не мог сразу перестроиться. Потому просто запоминал все то, что рассказывал Виктор.

Этот день не стал исключением. Распорядок шел своим чередом. Где-то к обеду явился Яков. И старику одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что творится что-то неладное. Они с Виктором какое-то время отсутствовали, а потом Виктор вернулся, взвинченный и расстроенный. На все попытки Юри выспросить, что случилось, он отмахивался. И не просто так, а своим чешуйчатым хвостом. Так что Юри дважды пришлось на полном серьезе уворачиваться, иначе его просто сбили бы с ног. И это при том, что Юри сам был в теле огромного ящера. Это выдавало нервозность Виктора с головой.

«Что не так?» - Вновь спросил Юри, когда они направились на привычную вечернюю прогулку. Виктор выглядел каким-то разбитым. По его драконьей морде мало что можно было прочитать, но Юри не столько видел, сколько чувствовал, как изменился эмоциональный фон возлюбленного.

«Все как раз так. Так, как надо. Но… У нас совсем нет времени. Нам придется улететь, а я…» - Виктор не договорил. Юри легонько толкнул его в бок и тут же получил толчок в ответ. Виктор мягко скользнул огромной головой вдоль шеи Юри, потеревшись о нее. Настроение у него явно стало получше.

«Ты что-то важное не успеваешь закончить?» - С участием спросил Юри.

«Да, нечто очень важное. И не только для меня.» - Отозвался Виктор. Юри подумалось, что его возлюбленный сегодня очень загадочен и немногословен. – «Это потому, что я хочу сделать все правильно.» - Пояснил Виктор в ответ на его размышления.

«Сделать что?» - Удивился Юри. Но Виктор лишь зашагал быстрее. А выйдя на открытую площадку, и вовсе расправил крылья, разогнался и взмыл в небеса. Юри в недоумении последовал его примеру. Короткий разгон, толчок, и вот уже его крылья ловят теплые восходящие потоки, а шкура играет зеленоватыми искрами с красным переливом – отражением предзакатного солнца. Юри просто следовал тем же курсом, что и Виктор, не задавая больше вопросов. И очень удивился, когда они долетели до северной границы долины, перемахнули через горный хребет и опустились у подножия огромного дремлющего вулкана.

Сизые клубы дыма с розоватым отливом поднимались лениво от его жерла к голубому небу. У подножия лежал плотный снежный наст, но на «теле» вулкана снега не было. Юри разглядывал изгибы породы, спускающиеся по стенкам кратера к подножию, гадая, была ли это лава от прошлого извержения или же просто игра света и тени, помноженная на его воображение.

-Последний раз вулкан извергался лет сто назад. – Проговорил Виктор рядом с ним. Он был завернут в свой неизменный плащ, и на его губах играла загадочная улыбка. Юри нервно сглотнул и вдруг понял, что ему вот-вот придется тоже принять человеческий облик. Но… Зачем они здесь?

-Не бойся. Я возьму часть отдачи на себя. – Виктор призывно протянул ему руку, совсем, как тогда, в первый раз перед входом в убежище. Юри мгновение размышлял, а потом поддался на уговоры и вернулся в человеческое тело. Ощущение было странное. Он ожидал, что будет, как раньше, голод, но его не оказалось. Точнее, он будто спал.

-Видишь, все хорошо. – Мягко сказал Виктор, принимая ладонь Юри в свою.

-Виктор, зачем мы здесь? – Юри перехватил взгляд льдисто-голубых глаз Виктора и отраженного в них розоватого отблеска заката.

-Это место… Ты сам все увидишь. – Вздохнув, проговорил Виктор. И Юри только теперь заметил темный вход в пещеру, что виднелся в стороне. Юри хотелось спросить о многом, но Виктор не дал ему такой возможности. Вместо этого он сжал ладонь Юри в своей еще крепче и повел за собой.

Сначала была темнота. Юри казалось, что она непроглядная, и как он ни силился, ничего толком рассмотреть он не смог. А потом где-то впереди тьма начала сереть, рассеиваться, разбавленная тусклым мерцающим светом. Мгновение, и они оказались внутри просторной пещеры. Свет лился здесь от большого очага, устроенного в дальней части и полыхающего живым высоким и стройным пламенем.

У очага сидела старуха. По крайней мере, Юри так показалось в первый момент. Потом же он понял, что это была почти до белого седая женщина. Не старая лицом, но явно умудренная опытом. Она сидела возле очага и что-то аккуратно переворачивала в нем длинной кочергой,  больше напоминавшей на конце лопатку. Юри хотел подойти ближе, но Виктор перехватил его чуть выше локтя за руку и не дал этого сделать.

-Отпусти его, Победитель. Он пришел с миром. – Проговорила неожиданно глубоким и сильным голосом эта женщина. Она, не оборачиваясь, протянула руку навстречу Юри. – Иди сюда, наследник Верховного. Подойди и посмотри. И если будешь готов, сделай свой выбор.

Юри сделал несколько шагов вперед и неожиданно для себя самого вложил свою ладонь в до боли горячую руку этой странной женщины. Проследив взглядом до очага, Юри несколько минут судорожно вглядывался, силясь понять, что видит. Под самыми языками пламени среди сероватой, отгоревшей золы и чего-то мерцающего, напоминающего песок, лежало несколько шарообразных предметов, чуть вытянутых с одной стороны и приплюснутых с другой.

-Это же… - Пробормотал Юри, склоняясь к самому пламени и неосознанно протягивая к нему руку. Женщина почти железной хваткой вцепилась в его ладонь, что была у нее в руке, и Юри обернулся. Голубое пламя сияло на узком, точеном лице, полыхая в глазах, окруженных светлыми ресницами. Светлые пряди танцевали вокруг этого лица, миловидного, но волевого. Юри сглотнул и глазам своим боялся поверить.

-Сейчас не об этом. – Отрезала она и указала кочергой в очаг. – Сделай свой выбор.

Юри вновь сглотнул и снова обернулся к очагу. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а в следующее распахнул их и увидел, как один из предметов в очаге едва заметно засиял.

-Это! – Указал он, не сумев скрыть волнение в голосе. Женщина кивнула, когда он покосился на нее через плечо.

-Хорошо. – Торжественно проговорила она. – Победитель! Подойди!

Виктор подошел к ним и встал по другую сторону от Юри, подальше от женщины.

-Каждый из вас отдает часть души своей, чтобы новая жизнь пришла в этот мир. – Торжественно, на распев проговорила женщина. Юри покосился на Виктора и увидел, что тот потянулся пальцами к пламени, сквозь него. И в это же мгновение женщина, продолжавшая держать Юри за руку, с силой дернула его вперед, заставив протянуть пальцы прямо в огонь. Юри на мгновение испугался. Он боялся, что будет боль, жар. Но ничего подобного не произошло. Мягкое тепло окутывало его кожу, точно мягкой перчаткой. И вот под пальцами оказалась плотная, слегка шероховатая поверхность. Юри зажмурился и ощутил, как по его руке, с кончиков его пальцев, струится энергия, входя в этот загадочный предмет, которого он касался. Все это продолжалось лишь мгновение.

Потом Юри открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с переполненными радостью глазами Виктора. И в этот момент Юри осознал, что не существует в мире более счастливого человека, чем он. Ведь у него есть Виктор и…

-Не мешкайте. – Тихо проговорила женщина. И тут Юри понял, что под его рукой больше ничего нет, а пальцы Виктора все еще немного переливались. – Идите! Ритуал еще не завершен!

И они пошли. Взявшись за руки, они покинули пещеру. У Юри было ощущение, будто он парит. Словно коснулся сырой магии и теперь не может ее переварить, не знает, куда девать ее избыток. Это было так странно, так неожиданно и так… приятно.

-Это она и есть. – Пояснил Виктор, войдя в его мысли. – Это сырая магия. Иначе просто нельзя. – Он увлекал Юри куда-то в сторону от вулкана, в сторону от горной гряды. Туда, где искрился в лунном свете пьяняще холодных снег. Луна еще не вошла в полную силу, но ее света было предостаточно. Снег был словно зеркалом, отражая мерцание светила и рассеивая его свет.

К своему удивлению Юри почти сразу обнаружил небольшое строение, напоминающее хижину. Приземистый домик. Именно туда они и направлялись. Казалось, Виктор заранее все спланировал, и Юри только и оставалось, что следовать за ним.

Когда они подошли ближе, и Виктор уверенно толкнул дверь, открывающуюся внутрь, Юри послушно последовал за ним, притворив дверь за собой. Мгновение, и помещение озарилось магическим светом. Еще мгновение, и в очаге заплясало пламя, наполняя комнату теплом.

А дальше Юри уже не помнил себя. Будто все то напряжение, что скопилось в нем после перехода в это тело, внезапно выплеснулось, выпущенное на свободу удерживающим его до сих пор Виктором. Голод, плотский, жадный, лишающий рассудка накрыл Юри с головой.

Ни разу до этого момент с ним не было  такого. Всегда до сих пор он подчинялся действиям Виктора, был ведомым, позволял любить себя. Но в этот раз. На этот раз все было в руках Юри. Мимолетный жест, и они уже прижимались друг к другу с Виктором, кожа к коже, обнаженные и разгоряченные. Юри не помнил себя от желания. Не мог справиться с собой, заставить думать хоть о чем-то, кроме бархата кожи Виктора под своими пальцами.

Когда их губы встретились, Виктор тихо вздохнул, погружаясь в томный, до боли неторопливый поцелуй, пока Юри перебирал волосы у него на затылке, запустив пальцы в шелковые серебристые пряди. Мгновение, и Юри собрал их в кулак, запрокидывая голову Виктора, заставляя судорожно вздохнуть. Открывшийся изгиб его шеи, манящий своей белизной, окончательно свел Юри с ума.

Изучая языком, губами, прихватывая зубами эту мягкую, бархатистую кожу, Юри потянул Виктора на пол, располагаясь на все том же плаще Виктора, что служил им ни раз одеялом. Виктор обмяк под его прикосновениями, позволяя Юри делать то, чего ему хотелось. Юри же больше всего желал прикасаться к Виктору. И было совершенно не важно, где, как и когда. Было лишь слепое желание.

Выпустив волосы Виктора из цепкой хватки, Юри позволил ему на мгновение откинуться на плаще, вытянуться во весь рост, любуясь его стройным, подтянутым телом, таким привлекательным и желанным. Он провел пальцами вдоль линий мышц живота, опуская руку все ниже, проследил крепкую мускулатуру до самого паха, заставив Виктора сдавленно выдохнуть.

Дракон все это время наблюдал за его движениями из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Голубое пламя его глаз блестело, искрилось, манило. Юри не смог сдержаться и навис над Виктором, едва коснувшись его губ. Но не этого ему хотелось. Совершенно не этого. Он прошелся взглядом вдоль всего этого крепкого тела и остановился в паху, на налитом, переполненном желанием члене Виктора. Мысль была мгновенной, но очень четкой и заставила его собственный член судорожно дернуться, ударяясь головкой о живот.

-Виктор… - Выдохнул Юри, сам еще не понимая, чего именно он хочет, о чем просит. Но дракон читал прямо в его сердце. Он подался вперед, поднимаясь на четвереньки и уступая место Юри. Юный маг не стал возражать, расположившись на плаще полусидя. Виктор устроился у него между ног и несколькими быстрыми движениями языка прошелся вдоль всего ствола члена от головки вниз и затем обратно вверх, свободной рукой поигрывая яичками Юри. Затем он оставил влажный след вокруг всей головки и мягко погрузил ее в рот, лаская языком. Он не брал его слишком глубоко, но, тем не менее, заставил Юри нетерпеливо застонать. Через мгновение тот выпрямился и внимательно посмотрел на Виктора.

-Нет, не так. – Выдохнул Юри и позволил Виктору отстраниться, подавшись к нему всем телом, чуть разворачивая его и заставляя встать на четвереньки. Виктор не возражал, лишь едва слышно усмехнулся и кивнул. Юри улыбнулся этим жесту и смешку и прошелся пальцами вдоль позвоночника Виктора, убирая мягкие пряди волос. Проведя пальцами вверх, он скользнул к затылку Виктора, запуская пальцы в волосы, лаская кожу под ними. Второй рукой Юри спустился вдоль спины Виктора, огладив аккуратные линии его задницы, устраиваясь рядом с ним и нависая над ним, удерживая пока что вес собственного тела, чтобы не навалиться на него. Виктор запрокинул голову, подаваясь на ласку пальцев Юри. И Юри тут же отпустил его, убрав руку от его головы. Он опустил ладонь на пол для устойчивости, продолжая оглаживать линии задницы Виктора и временами касаясь то его члена, то мошонки, то чувствительной кожи на внутренней стороне бедер, вызывая вздохи, всхлипы и стоны в ответ.

Но пока что Юри не касался главного. И Виктор уже начал нетерпеливо шевелиться под ним. Юри игриво шлепнул его по заду и усмехнулся, чуть протрезвев.

-Не шевелись. Я не настолько искушен, как ты. Боюсь причинить тебе боль по неосторожности. – Предупредил Юри, облизав собственные пальцы той руки, что до сих пор ласкала Виктора. Вернув ее к этому вожделенному телу, Юри скользнул пальцами вокруг нежного упругого колечка ануса Виктора, лаская, уговаривая, доставляя наслаждение каждый прикосновением. Виктор снова застонал и закусил губу, зажмурившись, когда Юри скользнул внутрь него пальцем.

-Не стоит, Юри. – Выдохнул Виктор. – Не стоит с этим затягивать…

-Виктор, но ты же сам… - Хотел возразить Юри, но Виктор поднял руку, остановив его.

-Нет. Не в этот раз. Это часть ритуала. А он ограничен по времени. – Пояснил Виктор, борясь с собой. Юри не переставал двигать пальцем внутри него во время этого короткого диалога. Виктор вновь закусил губу и тихонько заскулил, когда к первому пальцу добавился второй, мягко растягивая тугие мышцы.

-Я понимаю, - выдохнул ему в шею Юри, и это дыхание обожгло кожу Виктора, заставив вздрогнуть и буквально насадиться на пальцы Юри. – Но считаю, что все должно быть сделано правильно…

-Ты прав. – Закивал судорожно Виктор, чувствуя, как Юри продолжает свой медленный, тягучий танец внутри него. – Только… Я больше не могу. Юри, не медли…

Юри кивнул, чувствуя, насколько это зря, потому что Виктор не мог его видеть, и переместился, устраиваясь рядом с задом Виктора, щедро смачивая слюной сначала пальцы, которых уже входило внутрь Виктора три, а потом и собственный член, обхватив его влажной от слюны ладонью. Виктор, будто чувствуя его нерешительность, прогнулся и подался задом к нему, предлагая себя. И Юри принял это приглашение, буквально ворвавшись в его тело собственным членом. Виктор всхлипнул, но устоял, замерев и привыкая к ощущениям. Юри тоже не шевелился, боясь причинить боль Виктору с одной стороны, и слишком быстро кончить с другой.

Лишь спустя долгую, тягучую минуту Юри начал медленно двигаться наружу, заставив Виктора вновь всхлипнуть и застонать, когда член уже почти вышел. И следующий быстрый, сильный толчок, и новый всхлип Виктора, отдающийся мягким гулом внутри этой небольшой комнаты. Юри задвигался более уверенно, не в силах остановиться или мыслить. Виктор постанывал под ним, временами прогибаясь и подаваясь на него. В какое-то мгновение Юри ощутил новую волну желания. Он навалился на Виктора всем телом, обхватив пальцами его член и заставляя двигаться в этом жарком, плотном плену. Теперь Виктор бился под ним, разрываясь между наслаждением, что дарили ему прикосновения руки Юри, державшей его член, и ощущениями, что вызывал в нем своими движениями член Юри.

Этот бешенный танец длился мгновение и вечность одновременно. Виктор вздрогнул под Юри, сжавшись вокруг его члена, заставляя теперь уже Юри закусить губу от почти болезненного наслаждения, кидая его на самую грань оргазма. И когда горячая струя ударила в ладонь Юри, сам он излился внутрь Виктора, вызвав у дракона тихий, казалось, пропитанный облегчением, вздох.

Оба они тяжело дышали, и Виктор рухнул первым, завалившись на бок. Его грудь поднималась и опадала с каждый новым судорожным вдохом и выдохом. Юри опустился рядом с ним, повторив контуры его тела и уткнувшись лицом в копну серебристых волос у него на затылке. Юри подумалось, насколько же Виктор красив, но додумать эту мысль он не смог, мгновенно проваливаясь в сон. Виктор рядом с ним продолжал судорожно дышать, тем самым еще сильнее убаюкивая Юри.

 

 

Пробуждение было болезненным и каким-то даже суровым. Юри вдруг осознал, что лежит нагишом посреди залитой белым светом комнаты. И свет этот исходит не снаружи, он лился будто изнутри комнаты. Юри с трудом сел и осмотрелся, тут же поняв, откуда исходит это белое свечение. В центре комнаты, скрестив лодыжки и разведя колени, сидел Виктор. Все его тело будто светилось изнутри. Между ладонями чуть разведенных на уровне солнечного сплетения рук мерцало белое пламя.

Несколько мгновений Юри оторопело наблюдал эту картину. А потом сияние начало угасать, а в руках Виктора появился тот самый предмет, что Юри видел в очаге в пещере. И теперь Юри мог в точности рассмотреть его. Это было самое настоящее драконье яйцо. Еще в пещере Юри заподозрил, что это оно. И теперь смог сам убедиться, что предположения были верны.

Поверхность яйца была шероховатая, как он и запомнил, и по ней струились узоры, образованные зеленовато-серыми прожилками на льдисто голубом общем фоне. Юри протянул руку и коснулся скорлупы. Виктор перехватил его взгляд и улыбнулся, не препятствуя ему.

-Это то, что я думаю? – Дрожащим голосом спросил Юри, чувствуя, как все пересохло во рту. Виктор усмехнулся, но кивнул, продолжая удерживать яйцо в воздухе.

-Это будущий дракончик. Наследник Северного Клана. После Юрки, конечно. – Мягко отозвался Виктор. – И это уже точно мой, нет, наш с тобой малыш.

-Виктор…

-Юри. Это не совсем рядовой случай. Но могу тебе сказать, что я появился примерно так же. – Заверил его Виктор, не дав засыпать себя вопросами.

-А там, в пещере… - Не унимался Юри, ощущавший, что для него все это слишком.

-Это была моя мать. Она жрица. Жрица Вулкана. Жрица Творения. Это сложно,  Юри. Эта часть нашей культуры доступна не всем даже в нашей стае. О ней знают единицы. Но могу тебе сказать, что именно так и появляются у нас будущие вожаки. – Путанно пояснил Виктор. Он аккуратно перехватил яйцо и поднялся на ноги. Юри в который раз уже подивился тому, насколько чистыми были они оба. Виктор, явно прочтя его мысли, снова усмехнулся. – Я научу тебя этому заклинанию. Оно действительно бывает полезным.

Юри кивнул и снова коснулся шероховатой поверхности скорлупы. Виктор тоже погладил яйцо, коснувшись пальцев Юри. И в этот момент юный маг ощутил, словно круг замкнулся. Сложно было это описать словами, но Юри точно знал, что вот она, его семья. Виктор и этот еще не вылупившийся дракончик. И здесь, рядом с ними, его дом. Это было непередаваемое ощущение, пьянящее, пугающее и безусловно прекрасное до головокружения.

 


	6. Глава 5. Разница мнений.

 

Отабек ворвался в столицу со своим эскортом, точно вихрь. Городская стража не пыталась их остановить, тем более, что он предусмотрительно выслал кое-кого из своих людей, чтобы их прибытие не стало сюрпризом. Минако не отставала от Алтына ни на шаг. Она с точностью следовала за ним, весь остаток пути проведя в размышлениях.

Когда они ворвались на территорию Столичной Военной Академии, Минако внезапно осадила лошадь и внимательно осмотрелась по сторонам, будто только сейчас поняла, где находится. Отабек стек с коня и стремительно пронесся в гостеприимно распахнутые двери Академии. Минако была не настолько ловкой наездницей, потому позволила себе немного замешкаться, а заодно выяснить, насколько тепло их готовы тут встретить.

Вопреки ее опасениям, встреча была действительно теплой. Когда ведунья прошла сквозь все те же парадные двери, ее встречал местный управляющий. Что-то среднее между мажордомом и комендантом любой из крепостей в королевстве. Он учтиво поприветствовал гостью и даже предложил ей пройти в приемную, предусмотренную для официальных визитов, дабы с комфортом дождаться возвращения Отабека, который прямиком направился к директору Академии.

Минако мгновение размышляла, а потом кивнула в знак согласия, расстегивая свой дорожный плащ и перекидывая его через локоть, чем вызвала волну удивления у этого до странности учтивого человека. Он сопроводил ведунью в небольшую и очень светскую гостиную, куда тут же подали чай и разнообразные сладости к нему. Минако удивленно вскинула бровь, но промолчала, присев на небольшой диванчик и перекинув свой плачь через его спинку.

-Как скоро я смогу присоединиться к Отабеку? – Спросила она этого странного управляющего. Мужчина учтиво и сдержано улыбнулся и слегка поклонился.

-Как только господин Алтын закончит свои дела с директором. – Сухо отозвался он и удалился. Минако вздохнула и поняла, что зря рвалась внутрь здания. Надо было оставаться вместе с солдатами во дворе Академии. Ведунья поднялась одним движением и подошла к большому арочному окну, по ее расчетам выходившему точно на парадных вход и двор, где должны были оставаться их сопровождающие.

То, что Минако увидела, заставило ее занервничать. Люди Отабека действительно сразу же нашлись во дворе, но были окружены плотным кольцом солдат из городского гарнизона. Ведунья присвистнула, судорожно размышляя, как следует поступить в такой щекотливой ситуации. И что вообще все это означало? Отабек был третьим, нет, вторым… Черт! Он был уже одной ногой на троне! Эта мысль просияла запоздалым озарением. Им не стоило соваться в столицу. И теперь стало очевидным, что похищение дракончика послужило гарантией того, что они непременно окажутся в столице, а не выберут какой-нибудь вариант объезда.

-Черт! – В сердцах выпалила Минако, ударив по крестовине рамы предплечьем. Сжатый кулак тут же скользнул к губам. Как она могла не подумать об этом раньше? А еще «свежие мозги» называется! И Отабек тоже хорош. Зачем было ехать прямиком в расставленную ловушку? Вот что делает с людьми любовь…

-Госпожа Минако, не так ли? – Раздалось у ведуньи за спиной. Минако обернулась и во все глаза уставилась на миловидного молодого человека, застывшего у дверей с легкой улыбкой на лице. Смуглая кожа, переливчатый взгляд каких-то просто необыкновенных по цвету глаз… Но это не важно. Важнее было фамильное сходство.

-Это переворот? – Не удержавшись, выпалила Минако.

-Нет, что вы. – С усмешкой отозвался парнишка, скрестив руки на груди и на мгновение прикрыв глаза, чтобы почти сразу же открыть их, подняв на ведунью полный дерзости взгляд. – Вас это не слишком-то касается, госпожа. Меня интересует только Отабек Алтын. А вы можете быть свободны в любой момент, если того пожелаете и пообещаете не поднимать паники или еще чего похуже.

Минако машинально сжала тонкие пальцы в кулаки и с нескрываемой злобой посмотрела на этого несносного мальчишку.

-И что же будет с Отабеком? И куда вы дели Юрия? – Ведунья только теперь осознала, что перед ней стоял тот самый маг, что так искусно заметал следы во время похищения дракончика.

-Отабеку ничто не угрожает. Он нужен нам живым и здоровым. Впрочем, как и его «невеста». – Парень сделал несколько шагов по комнате и остановился рядом с небольшим столиком, что занимал все свободное пространство от дивана до окна, рядом с которым до сих пор стояла ведунья. – Вы же не думаете, что мы способны на убийство членов королевской семьи?

-Я вообще ничего не думаю. – Минако сжала зубы и вдруг поняла, как должна поступить. Она встрепенулась, точно стряхивая с себя накопившееся напряжение, и усмехнулась этому странному юному узурпатору. – Я думаю, что мне нужно скорее вернуться домой. Потому что я не вижу причин, чтобы здесь оставаться, если ни Отабек, ни Юра не нуждаются в моих услугах. К тому же, вы утверждаете, что их жизни ничто не угрожает. Я могу быть спокойна.

-Мне говорили, госпожа, что с вами не будет все так просто. Я, признаться, даже не верил. Но теперь вижу, что это действительно так. – Парень склонился к столику, настолько низко опустив голову, что Минако уже не могла ничего прочитать по его лицу. И только благодаря многолетним инстинктам ведунья успела среагировать на последовавший после этого обманного маневра выпад.

Окно было слишком близко, чтобы не воспользоваться представившимся шансом. Мгновение, и створка поддалась под рукой ведуньи. Ведунья с продолжавшей играть на губах усмешкой по красивой дуге выпала из окна, с злобным удовлетворением наблюдая выражение, близкое к почти панике, что высветилось на лице этого странного юного заговорщика.

Здание было добротным, и даже высоты второго этажа любому другому хватило бы, чтобы упасть и не подняться. Но ведунья действительно была не так уж проста. Перехватив край карниза тонкими пальцами в последнюю минуту, Минако с кошачьей грацией перенесла вес тела и, качнувшись, но удержавшись, приземлилась на ноги на полусогнутых. Собравшиеся во дворе солдаты и их сопровождение, взятое под стражу, разинули рты, как по команде, наблюдая, как ведунья легкими и немного нервными движениями оправляет дорожный костюм.

-Чего уставились?! – Не выдержала Минако, прищелкнув пальцами и отпуская в свободный полет несколько потрескивающих синеватых шариков, переливающихся легким свечением. Стража мгновенно бросилась врассыпную. Солдаты из их с Отабеком эскорта сгрудились еще плотнее, чтобы случайно не попасть под раздачу.

Из раскрытого окна второго этажа раздался восхищенный смех и аплодисменты.

-Надеюсь, ваше благородие, вы получили удовольствие. – Проговорила Минако, присев в реверансе. – Второго шанса увидеть подобное представление вам больше не представится. – Ведунья обернулась к изумленно уставившимся на нее солдатам из эскорта и подмигнула им. – Чего стоим? Кого ждем? По коням! Нам тут не рады!

Ей почти мгновенно подвели ее лошадку с привязанной к седлу Муравушкой и придержали поводья, пока ведунья устраивалась в седле. Странно, но молодой незнакомый маг не пытался им мешать, лишь восхищенно наблюдал, как ведунья берет в свои хрупкие ручки бразды правления.

-Госпожа Минако, надеюсь, мы с вами больше не увидимся! – Бросил он на прощанье, когда ведунья, отсалютовав ему, направила свою лошадь в галоп сквозь распахнутые ворота Академии. Уже проезжая по узким столичным улочкам, Минако сообразила, что ее плащ остался висеть на спинке дивана. Чувство досады и какое-то неприятное предчувствие прочно поселились в ее сердце с этого момента. Но не возвращаться же в лоно врага из-за какого-то плаща?

 

 

Юрочка услышал шум и подумал, что ему показалось. Но потом осознал, что шаги в коридоре становились все более отчетливыми и явно приближались. Наспех устроившись на кровати, дракончик решил притвориться спящим. Это было не так уж сложно, учитывая, что даже по самым скромным предположениям, ему просто нечем было бы заняться в этой крошечной комнатенке. Есть и спать. Что еще ему оставалось тут делать? Есть, спать и надеяться, что Отабек за ним придет.

Дверь с легким щелчком открылась, пропуская внутрь кого-то, судя по звуку шагов, очень раздраженного. Этот кто-то влетел в комнатенку настолько стремительно, что Юра ощутил порыв настоящего ветра, когда человек прошел мимо его кровати.

-Поднимайся! – Раздался суровый приказ. Это был его старый знакомец, что принес его в эту комнату. – Поднимайся, я сказал! Пора пойти, потолковать с твоим женихом! И сделать это должен именно ты!

Дракончик лениво потянулся, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что он был предательски разбужен. Потирая глаза, он сел и уставился на визитера. Тот скривился и даже явно собрался плюнуть себе под ноги от нервозности и какой-то странной досады, но в последний момент передумал и криво усмехнулся.

-Если немедленно не поднимешься, я позову своего напарничка. У него есть множество способов придать тебе скорости. – Ехидно заметил его тюремщик, скрестив руки на груди. Юрка тяжело вздохнул и молча свесил ноги с постели, нащупывая мягкие сапожки.

-И какого беса у вас там случилось? Чего такая спешка? – Проворчал он, заправляя ногу в правый сапог и постукивая носком об пол.

-А такого! Явилась эта чертова баба! И теперь никто не гарантирует… - Мужчина внезапно осекся, сообразив, что говорит лишнее, и даже недоверчиво прищурился, наблюдая за тем, как дракончик устраивает в сапоге вторую ногу. Делал он это лениво и, явно не торопясь, чем изрядно раздражал.

-Чертова баба? – Переспросил Юрка, в душе уже отлично зная ответ. Минако у многих вызывала подобные эмоции. Особенно, при первом и неприятном знакомстве.

-Хозяин считает, что она нам не в силах помешать, но…

-Но вы – люди более прозорливые. – С усмешкой заметил Юрка, поднимаясь на ноги. – Ну что? Веди! Будем пытаться решить ваши проблемы, чтобы вы не создавали проблем нам.

Его похититель недовольно хмыкнул, но кивнул и направился на выход. Юра шел следом. Послушный и в душе ликующий. Если Минако была тут, если она смогла как-то им показать, чего стоит, значит… Значит, еще не все потеряно! Плохо было то, что Отабек тоже был тут. И ему, Юрию, предстояло уговорить его на какую-то невероятную авантюру. И ради чего? А самое главное, дракончику совершенно не хотелось этого делать, потому что он искренне считал, что правление его возлюбленного, хоть он того и не желал, будет более справедливым и адекватным, чем передать власть этому заносчивому и ничего не смыслящему ни в политике, ни в экономике, человеку.

Юрка даже не заметил, как оказался в просторной, освещенной несколькими лампами комнате. Он не обратил внимание, но его явно провели в совершенно другое здание. Стены здесь были каменными, выложенными в соответствие с неким архитектурным стилем, дракончику не знакомым, но явно угадывающимся. И это было разительное отличие от деревянного строения, в котором он до сих пор находился.

Неужели он настолько увлекся собственными размышлениями, что не заметил, как его привели в соседнее здание? Что оно соседнее, сомневаться не приходилось. Не так уж долго они сюда шли. Но, все равно, это было сюрпризом.

Комната была большой и напоминала рабочий кабинет, с той лишь разницей, что в передней ее части, поближе во входу, находилась пара диванов и небольшой столик, как бывает обычно в гостиных. В второй половине комнаты, ближайшей к окну, стоял исполинский рабочий стол из темного дерева, за которым восседал Микки.

Дракончик перевел взгляд с ухмыляющейся физиономии к диванам и встретился глазами с Отабеком. Алтын сидел в напряженной позе, с совершенно прямой спиной, и смотрел на дракончика во все глаза. Юрка вдруг понял, чего от него ждут. Он понял, чего хотел его возлюбленный, нет, его наездник. Но дракончик отрицательно покачал головой, не сомневаясь, что этот странный маг, коим являлся Микки, в состоянии подслушать их мысленный разговор. А значит, действовать надо было куда как более тонко.

-Приветствую, мой господин. – Тихо произнес Юрочка, опуская голову в поклоне и обращаясь к Отабеку.

-И я тебя приветствую, мой… - Отабек запнулся, бросив косой взгляд на Микки. – Мой дракон. – Приветствие было более, чем официальным, но четко укладывалось в рамки тех отношений, что были приняты между драконами и людьми на территории королевства. Для Отабека это должно было стать сигналом, дать ему понять, что дальше будет вестись определенного рода игра, которую он непременно должен поддержать.

-О, не скромничайте! Мы ведь все знаем, какие между вами отношения! Можете не стесняться! Тут все свои! – Воодушевленно сообщил им Микки, закидывая ноги на стол. Выглядел он очень довольным, точно кот, что добрался до сметаны. Отабек вздохнул и повернулся к нему, продолжая время от времени коситься на дракончика, пока говорил.

-Я не знаю, что именно вам известно, но могу с точностью сказать, что мы с Юрием в первую очередь наездник и дракон. Любые другие отношения между нами вторичны. – Сухо заметил Алтын, отводя взгляд и устремив его в стену, будто серая каменная кладка помогала ему собраться с мыслями. – И я не понимаю, что мы оба здесь делаем.

-Как трогательно. – С восхищением в голосе провозгласил Микки, вдруг одним плавным движением скинув ноги на пол и выпрямившись в кресле. – Только это все игра. Мои люди наблюдали за вами чуть ли не с момента вашего знакомства. И им не показалось, что у вас «чисто деловые» отношения. Но это все не так уж важно, потому что меня ваши личные отношения вообще не касаются и не волнуют. Мне больше интересно, что ты думаешь, Отабек, насчет того, что теперь ты – наследник престола. Прямой наследник.

-А что я должен думать? Я уже говорил, что меня это не касается. Править я не буду, совершенно точно.

-Неверный ответ!  - Микки расхохотался. – Совсем не верный, а очень даже ложный! Ты не прав, брат мой, ох как не прав!

Отабек дернулся, как от пощечины. Он явно не предполагал, что этот странный тип будет настолько дерзок в своих словах. Технически, если этот парень был бастардом, то приходился Отабеку кровным родственником. Но сей факт никак не делал его братом Отабека в общепринятом смысле.

-Не припомню, чтобы мой отец собирался усыновить еще одного ребенка. Ему и своих сыновей до сих пор хватало. – Огрызнулся Алтын, бросив недовольный взгляд на Микки. Но тот ничуть не смутился, только ухмылка стала шире и гаже.

-Конечно, он этого и не делал. Зачем бы ему? Зато твой дядя… Мой отец… Он мог бы так поступить. Если бы был жив. – Осторожно начал Микки, наблюдая за реакцией, как Отабека, так и дракончика. Но последний даже ухом не повел. Что касается Алтына, то он просто сжал губы в тонкую линию и смотрел неласково на своего новообретенного родственничка.

-Что там мог или не мог мой дядя, меня не касается, и на мое решение не принимать ни власть, ни трон, никак не влияет. – Сухо отозвался Отабек. – Насчет Верховного короля… Я знаю ровно столько же, сколько и все остальные. Король пропал. Жив он или мертв, кто знает. Меня это никак не касается и точка!

-Что ж, но тебе все равно придется. – С тонкой ноткой презрения заметил Микки. – Потому что власть нужна мне. Ты можешь сесть на  трон. Посидеть на нем немного, для виду, а потом передать власть мне, не забыв сообщить народу, что я – прямой наследник Верховного Короля, пусть и незаконнорожденный. Мне этого будет достаточно. Разве это очень сложно? По мне, это самая минимальная услуга за то, чтобы больше никогда не вспоминать о том, что ты – престолонаследник. Как ты помнишь, по нашим законам, дважды занять один и тот же трон ты не сможешь. И даже, если Верховный жив, он не сможет вернуться. Все по той же причине. Я так думаю, что это просто великолепный закон! Лучше не придумаешь!

Микки вновь расхохотался, а Юрке подумалось, что он, должно быть, не совсем в себе. И этот странный, неуравновешенный человек хочет занять место властителя? Это было просто ужасно. Дракончик это понимал и точно знал, что Отабек в этом с ним согласен.

-Почему ты считаешь, что ты достоин занять это место? – Ровным тоном поинтересовался Отабек, явно решив больше не церемониться.

-Потому что! Потому что я был рожден для этого! А вместо любви, почета, уважения… Вместо всего этого я получил лишь… - Микки вдруг посерьезнел, и Юрке показалось, что он вот-вот пустит скупую слезу, но этого не произошло. Парень взял себя в руки и вновь криво усмехнулся. – Это не имеет значения! Я достоин этого трона не меньше тебя! И по крови, по праву крови, я его даже  более достоин, чем ты!

-Дядя наверняка знал о тебе, но не посчитал возможным признать тебя. Это многое значит. – Ровным тоном сообщил Отабек, впервые за вечер расслабленно откинувшись на спинку дивана. Юра, что стоял до сих пор в отдалении от него  и ближе к двери, будто разделенный с ним фигурой своего тюремщика, подался вперед и попытался сесть, но тут же был перехвачен за руку и водворен на прежнее место.

-Хорошая попытка, дракон! – Усмехнулся Микки. – Засчитана! Но не удалась. Увы. У меня тоже есть дракон. И я в курсе, что дает обоим эта связь. Ты не подойдешь к своему наезднику ближе, чем есть сейчас. Мы же не хотим ссориться, не так ли? И говорить будешь оттуда же. Кстати, на мой взгляд, самое время тебе начать…

Юрка сглотнул внезапно подступивший к горлу ком. Говорить? Убеждать Отабека в том, во что он сам не верил ни единой секунды? Как это вообще возможно?

 

 

Остаток дня Минако провела у дверей Академии Магии. Она пыталась заставить привратника впустить ее, дабы побеседовать с ректором, но… Это был явно не ее день. То ли привратник оказался туповат, то ли было какое-то особое распоряжение, в виду которого путь в Академию Магии для ведуньи был заказан, но на территорию ее так и не пустили.

Солдат из сопровождения ведунья предусмотрительно отправила на ближайший постоялый двор, приказав не высовываться и внимания лишнего не привлекать. Единственный, кого она не смогла после всей этой истории отыскать – это секретарь Алдияра. Он как сквозь землю провалился. Минако постаралась побороть в себе приступ паранойи и не кинуться его искать, убеждая себя, что он не перебежчик, а просто решил вернуться домой, раз уж его хозяин куда-то сгинул.

-Я вам еще раз говорю… - Пыхтел толстяк на воротах Академии Магии, пока усталая Минако всматривалась в клонившееся к закату солнце. Вдруг кто-то резко дернул ее за руку, и ведунья чуть не оступилась на камнях мостовой, но вовремя сфокусировалась и обернулась к обидчику. Невзрачного вида старичок смотрел на нее из-под капюшона плохонького плаща и загадочно улыбался. Ведунья огромным усилием воли заставила себя не завизжать и не выдать ничем своей радости. Старичок сделал ей знак следовать за ним и нырнул куда-то в переулок. Минако послушно пошла следом. Пара поворотов, и они оказались в небольшом дворике, внутри которого бил крошечный фонтанчик, пели канарейки и было уже по вечернему сумеречно.

-Ну, здравствуй, дорогая моя ученица! – Проговорил с улыбкой этот пожилой мужчина, откидывая капюшон с головы и радушно открывая объятия навстречу ведунье. Минако, чуть не взвизгнув, бросилась в них и едва сдержалась, чтобы не разрыдаться.

-Как же так?! Я ведь весь день почти потратила…

-Я знаю. – Прервал сетования ведуньи пожилой маг. – Только вот я больше не глава Академии.

Минако удивленно уставилась на него. Конечно, он же поддерживал официальную власть. Потому…

-Потому и поспешил убраться оттуда, как только Его Величество изволили исчезнуть. – Продолжил ее мысль мужчина. – Я не смогу больше воспользоваться ресурсами Академии. Да и мое пребывание в ее стенах может быть для меня напрямую опасным. Впрочем, как только станет понятно, будет ли сформировано сопротивление, я тут же примкну к нему. Ведь я не считаю возможным…

-Подождите. – Прервала его Минако. Она задумчиво приложила палец к губам и сделала пару шагов по дворику. – Не значит ли это, что у Академии теперь новый ректор?

-Думаю, да.

-Дайте угадаю, это тот засранец, что обосновался в стенах Военной Академии? – Предположила ведунья. Пожилой маг кивнул.

-Этот мальчишка обладает огромной силой. Он учился у нас последние полгода и показал результаты, намного превосходящие те, с которыми мы сталкивались до сих пор. Я уже думал взять его в личные ученики, но он вдруг пропал. А следом испарился Верховный Король, и заварилась вся эта каша. Он действительно сильный маг. К тому же специализируется на драконах. И знаешь…

Но Минако уже не слушала. Она мысленно радовалась тому, что Юри с Виктором успели улететь на Север. Будь они рядом, Виктор непременно заинтересовал бы такого выскочку-мага. И это могло бы очень плохо закончиться. Теперь же в его руках был только Юрочка. А это не такая большая потеря, если разобраться.

Минако встряхнула головой, отгоняя мрачные мысли.

-Что теперь делать будем? – Поинтересовалась она вслух.

-Так значит мальчик теперь в Военной Академии? Вот оно что… Хочет быть поближе к войскам, когда настанет его черед предъявлять права на власть. – Задумчиво произнес пожилой маг.

-А какие могут быть претензии? – Поинтересовалась Минако. Она заметила сходство мальчишки с Верховным Королем, но на вопросы не было времени. Теперь был шанс кое-что прояснить.

-Куча слухов. – Сухо отозвался маг. А потом вздохнул, заломил пальцы и вымученно посмотрел на ведунью. – Сын он, родной сын Верховного. Но сам он об этом не знает. – Едва слышно сообщил мужчина, наблюдая за реакцией ведуньи.

-Родной? А чего он его не признал? – Удивилась Минако. – Духу не хватило или что?

-Он о нем и не знал до недавнего времени. Королева говорила, что не помнит ночь, когда рожала. Не помнит, сколько было младенцев, один или два. Дочь осталась при ней, а сына неизвестные люди забрали. Повитуха умерла при невыясненных обстоятельствах. А мальчишка пришел поступать в Академию. Пришел, продемонстрировал всем свое личико, а заодно и магические способности. И, лично мне, стало все ясно. Я же сам учил до недавнего времени принцессу. Сам преподавал ей основы и развивал ее способности. Магия ее по стилю и силе похожа на магию брата, только чуть слабее. Девочка все же. Не в обиду будет сказано.

Минако хмыкнула и вновь задумалась.

-Получается, что его претензии на власть вполне обоснованы? – Проговорила она, спустя пару минут.

-Обоснованы. В некотором роде. У него свое видение, как надо править государством. Будь он при отце с рождения, все было бы иначе. А теперь… Кто знает, когда и как ему вложили в голову те идеи, что вылетают из него, одна за другой. Например, он предлагал закрыть Академию Магии и приставить всех магов к Военной Академии. Мол, маги не должны быть бесхозными. Они должны «работать на благо государства». Мы все обомлели, когда услышали. Но, если дорвется до власти, так все и будет. К тому же… То, что Верховный пропал, автоматически дает любому другому занять его место, согласно прямому наследованию. И в результате Верховный не сможет вернуться обратно на трон. Таковы традиции. Так что сейчас первый же, кто предъявит свои права, уничтожит права Верховного. И никто не гарантирует, чем все это закончится.

Минако слушала и размышляла. Что теперь делать? Она оставила Отабека с Юрой в лапах этого странного парня. Сильного мага, дракониста, явно свихнувшегося на своих идеях. Кто знает, что именно он хочет получить от двух потенциальных правителей?

 

 

Солнце почти село, и комнату теперь освещала только тусклая лампа, стоявшая на письменном столе. Отабек продолжал сидеть, плотно сжав челюсти в гробовом молчании. Юра все так же стоял у двери, удерживаемый своим похитителем. За все это время ни один из них не произнес ни слова. Только Микки уже терял терпение и без умолку болтал о своих планах, о том, кто он такой, и почему решился на захват власти.

Дракончику временами казалось, что это такой изощренный метод пытки – выслушивать речи этого пустоголового болвана. Будто бы он, понимая, что ни Отабек, ни Юра на его ультиматумы не реагируют, решил уболтать их насмерть, чтобы заставить сделать все так, как ему было нужно.

-Довольно. – Устало произнес Отабек, когда Микки уже по второму разу принялся восхищаться дочерью Верховного Короля, своей названной сестрой. – Чего ты на самом деле хочешь? Я не услышал от тебя ни слова о том, что ты будешь делать, когда получишь трон и власть. Все, что ты до сих пор говорил – пустые слова. Как ты будешь править, если ты не в состоянии с собственными мыслями разобраться? Тебя послушать, так можно сказать, что ты просто таки влюблен в королевскую семью. И все это прикрыто словами ненависти, каковой на самом деле нет и в помине. Как же тебя понимать?

Микки захлебнулся очередной тирадой и со злобой сжал кулаки. На мгновение Юрочке показалось, что он бросится на Отабека, но в следующее Микки выдохнул и отвернулся, устремив свой все еще полыхающий ненавистью взор в сгустившуюся темноту за окном.

-Как я буду править, тебя не касается. Главное, что я буду делать это по праву своего рождения. Я получу то, чего заслуживаю. – Кулаки Микки снова сжались, мышцы челюсти напряженно заходили под смуглой кожей.

Юра вдруг почувствовал нечто странное. Будто волна энергии прокатилась по комнате. Отабек заметно вздрогнул и уставился на своего дракона широко распахнутыми глазами. Микки, продолжавший смотреть в черноту за стеклом окна, внезапно расхохотался. И теперь уже в комнате вздрогнули все.

Переведя взгляд на окно, Юрочка заметил темную тень, скользнувшую мимо рам. Дракон! Вот что он ощутил. Своего сородича. Дракончик до сих пор не имел возможности пообщаться с местными драконами. Нет, он их встречал, в гарнизоне. Но там даже близко не было таких сильных и необычных особей. Этот дракон был Ночным Летуном и в размахе крыльев не уступал тому же Виктору. Т.е. был очень крупным по местным меркам.

Отабек тоже заметил неожиданного гостя и ощутимо подобрался. Он бросил беглый взгляд на своего дракончика, и тот коротко ему кивнул в ответ, когда его тюремщик на мгновение отвлекся. Отабек, очевидно, воспринял это, как сигнал к действию, чуть подавшись всем телом вперед, будто собирался подняться с места.

-Сидеть! – Прогремел Микки, заставив своих же людей занервничать и переглянуться. Дракончик же вместе со своим наездником лишь усмехнулись, почти синхронно и очень нехорошо. – Я не отпускал тебя, наследничек. Я думаю, нам стоит на сегодня закончить наш душевный разговор. Продолжил с рассветом. Тем более, что мой зверь зовет меня прогуляться. А мне сложно ему отказать. Ну вы понимаете… - Микки сделал неопределенный жест рукой в воздухе перед собой и снова расхохотался.

-Я вижу, у тебя с твоим драконом полное единение… душ. – Усмехнулся Юрочка, складывая руки на груди. Ему уже порядком надоел и этот странный человечишка, и вся ситуация в целом. Отабек мысленно разделял его эмоции на этот счет.

-И не говори, ящерица! – Отозвался Микки. – Хотя тут я не прав. Ты на ящерицу не сильно тянешь. Да и на дракона тоже. Но тут какой-то фокус. И я разберусь, какой именно. Мои люди долго наблюдали за вами, за тобой и Победителем. – От этих слов Юрка стал серьезным, но Микки его реакция только еще больше развеселила. – Просто, чтобы между нами было понимание, я маг высокого уровня. Я отлично разбираюсь во всем, что связано с драконами. И сейчас я не понимаю лишь несколько мелких нюансов, которые не дают мне составить полную картину. К сожалению. Но я дотошный. И я в конечном счете со всеми этими мелочами разберусь. И вот тогда…

Но договорить Микки было не суждено. Юрка на мгновение отклонился в сторону от своего тюремщика и… пропал. Отабек только этого и ждал. Он мгновенно бросился на пол, уступая своему дракону все свободное пространство, на какое только можно было рассчитывать в таком тесном для ящера помещении. Юрочка был еще юн, потому, если не размахивать туда-сюда крыльями и хвостом, вполне поместился в просторном, на первый взгляд, кабинете начальника Военной Академии.

Все, кто кроме этих двоих находились в комнате, настолько опешили в первое мгновение, что не смогли даже среагировать, когда  дракончик припер их широкими боками вдоль стен. Только Микки мгновенно осознал, что произошло, и, зло ухмыляясь, распахнул окно, бросившись в темноту наступающей осенней ночи.

-Юра! – Отабек мгновенно вскочил на спину своему дракону, поддерживаемый шипастой головой. Юрка довольно рыкнул, когда парень почесал его «за ушком». Он рискнул развернуться и понял, что пространства в комнате все же недостаточно для такого маневра. И в этот самый момент в распахнутое окно ворвался огненный вихрь. Отабек только и успел, что спрятаться за щитом. Юрка недовольно заворчал что-то у него в голове, суть чего сводилась к бесполезной, но очень душевной ругани. – Давай двигать отсюда. – Скомандовал Отабек, когда Юрка придвинулся к догорающей по краям оконной раме. – Я понимаю, что тебе не пройти… Помочь?

«Уж будь так любезен!» - Раздалось у него в голове. Отабек пробормотал себе под нос быстрое заклинание, которое даже дракончик своим чутким ухом не смог разобрать, и кирпичная кладка вокруг рамы начала осыпаться, так что через несколько секунд вся фасадная стена, аж до первого этажа, просела грудой битого кирпича, расчищая дракончику и его наезднику дорогу на волю.

-Черт, перестарался! – В сердцах сплюнул Отабек.

«Следи за языком!» - Прошипел у него в голове Юрочка. Отабек сдержанно извинился и призывно похлопал его по шее. Дракончик в один прыжок покрыл расстояние до открывшейся дыры и, выпрыгнув наружу, расправил сильные крылья, делая один широкий взмах за другим, так что они быстро смогли набрать высоту, не рискуя более встретиться с достаточно высокими зданиями Столицы.

-И что теперь? – Нетерпеливо поинтересовался Отабек, когда они заходили на широкий круг над городом.

«Не знаю.» - Отозвался Юрка у него в голове. – «Ты тут король, тебе и решать!»

Отабек усмехнулся и хотел было дать дракончику указание лететь на поиски ведуньи, но тут он заметил краем глаза движение. Ночной Летун возник из темноты настолько неожиданно, что Отабек едва удержался на спине дракончика, когда более крупный дракон, пойдя на таран, поддел переливающееся тело Юрки в округлый бок, сбивая с потока. Юрка чертыхнулся в голове Отабека, но быстро выправил курс, продолжая недовольно ворчать.

-Вот настырный, гад. – Заметил Отабек, и Юрка, что-то фыркнув в ответ, пригрозил, что воспользуется пламенем. – Нет, нельзя. Под нами город. Помни об этом. Нам надо его увести для начала. Пусть лучше гоняется за нами над лесом, а еще лучше над полями.

«Тебе не жалко крестьян?» - Лукаво поинтересовался Юрочка, но Отабек только ласково погладил его по переливающейся чешуе.-«Уговорил!» - Дракончик взял рутой вираж, не забыв приложить обидчика хвостом по хребту, пролетая мимо в считанных сантиметрах, и направился в сторону видневшихся где-то севернее полей. Ночной Летун не сразу оклемался, но как только пришел в себя, тут же направился за юным драконом, выдавая время от времени струи пламени и озаряя ими все больше сгущавшуюся ночь.

 

Когда Минако подоспела к Военной Академии, ворота уже были распахнуты, а суетившиеся солдаты были настолько заняты устранением учиненного разгрома, что даже не обратили на нее внимания.

-Я так понимаю, мы можем следовать намеченным ранее маршрутом. – Мягко заметил маг рядом с ней. Она кивнула и развернула свою кобылу.

-Да, едем к уважаемой госпоже Офелии Алтын. В ее поместье. – Подтвердила ведунья. – Я думаю, что мальчики туда и направятся.

Маг, что поравнялся с ней, был молодым, смуглым и улыбчивым. Минако не знала о нем почти ничего, но ее бывший наставник очень его хвалил и говорил, что у мальчишки большое будущее, потому и выделил его ведунье в сопровождение. До сих пор парень не произнес ни единого лишнего слова, только лишь улыбался от уха до уха и в тихую посмеивался над какими-то собственными мыслями.

Минако присматривалась к нему всю дорогу до Военной Академии и еще некоторое время, пока они возвращались к эскорту Алтына, чтобы прихватить солдат с собой. Что-то казалось ей в этом пареньке странным и каким-то отдаленно знакомым. Нет, они точно раньше не встречались, но что-то было в нем, что оставляло ощущение узнаваемости.

-Слушай, малыш, ты до сих пор не представился. Я знаю о тебе лишь то, что сообщил мне мой бывший наставник. И это не так много. – Начала Минако, когда они уже подъезжали к постоялому двору. – Знаю, что ты тоже драконист.  И что твой конек – фирменные заклинания. Это все очень мило, но не сильно информативно. – Заметила она, поджав губки, чем вызвала в спутнике новый приступ веселья.

-Да, наставник все верно сказал. Я драконист и специалист по авторским заклинаниям. В основном, это все бытовая магия…

Минако насторожилась. Знала она одного «бытового» мага, ох как хорошо знала.

-Меня Пхичитом зовут. Так что… - Паренек рассмеялся, и озорные искорки плясали в его темных глазах. Минако мгновенно вспомнила, от кого слышала о нем.

-Ты ведь лучший друг Юри, приятель по Академии Магии! – Выпалила она, широко распахнув глаза.

-Все верно! Госпожа Минако, я все гадал, когда вы меня признаете. Видно, Юри не так много обо мне рассказывал. – Усмехнулся Пхичит, чуть направляя свою лошадь, поскольку они как раз въезжали в ворота постоялого двора.

-Да, я… - Минако вдруг усмехнулась и осадила свою лошадку, останавливая ее. – Это даже немного смешно. Юри о тебе болтал без умолку, как вернулся из Академии. Особенно, о твоих заклинаниях. И о том, что ты остался работать над принципом…

-Тсс! Госпожа! – Пхичит на мгновение стал серьезным и тут же вновь заулыбался. – Некоторые вещи не стоит произносить вслух, потому что даже у стен есть уши!

Да, он был абсолютно прав. Минако это понимала. Но любопытство теперь снедало ее настолько, что она даже была готова забыть на какое-то время о безопасности, лишь бы расспросить этого паренька о его успехах на поприще магии.

 

 

Юрке удалось заинтриговать преследователя, и теперь они кружили над полями, то набирая высоту, то сбрасывая, почти спускаясь до самой земли. Отабек временами что-то сдержанно бормотал себе под нос, выдавая то новое защитное заклинание, то нападая магически на противника.

Как и ожидалось, Микки обнаружился на спине своего Летуна, явно помыкая им и даже прибегая к грубой силе в виде банальной плетки. Отабека это и возмутило, и позабавило. Он не считал возможным обращаться с драконом, как с лошадью, прекрасно осознавая принципиальную разницу между ними.

«Настырный какой.» - В очередной раз фыркнул Юрочка, заходя на уже, казалось, десятый круг. Отабек только кивнул. – «У тебя есть варианты, чтобы уделать этого напыщенного хлыща?»

-Есть. Но я пока не знаю, как лучше к нему подступиться. И потом, мне жаль его дракона. Он ни в чем не виноват. – Отозвался Отабек на мысленный вопрос Юрки. Дракончик хмыкнул, выпустив струйки пара из ноздрей. – Юра, ты ведь говорил, что твое пламя холодное, но я сейчас вижу только живой, обжигающий огонь.

«Это моя особенность.» - Пояснил дракончик у него в голове. – «Я владею двумя видами пламени. Хочу – выжигаю до тла. Хочу – замораживаю насмерть. Так что есть варианты.»

Но, как бы обнадеживающе это ни звучало, вариантов не было. Ведь Отабек четко сформулировал, что не желает зла противнику-дракону. Лишь его наезднику. Это сильно сужало рамки их возможностей. И Юрка, как бы он ни старался и не убеждал себя, не мог противиться прямому приказу своего наездника. Теперь-то он в полной мере осознал, что означает их связь.

-Вам еще не надоело? – Прокричал Микки, пролетая мимо и обдав их раскатом неприятного хохота. Он тоже явно просто играл с ними, не причиняя реального вреда. Его дракон уворачивался от большей части их атак, уходя то в сторону, то резко вниз. Юрку это страшно раздражало, но он был связан по рукам и ногам желаниями Отабека. Не будь рядом его наездника, дракончик, скорее всего, уже достал бы пару козырей и разделался с обидчиком подчистую. В конце концов, это было делом чести, ведь Юрка был, можно так сказать, наследным принцем в своем Клане, и не мог проиграть какому-то Ночному Летуну.

-Очевидно, надоело тебе? – Усмехнулся в ответ Отабек и отпустил с пальцев переливающийся серебром и синевой шарик Сполоха. «Снаряд» мгновенно нашел цель, заставив Летуна уйти резко вниз и взвыть от боли, давая тем самым понять, что попадание было прямым и неизбежным. – Вот и отлично. – Пробормотал Отабек, встряхивая кистью правой руки и отправляя вниз еще пару Сполохов.

«Ты его добить решил?» - Заинтригованно поинтересовался Юрочка, чуть изогнув шею, чтобы проследить, куда полетели последние заклинания и достигли ли они цели. Свечение рассыпалось серебром где-то далеко внизу, почти у самой поверхности. И неожиданно из этого сияния прямо в брюхо никак не ожидавшего подвоха дракончика прилетело заклинание, которое ни один из них так и не опознал.

Мгновение и Юрка камнем полетел к земле. Все попытки Отабека докричаться до него, ничего не дали, так что начинающему магу пришлось срочно придумывать что-то, буквально на лету. И, надо отдать ему должное, заклинание ему прекрасно удалось. Свист ветра в ушах сменился глухой тишиной и темнотой. Но на этот раз они были спасены.


	7. Глава 6. Сложный выбор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да простят меня... все!

Юри смотрел на Виктора во все глаза, до сих пор не в силах поверить в то, что между ними произошло. Виктор бережно положил драконье яйцо на пол, укутав полами плаща. Юри молча наблюдал за его действиями и что-то судорожно соображал. Память услужливо подсовывала ему неясные образы, не давая четких указаний.

-Виктор… - Протянул Юри, опускаясь рядом с драконом на колени прямо на деревянный пол хижины. – А как… как…

-Как нам дальше с ним быть? – Поднял взгляд своих льдистых глаз дракон. Юри коротко кивнул. Виктор улыбнулся ему, понимающе и обезоруживающе. – Будем его высиживать. – Усмехнулся он. Юри вытаращил на него глаза при этих словах. Виктор расхохотался в голос, не сдержавшись. –Я пошутил.

-Но… как тогда? – Оторопело спросил Юри. Виктор загадочно усмехнулся и посмотрел юному магу прямо в глаза.

-Это тело, - дракон сделал жест рукой, как бы демонстрируя себя, - способно очень на многое. Оно может выносить любое дитя. Хоть человеческое, хоть дракончика. Это не важно. Голем – суть глина. Он способен на все, что мне будет необходимо. – Заверил Виктор, оглаживая машинальным жестом поверхность яйца. Юри покосился на его пальцы и поймал себя на том, что ему тоже хочется касаться этой голубоватой скорлупы, увитой тонким зелено-бурым рисунком.

-Ты будешь его… вынашивать? – Недоверчиво уточнил Юри.

-Да, что-то вроде того.

-И что для этого нужно? – Не унимался юный драконовед. Ему действительно было интересно. Ибо именно сейчас он припомнил, что в их королевстве драконьи яйца стараются спрятать в максимально теплое место, даже укладывают в очаг на горячие угли, чтобы будущему дракончику было тепло. Драконы – создания стихии огня. Априори при их «высиживании» необходимо тепло.

-Я думаю, мне придется немного поколдовать. – Отозвался Виктор. Он внезапно стал очень серьезным и задумчивым. Юри даже испугался и не отводил от него взгляда, пока дракон снова не заговорил. – Теперь мы просто обязаны вернуться. Нам нельзя здесь оставаться. Другие члены стаи не должны знать, что мы вынашиваем яйцо. Это…

-Не положено? – Предположил Юри. Виктор кивнул и усмехнулся.

-Да, что-то вроде того. В стае не все в курсе существования големов и возможности драконам обращаться в людей. Так что мы не показываемся в таком виде перед своими. Только избранные знакомы с этим заклинанием. Правители, приближенные к ним, либо очень сильные маги. Рядовые драконы этому заклинанию обучаются крайне редко. Потому мы не можем…

-Но тогда как? – Не утерпел и спросил Юри. Виктор на мгновение замолчал с серьезным видом, а потом тяжело вздохнул.

-У меня пока нет готового решения. – Он на некоторое время замолчал, продолжая размышлять. Юри сидел рядом и не сводил с него взгляда, продолжая поглаживать яйцо. Теперь уже оба они касались его, и Юри на мгновение показалось, что от скорлупы исходит едва заметное тепло и легкое свечение.

-Да, оно дышит магией. – Ответил на его невысказанный вопрос Виктор. Он еще пару минут подумал и вдруг весь вскинулся, радостно заулыбавшись. – Вот что мы сделаем!

 

 

Минако вывела свой небольшой отряд за городскую черту в тот самый момент, когда Отабек оседлал дракончика и покинул здание Академии. И она, и все солдаты, как завороженные, уставились на несколько минут в ночное небо, наблюдая за поединком драконов, пока те не скрылись из виду, улетая куда-то далеко, за город.

-Черт! – Не сдержалась ведунья, пришпорив свою лошадь и направляя ее прямо к городским воротам, закрытым на ночь. Ей предстояло договориться со стражей, покинуть город и постараться успеть на выручку своим друзьям. Хоть она и не понимала толком, чем сможет помочь им в бою с Ночным Летуном.

-Чего изволит госпожа? – Поинтересовался злорадный голос у самого ее уха, такой знакомый, что Минако тут же захотелось от души сплюнуть. Сильная когтистая лапа легла ей на живот, прижимая ее к будто из камня выточенному торсу существа, что теперь сидело позади нее в седле. Ведунья постаралась не заорать и убеждала себя, что паниковать нет никакого смысла. – Только не надо…

Но черт не успел ничего договорить, лишь взвыл от боли и по большой дуге сиганул с лошади, летевшей во весь опор по мостовой. Он приземлился на все четыре конечности, метя жилистым хвостом, которого, Минако могла на что угодно поспорить, в прошлый раз у него то ли не было, то ли он его искусно прятал. Она осадила лошадь и дала черту возможность подобраться ближе.

-Не делай глупостей! – Предупредила она. Ее отряд уже выстроился вокруг них. Если бы не темнота, что уже спустилась на город, они бы собрали толпу заинтригованных зевак. Хоть в этом им повезло. Лишняя шумиха им была ни к чему.

-Что сразу голой кожей-то?! – Взвыл обиженно черт. – Я не обязан был вообще тебе помогать…

-Так чего приперся?! – Не сдержалась Минако, давая волю собственному гневу. Черт потупился и будто даже смутился. Ведунья недоуменно уставилась на него, дожидаясь ответа.

-С прошлого раза все ждал момента, чтобы на тебя посмотреть… И помочь. – Пояснил смущенно этот потусторонний кадр. Минако едва поймала пытавшуюся упасть от удивления челюсть. – А что? Неужели считаешь, что бес не может заинтересоваться феей? К тому же…

-Так… Стоп! – Выдохнула Минако, прикрывая глаза ладонью и стараясь собраться мыслями. В данный момент они были скрыты городскими стенами и видеть битву драконов не могли. Лишь едва слышные отголоски разлетались раскатами вдоль ночного неба и достигали Столицы. Минако понимала, что медлить нельзя, но разобраться с бесом следовало немедленно и основательно. – Либо говори, что предлагаешь, либо катись отсюда и не задерживай меня! – Буркнула она, потихоньку приходя в себя. Солдаты заинтригованно наблюдали за происходящим, но не вмешивались. Последней истории с чертями и прочей нечистью им хватило, чтобы теперь предпочесть позицию зрителей.

-Я могу тебе открыть проход. Попадешь сразу к своим спутникам. – Буркнул в ответ черт, потупившись и разве что не начав загребать ногой, демонстрируя смущение. Вместо этого хвост так и ходил из стороны в сторону, точно у преданного пса. Минако тяжело вздохнула и кивнула, немного поразмыслив над его предложением.

-Я согласна. Стража на тебе. Нам нужно срочно добраться до них. Но…

-Да, плата. – Кивнул черт. – На этот раз… - Он на мгновение поднял свою широкую когтистую ладонь и довольно усмехнулся. – На этот раз я уже получил свой аванс.

Минако вспыхнула смущенным румянцем, когда до нее дошел смысл казанного бесом, и в голос фыркнула, разворачивая свою лошадь.

-Надеюсь, ты не брешешь! – Бросила она, пуская лошадь в галоп. Ее небольшой отряд последовал за ней.

Как оказалось, черт вовсе не соврал. Он действительно сделал так, что их ждали широко распахнутые ворота без единого следа охраны. Минако присвистнула и еще сильнее сжала бока своей лошадки. Их небольшой отряд стремглав вылетел за городские стены, уходя уверенно в темноту обступающего Столицу леса. Дорогу им освещало несколько магических огоньков, наспех наколдованных ведуньей, которые летели впереди и позади их небольшой группы.

Уже через несколько мгновений они выехали на широкую поляну и увидели высоко в небе над своими головами яркие сполохи заклинаний. Минако осадила лошадь и задрала голову. Через мгновение она едва сдержала крик ужаса. На них падало огромное драконье тело. Оно переливалось, отражая свет магических огоньков ведуньи, стремительно приближаясь к поверхности земли. Еще пара мгновений и они будут раздавлены. И не кем-нибудь, а Юркой собственной персоной.

Солдаты в ужасе замерли с запрокинутыми головами. Почуявшие неладное лошади перебирали ногами, норовя броситься в рассыпную. Если бы не всеобщее оцепенение, то на поляне воцарился бы настоящий хаос. Но все молчали и в ужасе смотрели на приближающегося дракона, мысленно прощаясь с жизнью. Но в последнюю секунду что-то произошло. Нечто такое, чего никто не мог предположить.

Огромная драконья туша почти у самой поверхности земли растворилась в воздухе. Минако, успевшая зажмуриться, распахнула глаза и с шумом выдохнула. Солдаты из сопровождения недоуменно озирались и оживленно переговаривались.

-Не то, чтобы я жаловалась, но… - Начала было ведунья и тут же осеклась. Она догадалась, что произошло. Слишком часто за минувшее лето при ней тренировали и обсуждали это заклинание, чтобы она не смогла его узнать.

-Госпожа? – Неуверенно переспросил один из солдат, что оказался ближе всего к ведунье. В этот самый момент над их головами раздался бешенный рык, и макушки деревьев ощутимо пригнулись под воздушным потоком, созданным взмахами мощных крыльев пролетавшего мимо дракона. Ночной Летун в несколько секунд пронесся над их головами и скрылся в направлении Столицы.

-Пронесло? – Неуверенно выдохнула Минако, глядя ему вслед.

-Видимо. – Кивнул солдат и повернул лошадь, уступая дорогу молодому магу, гордо восседавшему на рыжеватом жеребце.

-Это был… - Неуверенно начал Пхичит, но запнулся.

-Да, - кивнула Минако, - это был Микки. Верхом на своем драконе. – Подтвердила она, внеся в ряды солдат какое-то странное оживление.

-Микки? – Переспросил один из солдат. – Тот самый?

-Что значит, тот самый? – Недоуменно уставилась на него Минако. – Объяснись!

Солдат немного замешкался, явно смущаясь. Но тут в разговор включился Пхичит.

-Я его хорошо знаю. Многие его знают. Пока он не поступил в Академию Магии и не начал демонстрировать какие-то совершенно невероятные результаты, он успел порядком достать всех столичных кутил. У него есть хобби, бродить по трактирам, напиваться до потери сознания и рассказывать, что он – Личный Рыцарь принцессы Сары. Он всех эти достал настолько, что был частенько бит. – Пхичит усмехнулся, но тут же смутился. – Так что тут все его знают. А что, уважаемая?

Минако злорадно улыбнулась. Ей подумалось, что король из Микки выйдет тот еще.  Поддержки от рядовых граждан ему точно не добиться.

-Ничего. Так, ребята, давайте вот что: сейчас найдем место для привала. Заночуем поблизости. Что-то мне подсказывает, что очень скоро мы сможем продолжить путь почти изначальным составом.

-Как прикажете! – Послышался голос капитана отряда – того, кто временно руководил солдатами. Минако выдохнула с чувством и повернулась к молодому магу.

-Нам нужно кое-что обсудить. – Загадочно проговорила она и направила лошадь в лесную чащу. Пхичит послушно следовал за ней.

 

 

Оказавшись в кармане, Отабек сначала совершенно оторопел. Он и не представлял, что ему хватит сил справиться с этим заклинанием. До сих пор у него это не очень-то выходило. Каждый раз что-то шло не так, и Юра на него от души ругался, хоть у него самого это заклинание и получалось не так блестяще, как у Виктора или того же Юри. По его мнению Отабек был совершенно безнадежен.

Осмотревшись, Отабек заметил, что в кармане ничего и никого, кроме них нет. Не было и четкого источника света. Наспех сделанная прореха в измерениях лишь скрывала их от посторонних глаз, давая возможность отсидеться, перевести дух. А именно это и было им сейчас больше всего необходимо.

Юрка в его драконьем теле все еще лежал рядом, тяжело, но ровно дыша. Он был без сознания, и это беспокоило Отабека больше всего. Как наездник, он отлично чувствовал сознание своего дракона, но никак не мог его прощупать физически. Разве что воспользоваться исцеляющей магией. А он пока не сильно продвинулся в этой области. Судорожно припомнив пару заклинаний из арсенала лекарей, Отабек буквально «возложил руки» на своего возлюбленного. Чешуя под его пальцами едва заметно полыхнула тусклой радугой. Отабек растерялся, но решил, что навредить навряд ли сможет, а вот помочь шанс был.

Мысленно он продолжал призывать дракончика, тормошить его разум, но пока это не давало ощутимого результата. Юрочка был для него недосягаем. Отабек вздохнул и, собрав всю свою силу в одной точке, импульсом втолкнул ее в тело дракончика. Огромная туша судорожно дернулась, как от удара. Отабеку на мгновение показалось, что он перестарался, но в следующее он смог облегченно вздохнуть.

Дракончик открыл один глаз и громко чихнул.

-Ты живой? – Мягко поинтересовался Отабек, подползший к голове дракончика и гладивший его между бровями. Юра сощурился на него все тем же одним глазом, но потом коротко кивнул и заурчал, как бывало ни раз, когда Отабек удостаивал ласки это тело. Отабек снова облегченно вздохнул. – Что дальше?

«Мы в кармане?» - Поинтересовался Юрочка, поднимая голову и озираясь кругом.

-Да. Не знаю, как у меня получилось, но…

«Хорошо получилось.» - Одобрил дракончик. – «Мы дышим, нас никто не может достать. Все просто отлично.» - Он попытался подняться на ноги, но не смог. Что-то в этом огромном теле было ощутимо не так. Но вот что именно? Юра и сам не знал. Он ни разу не получал по-настоящему серьезных повреждений. Он и в сражениях-то толком не участвовал. Дружеские поединки с Виктором и Яковом ни в какое сравнение не шли с суровой реальностью.

-Я думаю, тебе стоит пока повременить с активными действиями. Мне кажется, ты сильнее пострадал, чем думаешь. – Заметил Отабек. Дракончик фыркнул, но согласно кивнул. – Что будем делать? Ждать, пока ты восстановишься?

«Вероятно, так и следовало бы поступить.» - Проговорил в его сознании Юра. – «Но только не тут и не так.» - Он боднул широким лбом ладонь Отабека, призывая его держаться крепче, и коротким заклинанием перенес их в собственный карман, наспех подстраивая условия под необходимые им. – «Так будет лучше.» - Пояснил он и в следующее мгновение уже сидел рядом со своим драконьем телом, перебравшись в тело голема.

-Я не силен в исцеляющей магии. – Коротко заметил дракончик, оглаживая огромный бок своего драконьего тела тонкими пальцами. Отабек рядом с ним оторопело таращился, не в силах что-либо сказать. Он впервые видел Юру в двух его ипостасях одновременно.

-Я тоже не владею… - Отозвался Отабек, когда смог немного совладать с удивлением и смущением. Юра поднялся на ноги и встряхнул светлой шевелюрой. – Значит, надо остановить время и позвать того, кто сможет нам помочь.

-Подожди! Мы не знаем, сколько времени прошло снаружи. Мы не можем просто так выйти и…

-Можем. – Отрезал Юра, сурово глядя на своего наездника. – Что мы действительно не можем, так это оставить все, как есть. Не знаю, чем он там в меня таким запустил, но мое Пламя тает. Это невероятно, но факт. Сейчас я остановлю тут время, но я не знаю, что случится с Пламенем. Магия – живая субстанция. Никто не гарантирует, что она согласится, чтобы ее заморозили. Ты понимаешь ход моих мыслей? Нам нужен целитель. И как можно скорее.

Отабек только кивнул. Спорить тут было бесполезно и совершенно бессмысленно. Юрка был прав. И, поскольку тело было его, ему было как-то виднее. Чего уж тут обсуждать и препираться?

 

 

Виктор вернулся на рассвете следующего дня. Сначала Юри показалось, что он чем-то расстроен, но потом он осознал вдруг, что Виктору просто было грустно возвращаться в мир людей так скоро. Осознав это, Юри дал себе слово, что он непременно вернется в драконью долину вместе с Виктором и их малышом. Ведь он уже почувствовал, как это место становится ему домом.

-Мы можем выдвигаться. – Коротко бросил Виктор, поднимая с пола укутанное в плащ яйцо. – Но сначала… - Он сделал вокруг яйца пару пассов свободной рукой, легко балансируя, и что-то прошептал. И драконье яйцо, будто пульсирующее у него на ладони, начало растворяться, будто входя в тело его голема на уровне солнечного сплетения. Когда оно исчезло полностью, Виктор довольно улыбнулся и вздохнул. – Вот теперь мы совсем готовы. Мы ведь готовы?

Юри пожал плечами и улыбнулся ему в ответ. Он провел почти сутки наедине с собой и яйцом в этой хижине, обуреваемый противоречивыми эмоциями и сомнениями. Дракончик. У них будет свой собственный маленький дракончик. Нет, не так. Это будет их с Виктором ребенок. Ребенок! Пусть он и будет покрыт чешуей, но это все равно их малыш. Дитя их магических сущностей. Это было невероятно.

Когда Виктор выбил его из очередного витка размышлений, заставив выйти из хижины следом за собой, Юри чуть не вскрикнул от внезапно окутавшего его морозного воздуха. Снаружи было не просто холодно. Дыхание, казалось, замерзало, едва слетая с губ, и оседало сизым инеем на всем, чего касалось.

Виктор лишь рассмеялся, заметил смятение Юри. Он крепко сжал его ладонь, перехватив его взгляд, и кивнул.

-Вперед! – Скомандовал он, и вот уже на снежной равнине, залитой золотом восходящего солнца, распластались, расправляя крылья два огромных ящера: переливающийся перламутром жемчужный дракон и буро-зеленый, искрящийся изумрудными бликами в первых солнечных лучах. Несколько взмахов сильных крыльев, и оба поднялись в воздух, стремительно набирая высоту.

Юри не знал точно, почему Виктор выбрал такой странный путь, но долину драконов они не пересекали, сделав огромный круг  мимо нее. Лишь спустя какое-то время, Юри сообразил, что Виктор, должно быть, сказал остальным, что Юри отправился обратно загодя, а ему нужно срочно его догонять. Тогда было понятно, почему Юри нельзя было показываться в долине.

«Куда мы сейчас?» - Неуверенно поинтересовался Юри, когда они взяли устойчивый курс на юг.

«Для начала надо разыскать Юрочку. У меня очень плохое предчувствие.» - Отозвался Виктор. Юри даже показалось, что дракон необычайно напряжен. Что могло случиться? Провидческий сон? Или что-то еще более серьезное?

«Я его слышу. Почти постоянно. Я тебе уже говорил. Это связь между правителем и его приемником. Ну, точнее, я так чувствую всех моих приближенных. Например, Якова, тебя…»

«Твою мать?» - Предположил Юри и тут же пожалел об этом.

«Нет. Она жрица и способна скрыть от меня, такого приземленного, все, что только сочтет нужным.» - Немного печально пояснил Виктор. – «Но, если понадобится, она может мысленно связаться со мной. Это на ее усмотрение.»

Юри подумалось, что это очень удобно. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы те долгие пять лет, что он учился в Столице и не мог видеться со своими близкими, у него была вот такая магическая возможность пообщаться с ними. Это было бы более, чем прекрасно. И почему ни один маг до сих пор не догадался создать подобающее случаю заклинание?

«Что ж, у нас будет чем заняться, если будет свободное время.» - Счастливо отозвался Виктор у него в голове, мягко скользя в воздушных потоках и стремительно удаляясь от своей родины.

 

Минако чуть не вскрикнула, когда на опушке леса увидела стройную фигурку дракончика. Случилось это ближе к рассвету. Но никто не смог бы прочувствовать и понять, насколько огромный камень упал в этом момент с души ведуньи.

-Минако! – Взвизгнул Юрка и бросился в распростертые объятия Лесной госпожи. Минако всхлипнула и погладила его по светлым волосам, которые в этот рассветный час будто светились изнутри. – Мне срочно… - Дракончик никак не мог справиться с эмоциями, давясь нервными слезами. – Мне срочно нужна твоя помощь!

У Минако от его слов в груди сердце пропустило пару ударов. Неужели с Отабеком что-то случилось? Не может того быть. Но ведунья была не из тех, кого легко сломить, она быстро взяла себя в руки и отстранила дракончика, утирающего мокрое лицо рукавом.

-Веди! – Сурово проговорила она с решительным видом. И дракончик цепко ухватился за ее руку. В следующее мгновение Минако недоуменно пялилась на драконью тушку Юрочки и перепуганного Отабека рядом с ней. Где именно они находились, она догадывалась, но что произошло, до сих пор не понимала.

-Ты должна его вылечить! – Наседал Юрка, продолжая тянуть ее за собой. Минако спокойно шла следом, все еще гадая, о ком идет речь. Ведь Отабек выглядел совершенно целым и здоровым.

-Кого? – Мягко переспросила ведунья, опускаясь на колени рядом с огромным драконьим телом.

-Мое тело! – Бросил, судорожно вздыхая, Юрочка, опускаясь рядом с ней. – Мы не владеем целительством. Я вообще ничего в этом не понимаю. Виктор… Он всегда помогал в таких случаях. Я и Пламенем с Отабеком делился под чутким его руководством. Я не умею лечить сам. Не знаю, не помню заклинаний. Что мне делать?! – Паника сквозила в каждом его слове. Минако удивленно уставилась на дракончика, а потом перевала взгляд на его наездника. Тот отрицательно покачал головой. Понятно. Он тоже был не при делах.

Минако сосредоточилась на своих силах, своей магии, прикрыв глаза и мягко коснувшись тела огромного ящера. Пульсация мгновенно разошлась от ее пальцев вдоль поверхности переливающейся чешуи, уходя под нее, в самую глубину этого большого тела. Минако взывала к Пламени и мгновенно получила ответ. Каким бы Микки ни был уродом в моральном плане, магом он оказался искусным. Его заклинание, словно червяк, пожирало источник магии дракончика, его Пламя. Заставляло ровный, пульсирующий Огонь магии угасать.

-Это… - Минако со всхлипом выдохнула и открыла глаза. – Это очень сложно. – Призналась она. Заклятие было действительно сильным, многослойным и било по самому дорогому – лишало противника возможности использовать магию. Для обычного человека это было бы не так страшно. Подумаешь, был маг, стал обычный, заурядный житель. Но для дракона… Драконы были изначально магическими существами. Они пронизаны, пропитаны магией. Все их тело, сила, жизнь строились на ней. Лиши дракона магии, и ты лишишь его жизни.

Ведунья поднялась и сделала пару неуверенных шагов, всерьез задумавшись. Она пыталась вспомнить все то, чему ее учили в Академии. Припомнить, не попадалось ли чего, что могло бы им помочь. Простого целительства тут явно было недостаточно. Ответ пришел сам собой. Заклинание, которым воспользовался Микки, было явно авторским. Минако это понимала, потому что сама вдохновенно писала заклинание за заклинанием. А в любом авторском заклинании был один серьезный подвох: потяни за ниточку, и оно распадется.

Минако вновь опустилась на колени, на этот раз прижавшись к огромной драконьей туше лбом. Она сосредоточилась и постаралась найти то, чем было заклинание. Пройдя в самую суть драконьего тела, она вдруг заметила самого настоящего червя. Пара движений руками, и сила ведуньи нащупала паразита, ухватив его за хвост. Чего не ожидала Минако, так это того, что это заклинание среагирует на ее силу, подобно тому, как на нее реагировали все жители потустороннего мира – бесы, черти, демоны.

Заклинание распалось на части почти мгновенно. И тут же Пламя дракончика запылало в полную силу. Магия, которую больше никто не ограничивал и не сдерживал, рванулась вперед, буквально затопив Юрочку до самой макушки.

Открыв глаза, Минако не поверила в то, что увидела. Прямо перед ней было миловидное личико дракончика, в то время, как его нежные губки с жадностью припали к ее губам. Первой и логичной реакцией ведуньи было отпрянуть. Она практически распласталась на спине, подминаемая с удивительной силой этим юным телом. Паника нахлынула мгновенно, но сопротивление явно было бесполезным.

На помощь ведунье пришел Отабек, оттащив дракончика, взгляд которого был настолько затуманенным, что можно было не сомневаться, он не в себе. Минако до сих пор только по рассказам Юри знала, что такое магический откат после перехода в тело голема. И вот ей посчастливилось прочувствовать его часть на своей шкуре.

Нет, какой-то частью себя она даже радовалась, но, в основном, пребывала в состоянии шока. Отабек, тем временем, сгреб тонкие запястья дракончика, зажав их в одной ладони, и пристально посмотрел на ведунью, будто извиняясь.

-Чего уставился?! – Огрызнулась Минако, вскакивая на ноги. – Спасибо потом скажешь, а сейчас выпусти меня отсюда!

-Не могу! – С жаром выпалил Отабек. – Не я создал этот карман. Я тут гость, как и ты. Юрка должен сам это сделать, а он…

-Да уж. Не в состоянии! Что это за чертовщина такая? Почему он раньше так не делал? Он же рыдал минуту назад! – Минако прерывисто дышала, стараясь справиться с захлестнувшими ее эмоциями. Отабек только пожал плечами.

-Видимо, ты вылечила источник его магии, и эта самая магия вырвалась на свободу. Прости, но…

Минако смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Ее не могут выпустить. Она не может во всем этом участвовать, потому что просто не должна. Что же ей делать?! Ведунья судорожно осмотрелась по сторонам, размышляя, как поступить.

-Хорошо! Я просто посижу с другой стороны от этого драконьего тела. – Предложила она, решительно обходя драконью тушку, пока Отабек пытался не упасть, потому что Юрка ловко обвил его талию ногами и пытался дотянуться губами до его лица. Усевшись на пол, Минако зажала уши руками и, чуть не плача, постаралась углубиться в собственные мысли. В некотором роде, ей было досадно, что на праздник жизни она не приглашена. Но умом она понимала, что в этой ситуации она более, чем лишняя.

 

 

В первой половине дня им удалось покрыть огромное расстояние. Юри даже не ожидал, но они добрались до убежища Виктора уже к обеду. То ли дело шло быстрее, потому что не приходилось отвлекаться от полета на всякие мелочи, типа обучения Юри драконьим премудростям, как было во время их первого путешествия. Или же все дело было в том, что Юри успел за эти дни свыкнуться с бытием драконом и научился пользоваться этим телом с большей отдачей, чем раньше. Кто знает? Но факт был на лицо.

«Мы будем отдыхать?» - Поинтересовался Юри, когда они с Виктором подлетели к убежищу настолько близко, что можно было уже разглядеть вход в расщелину.

«Нет! На этот раз у нас нет времени.» - Отозвался Виктор, продолжая ловить воздушные потоки сильными крыльями. Юри на мгновение показалось, что дракон нервничает. Вероятно, так оно и было. Ведь он чувствовал связь с Юрочкой, а с дракончиком что-то, с его же слов, было не ладно.

К закату они уже пролетали над «Секретом Короля». Юри до боли хотелось спикировать вниз и повидаться с родными, но он понимал, что если дорога каждая минута, это делать точно не стоит. Потому он продолжал лететь, ловя себя на мысли, что почти не ощущает усталости. Это было странно, но не  более того.

«Виктор, куда мы летим?» - Не выдержал Юри, когда закат уже начал кутать в темноту все вокруг, но небо все еще продолжало сиять заходящим солнцем, поскольку летели они над плотной пеленой облаков.

«На Юг. Мы должны успеть. Должны!» - Виктор не посчитал нужным еще что-то объяснять. Юри же, стиснув зубы, продолжал лететь, убеждая себя, что узнает больше, когда они достигнут цели их внезапной гонки.

 

 

Когда Минако похлопали по плечу, она чуть не подскочила от неожиданности. Она настолько глубоко ушла в собственные мысли, что чуть не заснула. И теперь недоуменно моргала в лицо Отабеку. Выражение на этом лице было обеспокоенным.

-Что? – Огрызнулась ведунья, поправляя выбившуюся прядь волос. Отабек присел напротив нее и пристально посмотрел ей в глаза.

-Спасибо. – Тихо и очень серьезно произнес он. Минако на мгновение опешила. Она недоуменно хлопала глазами, и парень продолжил. – Я действительно испугался за него. Я вообще ничего не знаю об исцеляющей магии. Тем более, когда дело касается драконов. Я и магом-то всерьез стал совсем недавно. Словом, я просто не знал, как себя вести. Хорошо, что ты поехала с нами и смогла найти нас в нужный момент во всем этом хаосе. Я рад, что ты с нами, Лесная госпожа.

Минако не знала, что сказать. Она чуть обернулась, но ничего не увидела за чешуйчатым боком драконьего тела.

-А прилично ли вести подобные разговоры, когда виновник торжества так близко? – Выдавила она из себя ехидное замечание. Отабек пожал плечами и усмехнулся.

-В ближайшее время ему будет не до нас. – Заверил он, и Минако мгновенно вскочила на ноги, обходя драконью тушку. Тонкокостное тело свернулось под курткой Отабека, поджимая босые ноги и что-то бормоча во сне. Минако с чувством выругалась себе под нос и улыбнулась.

-На мгновение мне показалось… - Начала было она, судорожно вздохнув. – Откуда столько силы в этом тщедушном теле?!

-Сам удивляюсь. – Признался Отабек, увлекая ведунью в ее новое убежище за драконьей тушкой. Минако не сопротивлялась. – Пока он спит, нам надо бы обсудить кое-что. – Заметил с серьезным видом наездник. – Как думаешь, этот говнюк некоронованный будет нас искать?

-Непременно будет. – Заверила его ведунья. – Но нам все равно надо ехать к  твоей матушке. Алдияра мы найдем только, если…

-Если что? Я думал, твои видения туманны? – Изумился Отабек. Минако потупилась, смущенно.

-Не всегда. На самом деле… Ладно, всему свое время. Нам нужно думать о том, как безопасно попасть в земли твоих родителей. – Перевела тему ведунья. Она выглядела задумчивой и какой-то заморенной. До Отабека вдруг дошло, что ведунья, скорее всего, разыскивала их весь прошлый день и большую часть ночи.

-Госпожа, если ты мне доверяешь… - Отабек присел рядом с ней, подставляя ей плечо. Минако удивленно распахнула глаза и вдруг заливисто рассмеялась.

-Да, такого мне еще не предлагали! – Она пристроилась к парню, поплотнее к нему привалившись, и положила голову ему на плечо. Прикрыв глаза, она продолжала рассуждать вслух. -  Я не думаю, что они непременно направятся следом за нами. И хорошо, что ни Виктора, ни Юри рядом нет. Не надо бы им показываться. Кто знает, что произойдет, если Микки их увидит или еще хуже, схватит.

-Да. Это было бы проблемой. – Кивнул Отабек. – Но, скорее для Микки. Зная Виктора, легко предположить, что бы он с ним сделал, если бы Микки полез к нему самому или к Юри.

-Особенно к Юри.  – Хохотнула Минако в полголоса, не открывая глаз.

-Да, кому-то точно было бы плохо. С другой стороны… Этой ситуации не возникло бы. – Заметил Отабек. – Виктор быстро разобрался бы, что делать с раненным сородичем. Думаю, мне стоит подучиться всевозможной исцеляющей магии. Ведь, практически на войну идем.

-Я могу обучить тебя тому, что знаю сама. – Сквозь тягучий зевок отозвалась Минако. Сон начинал обволакивать ее все сильнее.

-Я буду очень признателен, Лесная госпожа. – Тихо ответил наездник, понимая, что на этом их разговор, скорее всего, можно считать оконченным.

 

 

 

Виктор тяжело приземлился на лесной поляне. Юри последовал его примеру, мгновенно поменяв тела местами, и коснулся земли уже человеческими ногами. Виктор тоже перешел в тело голема, расправляя складки неизменного плаща. Юри судорожно сглотнул, наблюдая за быстрыми движениями его пальцев.

-Виктор? – Позвал он негромко. Слышать собственный голос после почти суток полета в теле дракона было очень странным. Усталости это тело не ощущало, зато разум был переполнен эмоциями и переживаниями.

-Помолчи. – Предупредил сурово дракон, и Юри решил не продолжать. Он вдруг понял, что Виктор снова магически сдерживает откат от смены тел. Это было необычно даже для него. И ничего хорошего не предвещало.

-Очевидно, мы оказались в нужном месте в нужное время, - тихо начал Виктор. – Но, пока мы не разберемся, что к чему, я хотел бы не отвлекаться на мелочи.

Дракон сделал пару шагов в глубь леса и обернулся, приглашая Юри двигаться следом. Юри на мгновение замешкался. В его понимании, прилет двух огромных ящеров вряд ли остался незамеченным. Ведь их было видно задолго до того, как они приземлились. Не говоря уже о том, сколько шуму они наделали, пока старались обеспечить себе мягкую посадку и всеми силами махали крыльями.

Виктор перехватил руку Юри и повел его за собой. Пальцы его были теплыми и держали очень крепко. Юри подумалось, что не этого ему хотелось бы сейчас.

«Нет! Только не сейчас! Даже думать об этом не смей!» - Раздался у него в голове раздраженный голос Виктора. – «Нам надо подойти как можно более незаметно. Кто знает, что нас там ждет!»

Юри вздохнул и согласно кивнул, мысленно подкрепляя это жест. Виктор тихонько пошел дальше. Возможно, они действительно прошли бы незамеченными, если бы внезапно на плечо Юри не легла чья-то ладонь. Маг взвизгнул и в ужасе обернулся. Виктор был уже в боевой стойке и был готов любой момент ударить одним из самых сильных боевых заклинаний, на которые только был способен. Но это не понадобилось, потому что над их головами засиял мерцающий свет волшебных огоньков, освещая лицо их нежданного обидчика.

-Пхичит! – Выдохнул Юри и бросился на шею невысокому парню, одетому в дорожный костюм. Тот принял его в свои объятия и со смехом принялся обмениваться с Юри радостными фразами приветствия.

-А… - Фыркнул Виктор, поняв, что происходит. – Ну конечно…

-Пхичит! – Юри обернулся к Виктору, размыкая круг объятий и предоставляя возможность гостю выступить вперед. – Виктор, это Пхичит. Мы вместе учились в Академии!

-Да, я помню. – Буркнул Виктор. – Это его заклинание с элем… Да… Что-то такое…

-Коллективное творчество, вообще-то. – Поправил его Пхичит, улыбаясь. – Без Юри оно не вышло бы ни за что!

-Отлично. – Бросил Виктор и неуверенно протянул руку для знакомства. Этому жесту Юри учил его не одну неделю, потому что дракону были интересны людские традиции и этикет. Но пользоваться полученными знаниями он не спешил. – И что же ты тут делаешь? Лучший друг…

Юри на мгновение задумался над интонацией, с которой были сказаны эти слова, но промолчал, решив выяснить все потом.

-Я прибыл сюда вместе с отрядом сопровождения Отабека Алтына. Госпожа Минако обратилась к моему наставнику, и он приставил меня к ее отряду, поскольку сам поехать не мог, а магическая поддержка ей не повредит. – Пояснил Пхичит, продолжая улыбаться, чем изрядно раздражал дракона.

-Магическая поддержка в чем? – Резко спросил Виктор, становясь все более суровым. Юри прочувствовал эту перемену в его настроении и задумался, чем она могла быть вызвана.

-Госпоже пришлось покинуть спешно Столицу. После похищения невесты господина Алтына и его самого. Но здесь мы их нагнали. И, вроде как, к госпоже обратились за помощью. – Путанно пояснил Пхичит, косясь на Юри.

-Обратились за помощь? – Переспросил Виктор еще более резко.

-Да. Откуда-то появился светловолосый мальчик в слезах и бросился прямо к госпоже. Мы вообще думали, что нам конец. На нас чуть дракон не упал! Но обошлось. Уж не знаю, как. А на рассвете появился этот мальчик и позвал госпожу куда-то. С тех пор мы ее не видели.

-Давно? – Не унимался Виктор. Он, да и Юри тоже, уже догадался, что речь шла о Юрочке.

-Да вот сутки уже почти прошли. – Отозвался Пхичит, становясь все менее и менее веселым. – Что стряслось-то?

-Пока не знаю. – Ответил Виктор. Он мгновение подумал, а потом перевел взгляд на Пхичита. – У вас ведь тут лагерь?  - Парень коротко кивнул. – Веди!

 

 

 

Минако очнулась ото сна из-за какого-то шума, источником которого она быстро определила визжавшего во все горло дракончика.

-Где это видано! Я только на минутку отвернулся! – Бушевал Юрочка. Отабек рядом с Минако сонно моргал. Ведунья почувствовала, что с трудом сможет разогнуться после нескольких часов сна, сидя в неудобной позе.

-Чего орешь?! – Огрызнулась она, щурясь на мальчишку. – Ты не помнишь, но ты вчера был очень не прочь принять меня в вашу счастливую семью! Так что не ори и скажи спасибо возлюбленному, что он вовремя тебя остановил.

Юрка оторопело уставился на Минако, потом перевел взгляд на Отабека, усмехающегося и невероятно довольного, и со стоном закрыл лицо руками. Но это не помогло. Горящие кончики ушей было видно и без того.

-Что, опять?! – Простонал он. Откабек хохотнул и поднялся на ноги, протянув руку, чтобы помочь подняться Минако.

-Да не переживай ты так. Все свои. – Мягко заметил он. Юрочка снова застонал, и Отабек поспешил его нежно обнять.

-И когда это прекратится?! – Взмолился дракончик.

-Виктор же говорил тебе. Лет через… Тысячу, он сказал? – С усмешкой напомнил Отабек. Юрка чуть отстранился, сощурился на него и от души ударил кулаком в грудь. Получилось довольно забавно со стороны.

-Ладно. Все это прекрасно и удивительно, но нам пора! – Напомнила Минако, оправляя костюм. – Выпусти уже нас отсюда! Мы тут неизвестно сколько прохлаждаемся, а наше сопровождение, наверняка, места там себе не находит от беспокойства!

Юрка бросил на нее испуганный взгляд мимо плеча Отабека, явно осознав весь трагизм ситуации.

-Конечно. Сейчас.

Дракончику понадобилось мгновение, чтобы освободить их всех из кармана, где продолжало мерно спать его драконье тело. И оказались они прямо посреди наспех поставленного лагеря. Солдаты были настолько удивлены их появлением, что даже не обратили внимание на то, как с противоположного конца поляны к ним двинулась группа из трех человек.

-Виктор? – Удивленно проговорил Юрочка, когда группа вышла в круг света от ближайшего костра. Дракон кивнул, скинув капюшон с головы и высвобождая засиявшие в тусклом свете серебристые длинные волосы, которые до сих пор прятал от посторонних глаз. – Но как? – Юрка был удивлен, но это не помешало ему броситься к Виктору и повиснуть у него на шее.

-Услышал твое смятение и…

-Юри! – Минако раскрыла объятия на встречу юному магу, неуверенно переминавшемуся с ноги на ногу. – Сколько же времени прошло?!

-Не так уж много. – Смущенно проговорил Юри, позволяя себя обнять. Ведунья чуть не плакала.

-Я так рада! И пусть вы пришли спасать нашу непутевую «невесту», но я все равно рада! – Едва сдерживая слезы, проговорила Минако, выпуская, наконец, Юри из своих цепкий объятий. Но тут случилось что-то странное. Юри внезапно посмотрел на нее взглядом, полным страсти, и Виктор в голос выругался, рванув вперед. Но он не успел, и Юри вцепился обеими руками в ведунью, запрокинув ей голову и жадно впившись в ее губы поцелуем. В следующее мгновение Виктор уже был рядом и с силой держал своего наездника, не давая вырваться.

-Какого?! – Возмутилась Минако в ту же секунду, как ее освободили, и Отабек, успевший вовремя ее подхватить и не дать упасть, едва не попал под горячую руку ведуньи. – Знаете что?! Давайте вы уже будете решать свои «сложности» подальше от меня!

-Как прикажешь, Лесная госпожа. – С усмешкой и почти в унисон отозвались Виктор и Отабек. Минако только фыркнула и направилась прочь, на ходу раздавая распоряжения. Отабек пожал плечами и протянул руку Юрочке, немного смущенному на вид.

-Мы тоже откланяемся. – Проговорил он и потянул дракончика прочь. Тот не особо сопротивлялся. – Очень рекомендую воспользоваться одним из карманов. – Тихо проговорил он, проходя мимо Виктора, все еще с трудом удерживающего Юри, который уже не отбивался, а напротив, демонстрировал свою заинтересованность в нем. Может, не так явно, как это недавно делал дракончик, но тоже очевидно.

Виктор лишь выругался в голос, а потом они с Юри просто растворились в предрассветной мгле.  

 

  


	8. Глава 7. Короткий путь.

 

Когда все немного отдохнули и пришли в себя – одни от переживаний, вторые от пережитого – весь небольшой отряд стал полукругом перед своим предводителем в ожидание дальнейших инструкций. Надо сказать, что Отабек, в отличие от остальных, не сомкнул глаз, размышляя, как им лучше поступить дальше.   
Отправляться совершенно открыто в земли его родителей было бы полным безумием, впрочем, как и делать это под завесой тайны. Оставалось только один вариант, которым он мог бы воспользоваться, не подвергая опасности ни Юрочку, ни себя самого. И этот вариант еще предстояло обсудить с внезапно присоединившимися к ним Виктором и Юри.  
-Основные силы пойдут до пункта назначения под командованием капитана. – Серьезно и категорично заявил Отабек собравшимся. – Предвосхищая вопросы, скажу сразу, мы с Юрием отправимся туда вдвоем и присоединимся к основному отряду на самой границе моих родовых земель. Что касается госпожи, - парень перевел взгляд на все еще немного растрепанную Минако, - решение остается за ней самой. Как скажет Лесная госпожа, так и будет. Захочет поехать с вами, значит, так тому и быть. Решит составить компанию нам – на то ее воля.   
Все оживленно загомонили, удивляясь такому решению. Сама ведунья на мгновение оторопела, потом фыркнула и повела плечиком.  
-Шутишь?! Я остаюсь с вами. Отряд и без меня доедет. Тем более, что теперь у нас есть еще один маг. – Минако перевела взгляд на переминавшегося в сторонке с ноги на ногу Пхичита. Но тут вперед вышел Юри и изрядно ее удивил.  
-Нет. Пхичит отправляется с нами. – Решительно заявил он, неуверенно улыбнувшись.   
-Мне кажется, что отряд, состоящий из элиты воинского гарнизона способен позаботиться о себе сам. – Вмешался в обсуждение Виктор, понимая, чем может дело кончиться. Минако не стала отрицать его слова, лишь уверенно кивнула в знак согласия.   
-Что ж, так тому и быть. Если капитан не возражает, я не смею больше задерживать вас. – Кивнул Отабек, обводя взглядом всех собравшихся. – Я уже показал капитану точку, где мы будем вас дожидаться. Уж простите, но мы там окажемся несколько раньше вас и будем смиренно ждать, пока вы нас нагоните. – Немного ворчливо добавил он, заворачиваясь поплотнее в свой плащ. Вечерело, и воздух уже начинал потрескивать от приближающегося первого морозца. – Выдвигайтесь немедленно. Средств и содержания у вас достаточно, чтобы проделать этот путь за пару дней. В конце мы будем ждать вас, чтобы объединиться и въехать в земли моих предков, как положено.   
Капитан отряда отсалютовал Отабеку и поспешно скомандовал своим людям собираться. Сам Алтын устало покосился на забегавших по лагерю солдат и направился к своей палатке. Юрка следовал за ним по пятам, немного сбитый с толку. Он прекрасно помнил, как они обсуждали вопрос с Минако, и согласился, что ведунья отправится с ними, потому что нуждается в защите и доказала, что может быть полезной. К тому же им нужны были ее знания в сфере исцеления.   
С другой стороны теперь с ними был Виктор, а он мог обучить любого из них древней драконьей магии, которая была неведома людям. В том числе магии исцеления.   
И уж совсем неуместным с точки зрения дракончика было присутствие совершенно постороннего для него Пхичита. Не важно, что он был товарищем Юри по Академии Магии, не важно, что обладал немалой силой. Он был для Юрки чужим и сильно его нервировал.   
Отабек все это понимал, но шел к своей палатке совершенно молча. Когда он скрылся внутри, а шустрый Юрочка задернул за собой полог, пробираясь за ним следом, Отабек все же позволил себе немного объясниться.  
-Так было нужно. – Коротко проговорил он, располагаясь на походной кровати. Юрочка метался из стороны в сторону, и за ним стремительно плыл наколдованный им магический огонек, освещавший палатку изнутри.   
-Кому нужно? – Не унимался дракончик. – Я готов нести Минако в нагрузку к тебе. Это не проблема. Учитывая, что она спасла меня, я могу позволить себе быть благодарным. Но этот…  
-А в чем проблема? Он может ехать хоть на Викторе, хоть на Юри. Ведь именно Юри считает его своим другом. Мы вообще можем поместить его в карман и забыть на время дороги. – Резонно заметил Отабек, чем вызвал у дракончика приступ истерического хохота. – Я не сказал ничего смешного. Смешна тут только твоя подозрительность. Чего ты завелся?  
Отабек поднялся и подошел к своему возлюбленному, перехватывая его на самой середине шага и заключая в нежные объятия. Он заглянул дракончику в глаза и прочел в них какую-то необъяснимую панику.  
-В чем дело, Юра? Чего ты так переполошился?  
Дракончик мгновение молча смотрел в глаза своему наезднику, а потом тяжело вздохнул и обмяк в его объятиях, отводя взгляд. Отабек погладил его по мягким светлым волосам и еще сильнее прижал к себе. Юрка окончательно расслабился и позволил себе немного раздраженно выдохнуть.  
-Я переживаю не от того, что кто-то едет или не едет с нами. И нести на себе я могу хоть всех, кто изъявит такое желание. Лишь бы у них сил хватило удержаться. – Дракончик чуть ли не всхлипнул и продолжил. – Просто… Для меня слишком сложно проходит переход из одного тела в другое. Точнее, то, что бывает после. Этот магический откат…  
Отабек облегченно вздохнул. Он улыбнулся в макушку своему дракону и чуть ослабил объятия, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Юрка не сопротивлялся, позволив себе показать свои подлинные эмоции наезднику. Отабек понимающе улыбнулся.  
-Тебя смутило то, что произошло с Минако? – Мягко поинтересовался он. Юрка неожиданно даже для себя самого покраснел, чем вызвал новую, еще более яркую улыбку у своего возлюбленного. – Тебе не стоит переживать. Лесная госпожа на нас не в обиде. К тому же… Я вовремя успел тебя остановить.   
-И я очень благодарен тебе за это. – Признался дракончик, отводя взгляд. – Это и есть моя самая большая проблема – полное отсутствие контроля над происходящим. Я не могу сам выбирать, с кем и когда…  
-Почему? – Удивился Отабек. – Ты можешь довериться мне, и я не позволю сделать тебе ничего, за что тебе пришлось бы потом краснеть. К тому же, в этот раз произошла досадная случайность. Я очень постараюсь, чтобы подобное больше не повторилось. Обещаю тебе.   
Юрка сдавленно всхлипнул и уткнулся носом в грудь своему наезднику, не зная, что сказать в ответ. Отабек позволил ему эту минутную слабость, замерев рядом с ним и давая возможность собраться с мыслями. Дракончик мгновение тяжело дышал, а потом резко выпрямился и отстранился.  
-Как будет угодно, о мой господин. – Проговорил он, опустившись в низком поклоне, чем вызвал у Отабека сначала недоумение, а потом и приступ безудержного веселья, когда с лукавой улыбкой на губах продемонстрировал свое веселое личико.   
-Иногда мне хочется этим всерьез воспользоваться. – Небрежно бросил Отабек, улыбаясь в ответ, потому что не улыбнуться было просто невозможно.

  
Когда Отабек с дракончиком удалились, Виктор задумчиво направился к той палатке, которую выделили им с Юри на ближайшее время. Юри позади него продолжал небрежно беседовать о чем-то с Пхичитом. Виктор не стал прислушиваться, позволив им немного поболтать, поскольку прекрасно понимал, что они давно не виделись, и им есть чем поделиться друг с другом.   
-Итак, каков план? – Непринужденно поинтересовалась Минако, нагоняя его. Дракон усмехнулся и даже замедлил шаг, поглядывая на ведунью с восхищением. Сама Лесная госпожа была до крайности довольна. Ей явно нравилась идея полетать на драконе. И она даже примерно не допускала мысли, что ее могут доставить в точку сбора, как багаж, внутри меж пространственного кармана.   
-Госпожа, наш план предельно прост: основной отряд будет добираться около двух дней. У нас же на это уйдет намного меньше времени. Потому мы можем позволить себе немного отдохнуть, прежде чем выдвигаться. – Усмехнулся Виктор, отвечая на ее вопрос. Минако на мгновение смутилась, но быстро собралась с мыслями и лукаво улыбнулась.  
-Только лишь отдохнуть? Я рассчитывала, что мы обсудим в деталях, как действовать дальше, уже после воссоединения с отрядом. Да и было бы неплохо обсудить еще кое-что…  
Виктор замер, оглянувшись через плечо на Юри и удостоверяясь, что он их слышать не может.  
-Госпожа, я пока не вдавался в детали…  
-Ты мне только одно скажи: у вас все получилось? – Минако продолжала наседать на него, все так же улыбаясь. Виктор чуть сдал назад, чтобы удержать равновесие и справиться с бурей собственных мыслей.  
-Да, - мягко улыбнулся он, едва заметно кивнув, - все получилось…  
Минако при его словах чуть не подпрыгнула и даже совершенно по-девчачьи взвизгнула, явно довольная собой и ситуацией. Дракон строго на нее шикнул и, взяв под локоть, потащил быстрее в палатку, подальше от посторонних глаз.  
-Госпожа! – Укоризненно проговорил он, хмурясь на нее, когда они оказались внутри. – Тебе не следует так делать. Это большое таинство, само по себе, и тем более, сейчас, когда кругом одни враги. Мы не можем себе позволить…  
-Так вы привезли его с собой?! – Изумилась Минако, совершенно искренне и неподдельно.   
-Конечно! А ты как думала? – Виктор откровенно недоумевал. Для него, воспитанного в традициях Клана, было странным оставить нечто настолько ценное, как яйцо, на попечение кому-то другому. И потом Виктор уже ощущал себя родителем этого еще не вылупившегося дракончика, чувствовал за него ответственность.  
-Мне просто показалось, что Яков у вас по части воспитания…  
Виктор в голос фыркнул, не сумев сдержаться.   
-Яков занимается воспитанием будущих правителей. – Резонно заметил он и, поймав победный взгляд Минако, решил уточнить. – Уже подрастающих дракончиков. Ему не доверяют младенцев. Ну и высиживание яйца тоже.   
-Прямо вот высиживание? – Не удержалась ведунья, заинтересованно разглядывая лицо дракона, на котором одно выражение сменяло другое.   
-Нет, конечно! Тут важна магия. Постоянная подпитка и прочее… - Виктор осекся, вдруг осознав, что у них внезапно образовалась компания из нескольких магов. – Госпожа! Ты только что подала мне отличную идею. Но для ее воплощения нам придется посвятить всех в суть происходящего. Не уверен, что это безопасно.   
-Не безопасно. – Согласилась Минако. – Возможно, стоит отложить вылупление до момента, когда закончатся основные свадебные торжества, и вы с Юри вернетесь…  
-Нет! – Категорично отрезал Виктор. – Мы не можем.   
-Почему? У вас же есть такая замечательная магия измерений. Вы можете…  
-Не можем. – Вздохнул дракон, устало прикрыв глаза. – Мы не можем прятать яйцо в карман вечно. Оно должно расти. Ему вредно оставаться без нашей поддержки и внимания, в первую очередь из-за магии. Ему нужна постоянная магическая подпитка. Мы и без того рисковали, когда в такие короткие сроки добрались до вас. Все это время наш малыш был без магической подпитки. Это все равно, если бы я был птицей, бросившей кладку. Обычному яйцу нужно тепло, а нашему нужна магия.   
Виктор вздохнул и пожал плечами.  
-Получается, что не так уж у нас много времени на отдых. Ведь нам придется делать остановки и подпитывать малыша. Иначе, кто знает, чем это может кончиться.   
Минако на мгновение задумалась и вдруг вся засияла.  
-У меня идея! – Изрекла она, довольная собой до невозможности. – Вашему дракончику все равно, кто именно будет питать его магией? – Уточнила она, наблюдая, как Виктор меняется в лице.   
-В целом, да. Он поглощает любую магию в радиусе нескольких метров вокруг себя. Не подчистую, но может быть и такое. Потому, его вдвойне опасно оставлять одного внутри кармана. Ведь такие карманы магически зависимы. И если он останется там в одиночестве, без дополнительной подпитки, может попросту истощить карман, уничтожить его изнутри.  
Минако уставилась на дракона во все глаза. Для нее этот вид магии был вообще темным лесом, непонятным и загадочным. А тут еще выяснялись подобные нюансы.   
-Если ему все равно, от кого питаться, то с тем же успехом вас могу заменить я или Пхичит. Отабека и Юрия оставим в стороне от этой всей возни. У них другая задача – не попасться в лапы заговорщиков. Так что с ними малышу точно будет небезопасно.   
Виктор согласно кивнул.  
-Да, пусть лучше они будут в качестве боевого сопровождения. Иначе есть шанс, что мы попросту не успеем со всей этой возней в срок. К тому же…  
В этот момент полог палатки приподнялся, и внутрь заглянул Юри.  
-О… Я помешал вашему разговору? – Смутился вдруг он, но, увидев улыбающееся лицо Виктора, тут же понял, что ничему не помешал. – Отабек завет всех поболтать. – Пояснил Юри, пожимая плечами и призывно махнув рукой в сторону выхода. Виктор с Минако переглянулись и направились наружу.   
Вопреки их ожиданию, Отабек позвал их не к себе в палатку. Пока Виктор с ведуньей отсутствовали, посреди лагеря успел вырасти приличных размеров костер, на котором уже что-то готовили. Пхичит вовсю суетился с котелками, а Юрочка был у него на подхвате. Отабек самолично поправлял поленья и присматривал за огнем.   
Вокруг костра уже обустроили удобные места для всех собравшихся, не забыв о том, что ночи уже были не на шутку холодными, так что для каждого было предусмотрено по теплой попоне, в которую можно было завернуться, чтобы не замерзнуть.   
Когда все расселись с кружками ароматного травяного чая в руках, Отабек прокашлялся и, глянув для уверенности на своего дракончика, начал это непростой разговор.  
-Итак, у нас с вами есть что обсудить. – Он обвел всех собравшихся взглядом, остановившись на мгновение на Пхичите, который все еще продолжал что-то помешивать в большом котелке, из которого уже распространялся ароматный пар. – К нам присоединился волею судеб маг, которого далеко не все мы имели удовольствие знать раньше. С твоего соизволения, Юри, я позволю себе и рекомендую остальным доверять Пхичиту, как нашему союзнику. Для меня твое слово достаточно весомо, и если ты говоришь, что он нам друг, значит, так оно и есть.  
Юри смутился. Они с Виктором сидели бок о бок, укрыв спины одной попоной и накрыв ноги второй. Он немного высвободился из-под теплого полога и кивнул.  
-Да, Пхичит однозначно на нашей стороне. – Подтвердил он. – Ему можно полностью доверять. И…  
Виктор заставил его замолчать, положив руку на его колено поверх попоны.   
-Нам нужно вам кое-что рассказать и показать. – Проговорил Виктор, передавая свою кружку Юри и высвобождаясь из теплого гнезда, образовавшегося вокруг них. Юри отставил его кружку в сторону и поправил попоны, чтобы не растерять драгоценное тепло.  
Виктор подошел поближе к огню, встав так, чтобы всем было его видно, и в мгновение извлек драконье яйцо, демонстрируя его собравшимся. Мягкий выдох удивления прокатился вокруг костра. Юрка, только недавно устроившийся в теплом коконе своей попоны, вскочил на ноги, чуть не выплеснув содержимое своей кружки.  
-Виктор! – Не удержался он от резкого возгласа и даже собирался броситься вперед, но вовремя передумал, взяв себя в руки. – Это то, что я думаю?  
-Да, Юра, это то, что ты думаешь. И ты отлично знаешь, что это означает. – Проговорил ровным тоном Виктор. Дракончик нервно повел носом, но промолчал, усаживаясь обратно на свое место. Отабек чуть подался вперед, чтобы лучше рассмотреть драконье яйцо. Он их уже видел раньше, как любой маг, но…  
-Великие Боги! – Пискнул Пхичит со своего места, уронив ложку в котелок, и тут же, чертыхаясь, принялся ее вылавливать.  
-Это… - Протянул Отабек, понемногу приходя в себя.   
-Да, это драконье яйцо. – Подтвердил Виктор. – Это наш с Юри будущий дракончик.   
Отабек не удержался и хохотнул, тут же попытавшись перевести смех в кашель.  
-Что тебя так развеселило, наследник? – Сурово поинтересовался Виктор, скосив на его недобрый взгляд.  
-Не злись, Виктор, просто… - Отабек снова едва сдерживал улыбку. – Ты будешь… его высиживать?  
Виктор всплеснул бы руками, но они были заняты яйцом, потому он просто фыркнул и вздернул подбородок.  
-Понимал бы чего! – Бросил он с презрением.   
-Нет, - вмешался Юрочка, задумчиво глядя на пламя костра, - это не просто драконье яйцо. Все мы здесь маги. Каждый из вас может прикрыть глаза и посмотреть на него по-другому. Тогда вы все поймете. Но раньше я скажу вам вот что: это не просто драконье яйцо, это яйцо вожака и Верховного Владыки драконов. Этот детеныш будет не просто дракончиком, он будет наследником, претендентом на власть, на место вожака или вообще нового Верховного. И он точно будет магом. – Подытожил дракончик с печальным вздохом.  
-Это многое объясняет, но… - Начал было Отабек, но снова осекся.  
-Высиживать в общепринятом смысле его не надо. – Виктор не дал ему продолжить. – Этот малыш питается магией, чистой магией. И ему нужна подпитка постоянно. За этот счет он и будет расти. А потом вылупится. В общем, нам надо решить, как именно мы будем его питать.   
Повисла гнетущая тишина. Все явно были ошарашены и пытались переварить услышанное. Только Минако была предупреждена, потому просто молча пила из своей кружки, время от времени пофыркивая от жара напитка.   
Юри тоже был ошарашен. Они с Виктором так и не обсудили то, что произошло. Сначала мысли были слишком сумбурными из-за переполнявших их обоих эмоций, а потом был долгий, тяжелый перелет, следом за которым сложное возвращение в себя. Все это не дало Юри ни мгновения, чтобы сформулировать и задать все те вопросы, которые у него просто не могли не возникнуть. И теперь Виктор был готов ответить на них, но не только ему, а перед всеми, кто их окружал.  
-Мы должны будем его подпитывать? – Неуверенно уточнил Пхичит.   
-Да. – Подтвердил Виктор. – Мы могли бы с Юри делать это только вдвоем. Но поскольку всем нам предстоит тяжелое путешествие, имеет смысл разделить эту обязанность между всеми. Мы не претендуем только на Отабека и Юру. Поскольку они – основная мишень для злоумышленников, было бы несправедливо лишать их дополнительных сил, в том числе магических.   
-На мой взгляд, самым разумным было бы вам с Юри отправиться в «Секрет короля» и передать яйцо Мари. – Вдруг высказался Отабек, и все собравшиеся замерли с разинутыми ртами.   
-Мне это как-то в голову не приходило. – Оторопело выдохнул Виктор, ошеломленно глядя на Отабека. – Ты абсолютно прав, только…  
Все уставились на дракона, дожидаясь, что он сумеет возразить.  
-Мы не можем оставить там яйцо. Если малыш вылупится без нас, кто знает, чем это может закончиться. – Пояснил Виктор. – Но идея просто великолепная. Если он не появится до окончания свадебных торжеств, мы сразу после направимся в «Секрет короля». Это будет действительно более, чем разумно.  
-Виктор, а что сейчас…  
-А сейчас, - Виктор наклонился и передал яйцо Юри, который тут же положил его себе на колени, укутывая по краям попоной. – Сейчас мы его немного погреем, подпитаем и спрячем снова в карман. Я уже успел пояснить это госпоже, и теперь повторюсь. Это нужно, чтобы малыш не осушил магию кармана и не уничтожил его изнутри. Яйцо впитывает любую магию само, не спрашивая разрешения. Так что, по сути, мы вас просто ставим в известность, что оно может вас ослабить.   
-Ясно. – С серьезным видом проговорил Отабек, поглядывая краем глаза то на Юрку, то на драконье яйцо. – Вероятно, нам стоит придумать новую стратегию для нашего путешествия. Например, было бы крайне неразумным, если бы Юри отправился в него в драконьем теле. Надеюсь, объяснять, почему, никому не надо?   
Повисла очередная пауза. Пхичит, выловивший ложку, отложил ее и придвинулся поближе к Юри, заглядывая в кольцо его рук, покоящихся вокруг яйца, придерживая и согревая его. Переливающаяся в бликах пламени костра скорлупа буквально притягивала к себе внимание. Юный маг потянулся в желании коснуться ее, ощутить под пальцами ее текстуру, но Юри перехватил его руку и отрицательно покачал головой с серьезным видом.   
-Не стоит. Нам надо разумно выстроить «режим питания», а то мы очень быстро ощутим нехватку энергии. – Пояснил его действия Виктор, и Пхичит только молча сдал назад, возвращаясь к своему котелку, немного расстроенный на вид.  
-Кстати, если Юри не стоит путешествовать в драконьем теле, то и Юрочке тоже. Два настолько… - Виктор, повел рукой, подбирая слова. – Нестабильных мага могут сильно нас замедлить. Возможно, вам всем стоит уйти в один из моих карманов, который я создал специально для яйца. Тогда вы сможете за ним присмотреть, подпитывая его. Заодно у нас будет шанс незаметно переместить Отабека, чтобы не вызвать ни у кого подозрений относительно его местоположения.   
-Прошу прощения, а жемчужный дракон внимание привлекать не будет? – С сарказмом поинтересовался Юрочка. Ему как-то совершенно не хотелось путешествовать внутри кармана да еще и нянчиться со своим возможным приемником.   
-А бриллиантовый, конечно, подозрений не вызывает. – Парировал Виктор, чуть усмехнувшись. – К тому же, каждый из вас сможет меня сменить в любой момент, если это будет необходимо. Главное, нам переместиться вместе с вами… Кстати, давно хотел попробовать один фокус. – Виктор вдруг загорелся какой-то идеей, и всем неожиданно стало не по себе.  
-Пока всем нам не пришло в голову нечто пошлое, расскажи, о чем речь, светлая голова! – Игриво потребовала Минако, и тут Юри осознал, что ведунья втихую добавила что-то куда более крепкое себе в кружку, нежели бывший в ней до этого чай.   
-Не все, но многие знакомы с заклинанием, позволяющем делать небольшие карманы между измерениями, чтобы в них что-то сохранять. Так вот, считается, что такой карман может использовать только его автор. Но то, как Юри нашел карман, созданный когда-то Верховным, натолкнуло меня на мысль, что можно создать карман, вход в который будет доступен любому, у кого будет «ключ» - нечто, по чему карман сможет опознать гостя, как своего. Это серьезно решило бы множество наших проблем. Ведь в таком кармане в случае опасности могли бы спрятаться все, кому мы доверим «ключ». При условии, конечно, владения хоть какими-то азами магии.   
-Мысль, конечно, интересная. – Протянул Отабек, задумчиво. Виктор покосился на него, потом тряхнул головой, будто отгоняя какие-то навязчивые размышления, и опустился рядом с Юри, мягко касаясь скорлупы яйца в кольце его рук.   
-Так значит, все мы едем внутри кармана? – Уточнил Юрочка, который последние мгновения сидел в странном оцепенении и не издавал ни звука, казалось, даже дышать перестал.  
-Да, это было бы самым разумным решением. – Подтвердил Отабек. – И, если все согласны, можем отправиться в путь на рассвете. Виктор, позволишь мне…  
Но договорить Отабеку не дали. Юрочка резко повернулся к нему и скорчил настолько страшную рожицу, что Алтын едва сдержал улыбку. Дракончик явно втихую почитывал его мысли, возможно, неосознанно.   
-Юра, кто-то должен, как я понял, оставаться с яйцом внутри кармана. Кто-то из его родителей. И кому-то придется показать Виктору, куда лететь. Одной картой тут не обойтись.   
В словах Отабека был смысл. К тому же так их не станут искать. Точнее, не сразу их преследователи сообразят, что жемчужный дракон имеет прямое отношение к их добыче. А когда сообразят, будет уже поздно.  
-А не слишком ли мы громко все это обсуждаем? – Вдруг включился в разговор Пхичит. Все уставились на него широко распахнутыми глазами. И только Минако продолжала блаженно потягивать содержимое своей кружки, щурясь, точно кошка.  
-Не стоит беспокоиться. – Изрекла вдруг она, заставив всех перевести взгляды на свою скромную персону. – Я об этом позаботилась, как только наши солдаты покинули лагерь. Случайный путник нас даже не заметит.   
-Глаза отвела. – Догадался Юри, восхищенно присвистнув. – Госпожа, ты оказывается просто незаменима в подобных путешествиях.  
-У Отабека спроси, он расскажет, насколько я бываю полезной. – Делано зардевшись, сообщила ведунья, лукаво улыбаясь. Отабек только плечами пожал на ее заявление.  
-Каждый из нас может быть чем-то полезным. Иначе не очень понятно, зачем столько магов собралось в один отряд. – Небрежно бросил Пхичит.   
-Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что симпатизируешь тем, кто на данный момент вне закона? – Напомнила ведунья, делая новый глоток своего чудо-зелья из кружки.  
-Как и то, что ваше заклинание «дождичка» просто божественно. – Усмехнулся Пхичит, склонившись в шутливом поклоне.  
-Раз вы уже начали, чего бы нам не расслабиться? – Мягко проговорил Виктор, загадочно улыбаясь. Юри продолжал поглаживать скорлупу драконьего яйца, ощущая под пальцами переливы тепла, будто еще не вылупившийся дракончик отвечал на ласку. Виктор с нежностью взглянул на эту идиллию и наклонился, забирая у возлюбленного их сокровище. – Кому-то пора баиньки. – Тихо произнес он, пряча яйцо снова в карман. – А нам не помешает расслабиться. Заодно было бы неплохо, если бы нам рассказали, во что вы тут умудрились вляпаться за время нашего отсутствия.   
Отабек согласно кивнул, забираясь под бок своему дракончику. Они расположились так же, как недавно сидели Юри с Виктором, укрывшись двумя попонами, и принялись излагать свою половину недавних приключений. Минако время от времени вставляла реплики от себя, уточняя детали и от всей души предлагая всем наколдовать выпивки. Юри послушно последовал ее совету, так что всем желающим наливали без остановки.   
Пхичит через некоторое время раздал всем миски с ароматным то ли супом, то ли рагу. Выглядело оно странно, но пахло просто невероятно. И все, кто его хоть раз пробовал, не могли уже остановиться, умоляя о добавке. Так что юному магу пришлось задержаться с котелком и присоединиться к общему веселью ему удалось с большим опозданием.   
-А как вышло, что у вас вдруг получилось… - Внезапно оживился Отабек, когда их история закончилась, и наступила небольшая пауза. Юри внезапно оживился, потому что это была та часть разговора, которая ему была особенно интересна. Этим вопросом он сам задавался без конца.   
-Все благодаря магии одной феи-полукровки. – Отозвался Виктор, успевший уже завернуться в попону рядом с Юри и бывший уже слегка навеселе.   
-Полегче! – Мгновенно включилась ведунья. – Я не полукровка! Я фея всего лишь на четверть!  
-Тем более. – Усмехнулся дракон. – Но это ни в коем случае не умоляет твоей заслуги в этом деле, госпожа. Мы с Юри очень благодарны тебе. Без твоей магии это было бы невозможно.   
-Так вот что это было! – Догадался Юри. Он внезапно вспомнил прощание Виктора и Минако, которое улетучилось из его памяти напрочь, но при этом оставило в его душе странный осадок, ощущение, будто бы от него что-то скрыли.   
-Да. Лесная госпожа сделала нам с тобой такой свадебный подарок. – Усмехнулся Виктор. Юри на мгновение зарделся, а потом смущенно перевел взгляд на Минако. Та лишь отсалютовала ему своей кружкой, давая понять, что тут не о чем переживать.  
-Спасибо, о моя Госпожа. – Улыбнулся Юри.   
-Итак, это будет полноценный дракончик, когда вылупится. – Вновь не удержался от вопроса Отабек. Виктор кивнул.  
-В целом, да. Но никто не может дать полной гарантии, что дракончик будет именно дракончиком. – Расслабившись, пояснил Виктор. Но тут же изменился в лице. Он явно не собирался сообщать эту информацию всем.  
-Т.е. как? Если это будет не дракон, то кто тогда? – Юри в изумлении уставился на возлюбленного. Виктор выглядел смущенным. Он чуть отстранился и старался не встретиться с Юри взглядом.  
-Ну… Возможны варианты. Время покажет. Я думаю, что там у нас полноценный дракончик. А так… Кто его знает. Сам подумай, в нем соединились три вида магии: драконья, людская и магия фей. Никто ничего не гарантирует. – Спустя небольшую паузу решился таки объясниться дракон. Юри почувствовал, как по спине у него пробежал холодок. Виктор тут же взял его лицо в ладони и заглянул ему в глаза, стремясь успокоить. – Нет, там точно все будет хорошо. Никаких страшных монстров и чудовищ. Обещаю.   
-Молодец, сначала перепугал, а потом пытаешься своими обещаниями загасить панику. – Отметила ехидно ведунья. – Магия фей не опасна. Если это хоть сколько-то улучшит ситуацию. Ваше дитя сможет использовать свою природу, чтобы блюсти истину. А в остальном… Может, еще смазливости добавится. Хотя куда уж больше…  
Юрочка с другой стороны костра в голос фыркнул. Он перебрался немного вперед, усевшись между коленей Отабека и прижавшись к нему спиной. Наездник тут же положил подбородок на макушку своему дракону и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Юрочка же был в каком-то странном нервном возбуждении.   
-Нет, никакого чудовища там не будет. Там будет принципиально новый правитель. Смесь нескольких видов магии. Он будет понимать этот мир намного лучше нас. Лучше меня. – Грустно добавил дракончик.   
-Не переживай, пока он вырастет, у тебя еще будет возможность хлебнуть власти. – Успокоил его Виктор.  
-Не поэтому я переживаю! – Огрызнулся Юрка, пряча лицо в поджатых к подбородку коленях. – Я вообще на власть не претендую. Я замуж выхожу, между прочим!  
-Да, мы в курсе. – Буркнула Минако. – И почему все кругом женятся, только не я? – Добавила она себе под нос.   
-Пить надо меньше! – В полголоса отозвался Юри, заслужив тут же тихий шепот в ответ и незаметный знак пальцами, после чего над его кружкой разразилось бурной бурей настоящее грозовое облако. – Боюсь спрашивать, что ты туда только что вылила…  
-Не яд, но весело будет. – Усмехнулась ведунья. Пхичит, хлопотавший до сих пор с едой, уселся рядом с ней с миской своего варева и начал суетливо заворачиваться в попону, уже явно отбивая ритм зубами от холодного ветерка, что играл с языками пламени в костре и пробирал до костей.   
-Страшно представить… - Вздохнул Юри.  
-Ты сегодня какой-то совсем запуганный. – Отозвалась с иронией Минако и покосилась на Пхичита, который как раз ополовинил свою кружку с очередной порцией чая. Маг покосился на нее, поймал ее взгляд и заулыбался, кивнув. Минако мгновенно подобралась и соорудила очередной аккорд своего фирменного заклинания.   
-Черт! Пробирает! – Выдохнул с восхищением Пхичит, пригубив из кружки. – Будто целебную настойку пью…  
-Это я тоже могу. Но от чего тебя лечить? – Усмехнулась ведунья.  
-Разве что от одиночества! – Рассмеялся маг и перевел взгляд на Юри. Тот ему многозначительно подмигнул по другую сторону от костра. Минако, отметив для себя этот молчаливый диалог, только обреченно вздохнула и улыбнулась.   
Их неторопливый разговор продолжался до самого рассвета. Минако подливала всем желающим горячительного, временами сменяемая Юри, который тоже охотно отзывался на просьбы товарищей о добавке. Все весело и непринужденно пересмеивались и подкалывали друг друга, стараясь не думать о предстоящем путешествии.   
Отабек в какой-то момент задремал, пригревшись рядом со своим драконом. А сам дракончик продолжал таращиться во временами угасавший огонь костра, будто о чем-то крепко задумался. Юри иногда посматривал на него обеспокоенно, даже поделился мысленно своей тревогой с Виктором, но дракон его переживаний не разделил. Ответил лишь, что ничего страшного с младшеньким не происходит, и его нужно просто оставить в покое.   
С первыми лучами солнца все разбрелись по палаткам. Лишь Отабек с дракончиком остались, как сказал наездник, посторожить. На самом же деле Отабек переживал за нервозность Юрия. Ему сложно было понять, от чего его дракончик так угрюм и взвинчен. Списывать все на предсвадебный мандраж очень не хотелось.  
-Может, расскажешь сам? – Предложил Отабек, когда они остались одни. Огонь костра едва теплился, и дракончик как раз подбрасывал свежие поленья и хворост, намереваясь развести его заново и согреть немного воды для утреннего чая.   
-Ты можешь мои мысли читать. Зачем нужны слова? – Огрызнулся Юрочка, вороша вихрастой палкой красновато-серые угли.   
-Только не в этот раз. – Пожал плечами Отабек. Он отлично выспался за ту половину ночи, что провел в обнимку с дракончиком. Что-то было в их близости, что, будто бы, заряжало его энергией. Очевидно, какой-то подобный эффект их связи, о котором не все знали, или не знал только он сам.  
-Хорошо! – Резко выпрямившись, бросил Юрий, дерзко вздернув подбородок и глядя с яростью в глазах на своего наездника. – Я расскажу тебе, что я думаю обо всем этом. Да, меня беспокоит, что у Виктора теперь есть наследник получше меня. Нет, я не собирался возвращаться в стаю, но… Это…  
-Удар по твоему самолюбию? – Уточнил Отабек, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.   
-Что смешного я сказал?! – Не выдержал дракончик, чуть не закипая гневом. Отабек предупреждающе поднял руки, демонстрируя, что безоружен и не опасен, и не хотел обидеть.  
-Ничего. Просто странно осознавать, что и у тебя бывают подобные мысли. – Признался Алтын, обходя костер и присаживаясь по другую его сторону. Он уже успел немного размяться и больше не чувствовал сонливости, как было несколькими минутами ранее.  
-Ты думал, мне было просто отказаться от власти? Просто сказать «берите все себе, я не претендую»? – Небрежно проговорил дракончик, тоже садясь и укутываясь в попону. Он водрузил на специальное крепление котелок с водой и подвинул поближе к весело разгоравшемуся огню. – У меня тоже есть гордость! Нет, я рад за них. Малыш, детеныш… Это очень здорово. И потом, он будет не просто вылупившимся дракончиком. Он уже сейчас одно из самых сильных магических существ. Все драконы буквально живут за счет магии. А у него этой магии три вида. Это же…  
-Это уникально? – Улыбнулся Отабек, понимающие кивнув. – Да. Все это просто уникально. То, что я получил магию от тебя. То, что теперь меня пытаются усадить на трон, который мне не нужен. И то, что рядом со мной все это время находится настоящий дракон, да еще и очень симпатичный. – Он подмигнул дракончику, и тот улыбнулся в ответ, беспомощно вздохнув.   
-Сложно думать о плохом, когда рядом со мной такой хороший человек. – Вдруг проговорил Юрка после небольшой паузы. Он поднялся, выпутавшись из теплого гнезда, в котором сидел, обошел костер и опустился перед Отабеком, склонившись к его лицу и нежно целуя его в губы. Когда он чуть отстранился, Отабек улыбался ему, и в его глазах, будто искры, играли отблески восходящего солнца, расписавшего небосклон алым и пурпуром.   
-Стоит ли вообще размышлять, когда самое время немного расслабиться и отдохнуть? – Лукаво улыбаясь, уточнил наездник, увлекая своего дракона в круг объятий и тепло, что сохранялось под покрывалом. Юрочка не сопротивлялся, довольно улыбаясь.   
-Может, стоит укрыться в палатке? – Неуверенно уточнил он.  
-А мы от кого-то прячемся? – Парировал Отабек, прижимая дракончика к себе все плотнее. – Нам нельзя уходить отсюда, иначе мы рискуем пропустить опасность. – Пояснил он, но дракончика из рук не выпустил. Тот выглядел и смущенным, и заинтригованным одновременно, потому не сопротивлялся. – Мы всего лишь… согреем друг друга. – Уточнил наездник, укрывая спину Юрочки второй попоной и усаживая его на себя верхом. Сам он чуть откинулся назад и теперь полулежал.  
-Будем надеяться, нам никто и ничто не будет угрожать. – Пробормотал дракончик почти в самые губы своего возлюбленного.

  
Минако не любила утро именно по этой причине: пробуждение не всегда бывает приятным. И этот раз был именно таким. Голова раскалывалась, горло время от времени сжимало спазмом, а на душе скреблись кошки размером с дракона. И почему ей было так неспокойно? Ведь еще накануне ей сообщили радостную новость о грядущем появлении нового дракончика. Она должна была бы радоваться за Юри и Виктора, но в ее душе плотно поселилась печаль. Печаль и беспокойство.   
Минако не без труда приподнялась на локте и осмотрелась. Скудного света, что проникал в палатку сквозь сетчатые оконца хватало ровно настолько, чтобы не свернуть себе шею, если она соберется выйти наружу. Кругом были разложены в полном хаосе ее дорожный костюм, сапоги, несколько книг и почему-то рядом лежал небольшой кисет, наполненный смесью целебных трав, позволяющих ведунье лечить почти любую хворь.   
Она кого-то врачевала? Минако попыталась припомнить и не смогла. В памяти зияла дыра размером с несколько минут, а то и с целый час. Но откуда она взялась?

  
Виктор в очередной раз радовался тому, что связал свою судьбу с настоящим магом, бытовым магом. Юри обеспечивал им максимально возможный комфорт при каждом удобном случае. И Виктор неустанно восхищался людскими заклинаниями-самоделками по части этого самого комфорта. Например, в их с Юри палатке было комфортно тепло, и магические огоньки не гасли даже тогда, когда Юри блаженно растянулся под неизменным плащом Виктора, служившим им, как и всегда, одеялом и мгновенно уснул.   
Сам Виктор еще некоторое время лежал без сна и размышлял о том, насколько сильно и стремительно изменилась его жизнь за последнее время. Еще до встречи с Юри дракон знал, что ему суждено повстречать кого-то, кто изменит его судьбу, сделает его сильнее, поможет обрести смысл жизни. И, если уж признаваться хотя бы самому себе, он никак не думал, что это будет человеческий маг.   
Но Судьба распорядилась по-своему. И теперь их связывало, пожалуй, больше, чем могло бы, будь они даже единокровными братьями. Их связь была крепче, шире и масштабнее, нежели родственная. И точно была полезнее, причем, обоим.   
За этими размышлениями Виктор не заметил, как тоже задремал. И лишь чуткий слух дракона позволил ему уловить какое-то движение, которое он так и не смог точно определить. И движение это шло откуда-то снаружи. Виктор даже вскинулся на мгновение, проснувшись и вновь прислушиваясь. Но больше слышно ничего не было. Лишь мерное дыхание спящего рядом Юри и его ровно бьющееся сердце. И больше ничего.   
Виктор вновь улегся, забираясь поглубже под плащ и уговаривая себя, что переживать не о чем. Знал бы он тогда, насколько близко был к разгадке сразу нескольких тайн.

Лагерь потихоньку оживал. Солнце было уже высоко, и времени было к полудню. Вопреки опасениям дракончика, им с Отабеком никто не помешал, потому что все спали. Последним проснулся Пхичит. Он вышел из отведенной ему палатки, куда крылся на рассвете в одиночестве, несмотря на громогласные протесты ведуньи. Вид у юного мага был помятый, но веселый.  
-Все в сборе? Я последний? – Решил уточнить он. Все собравшиеся переглянулись. Они успели рассесться вокруг костра и уже принялись за «утреннюю» трапезу, хотя толком есть никто после ночной попойки не хотел.   
-Точно не первый. – Усмехнулся Юри, протягивая приятелю кружку с чем-то ароматным и очень горячим. Пхичит принял ее с благодарностью и, уже пригубив, осознал, что это фирменный рецепт семьи Юри от похмелья. И, судя по довольным физиономиям собравшихся, у них в кружках был тот же напиток. – Ну, так каков план? – Пхичит с невероятно сияющей улыбкой обвел взглядом лагерь, в уме прикидывая, чего им будет стоить упаковать все это для путешествия.  
-Все просто, - проговорил Виктор, поднимаясь со своего места, чтобы обратить внимание на себя. – Сейчас завтрак, а потом собираем все, что нам может пригодиться и убираем в карман между измерений. Причем, не важно в чей, ведь разделяться мы не планируем. Дальше я убираю вас всех в свой карман к нашему яйцу, и вы по очереди «питаете» его, пока мы с Юри доставим вас в земли Алтын. Вопросы?  
-Как часто надо питать дракончика? – Поинтересовался Пхичит. Вопрос был резонным и справедливым. – И потом, ты же говорил, что кто-то один должен быть постоянно при яйце. Не значит ли это, что Юри должен быть внутри кармана?  
-Должен, но не обязательно, что именно он.- Виктор лукаво улыбнулся, покосившись на ведунью. – У нашего яйца трое родителей, так что отдуваться придется его «мамочке». – От этих слов Минако изменилась в лице и даже чуть не вскочила с места, но вовремя опомнилась. Очевидно, ей в голову ничего подобного не приходило. – Да, госпожа, именно тебе придется позаботиться о своем же великом даре. Иначе, нам было бы сложно. Отабек мог бы лететь на мне. Но комфортнее каждому из нас с нашими партнерами. Такая рокировка ни к чему хорошему не привела бы. И воспользуемся мы ею только в самом крайнем случае.   
Минако обреченно вздохнула и кивнула.  
-Хорошо. Но ты не ответил на второй вопрос. Что насчет частоты подпитки?  
-Все просто: ты держишь яйцо в руках, кто-то еще его питает. Если ты чувствуешь, что с тебя тоже начали тянуть магию, значит, пора сменить «еду». – Спокойно пояснил Виктор. Все переглянулись между собой. Звучало все это проще некуда, но что будет на практике?  
-Так… Стоп. – Минако поднялась со своего места и метнулась к своей палатке, потом вернулась и зашагала из стороны в сторону. – Допустим, в твоем понимании все просто. Но ни один из нас раньше не вы… не подпитывал драконье яйцо. Не уверена, что даже Юра с подобным сталкивался. Что, если что-то пойдет не так? Как я должна себя повести? Всех собрать и срочно… Что? Что мне делать?  
-Для начала, успокоиться. – Виктор одним быстрым, плавным движением поднялся на ноги и извлек яйцо из кармана меж измерений. Он передал его в руки Юри и поманил Минако, призывая подойти поближе. – Просто положи руку на скорлупу и все поймешь. – Сказал он с очень серьезным видом. Ведунья подошла и сделала, как было сказано. В первое мгновение она ничего не ощущала, а потом почувствовала, как некая сила сплелась с ее собственной, на миг растворяясь в ней, а потом, признав очевидно в ней одного из родителей, начала ласкаться к ней, точно большой кот.   
-Отлично. – Восхищенно выдохнул Виктор. – Пхичит, подойди. – Позвал он, и юный маг поднялся, направляясь к ним. Он тоже коснулся скорлупы, и тут Минако ахнула. Она ощутила, как все та же сила, будто метнулась к юному магу и вцепилась в него, точно у нее были зубы. Пхичит чуть вздохнул. Не болезненно, но так, будто ему было некомфортно.  
-А это всегда так ощущается? – Спросил он, чуть поморщившись.   
-Всегда. – Кивнул Виктор, мягко улыбаясь. – Считай, малец показал тебе свои зубки. Скоро сможем пронаблюдать это воочию, а не на метафизическом уровне.   
-Виктор, а скоро, это когда? – Подал голос Юри, который до этого времени лишь молчаливо выполнял все, что ему велел дракон. Виктор задумался на мгновение, потом обвел всех присутствующих оценивающим взглядом и беззаботно улыбнулся.   
-Думаю, дня два-три. – Отозвался он, чем вызвал бурю эмоцию совершенно у всех и каждого. – Это будет зависеть от того, насколько усердно вы будете его кормить.  
-Подожди… Т.е. если бы нас было только двое, то это растянулось бы по времени на… - Промямлил Юри, неуверенно и ошарашенно.  
-На месяцы. – Подтвердил Виктор.  
-Стоп! – Вмешался Отабек. – Если он вылупится посреди свадебной суеты ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.   
-Ты прав. – Задумчиво протянул Виктор. – Что же…  
-Не кормить! – Отрезала Минако и тут же почувствовала что-то, вроде укуса. Она отдернула пальцы и чуть ли не взвизгнула от неожиданности. Дракончику внутри яйца явно не понравилось ее замечание. – Какие мы своенравные! Весь в отцов! – Недовольно проворчала ведунья.   
-Не получится ограничить его в пище. – Пробормотал Виктор. – Он найдет способ и иссушит карман, где будете все вы. Так что…  
-Мы будем его кормить! Мы уже поняли! – Огрызнулся Юрочка и, вскочив на ноги, полностью игнорируя своего наездника, решительным шагом направился к их с Отабеком палатке.   
-Ты куда это? – Поинтересовался ему вслед суровым тоном его наездник.  
-Хочу взять с собой все необходимое. В карман. Чтобы немного поспать во время полета. – Явно смягчаясь с каждым шагом, отозвался дракончик и скрылся за пологом палатки.  
-Не бери в голову. – Махнул рукой Виктор, вновь поворачиваясь к Юри, на коленях которого все еще покоилось яйцо. – Не стоит придавать большого значения перепадам настроения Юры. Он еще и не такое выкидывал раньше. Так что… Пусть поступает, как ему больше нравится. Главное, что на основной план он согласился. Значит, проблем не будет. Он свое слово держит.  
На общие сборы ушло несколько больше времени, чем было запланировано. Только хорошо за полдень все собрались на уже опустевшей поляне и выстроились уже привычным полукругом. Минако стояла в самой середине и вопросительно смотрела прямо в глаза Виктору, который раздавал последние указания.  
-Это все прекрасно. – Проговорила она во внезапно воцарившейся тишине. – Но как я смогу связаться с тобой или с Юри, если мне это будет необходимо?  
-Никак. – Коротко отозвался Виктор. – Связь с внешним миром невозможна. Карманы сделаны на стыке измерений, они не принадлежат ни одному из них, потому связаться с тем, кто внутри кармана, извне невозможно. Точно так же, как и тот, кто внутри кармана, не сможет связаться с тем, кто снаружи.   
-Просто великолепно! – Не удержалась ведунья. – А если он нас всех съест, пока вы хватитесь?   
-Не съест. – Уверенно отозвался Виктор. – Он еще даже не вылупился. Энергетически он может осушить только сам карман, но не сможет продеть этого ни с одним живым существом. Это разные уровни и виды магии. Так что не переживай.   
-Проверяйте нас почаще. – Попросила со вздохом ведунья и сделала шаг вперед, предоставляя себя в заботливые руки Виктора. Дракон улыбнулся и коротко кивнул, мгновенно перенося ведунью внутрь кармана. Далее последовали и остальные.   
Когда на поляне остались лишь сам Виктор и Юри, дракон тяжело вздохнул.  
-Не так я себе это представлял. – Пояснил он внезапную перемену в собственном настроении.  
-Ты о чем? – Переспросил Юри, заглядывая ему в глаза. Яйцо он передал Минако еще до перехода ее в карман, так что теперь выглядел немного растерянно, будто уже свыкся со своей ношей.  
-Я надеялся, что это будет только наш… Только наше время. – Ровно проговорил Виктор, глядя куда-то в лесную чащу, будто хотел кого-то разглядеть меж плотно растущих деревьев. – Я надеялся, что мы будем питать его вдвоем. Что несколько недель, возможно, месяцев нам будет дано это ощущение единения. Ты же тоже это чувствуешь, когда касаешься его, когда мы оба его касаемся. Мы будто…  
-Становимся семьей? – Улыбнулся немного смущенно Юри. – Да. Но тут мы уже ничего не можем поделать. Либо так, либо нам придется придумывать что-то еще. Потому что тот, кто живет в этом яйце, совершенно не намерен отказываться от возможности подпитаться на стороне. Мы не можем его в этом ограничивать. Карман он, может, и не иссушит, но это может навредить его росту. Тебе бы этого не хотелось, верно? – Юри аккуратно коснулся плеча Виктора, привлекая его внимание. Дракон печально улыбнулся ему в ответ и кивнул. – Нам остается только смириться с обстоятельствами.  
-И приготовиться, что через пару дней мы станем счастливыми родителями. – Добавил печально Виктор. Юри вдруг понял, что ему нечего на это ответить. Виктор тоже это осознал и усмехнулся. -   
Это все потом. Не будем терять ни минуты. – Он мгновенно обернулся огромным переливающимся ящером и расправил перепончатые крылья. Юри, наблюдавший за ним, не удержался от вздоха восхищения, пока Виктор наводил свой драконий марафет, проверяя сохранность конечностей и разминая затекшие мышцы.   
«Ты со мной?» - В шутливом тоне поинтересовался Виктор после своей импровизированной разминки. Юри коротко кивнул и пару мгновений оказался на спине ящера, мягко поглаживая чешую у него на загривке.  
«Не делай так!» - Взмолился Виктор у него в голове. – «Я обо всем забываю, когда ты так делаешь. Забуду, куда и зачем нам надо лететь, будешь тогда знать!»  
Юри рассмеялся и похлопал дракона ладонь по спине.  
-Да прибудут с нами Боги! – Проговорил он, и Виктор мгновенно взмыл в небесную синеву.

 

 


	9. Глава 8. «Мама, я вернулся!»

Как и предполагалось, на точку сбора они прилетели намного раньше, чем там оказался конный отряд. Виктор сгрузил Юри на землю и мгновенно оказался стоящим рядом с ним в теле своего голема. Осмотревшись и удостоверившись, что им никто и ничто не угрожает, Виктор поспешил выпустить на волю своих пассажиров.

Первой явилась Минако, и на ней лица не было. Ведунья дрожащими руками передала удивленному и обеспокоенному Юри яйцо и бросилась куда-то в сторону, к зарослям дикой колючки, чем изрядно удивила даже дракона. Виктор лишь проводил ее взглядом и сочувственно поцокал языком.

-Что это с ней? – Удивленно поинтересовался Юри, но тут перед ним выстроились остальные, и… Юри изумился еще сильнее. Дело в том, что и дракончик, и Отабек выглядели так, будто побывали в эпицентре нешуточной заварушки. Пхичит же казался совершенно невозмутимым и стоял чуть в стороне, задумчиво оглядывая окрестности.

-И где это мы? – Изумленно поинтересовался он под сдавленные ругательства Юрочки, который энергично разминал конечности, то приседая, то подпрыгивая.

-Это окраина земель моих родителей. – Пояснил Отабек, устало вздохнув. – Надо разбить лагерь и всем хорошенько отдохнуть. По моим подсчетам…

-Да, остальные будут тут где-то к завтрашнему вечеру. – Подтвердила вернувшаяся из своего временного убежища ведунья. Она перекинула косу за спину и вопросительно уставилась на Юри, который в свою очередь продолжал оторопело наблюдать за ней. – Тебе не терпится узнать, что у нас произошло? – Уточнила Минако, подходя ближе. Юри лишь кивнул, Виктор кивнул следом, не проронив ни слова. – Я не знаю, кто у вас там вылупится, но жрет оно так, что мне всю дорогу страшно было. У меня до сих пор ощущение, что я вот-вот лишусь собственной силы. Виктор, ты сильно слукавил, когда говорил, что его надо «всего лишь кормить». – Огрызнулась ведунья в сторону дракона. Тот лишь пожал плечами, мол, а что он мог еще сказать?

-Ты ни за что не согласилась бы, если бы знала правду. – С усмешкой заметил он под суровым взглядом ведуньи.

-Еще бы! – Выпалила она, готовая броситься в бой в любое мгновение. Но тут между ними встал Юри, продолжая обнимать драконье яйцо. Минако сдала назад и даже предупреждающе выставила перед собой руки. – В общем, так, больше не приближайтесь ко мне с этой штукой! Пока оно не вылупится, я отказываюсь к нему подходить! Кормите его сами! Мне мои силы и душа дороги, как память о потраченном времени!

Юри, изумленно моргая, перевел взгляд на Виктора. Тот снова пожал плечами.

-Истерика. – Коротко заметил он, едва ощутимо кашлянув и явно пытаясь таким способом скрыть смешок. Юри укоризненно покачал головой, но дракон угрызений совести, казалось, вовсе не испытывал.

-Ладно, нам надо…

-Лагерь! – Напомнил Отабек и принялся выгружать из собственных межпространственных карманов все то, что было еще утром туда наспех утрамбовано. Юрочка сидел прямо на земле у его ног и сдавленно матерился, растирая явно затекшие собственные ноги.

-Да что там с вами такое произошло?!  - Не унимался Юри, чувствуя, что мимо него проходит что-то очень важное. Он передал яйцо Виктору и подошел поближе к Пхичиту, который продолжал любоваться окрестностями. – Расскажешь?

-Там и рассказывать нечего. – Отозвался юный маг. – Госпожа, как только мы оказались в кармане, присела, скрестив ноги, и умостила между ними это самое яйцо. И мы по очереди подходили к нему и давали ему возможность подзарядиться. Все было нормально, пока госпоже не пришло в голову немного передохнуть. Тут-то и оказалось, что дракончик не желает отпускать свою новоявленную мамочку от себя ни на сантиметр. Как ни старалась госпожа, у нее не получилось передать яйцо кому-то из нас. Более того, теперь этот маленький троглодит требовал куда  больше энергии, чем раньше. И даже начал тянуть ее из самой госпожи, чем изрядно ее перепугал. В целом, мы уже были готовы подать вам сигнал, чтобы вы побыстрее нас вытаскивали. Но вы и сами это сделали. Так что все обошлось. – Пхичит говорил очень быстро, и, пожалуй, только привычный к его манере разговора Юри смог уловить суть произошедшего. Виктор же лишь отмахнулся, спрятав яйцо снова в карман между измерениями, и принялся устанавливать их с Юри палатку.

Юри вздохнул и пошел помогать своему дракону с обустройством. То, что рассказал Пхичит, совершенно ему не понравилось и вызывало в его душе ощутимую тревогу. Должен ли маленький дракончик быть таким бесцеремонным? И таким прожорливым. Магическое создание, да? Но почему же оно настолько сильно нуждается в этой самой магии? Почему не аккумулирует ее внутри себя? Куда эта самая магия девается? Неужели он всю ее впитывает? Этого просто не может быть.

-Может. – Ровным тоном сообщил Виктор, заходя в только что установленную палатку следом за Юри. – И делает. Он – создание магии. Он требует сырой магии, энергии, что есть сама жизнь. И никуда она не делась. Всю эту магию он впитал и вырос внутри этой скорлупы. Вот увидишь, как только он вылупится…

-И когда же это случится? – С гневом в голосе поинтересовался Юрочка, врываясь внутрь палатки. Отабек следовал за ним по пятам.

-По моим подсчетам это должно произойти… - Виктор возвел глаза к потолку и принялся что-то считать в уме.

-Ты даже не знаешь! – Укоризненно заметил дракончик, усаживаясь прямо на только что постеленный Юри ковер.

-Можно подумать, ты у нас образцовый родитель! – Буркнул Виктор, обиженно вздернув подбородок и отворачиваясь от Юрочки. Тот лишь фыркнул в ответ.

-Я вообще не родитель. Мне еще рано! Еще лет сто, сто пятьдесят примерно так все и останется! – Категорично заявил он, складывая руки на груди. Отабек заметно погрустнел, и Юри мгновенно стало его жалко. Дракончик тоже был довольно бесцеремонным, и этот факт говорил в пользу Виктора и его теории о том, что ничего ненормального не происходит.

-Так, давайте не будем ссориться. – Примирительно проговорил Юри, стараясь вымученно улыбаться всем собравшимся. – Мы все очень устали, и нам надо отдохнуть хорошенько. А потом мы непременно это еще раз обсудим…

-Нечего тут обсуждать! – Отрезал Юрочка. – Виктор, ты в курсе, что ты собираешься внести эту замедленную бомбу в самую гущу людей, что соберутся на нашу с Отабеком свадьбу? Ты понимаешь, что это не нормально! Ты готов рискнуть всеми этими людьми? Тебе на них плевать совершенно?

-Мне совершенно на них не плевать! – Яростно отозвался Виктор. – Я действительно знаю об этом яйце далеко не все. И вообще, ты хоть понимаешь, что у нас уникальный случай! В его появлении приняли участие трое магических существ, одно из которых одновременно является обычным смертным человеком. Такого до нас еще не было! Тут что угодно может пойти не так! Но пока что все идет, как раз, как надо!

-Ты, должно быть, шутишь! В каком месте оно идет «как надо»? Тебя с нами не было, когда каждый из нас чуть не отдал этому еще не вылупившемуся дракончику собственное Пламя! – Не унимался, продолжая бушевать, Юрочка. – Это так самонадеянно с твоей стороны, Виктор, впрочем, как и всегда! Ты постоянно подвергаешь всех нас опасности! Тебе было и на Клан плевать. Если бы не Яков…

Виктор в одно мгновение оказался перед Юрием, взяв его за горло и вздернув на ноги. Он пристально посмотрел юному дракончику в глаза и резко выпустил его из собственной хватки, так что тот едва удержался на ногах.

-Какого ты творишь, Виктор! – Возмутился Отабек, мгновенно вставая между ними. Но дракон уже немного успокоился и остыл.

-Убирайся! Не тебе меня судить, щенок! Ты еще и мгновения не пробыл в шкуре вожака, а уже берешься судить меня за мои решения. Уходи! Не хочу видеть тебя! – Виктор, говоря все это, смотрел в сторону, явно стараясь усмирить собственный гнев. Юри даже показалось, что в палатке стало удушающе жарко. Возможно, это была лишь игра его воображения, но ощущение было очень правдоподобным, ведь прямо перед ним ссорились два дракона. Чем черт не шутит!

Юрочка с яростью вывернулся из объятий поддерживающего его Отабека и с злобной ухмылкой вышел прочь, не опустившись до того, чтобы еще что-то добавить к уже сказанному ранее. Отабек, устало вздохнув, последовал за ним.

-И что это было? – Не удержался Юри, когда они с Виктором остались наедине. – Зачем было все это?

-Хоть ты не начинай, ладно… - Виктор устало опустился прямо на ковер и принялся растирать изящными длинными пальцами свои виски. Юри опустился рядом с ним, желая всем сердцем помочь, поддержать, но, не зная точно, что ему нужно для этого сделать.

-К сожалению, он в чем-то прав. – Вдруг проговорил Виктор, чем вернул в сердце Юри прежнее волнение. Маг затаился, надеясь на продолжение объяснений. И Виктор не заставил его долго ждать, вновь заговорив, не открывая только недавно прикрытых глаз. – Он прав в том, что обвиняет меня в безрассудстве. Я действительно должен был бы задуматься о том, куда я тащу свое дитя. Стоит ли демонстрировать тем, кто не имеет отношения к миру магии, настоящее волшебное существо. К тому же, по моим подсчетам, он вылупится ровно к самой церемонии. Не представляю, как все это совместить…

-Нам придется вернуться в Северные Земли? – Уточнил Юри. Ему все это пока виделось не настолько серьезной проблемой. Хотя в душе он не хотел подвергать опасности своих близких. А этот еще не вылупившийся дракончик однозначно был для него одним из самых близких существ.

-Нет. Это было бы опрометчиво. Тем более, что вылупление совсем близко. Нам стоит его дождаться, а далее смотреть по обстоятельствам. – Виктор выглядел совершенно разбитым. Внезапно Юри ощутил волну вожделения, ударившую в него со стороны дракона. Его обдало жаром, но внезапно все закончилось, и повеяло прохладой из приоткрытого полога палатки. – Прости. Я не хотел… Терять контроль. – Виктор открыл глаза и с грустью взглянул сначала на собственные руки, сложенные у него на коленях, а потом в обеспокоенное лицо Юри. – Я сдержусь… Пока что…

Юри улыбнулся ему вместо ответа и приблизился к нему настолько, что едва ли не касался лбом его лба, чуть нависая над ним.

-Можешь не сдерживаться. Тем более, что все устали, и никому до нас нет дела. Я сейчас предупрежу, чтобы нас не беспокоили, и… - Юри уже поднялся, чтобы выйти из палатки, но Виктор стремительно перехватил его за руку у самого входа.

-Нет, не стоит. Я действительно в полном порядке. Или буду. Мне надо отдохнуть. – Виктор отпустил руку Юри, удостоверившись, что тот его услышал и правильно понял. Юри отошел от входа и вновь опустился на ковер возле Виктора, позволив тому растянуться во весь рост, положив голову на колени Юри. Юри почти машинально запустил пальцы в серебристые длинные пряди волос Виктора и мгновенно почувствовал, как отступило напряжение, как у Виктора, так и его собственное. Оба расслабленно прикрыли глаза, позволяя энергии циркулировать между ними, перетекая из одного тела в другое.

 

 

Юра метался по небольшой площадке, почти полностью лишенной растительности. Он даже не успел удивиться тому, что их окружало. Еще утром они стояли лагерем посреди густого и сияющего золотом осенней листвы леса. Теперь же вокруг была лишь серо-бурая земля, местами покрытая пожухлой травой и густым, невероятно колючим кустарником, сквозь который даже разглядеть ничего было нельзя.

Дракончик внезапно обнаружил, где находится и замер в изумлении. До сих пор его сознание было поглощено гневом и возмущением, которые он открыто излил на голову Виктора, облачив в слова. Но теперь. Теперь он мог вновь видеть, и то, что предстало его глазам, заставило его на некоторое время пораженно замереть.

-И на что тут можно охотиться? – Вдруг изрек он, спустя пару минут напряженного размышления. Отабек, который все это время обреченно возился с палаткой, поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

-Ты только что был готов своего «родителя» сожрать живьем, а теперь интересуешься особенностями местной охоты? – Изумленно поинтересовался он, устанавливая один из последних колышков. Юрочка пожал плечами. Среди драконов практичность в характере была на втором месте, сразу за вспыльчивостью.

-Конечно. Я остыну со своими притязаниями, а жрать мне все равно будет хотеться! – Резонно заметил дракончик, возвращаясь к своему привычному веселому настроению. Даже слишком веселому, если разобраться.

-Ну, тут водятся кролики, если уж ты решил поохотиться. – Отозвался Отабек, в который раз уже пожав плечами и устанавливая последний колышек. Он стряхнул пыль с рук и штанов и поднялся во весь рост, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Только не рядом с лагерем. Мы тут так сильно шумели, что всю живность распугали. И для охоты тебе придется сменить облик. Ты уверен, что этого хочешь? Жители этих земель не часто видят живых драконов. Кто знает, не захотят ли поохотиться на тебя самого.

Дракончик раздраженно фыркнул и мгновенно погрустнел.

-И что же? Кроликов не будет? – Печально уточнил он. Отабек немного оттаял и улыбнулся ему, покачав головой.

-Только не сегодня. – Добавил он с усмешкой. – Если хочешь, можешь влезть в драконью шкуру и поискать кроликов, отлетев от лагеря на приличное расстояние. А можешь дождаться утра, и я наловлю тебе этих кроликов столько, что даже твое драконье естество останется довольным.

-Ты же знаешь, я не настолько прожорливый. – Отозвался Юрочка с улыбкой, подходя ближе к своему наезднику. Он уже ставшим привычным жестом положил ему руки на грудь, приподнявшись на носочках, чтобы дотянуться до его губ поцелуем. Отабек не возражал, заключив в объятия стройное хрупкое тело.

-Только не тут, голубки! – Послышался раздраженный голос ведуньи откуда-то со стороны. Оба парня тут же повернулись на звук и застали довольно забавную картину. Ведунья стояла между их палаткой и палаткой Юри и Виктора, почти полностью завернутая в полог третьей палатки, которую, очевидно, взялась установить самостоятельно.

-Чего уставились?! – Огрызнулась Минако, пытаясь высвободить руки. – Лучше бы помогли даме с обустройством ее временного дома.

Юрочка хохотнул в кулачок, но выскользнул из объятий возлюбленного и подошел к ведунье.

-И где, госпожа, ты хочешь обустроить свой временный дом? – Ехидно поинтересовался он.

-Уж точно подальше от вас! – Огрызнулась в ответ ведунья, продолжая метать взглядом молнии. Дракончик одним ловким движением освободил ее от пут и принялся сворачивать полог, чтобы перенести на нужное место. Отабек порылся в мешке, из которого совсем недавно извлекал колышки для их собственной палатки, и достал еще несколько, протянув их дракончику.

-А чего так? – Между делом поинтересовался он.

-Я ночью спать хочу, а не слушать ваши задушевные беседы! – Пояснила все еще невероятно раздраженная ведунья, разворачиваясь и направляясь куда-то в сторону от основного лагеря. Пройдя шагов двадцать, она остановилась и призывно замахала руками. Дракончик с наездником переглянулись и поспешили к ней, чтобы помочь с палаткой. Сама Минако явно не справилась бы.

-А где Пхичит? – Спросил Юри, подходя к ним через какое-то время, когда палатка уже была установлена, и в нее активно переносили багаж Минако и прочие мелочи, призванные добавить ведунье комфорта.

-Я его не видела с самого приземления. – Отозвалась Минако и нырнула в палатку. Оттуда тут же выкатился дракончик с довольной ухмылкой, которая тут же погасла, как только он увидел Юри.

-Чего надо?

-Ты Пхичита не видел?

-Нет. Думаю, он должен быть где-то тут. – Предположил Юрочка, оглядываясь по сторонам. Почти уже зимнее солнце стремительно катилось к горизонту, предупреждая всем своим видом, что еще полчаса и будет совершенно темно. – Может, решил набрать веток и сушняка для костра?

-Какие тут ветки? – Удивился Юри. Отабек, что только что появился из палатки ведуньи, пожал плечами.

-Колючка отлично горит. – Пояснил он. – И не только она. Тут с десяток разновидностей карликовых деревьев и кустарников. Есть из чего выбрать. Без костра не останемся.

В этот самый момент на другом конце лагеря полыхнуло и тут же затихло высокое пламя. И все догадались, что молодой маг именно там. Пхичит обнаружился именно там, с довольной физиономией хлопоча над чем-то, что при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось кроликом, которого он ловко освежевал как раз в тот момент, когда все подошли ближе.

-Я тебя уже люблю! – Выпалил Юрочка, бросаясь ему на шею.

-Осторожнее! – С усмешкой проворчал Пхичит, стремительно отводя руку с ножом в сторону, чтобы дракончик на него не напоролся. – Неужели голос стоит жизни?!

-Нет, конечно! – Усмехнулся Юрочка, подавая назад и выпуская парня из своих цепких лапок. – Но кролик… У меня просто нет слов!

-Он его ОЧЕНЬ хотел. – Пояснил Отабек, подходя ближе и рассматривая все, что уже успел приготовить для прожарки маг. Поодаль обнаружились еще две кроличьи тушки, так что Отабек тут же решил включиться в процесс готовки, доставая собственный походный нож, с которым он обращался не хуже, чем Пхичит.

-Еда! Ура! – Подпрыгивая на месте, радовался дракончик. Юри стоял поодаль и тихо радовался той идиллии, что внезапно образовалась в их компании. Он вынужден был оставить Виктора по его собственной просьбе и теперь не знал, куда себя приладить, видя, что даже тут ему места нет.

Немного промаявшись бездельем в стороне, Юри решил немного пройтись. Он обошел весь лагерь, удостоверившись, что место для него оказалось удачным. Здесь вообще было сложно придумать «неудачное» место, потому что кругом, насколько хватало глаз, тянулась каменистая равнина, временами перемежаемая крупными валунами и чахлым кустарником, отдаленно напоминавшим рощицы. Это означало, что любого, кто пожелает к ним приблизиться, даже в ночной темноте, они мгновенно заметят. Это воодушевляло.

Юри отошел немного от лагеря и с удивлением обнаружил, что местность была не такой уж ровной. Он внезапно казался, точно во впадине, откуда лагерь виделся лишь ореолом света, испускаемого костром в вечерних сумерках. Значит, здесь вполне можно было укрыться при необходимости и побыть наедине с собой. Чем и решил воспользоваться Юри, чтобы немного уложить по полочкам в своей голове все то, что с ними случилось за последние дни.

Как же так получилось, что они вот-вот станут родителями? И что за существо появится на свет из-за плотной. Немного сияющей скорлупы? Будет ли оно добрым? Или же опасным? Виктор совершенно не беспокоился. Хотя по Виктору сложно было что-то с точностью определить. Его драконье чутье, на которое он время от времени ссылался, впрочем, как и на жизненный опыт, вызывало у Юри некоторые сомнения. Откуда Виктору знать, как оно пойдет дальше?

С другой стороны, он был драконом. Он сам появился на свет, с его слов, точно таким же способом. И если верить ему, все шло, как нельзя лучше. Но хотел ли Юри ему вот так просто поверить? А был ли у него на самом деле выбор?

-От меня не спрячешься! – С ноткой веселья в голосе раздалось над его головой. Юри вздрогнул и обернулся, увидев сияющее и почему-то очень довольное лицо Виктора. Дракон мгновенно оказался рядом с ним и перевел взгляд, пытаясь понять, на что только что смотрел Юри. – Там что-то интересное?

-Думаю, нет. – Отозвался Юри, опуская взгляд. Встречаться взглядом с Виктором ему совершенно не хотелось. Дракон и так читал его, словно раскрытую книгу, а сейчас, и Юри это понимал, для разборок был совершенно неподходящий момент.

-Юри? – Виктор повернулся к нему и мгновенно взял в ладони его лицо, заглядывая в глаза. – Ты настолько расстроен и растерян, что мне даже не нужно копаться в твоей голове, чтобы понять это. Тебе тоже стоит отдохнуть. Прости меня, я был слишком бесцеремонен, когда выдворил тебя из палатки. Стоило  бы тебя послушать и позволить тебе остаться, разделить со мной всю эту… магию момента.

-Что уж теперь… - Вздохнул Юри и усмехнулся собственным мыслям и тому подтексту, что был в словах Виктора. – Я не в обиде. У нас еще вся ночь впереди.

-Это точно. – Улыбнулся счастливой улыбкой дракон, выпуская лицо Юри из своих ладоней. – Там твой дорогой друг уже что-то вовсю колдует у костра. Не думаешь, что нам стоит присоединиться к остальным?

Юри на мгновение задумался, а потом коротко кивнул, в последний раз взглянув на залитые тусклым светом восходящей луны степные просторы. Виктор ненавязчиво взял его под руку, и они вдвоем направились обратно в лагерь, где их уже ждала шумная и очень довольная компания.

 

 

Утро началось для всех, так сказать, «с петухами». Оставленный на вторую половину ночи в качестве караульного Пхичит, сонно наблюдал, как лагерь окружают всадники с факелами. Было это перед самым рассветом. Сначала он было переполошился, но тут вперед выступил глава сопровождавшего их до недавнего времени отряда, и юный маг успокоился.

Оказалось, что солдаты проделали весь этот путь практически без остановок, так что лагерь вновь оброс новыми палатками, как было чуть больше суток назад, и жизнь забурлила с новой силой, заставляя теплую компанию, что разошлась не больше часа назад, всполошиться и выйти поприветствовать новоприбывших. Особенно досталось Отабеку, потому что ему стремились «немедля доложить» обо всем, что произошло с отрядом за последние двое суток, а заодно и о том, какие соображения на этот счет питает их командир.

Алтын сдержанно выругался себе под нос, стоя на пороге собственной палатки в распахнутой куртке, явно наспех натянутой поверх рубашки. Утешало только то, что он тут был главным и мог в любой момент послать навязчивого командира ко всем чертям, что в результате и сделал, правда, в очень деликатной форме. Так что командир бросился отсыпаться в общую палатку, окрыленный собственной значимостью и весом признания его заслуг.

-Иногда мне кажется, что они круглые идиоты. – Сообщил Юрочка, который тоже показался из палатки, завернутый в подбитый мехом плащ Отабека, явно извлеченный откуда-то из багажа, поскольку в этих более южных землях необходимости в нем не было.

-Мне вот тоже. – Согласно кивнул Отабек, обнимая дракончика за плечи, плотно укутанные плащом, достававшим Юрке до самых пяток и скрывавшим все его тщедушное тело от посторонних глаз.

-Прокляну! – Послышался гневным оклик Минако, и все затихло. Будто все солдаты мгновенно замерли, как только услышали звук ее голоса. На самом деле оказалось, что так оно и было.

-Ее надо спасать? – С сомнением поинтересовался Юрочка, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

-Не думаю. – Отозвался Отабек, расслышал заливистых храп ведуньи, которая уже традиционно перебрала за ужином. – Скорее, придется спасать того бедолагу, что помешает госпоже продолжить ее спокойный сон.

 

 

 

Где-то к полудню лагерь снова ожил. Пхичит, успевший переговорить с теми из солдат, кто не готов был мгновенно уснуть прямо в седле и еще демонстрировал некое подобие жизнерадостности, устроился досыпать прямо у костра. И теперь, когда шевеление вновь возобновилось, он принялся хлопотать о завтраке. По крайней мере, в его планы входило накормить своего лучшего друга и его близких друзей. Остальные по его мнению вполне могли справиться с приготовлением завтрака сами.

К нему лишь единожды подошел кто-то из солдат, попросив разрешения взять немного угольев из костра, чтобы развести собственный. Пхичит не возражал. Он был занят, в буквальном смысле слова, колдуя над завтраком. Только Юри смог бы разобраться, что именно делал юный маг, поскольку сам преуспел в бытовой магии. Да еще Минако, при очень детальном изучении процесса, смогла бы угадать, в чем же заключались заклинания, которыми воспользовался Пхичит.

Самое главное, что подоспевшие вовремя Юри, Виктор, Отабек, Юрочка и Минако остались довольны приготовленным для них угощением. Минако вообще была вне себя от счастья, причитая, что мечтала об этих вафлях с того самого дня, как покинула Академию. Пхичит был польщен и очень рад.

Потому в путь все двинулись с самыми радужными мыслями. Отабеку пришлось усадить дракончика в седло перед собой, потому что, по его словам, ему было так спокойнее. Муравушку отдали Юри и Виктору. Дракон пытался возражать и возмущался, что на лошади ехать не хочет. Но Лесная Госпожа настолько красноречиво глянула на него, что ему пришлось уступить и сесть позади Юри, тут же вцепившись в него из страха упасть.

-А я-то думал, что ты хорошо держишься в седле! – Заметил ехидно Юрочка. О том, что еще накануне они страшно поссорились, ничто не напоминало. Дракончик был безмятежен и весел. Впрочем, Виктор тоже демонстрировал полное добродушие. Пока его не усадили на лошадь.

-Тут всего час пути. – Заверил его Отабек. – А потом хоть пешком иди.

-Кстати, а как же то, что твоя «невеста» должна прибыть в карете? – Не менее ехидно поинтересовался дракончик.

-Матушка поймет. – Коротко отозвался Отабек. Дракончик недоверчиво потянул носом, но развивать тему не стал.

Дождавшись, пока все рассядутся по лошадям, колонна двинулась в путь. Все, что не смогли упаковать на лошадей, Отабек услужливо поместил в межпространственный карман, изрядно удивив солдат, которые до сих пор с подобной демонстрацией силы их командиром не сталкивались.

 

 

Отабек не обманул. Казавшаяся издалека ровной и бескрайней степь внезапно преподнесла путникам интересный сюрприз. Буквально на их глазах на горизонте, точно из тумана, соткались очертания крупного города. И уже через каких-то несколько минут, они достигли его окраины.

Городок был не сказать, что очень большой. Совсем нет. Скорее, это был крошечный городишко, на подобие того, рядом с которым стоял «Секрет короля». Но дело тут было не в размере самого города. Позади него возвышался поражавший размерами дворец. Назвать это чудо архитектуры из белого камня замком язык не поворачивался.

-Это… - Пораженно протянул Юри, останавливая свою лошадь в восхищении.

-Да, это дворец моих родителей. – Спокойно сообщил Отабек. Юрочка, сидевший перед ним, уже успел присвистнуть и заработать от возлюбленного неодобрительный цокот. – Юра, веди себя прилично. Моя матушка уже ожидает нас и будет крайне недовольна, если увидит невежу в лице моей невесты.

-Ладно. – Насупился дракончик. Он хотел было продолжить дуться, но открывающийся вид на белокаменные резные колонны, увитые не то плющом, не то виноградом, вызывал у него восхищение и трепет, не давая думать ни о чем другом.

-Кто бы мог подумать, что сводный брат Верховного короля может жить настолько «на широкую ногу». – Заметил Виктор, немного приободрившись. Где-то с середины пути он расслабился и больше не цеплялся за Юри так уж судорожно, очевидно приноровившись к ровному ходу лошади.

-Ну… - Протянул Отабек, немного смущенно. – Тут мы вроде как вассальные князья. – Пояснил он, чувствуя, как краска подступает к лицу. – Эти земли принадлежат моим родителям по праву рождения. Моя матушка, когда вышла за моего отца, привнесла свой вклад в объединение этих земель. Раньше тут было множество кочующих племен, враждовавших между собой. Так было до момента, когда мой дед впервые ступил на эту землю. Он настолько был очарован местным колоритом, что предложил дочери одного из влиятельных князей союз. Но девушка оказалась очень заносчивой. Ухаживания приняла и даже умудрилась провести с дедом пару ночей, но от официального брака отказалась. Дело в том, что по нашим обычаям, она могла унаследовать титул и власть и не желала становиться всего лишь королевой, придатком к мужу. Так в результате и вышло. Но дед отца признал и даже в очередь на престол поставил, как и нас, своих внуков. А моя бабушка подписала с Королевством союзное соглашение. Так и стал этот край мирным.

-Да… Дела семейные. – Пробормотал Юрочка, оживленно крутя головой по сторонам по мере того, как они приближались ко дворцу.  

-Когда ты говорил об усадьбе, я как-то иначе себе это представлял. – Признался Юри, подводя лошадь поближе к Отабеку. Виктор тоже хмыкнул в знак согласия за его спиной.

-Мне виделось что-то менее…

-Вычурное? – Предположила Минако, тоже подъезжая поближе. – Я знала, что тут да как. Но сама в этих землях раньше не бывала. Но не буду скрывать, мне хотелось увидеть своими глазами, как живет Алдияр.

-Тоже в принцессы собралась? – Ехидно поинтересовался дракончик, выглядывая из-за Отабека, чтобы взглянуть в лицо ведунье.

-Вот еще, глупости! – Огрызнулась Минако, фыркнув и отвернувшись.

-А могла бы. – Ровным тоном заметил Отабек. – У нас в традиции иметь столько жен, сколько сможешь обеспечить. Отец из уважения к матушке не заводил больше ни одной. Но, вообще, такое не возбраняется.

Юрочка зверем посмотрел на него, развернувшись в полоборота в седле.

-И ты мне об этом только сейчас говоришь?! – Взвился он, перепугав лошадей.

-Юра, веди себя прилично! – Все тем же ровным тоном отозвался Отабек, а потом едва заметно улыбнулся. – И не говори глупостей. Тебе не из-за чего переживать. Ты технически вообще не можешь быть женой. Так что…

-Это удар ниже пояса! – Насупился дракончик и надолго замолчал, надувшись. Тем временем дворец все приближался, и уже стали различимы широкие ступени главного входа, которых было десятка два. И стоявшие на самой их вершине несколько женщин в окружении пары воинов в полных доспехах из кожаных пластин. В самом центре этого сборища стояла стройная, почти прозрачная, но удивительно высокая женщина. Черные, как смоль, волосы лежали тугой широкой косой поверх ее груди, перекинутые через плечо. Нити жемчуга и золотая тесьма украшали всю эту роскошь. Одета она была в длинное до пола платье свободного кроя, струившееся множеством складок, только подчеркивая ее стройную фигуру, нежно-сливочного цвета. Плечи укрывала меховая накидка, рыжеватая и пушистая, и даже на вид, очень мягкая. Лицо этой женщины выражало смирение, уверенность в себе и удивительную строгость в чертах. И его главным украшением безусловно были слегка раскосы глаза, умело подведенные и выразительные, с каймой из пушистых черных ресниц и с изящными бровями в дополнение к ним. Назвать ее высокомерной было нельзя. Величественной, но не высокомерной.

Одного взгляда на нее Юрочке хватило, чтобы понять, кто она такая. Отабек шепнул ему на ухо пару слов, подтвердив его догадки, и дракончик судорожно сглотнул. Одно дело слышать о ней, и другое, наблюдать ее живьем. Примерно те же чувства в  тот момент испытывала и ведунья, во все глаза уставившаяся на госпожу Алтын.

Тем временем все спешились и выстроились согласно ранга, приближаясь к подножию лестницы.

-Приветствуй тебя, сын мой. – Мелодичным и сильным голосом произнесла Офелия Алтын и улыбнулась. В этот момент все присутствовавшие ощутили странное чувство. Будто солнце выглянуло внезапно из-за туч, озарив уже почти по-зимнему хмурое небо. И лицо госпожи Алтын полностью преобразилось с этой улыбкой. Она вдруг стала настолько располагающей, что и дракончик, и ведунья, судорожно выдохнули, будто не заметив, как задерживали дыхание.

Отабек низко поклонился, утянув за собой Юрку, которого держал за руку. Следом за ним, будто повинуясь инстинкту, поклонились и остальные.

-Приветствую вас, матушка. – Проговорил он, поднимая взгляд и улыбаясь матери в ответ. – Я хотел бы представить вам… - Но договорить он не успел, потому что Офелия почти невесомой походкой спустилась стремительно по лестнице, мгновенно взяв Юрочку за изящные пальчики рук.

-Принцесса Юлия! Я уже знаю! Я очень рада! – Улыбаясь и просто фонтанируя радушием, выпалила Офелия. – Я так ждала нашей встречи! Еще с момента, как Алдияр впервые мне рассказал о вас. Очень, очень рада, что наконец-то вижу вас лично,  Юлия. Это… - Госпожа Алтын на мгновение замолчала, окидывая Юрку придирчивым взглядом. – Это все может подождать. Я уверена. Вы устали с дороги? Вам непременно нужно отдохнуть и переодеться! Где ваш багаж?

Наблюдая эту сцену, Виктор деликатно приложил пальцы к губам, скрывая рвущуюся наружу улыбку. Юри рядом с ним тоже едва сдерживался, не говоря уже о Минако, которую явно распирало от веселья. Отабек единственный из всех присутствующих еще сохранял самообладание и выглядел серьезным. Очевидно, он хорошо знал свою мать и предполагал нечто подобное.

-Матушка, боюсь, что у принцессы… - Он на мгновение запнулся, говоря это. – Нет с собой багажа. Она прибыла в наши земли налегке. И до сих пор, склоняясь к традициям Северного Клана, предпочитала мужское платье.

Офелия на мгновение уставилась на сына непонимающим взглядом с выражением полного недоумения  на красивом лице, но потом вновь улыбнулась и кивнула.

-Конечно. Традиции. У нас их тоже очень чтут. И в каждой стране они безусловно свои. Я все понимаю. – Она вдруг вновь повернулась к Юрочке, заставив его мгновенно собраться с мыслями и придать лицу максимально нейтральное выражение. – Не будете ли вы так любезны, немного приобщиться к нашим традициям, принцесса? Я более, чем уверена, что мы сможем подобрать для вас наряд, который придется вам по душе.

При этих словах в задних рядах прибывших раздались звуки, откровенно напоминающие смешки. Но Юрочка всеми силами старался держать себя в руках. Он пообещал возлюбленному, что отыграет эту роль до конца. Собравшись с духом, он улыбнулся самой лучезарной улыбкой и проговорил:

-Конечно, госпожа. Я буду очень… рада… Если мне предложат местный наряд. – Он на мгновение замялся, а потом добавил. – Желательно со штанами.

-Хм… - Задумчиво протянула хозяйка дома и вдруг просияла. – Я знаю, что вам подойдет. А теперь, если вы не возражаете, хочу пригласить вас, мои дорогие гости, в наш скромный дом.

В этот момент их сопровождение поклонилось и деликатно удалилось, не нарушая этикета, как и было положено солдатам в этих землях. Отабеку даже не пришлось давать каких-либо инструкций, поскольку часть солдат были из его личной охраны и приходились ему соплеменниками.

Таким образом, во дворец были допущены Отабек с «невестой», Юри с Виктором и Минако с Пхичитом, которых Офелия ошибочно приняла за пару и в последствие долго извинялась. Она провела их во внутренний двор дворца, который украшал изящный фонтан из все того же белого камня, из которого был выложен весь дворец. Серебристые струйки воды спускались каскадом по вырезанной из белого камня фигуре, напоминавшей очертаниями сидящего дракона, но уже истертой настолько, что разобрать было почти невозможно.

-Этому фонтану пара сотен лет. – Пояснила Офелия чуть менторским тоном. – Впрочем, как и самому дворцу. Князь, что заложил его, был большим любителем драконов, которые еще водились в те далекие времена в наших краях. Но материал он выбрал не самый лучший. И если дворец еще как-то держится, практически неподвластный времени, то с фонтаном дела обстоят иначе. Жаль, конечно, но явно еще в этом поколении мы полностью утратим фигурку дракона. Ума не приложу, что тут можно поделать?! – Она всплеснула руками, словно ее этот вопрос действительно беспокоил, и сделала знак следовать за ней дальше, в глубь дворца.

Называя это величественное сооружение дворцом, сложно было бы покривить душой. Белый камень, из которого он был сложен, будто светился изнутри, уходя колоннами к высоким потолкам. Внешние колонны были увиты виноградными лозами, а во внутренних залах их украшали все те же листья винограда, вырезанные из белого камня и покрытые позолотой.

-Интересно, а как Верховный реагирует на подобную роскошь? – В полголоса произнес Юри, не сдержавшись и обращаясь к Виктору.

-Очевидно, что его это не беспокоит. – Ровным тоном отозвался дракон, рассматривая висевшие в нишах на стенах гобелены, аккурат между стрельчатыми окнами, изящными и уходившими так же, как и колонны, почти под самый свод потолка.

-Наш брат был милостив к нам и никогда не претендовал на наше состояние. – Пояснила Офелия, внезапно оказавшаяся рядом с ними. – К тому же, все, что видите, было собрано за несколько поколений, а вовсе не подарено нам Богами. Верховный отлично это понимает, потому и не претендует на наши богатства. Это очень благородно с его стороны. Да и к Алдияру он относится, как к настоящему брату, а не сводному. Это так трогательно.

Она вновь улыбнулась, озарив тем самым весь огромный зал, и поспешила вернуться в начало процессии, где Юрочка уже делал недвусмысленные знаки Отабеку, призывая того на помощь.

-Бедняга! – С усмешкой констатировал Виктор, когда хозяйка дома удалилась от них на достаточное расстояние, приблизившись одновременно вплотную к дракончику, тут же принявшему самый добродетельный вид.

-Чего не сделаешь ради любви! – Заметил с улыбкой Юри, покосившись на дракона многозначительно. Виктор лишь пожал плечами в ответ.

 

 

Их разместили в специально приготовленных для них комнатах в одном крыле дворца. Как пояснил позднее Отабек, тут располагались гостевые покои. Его личные покои, куда он так и не смог даже провести Юрочку на экскурсию, располагались в противоположной части дворца. И это очень удручало молодого Алтына, впрочем, как и его дракончика.

-Таковы традиции. Я не смог убедить матушку, что в твоих родных землях все иначе. Она осталась непреклонна. Чего и следовало ожидать. Так что… Моя принцесса, ты остаешься здесь. Правда, это ненадолго. Она пообещала, что выделит для тебя личные покои в женской части дворца, при ее дворе. – Пояснил Отабек, пока Юрка устало кивал, едва сдерживая подступившие к горлу слезы.

-Чего ты так переживаешь? – Вмешался Виктор, похлопав его по спине. – Пара недель позора, и ты смело будешь распахивать здесь любую дверь с ноги на свое усмотрение! Сейчас ты – «невеста» и должен вести себя подобающим образом. А потом ты станешь «молодой женой». Хозяйкой в некотором смысле.

-Виктор прав. После свадьбы ты будешь обязан полностью повиноваться моей воле по традиции нашей страны. А это значит, что матушка тебе будет не указ. Хоть на голове ходи, голышом. Но только после свадьбы. Прости, но тут она бывает очень настырной. Традиции – это для нее все.

Юрка утер нос рукавом и кивнул. Виктор обнял его за плечи и тут же понял свою ошибку. В конце коридора стояла с недовольным видом хозяйка дома, сжав губы и сложив руки под грудью.

-Простите мне мою неосведомленность, возможно, что я и не права, но в наших землях мужчина не должен касаться невинной девушки! – Выпалила она, мгновенно оказавшись рядом с ними. Минако, что стояла позади всех и дальше всего от Офелии, беззастенчиво прыснула смехом. И было непонятно, что ее больше развеселило, «невинная девушка» или упоминание о прикосновениях мужчин. Офелия недовольно покосилась на ведунью, состроив самое суровое выражение на своем хорошеньком личике.

-Не вижу ничего смешного, госпожа! – Отчеканила она, заставив Минако подавиться смехом. Что-то было в этой странной женщине такого, что ведунья могла бы с ходу назвать магией, но на деле это было скорее разновидностью властности. – Невинность необходимо строго блюсти!

Тут уже даже Отабек едва сдержался от улыбки. Юрка устало вздохнул и отвернулся.

-Виктор – отец принцессы, глава Северного Клана, матушка. – Вмешался Алтын-младший, едва заметно улыбнувшись. – Он с рождения заботится о Юре, так что…

-Я все понимаю! – Отрезала Офелия. – Но в отсутствие твоего отца я тут Правитель! Потому…

-Не стоит, почтенная госпожа. – Чуть склонив голову, проговорил Виктор. Он улыбался одной из самых своих располагающих улыбок, и Офелия на глазах оттаяла. – Приношу свои извинения. Юра остается для меня любимым ребенком, поскольку мы вместе с момента… В общем, я вырастил принцессу, так что по праву могу считаться самым близким родственником. И мне в голову не приходило ничего дурного. Лишь попытка поддержать и приободрить. Не  более того.

-Отлично. – Проговорила Офелия с довольной улыбкой, чуть завороженно следя за каждым движением дракона. Юри почему-то это напомнило, как змея завораживает свою добычу. Технически, Виктор в некотором роде был большим ящером, почти змеей. Так что это могло быть справедливо для него.

-Не смею вас больше задерживать. – Проговорила хозяйка дома. – Отдыхайте. Принцесса Юлия, я пришлю вам своих девушек в услужение. Они принесут все необходимое и проводят вас для омовения. Да и нарядами вас просто необходимо обеспечить. – Офелия вдруг молниеносно оказалась рядом с Минако, взяв ведунью за руку и тем самым сильно смутив. – Поскольку, госпожа, вы здесь единственная женщина в свите принцессы, прошу вас, позаботьтесь о ее добродетели и сопровождайте ее. Если вас это, конечно, не затруднит. Я наслышана о том, какая вы важная и уважаемая персона. Потому просто прошу, нет, умоляю вас откликнуться на мою просьбу.

Минако внезапно зарделась самым ярким румянцем, какой на ней когда-либо кто-либо наблюдал, и оторопело кивнула, точно замерев и даже не пытаясь вырваться из цепких рук хозяйки дома. Офелия довольно кивнула.

-Не стесняйтесь в своих желаниях. Наши слуги в вашем полном распоряжении. – Проворковала она, подхватила под руку сына и потащила его широким шагом прочь. Все оставшиеся оторопело смотрели им вслед, пытаясь переварить услышанное.

-Она только что сказала «не стесняться в своих желаниях»? – Уточнил Пхичит, которого до сих пор никто не замечал. – Мне кажется, или это сильно противоречит прочим ее указаниям. И потом, почему она оставила Юрия с нами, понимая, что в традициях их страны это неприлично?

-Хороший вопрос. – Хмыкнул дракончик. Он развернулся и прошагал к ведунье, беря ее под руку. – Ну что, Лесная госпожа, развлечемся? Надеюсь, моя нагота не составит для тебя проблему? Не хочу, чтобы местная прислуга раскрыла наш секрет раньше времени. Так что придется тебе побыть моей компаньонкой.

Минако, уже отошедшая от первого шока, усмехнулась и кивнула.

-Я же пообещала сиятельной госпоже Алтын, что присмотрю на ее будущей невесткой. – Отозвалась она с усмешкой и повела плечиком. – К тому же, я не пропущу процесс выбора наряда для тебя, мой милый! Это просто дело чести, выбрать тебе достойное платье. – Прыснула ведунья, чувствуя, как воздух рядом с ней раскаляется до бела. Юрочке явно были не по нутру подобные шутки. Но мгновение спустя все прекратилось.

-Смейся сколько влезет! – Бросил он, пожимая плечами. – Я сам на это подписался. Если это поможет сохранить Отабеку «лицо», а мне мужское тело, - да будет так!

-Какой рассудительный. – Заметил с улыбкой Виктор. – А пару мгновений назад был совсем другим.

-Я быстро учусь! – Парировал дракончик и устремился по коридору, тщательно изучая витиеватые таблички на дверях комнат в поисках той, что была отведена ему. Виктор в ответ лишь пожал плечами, и они вместе с Юри направились на поиски своих комнат. А замыкал всю процессию немного растерянный Пхичит, которому все больше казалось, что он попал на какую-то странную вечеринку, на которую его явно не приглашали.

 


	10. Глава 9. В ожидании чуда.

Глава 9. В ожидании чуда.

Оказавшись с матерю один на один, Отабек несколько растерялся, потому что просто не знал, насколько его матушка осведомлена обо всем, что произошло за последнее время. Оказалось, что осведомлена она по полной программе.   
-Дитя мое, я так рада, что ты наконец-то обрел ту силу, которой достоин. Я уже и не чаяла, что смогу с гордостью причислить к магам и своего любимого сына. – Начала Офелия без обиняков, чем изрядно смутила Отабека. Они сидели в просторной гостиной личных покоев хозяйки дома. Кругом сновали, пряча взгляд, терпеливые и молчаливые, совершенно покорные на первый взгляд служанки. Но Отабеку лучше, чем кому бы то ни было, было известно, насколько бурным нравом обладают представительницы его народа. Потому ему совершенно не хотелось вести задушевные беседы в их присутствии.  
-Да, матушка. Я тоже рад, что и мне посчастливилось оказаться обладателем магического потенциала. – Сухо отозвался он, сдержанно улыбнувшись и покосившись на девушку, что в этот самый момент жонглировала предметами на невысоком столике, чуть ли не улегшись ему на колени. Это было беззастенчиво и лишний раз демонстрировало, что во дворце ничего не изменилось. Разве что теперь всё то внимание, которым были окружены в его детстве его братья, досталось и ему самому. Братьям Отабека служанки просто не давали прохода. И теперь эта неприятность постигла и его самого.  
-Ты какой-то напряженный. – Хмуро заметила Офелия, поджав губы. Она бросила косой взгляд на девушку, продолжавшую беззастенчиво отираться вокруг ее сына, и подняла с подноса, что стоял у дивана, серебряный колокольчик, коротко позвонив в него дважды. Девушки, что были в комнате, как по команде, встали в ровную шеренгу, поклонились и вышли вон. Назойливая девица была в их числе.   
Чего-чего, а глупой госпожу Алтын назвать было нельзя. Она была слегка легкомысленной, немного наивной и в чем-то простоватой, но глупой не была точно. Потому она и определила с такой точностью причину дискомфорта ее сына и поспешила ее устранить.  
-А теперь рассказывай. – С улыбкой попросила она, нежно касаясь изящными пальцами руки сына. Отабек положил поверх ее руки собственную, преданно глядя в глаза матери и искренне ей улыбаясь.  
-В целом, как я вижу, ничего особенно рассказывать не придется. – С мягкой улыбкой заметил он. Офелия пожала плечами, будто не ее только что уличили в излишней осведомленности. Отабек вновь ей улыбнулся, теперь с восхищением.   
-Видимо, ты считаешь, раз твоего отца нет здесь, то и делами никто не занимается? – С усмешкой заметила госпожа Алтын. – Нет, мой милый, нет. Все идет своим чередом. И не важно, здесь Алдияр или в очередной раз прохлаждается на другом краю света. Нашей стране не выжить, если хотя бы кто-то из правящего дома не будет присматривать за текущими делами. – Она деланно закатила глаза и рассмеялась. – Так что, моя скромная персона временно взяла на себя эту роль. Кажется, у меня получается.  
-Впрочем, как и всегда. – Отметил с легкой грустью в голосе Отабек. Ему было всегда немного неловко из-за того, как его сиятельный отец поступал с его не менее сиятельной матерью. Поскольку Отабек большую часть жизни провел в статусе никчемнейшего из княжеских детей, до сих пор он ничего не мог противопоставить ситуации, кроме собственных переживаний, от которых немного было проку. Теперь же он в случае необходимости мог бы защитить честь матери в глазах простого народа своим авторитетом наездника-мага. Это немного успокаивало и вселяло уверенность.   
-А ты, как всегда, немногословен. – Заметила с придыханием Офелия, продолжая улыбаться сыну. – Это так невероятно прекрасно, что ты не только обзавелся силой и драконом, но и решился, наконец-то, жениться. Я просто не могу нарадоваться. – Щебетала она, вглядываясь в черты его лица и находя все новые и новые поводы для радости. – Твоя невеста так изящна и красива. Я боялась, что твой выбор падет на кого-то менее… подходящего. Но нет, она просто прекрасна. И я уверена, что у вас будут чудные детки!  
Отабек едва сдержался, чтобы не вздохнуть, и с усилием продолжил улыбаться матери. Хоть от ее слов ему и было немного не по себе. И дело тут было даже не в том, что все происходящее было огромным заблуждением госпожи Алтын, в котором ее попросту не стали разубеждать, а скорее в энергичном отрицании дракончиком возможной роли счастливой матери. В чем-то Отабек его прекрасно понимал, поскольку сам бы на подобное навряд ли согласился. Но все равно было немного тоскливо от мысли, что на детей Юрку придется долго и упорно уговаривать. Заодно обрабатывая любящую потенциальную бабушку, у которой непременно возникнет куча вопросов о том, почему они не торопятся с внуками.   
-Вероятно, так и будет. – Кивнул Отабек, стараясь не думать о грустном. – Надеюсь, тебя не стеснит моя внезапная свита? – Немного неуверенно проговорил он, вглядываясь в лицо матери. Он гадал, знает ли она, кто такая ведунья Минако, и какую роль она играет во всей этой истории? Насколько хорошо работает их разведка?  
-Я думаю, что мой сын просто не может привести в дом НЕ ТЕХ людей. – Проворковала Офелия, улыбаясь и сияя так, будто ей только что сообщили, что вот-вот исполнится ее самая заветная мечта. Но внезапно, восторг в ее глазах поутих, и сияние слегка угасло. – Милый, мне хотелось бы знать, нет ли вестей о твоем отце?  
Отбек ошарашенно уставился на мать, не зная, что сказать. Он некоторое время молчал, потом нервно сглотнул и проговорил:  
-Нет. Думаю, что пока что его можно считать пропавшим без вести. – Он вздохнул и поспешил продолжить. – Но ведь это не впервые! Мы уже видели подобное раньше. Я думаю…  
-Ты совершенно не умеешь лгать! – С внезапно посуровевшим лицом сообщила Офелия. Поджав губы, она пристально смотрела сыну прямо в глаза, так что он не мог отвести взгляда, будто завороженный. – Мы оба знаем, что этот случай не такой, как бывало раньше. Раньше он всегда… - Офелия вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями. – Он всегда сбегал с женщинами. На этот раз все не так!  
-И как же на этот раз? – Изумленно поинтересовался Отабек. Офелия непринужденно пожала плечами.  
-Если бы все было, как раньше, этой женщины не было бы с вами. – Резонно и как-то сурово сообщила она. – Но она здесь. Правда, я не очень понимаю, зачем.  
Настала очередь Отабека пожать плечами.  
-Она – близкий друг правителя Северного Клана. Да и мой тоже. Она отлично разбирается в магии и помогает мне в освоении некоторых ее аспектов…  
-Надеюсь, не в тех, в которые она посвящала твоего отца! – Огрызнулась госпожа Алтын, чем заставила Отабека изрядно понервничать. Сложно было винить ее в таком предвзятом отношении, но и спускать голословные обвинения даже собственной матери Отабек не собирался.  
-Матушка, очень прошу тебя, не надо так. – Начал он издалека. – Я хотел бы, чтобы ты посмотрела на все чистым взором, как умеешь только ты. Лесная Госпожа – не только любовница моего отца. Она еще прекрасный человек, отличный маг и провидица. К тому же, она частично фея. Я думаю, что тебе стоит пообщаться с ней поближе, а потом уже делать какие-либо выводы. Надеюсь, они будут справедливыми и хладнокровными. Какими являются мои собственные.   
Офелия на мгновение совершенно по-детски насупилась, но быстро отогнала от себя неприятные мысли, и снова стала добродушной и сияющей.   
-Твои спутники… Они такие необычные. Особенно, этот человек, что назвался отцом принцессы. Он такой… - Офелия сделала неопределенный жест свободной рукой, будто подчеркивая важность собственных слов. – Необычный и загадочный.   
-Он не человек, матушка. – С мягкой улыбкой сообщил ей Отабек. – Виктор – не человек. Он – дракон.  
Офелия на мгновение онемела. Она смотрела на сына настолько широко распахнутыми удивленными глазами, что Отабек на мгновение даже перепугался, не навредил ли ее рассудку, столь необдуманно сообщив ей такие важные новости. Но в следующее мгновение она будто отмерла и залилась ярким румянцем.  
-О Боги! Это свершилось! – Пробормотала Офелия, немного смущенно и с явным возбуждением. – «И дракон вернется в эти земли. И принесет он с собой благоденствие и великие испытания! И будет он хранить эти земли и оберегать этот народ!» Это слова провидицы! А я-то гадала, о чем идет речь. Какие драконы в наши времена?!  
-Матушка, ты запамятовала, что и у меня теперь есть дракон. – С улыбкой заметил Отабек. – И потом, все мои братья обладают магическим потенциалом, достаточным, чтобы стать наездниками и приручить собственных драконов.   
-Я все понимаю. Кстати, а где твой дракон? – Офелия вдруг стала очень обеспокоенной, так что Отабек снова за нее испугался. – Я не заметила ничего похожего даже на его след.  
-И вряд ли заметишь. – Усмехнулся Отабек, поглаживая пальцами костяшки на руке матери. – Мой дракон – моя невеста.   
Эффект от этой новости был настолько ошеломительным, что Отабек пожалел, что не сообщил обо всем в присутствие остальных. Было очень обидно, что эту невероятную реакцию его матери смог наблюдать только он сам. Таким не грех было и поделиться. Особенно с Юрочкой, который явно пал духом после прибытия в эти земли. Реакция Офелии могла бы потешить его самолюбие.   
-Юлия… Она… - Промямлила Офелия, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. Отабек коротко кивнул, продолжая улыбаться. – Немыслимо. Такая изящная девушка и вдруг дракон. Как такое вообще возможно?!  
-Это особенности Северного Клана. – Подался в разъяснения Отабек. – Для их народа в этом нет ничего особенного. Они не животные, к которым привыкли в наших землях. Они – разумные, магические существа. Мыслящие и очень могущественные. И очень сильные магически. Так что…   
-Дракон… О Боги! – Офелия менялась в лице несколько раз, сменив выражения от крайнего удивления и ошеломления до радости и страха. – Но тогда… У меня не будет внуков?!  
-Прошу тебя, не торопи события. Я думаю, что этот вопрос вполне решаем. Другое дело, что они уже не будут чистокровными людьми. Но это ведь не играет никакой роли, верно? – Отабек пристально рассматривал лицо матери, которая продолжала взволнованно вздыхать и причитать что-то совершенно несвязное себе под нос. – Поверь мне, это не главное. Самое главное – какие нас связывают чувства.  
-Да… да, конечно. Это самое важное! – Закивала Офелия, вновь переводя растерянный взгляд на сына, стараясь сосредоточиться на его лице, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
-Это еще один повод для того, чтобы в моей свите было побольше людей, одаренных магически. Именно поэтому с нами юный маг из Академии, по имени Пхичит. – Продолжал разъяснения Отабек, стараясь выдавать информацию «безопасными» порциями, чтобы не перегружать и без того взволнованную госпожу Алтын.   
-О! Этот милый молодой человек! Он так уверенно держится. Очевидно, что воспитанием он не обделен! Очень приятный молодой человек! – Закивала Офелия. Отабек глубоко вздохнул и приступил к «самому главному».  
-Матушка, я хочу, чтобы ты услышала то, что я сейчас скажу, и постаралась понять. О том, что ты это примешь, я даже не мечтаю. Но постарайся просто понять и все. – Начал он издалека. Офелия энергично закивала, и Отабек решил, что может попытаться продолжить представлять своих спутников. – Дело в том, что вместе в Виктором, с драконом, прибыл и его наездник, Юри. Просто, чтобы не возникло лишних вопросов и недопонимания. Юри – партнер Виктора.  
Офелия в недоумении уставилась на сына. Она молча сделала неопределенный жест, чтобы он продолжил объяснения. Отабек вздохнул и постарался правильно сформулировать то, что следовало сообщить.  
-Юри – муж Виктора. – Мягко проговорил он, тщательно следя за реакцией матери. – И еще, он тоже дракон. Но при этом он продолжает оставаться человеком и магом. Это немного сложно и это не стоит афишировать, но я считаю, что тебе нужно это знать.   
Офелия несколько минут просто молчала, уставившись в одну точку. А потом она внезапно ожила, закивала и улыбнулась.   
-Муж… - Задумчиво повторила она, но потом снова заулыбалась. – Я поняла, сынок. К Виктору я больше не стану приближаться. Раз у него есть муж, то мне точно не стоит этого делать.  
На этот раз удивлен был Отабек. Он даже подумать не мог, что в голову его матери могут закрасться подобные мысли. Очевидно, не только Алдияр свободно относился к узам брака, наплевав на обеты и традиции.   
-Не стоит так удивляться! Я же не святая и не старуха! – Рассмеялась непринужденно госпожа Алтын. – К тому же… Ты просто не представляешь, как иногда здесь бывает скучно!  
Отабек уже и не знал, как дальше реагировать на слова матери. Ему даже пришла в голову мысль, что стоит ей открыться во всем, без утайки рассказав все секреты «принцессы Юлии». Но он вовремя остановил сам себя, справедливо рассудив, что отношение его матери к посторонним может радикально отличаться от ее отношения к близким. И то, что она готова понять у других, может быть ею категорически отвергнуто, если речь пойдет о близких ей людях, например, о любимом сыне, которым он и являлся.   
-Ты рассказал мне столько всего удивительного! – Офелия радостно всплеснула руками, сложив их перед своим лицом, касаясь указательными пальцами губ и пребывая в полном восторге от услышанного. Вероятно, что-то из всего этого потом будет вызывать в ней отторжение, но пока что ее все устроило и даже восхитило. Это было неплохое начало.

 

Виктор со вздохом опустился на широкую кровать. Нет, он уже встречал нечто подобное в гостиницах в крупных городах, где ему доводилось останавливаться, пока он бродил среди людей. Но он неустанно предпочитал постель из звериных шкур и свой походный плащ всей этой роскоши. И теперь ему тоже хотелось улечься с Юри под плащ и предаться самому неистовому разврату, на какой только хватит их воображения, а не марать своим присутствием это роскошное и вычурное ложе.   
-Ты какой-то тихий. – Отметил Юри, торопливо развязывая собственный плащ. Если говорить по совести, в этом климате для плаща было даже жарковато, но не бросать же его в самом деле? Юри перекинул плащ через спинку ближайшего к нему дивана и поспешил стянуть с ног сапоги. – Виктор? – Позвал он, так и не получив никакого ответа от дракона. Юри поднял на него взгляд и невольно залюбовался. Виктор сидел в изножье кровати. Спина совершенно прямая, голова немного повернута в сторону, взгляд устремлен на узкое стрельчатое окно, забранное тяжелыми занавесками. А вдоль этой совершенной спины и по плечам струятся чистым светлым серебром длинные волосы, уходя тем же серебристым беспорядком на покрывало и в складки плаща.   
Юри нервно сглотнул, чувствуя себя так, будто только что сменил драконье тело на человеческое. Только на этот раз он был полностью уверен, что то, что он испытывал к этому совершенному созданию, было его собственными чувствами, а не взбесившейся сырой магией. Это дезориентировало, но при этом придавало невероятное ощущение легкости во всем теле и в мыслях.   
-У тебя нет ощущения, что здесь все буквально пропитано магией? – Внезапно заговорил Виктор. – Я ощущаю драконью магию кожей. Она буквально впитывается в самую суть моего тела и разума. Мне сложно сосредоточиться. С каждым мгновением у меня все больше ощущение, что я теряю голову. – Признался он, прикрыв лицо ладонью и скрываясь за пеленой серебристых волос, волнами спадающих вдоль его лица и поверх кисти руки. Юри завороженно следил за его действиями, не в силах отвести взгляда. – Ты ведь тоже это ощущаешь? Будто тончайший аромат, сильнейший афродизиак, заставляющий терять рассудок и вытворять вещи, что тебе совершенно не свойственны. Я слышал легенды об этих землях, но сам ни разу сюда не забредал.   
-И что говорится в этих легендах? – Юри неуверенно перебирал пальцами обивку дивана, рядом с которым все еще стоял. Он сделал несмелый шаг в сторону кровати, но Виктор продолжал говорить, и юному магу пришлось задуматься волей-неволей над его словами.  
-В них говорится, что здесь существовало драконье племя. И были они чуть ли не сильнее всех других драконов на свете. Их магия была немного иная. Но внезапно они исчезли, вымерли или что-то вроде того. В нашем клане передавали предостережение, чтобы в этих землях мы вели себя предельно осторожно и не поддавались соблазнам, что могут нас тут поджидать. Я до сих пор не верил, если честно, что все это правда. Но с каждым мгновением, проведенным в этих стенах, я понимаю все отчетливее, что предостережение было не лишним. – Голос Виктора звучал с надрывом, будто даже говорить ему было тяжело. Юри мгновенно преодолел расстояние, что их разделяло, и коснулся серебристых прядей, точно тончайшая вуаль, прикрывавших лицо дракона. Он отвел их в сторону, касаясь его руки и заставляя убрать и ее. Виктор недоуменно уставился на него, подняв лицо и широко распахнув свои льдистые глаза, будто впервые в жизни увидел Юри или же сейчас впервые посмотрел на него по-настоящему внимательно.   
-Виктор? – Юри коснулся кончиками пальцев овала лица дракона, заставляя его запрокинуть голову и встретиться с ним взглядом. Виктор послушно повиновался, и когда он это сделал, Юри не сдержался и припал губами к его губам в целомудренном, нежном поцелуе, заставляя Виктора задрожать всем телом. Дракон ответил на поцелуй, углубляя его. Пальцы его при этом скользнули вдоль тела Юри, обнимая его и увлекая за собой на кровать. Юри не сопротивлялся. По правде говоря, он был до сих пор расстроен немного из-за того, что Виктор проигнорировал предложенную им помощь после их приземления. Такая незначительная и едва ощутимая, но эта обида все еще немного щемила его сердце. И теперь у него была возможность немного отыграться, успокоить собственное раздосадованное эго.   
Виктор позволил Юри оседлать его талию и не сопротивлялся, пока юный маг освобождал его от плаща и легонько играл с воротником его рубашки. Он лишь с обожанием наслаждался созерцанием возлюбленного, нависающего над ним. А Юри в свою очередь не спешил. Он делал все мучительно медленно, будто превращая удовольствие в пытку и наоборот, сводя пытки к наслаждению.   
-Ты не хочешь воспользоваться заклинанием? – С лукавой улыбкой поинтересовался Виктор, наблюдая, как Юри воюет с собственной рубашкой.   
-Так намного интереснее! – Заверил его юный маг с улыбкой. Он стянул собственную рубашку через голову и отбросил ее подальше на пол. Виктор провел кончиками пальцев по обнаженной коже и судорожно выдохнул, будто только что задерживал дыхание и теперь нетерпеливо торопился сделать новый вдох. Это был выдох восхищения. А последовавший за ним вздох, почти всхлип, был самым приятным комплиментом, какой Юри когда-либо слышал от Виктора, потому что свидетельствовал о том нетерпении, что бушевало у дракона внутри.   
Вероятно, каждый из них был бы удовлетворен по-своему в результате, но их мечтам не суждено было осуществиться. Тяжелые двери, ведущие в предоставленные им комнаты, с грохотом распахнулись. На пороге стояла совершенно незнакомая девушка.   
Юри ошарашенно замер, как был, в полоборота, сидя на Викторе верхом. Дракон приподнялся на локтях и мысленно возрадовался, что они не успели зайти дальше. Свидетели им были совершенно точно не нужны.   
-Что здесь происходит?! – Требовательно выпалила девушка, яростно метая молнии взглядом. Юри нервно сглотнул. Изящная, но при этом очень властная, и явно не робкого десятка, она внушала некий трепет, непонятный и почти первобытный.   
-Хороший вопрос. – Себе под нос пробормотал Виктор. Он потрепал Юри по бедру, давая понять, что хочет принять более удобное положение. Юри не сразу среагировал, но когда заметил и осознал подаваемые драконом сигналы, тут же стек с него, выпрямляясь во весь рост рядом с кроватью. Виктор тут же выпутался из складок плаща и сел, оправляя вырез рубашки и с легкой неприязнью глядя на девушку.   
Их незваная гостья тихо ойкнула и прижала ладони ко рту.   
-Что-то не так, барышня? – Ровным тоном поинтересовался Виктор, тщательно гася собственное раздражение, нарастающее и готовое излиться на голову дерзкой девчонки, позволившей себе им помешать.   
-Я просто… У меня приказ! – Выпалила девушка, тщательно отводя глаза.  
-И в чем же он состоит? – Виктор поднялся, беззастенчиво откидывая волосы назад и позволяя рубашке свободно соскользнуть, обнажая почти идеальные ключицы. Девушка бросила на него косой взгляд и зарделась густым румянцем.   
-Мне… мне приказано наблюдать за принцессой и… - Затараторила смущенная девушка, пряча глаза и старательно отворачиваясь, чтобы скрыть захлестнувшее ее смущение.  
-Ты видишь здесь принцессу Юлию? – Чуть более сурово поинтересовался Виктор, и Юри, стоявший рядом с ним с обнаженным торсом, ощутил, как от дракона повеяло жаром. Виктор все чаще стал терять контроль над собственной магией, высвобождая драконью ее составляющую, несмотря на человеческое тело голема.   
Девушка, видимо, тоже почувствовала неладное и стремительно начала пятиться, стараясь сократить расстояние до выхода как можно скорее.  
-Ты не ответила на мой вопрос! – Требовательно произнес Виктор, и Юри с изумлением отметил, как внутри льдисто-голубой радужки, прямо поверх черноты зрачка в глазах дракона полыхнуло ярко-оранжевое пламя. Очевидно, Виктор был в ярости.   
-Простите! – Выпалила девушка, падая на колени и мгновенно склоняясь еще сильнее, упираясь лбом в сложенные на полу руки. – Я не знала… Я думала… Простите!  
-Виктор… - Тихо позвал Юри и, немного замявшись, коснулся плеча дракона. Ему мгновенно пришлось отдернуть руку, потому что пальцы ему обожгло нестерпимым жаром даже сквозь ткань рубашки, уже начавшую ощутимо темнеть. – Виктор! – Сквозь боль прошипел Юри. – Очнись! Это тело не в силах принять истинное Пламя драконовой магии! Ты спалишь его! Это опасно!  
Виктор мгновение не шевелился и вообще никак не реагировал. Юри уже подумалось, что придется все бросить и спасаться бегством, хотя случаи, подобные Виктору, были сами по себе уникальные и не были никем описаны. И никто не мог бы с точностью сказать, что может произойти. Но гадать ему не пришлось.   
Виктор моргнул и слегка покачнулся. Так что Юри пришлось инстинктивно его подхватить, и, о чудо, Виктор вновь был нормальной температуры и ничем ему не угрожал. Напротив, в его глазах читался нарастающий страх. Юри вздохнул и решил взять ситуацию в свои руки.  
-Радуйся! – Обратился он к девушке, которая уже тихонько всхлипывала, уткнувшись лицом в пол. – Глава Северного Клана простил тебя. Пошла прочь!  
Дважды ей повторять не пришлось. Подхватив складки длинного одеяния, она стремительно вылетела из комнаты, захлопнув за собой тяжелые двери.   
-Что это сейчас было? – Оторопело пробормотал Юри, все еще поддерживая Виктора за талию. Дракон устало обнял его в ответ и покачнулся, чуть не повалив их обоих обратно на кровать.   
-Если я скажу, что не знаю, ты мне поверишь? – Тихо проговорил Виктор. Юри внимательно посмотрел на него и вдруг изменился в лице. – Что? – Испуганно переспросил Виктор.  
-Яйцо! – Выпалил Юри. Виктор уставился на него огромными от изумления глазами. – Минако говорила, что он стал слишком прожорливым. Похоже, что дракончик иссушает тебя посредством кармана, в котором ты его держишь.   
Виктор выглядел так, будто только что узрел у Юри вторую голову. Он ослабил хватку и тяжело опустился на кровать. Мгновение спустя в его руках оказалось драконье яйцо. Оно сияло ощутимо сильнее, чем раньше. Виктор мгновение изучал скорлупу и поднял взгляд на Юри, который лишь молча наблюдал за ним. Юный маг опустился на кровать рядом с ним, вопросительно кивнув на яйцо. Виктор утвердительно кивнул в ответ, и Юри несмело коснулся скорлупы, ощутив жар, исходивший от ее поверхности. Но этот жар не был обжигающим, в отличие от того, что исходил совсем недавно от Виктора. Жар, исходивший от яйца, скорее напоминал ласковое тепло солнечных лучшей. По крайней мере, Юри показалось именно так.   
Сначала ничего не происходило. Юри просто поглаживал скорлупу, а Виктор сидел рядом и терпеливо держал яйцо на коленях. Но потом Юри неожиданно почувствовал, будто падает куда-то очень глубоко. Ощущение темноты и полета было настолько реальным, что он невольно зажмурился. Все вокруг словно исчезло. Не было ни Виктора, ни яйца, ни комнаты, ничего. Лишь темнота, пустота и ощущение падения.   
Мгновение спустя Юри услышал тихий голосок. Ему показалось, что это был именно голос. Но на самом деле это было нечто иное. Юри вдруг догадался, что таким способом дракончик пытается общаться с ним. Он ведь еще совсем ничего не знает и не умеет. Тянется к окружающим, как может.  
Юри вынырнул из видения с резким вдохом, точно утопающий из морских глубин.   
-Юри?! – Виктор обеспокоенно смотрел на него, не решаясь прикоснуться, потому что это значило бы, выпустить яйцо из рук.   
-Я здесь. Все хорошо. – Юри встряхнул головой, отгоняя отголоски видения. – Виктор, он пытался со мной заговорить… Точнее, я не знаю, как лучше это описать…  
-Это значит, что до вылупления осталось совсем немного времени. – Оживился Виктор, поглаживая скорлупу яйца.  
-И что тогда будет? – Тупо переспросил Юри.  
-Он вылупится. – С усмешкой отозвался Виктор. – И нам нужно будет позаботиться о нем.  
-И как мы должны будем это сделать? – Оторопело уточнил юный маг.   
-Для начала нам стоит кое-что прояснить с хозяевами этого прекрасного дома. – Задумчиво проговорил Виктор. – Потому что второго такого срыва может никто не пережить. – С усмешкой добавил он. Юри устало потер лицо руками. Появление этой странной девушки действительно было более, чем неуместным.   
-Тогда нам стоит привести себя в порядок и попробовать найти Отабека? – Неуверенно уточнил Юри. Виктор так же неуверенно кивнул и посмотрел на драконье яйцо, которое продолжало сиять и переливаться перламутровыми сполохами, чего раньше не наблюдалось. – Хотя нет. Иди один и приведи его сюда. Он должен понимать, с чем мы имеем дело.

 

Минако больше всего на свете не любила, как ни странно, чисто женских штучек. Не то, чтобы совсем не любила, но они ее изрядно смущали. Будучи одним из ярких воплощений женственности, ведунья лютой ненавистью ненавидела эту самую женственность поддерживать общепринятыми способами. Потому она с упоением наблюдала за скандалом, который учинил Юрочка в образе «принцессы Юлии», разогнав к чертям всех служанок из купален и с разбегу нырнув в ароматную, почти горячую воду, не забыв почти молниеносно раздеться.   
Минако не заставила себя уговаривать дважды и почти мгновенно присоединилась к дракончику, блаженно замурлыкав что-то восхищенное себе под нос.   
-Кажется, я могу к такому привыкнуть. – Расслабленно заметил Юрочка, блаженно погружаясь в воду чуть ли не с головой. Чаша купальни напоминала скорее небольшой бассейн и была выложена цветным камнем на подобие мозаики.   
-Я, пожалуй, тоже. – Блаженно промурлыкала Минако, отпуская лепесток какого-то неизвестного ей цветка в плавание к таким же, как он, коими была усеяна плотно почти вся поверхность воды.   
-Ты могла бы претендовать на все это. – Резонно заметил Юрочка, покосившись на ведунью. Та, не открывая глаз, отрицательно покачала головой.  
-Зачем мне это? Ты же видел Офелию? Она совершенна. Не думаю, что я смогла бы с ней соперничать. – С легкой грустью в голосе заметила Минако, чуть запрокинув голову на парапет, окружавший купальню. Дракончик только хмыкнул в ответ на ее слова. Прошло какое-то время прежде, чем Минако снова заговорила.  
-Я думаю, что Алдияру было бы сложно объяснить супруге, зачем ему нужна такая, как я. – Мягко заметила ведунья, глядя на переливающуюся в неясном свете поверхность воды, подернутую бликами и пестревшую цветочными лепестками.   
-А что тут объяснять? – Изумился дракончик. – Ты такая, какая есть. И я уверен, потому и понравилась отцу Отабека. Мне ты тоже нравишься. – С улыбкой сообщил Юрочка, в шутку брызнув на ведунью водой. Та изумленно пискнула, а потом начала брызгаться в ответ. Они подняли настолько большой шум, что к ним даже рискнула заглянуть одна из служанок и тут же была отослана прочь в самых неприглядных выражениях. Причем, идейной вдохновительницей тирады оказалась ведунья.   
-Как бы матушка Отабека не посчитала тебя грубиянкой. – С сомнением проговорил Юрочка, когда первая волна возбужденного веселья немного отошла на задний план.  
-Главное, чтобы она принцессу таковой не посчитала. А с меня взятки гладки. – Спокойно отозвалась ведунья, нашаривая пальцами край огромной простыни, которую оставили в числе прочих таких же для того, чтобы «принцесса» и ее компаньонка могли «прикрыться после омовения». – Думаю, если сейчас же не выберусь отсюда, усну прямо в воде. – Устало пробормотала Минако, выбираясь на парапет купальни. Юрочка проводил ее оценивающим взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Он лишь спокойно погрузился пару раз в воду с головой и тоже поспешил на выход.   
Где-то в самой середине тщательного оборачивания его тела простыней явилась все та же служанка и принесла с собой целый ворох какой-то одежды. Сгрузив ее на специальный довольно широкий то ли стол, то ли помост, она предусмотрительно поспешила удалиться.   
-Ну, глянем, что там нам перепало? – С усмешкой проговорила Минако, подбираясь к вороху разнообразной ткани. Дракончик последовал ее примеру, придирчиво разглядывая наряды, что им прислали. В ворохе чего-то, напоминающего полупрозрачные занавески, оказалось немало платьев, фасон которых был вполне привычен для ведуньи, впрочем, и для дракончика, который до сих пор жил в более северных землях, где была совершенно определенная мода.   
Минако выудила себе, к удивлению дракончика, длинное платье нежного персикового цвета, точь в точь такое же по виду, как и платье хозяйки дома. Только при сравнительно небольшом росте ведуньи, платье это тянулось по полу за ней шлейфом. Но Минако, казалось, это совершенно не волновало. Она покрутилась перед зеркалом в полный рост и осталась довольна увиденным.   
Юрочка копался намного дольше. Перебрав почти все предложенное, он докопался до удлиненной туники, собранной складками чуть выше талии, и выудил ее вместе с обещанными свободными штанами, доходившими ему чуть ниже колена. Все светлого, почти неуловимого зеленоватого оттенка, отлично сочетающегося с цветом его глаз.  
-Если бы в нашем мире существовали эльфы, они выглядели бы именно так. – Констатировала Минако, задумчиво разглядывая Юрочку.   
-Технически, это не платье. – Пробормотал дракончик себе под нос, разглядывая собственное отражение. Отросшие чуть ниже плеч светлые волосы неровными влажными прядями лежали у него по плечам и спине, оставляя бурые разводы на ткани, делая ее скорее оливкового цвета. – С этим надо что-то делать. – Заметил он, теребя влажную прядь между пальцев. Минако с сомнением взглянула на него, но ничего не сказала.  
В этот момент вернулась все та же девушка, что и приходила к ним раньше, и поставила на стол увесистый ларец.  
-Что это? – Поинтересовалась ведунья, разглядывая резные стенки.  
-Это подарок госпожи для будущей жены ее сына. – Пояснила служанка, откинув крышку ларца. Внутри оказался туалетный набор, состоявший из довольно большого зеркала, резного гребня и большой шкатулки, занимавшей почти все оставшееся место в ларце. Внутри шкатулки обнаружилось несколько флаконов: с духами, маслами и прочей косметикой. В одном из отделений лежали несколько заколок, нить жемчуга и что-то, напоминающее венец.   
-Я смотрю, госпожа обо всем позаботилась. – Протянул Юрочка, едва коснувшись пальцами изящной заколки, напоминающей изогнувшегося потягивающегося кота. Она была сделана из гладкого, полированного камня, напоминавшего своей структурой пятнистый узор шкуры какой-то дикой кошки. Эта заколка была красива, сама по себе, но совершенно не подходила ни к одному из возможных нарядов «принцессы Юлии». – Как интересно. – Пробормотал дракончик, продолжая наслаждаться гладкой поверхностью переливающегося под его пальцами камня.   
-Здесь множество других украшений, принцесса. Мы вам что-нибудь непременно подберем. – Затараторила служанка, доставая из набора резной гребень и приглашая дракончика присесть. Он сначала колебался, а потом уступил под пристальным взглядом ведуньи, которая продолжала крутиться перед зеркалом, забирая пряди собственных волос в сложную прическу, поднимая их каскадом все выше и выше, так что они в результате будто струились от самой ее макушки на правое плечо.   
-Никто не будет возражать, если я возьму вот это? – Поинтересовалась Минако, выуживая нить жемчуга из вороха прочих безделушек. Юрочка только рукой махнул, поскольку его взгляд был намертво прикован к его отражению в зеркале. Он пристально следил за движениями служанки, которая в этот самый момент сооружала на его голове нечто невероятное. Юра бы не поверил тому, кто стал бы ему описывать подобное, если бы не увидел это своими собственными глазами. Больше всего все это причудливое плетение напоминало смесь короны и того ритуального плетения, что полагалось носить в их Клане главе в случае, если он уходил к людям. Но откуда здесь могли знать нечто подобное? Юрка не знал. Но ему теперь не терпелось продемонстрировать все это великолепие Виктору, понаблюдать за его реакцией.   
-Где-то я это уже видела. – Протянула задумчиво Минако, наблюдая, как ловкие пальцы девушки орудуют с прядями волос на голове дракончика. – Точно! – Внезапно вспомнила ведунья, но вовремя спохватилась и не стала продолжать вслух. Она все еще возилась со своими собственными волосами, вплетая в них нить жемчуга, так что та струилась между прядями, подчеркивая их.  
-Думаю, я готова. – Довольно произнесла она, придирчиво оглядывая собственное отражение в зеркале. – Только не очень понятно, ради чего все это.  
-Госпожа будет очень рада, если вы с принцессой почтите присутствием ужин в ее покоях. – С улыбкой проговорила служанка, закрепляя последнюю прядь на голове Юрки. Тот уже некоторое время нервно ерзал, предвкушая грядущее развлечение.   
-А Отабек так будет? – Поинтересовался Юрочка, полыхнув неподдельным интересом во взгляде.   
-Госпожа пригласила всех гостей и сына присутствовать на этом ужине. – Пояснила служанка, продолжая улыбаться. Потом она низко поклонилась и, прихватив ворох уже не нужной одежды, поспешила прочь.   
-Ты заметила? – Юрочка вновь подошел к шкатулке с безделушками, доставая оттуда ту самую заколку. Минако внимательно осмотрела украшение и пожала плечами.  
-И что? Не вижу в этом ничего особенного. – Проговорила она с сомнением.  
-Вот именно! – Оживился дракончик. – Ничего особенного для тех, кто не знает, насколько мне нравятся кошки. Интересно, откуда она знает об этом? Даже Отабеку я не говорил…  
Минако насторожилась, слушая его, но комментировать не стала, потому что вернулась все та же служанка и принялась убирать туалетные принадлежности обратно в ларец.  
-Я отнесу это в ваши покои, принцесса. – Проговорила девушка все с той же милой улыбкой и подхватила ларец, направляясь на выход.  
-Постой. – Окликнул ее Юра. Заколка так и осталась в его руке. – Как мы попадем на ужин? Мы не знаем, куда следует идти. – Пояснил он. Девушка кивнула и сделала неопределенный знак рукой. Будто по ее зову, в купальню вошла другая девушка и пригласила их жестом следовать за ней. Минако с дракончиком переглянулись. Ведунья пожала плечами и уверенно зашагала следом за служанкой. Юрке ничего не оставалось, как направиться за ней.

  
Юри неуверенно петлял по запутанным коридорам незнакомого дворца. Если быть до конца честным, это был первый дворец в его жизни. До сих пор ему не доводилось оказываться в столь масштабных зданиях, и он даже примерно не представлял, куда ему следует идти. И, как на зло, даже спросить было не у кого.  
-Юри? – Пхичит окликнул его в одном из коридоров. Выглядел он, как всегда, веселым и расслабленным. Ничто не выдавало внутреннего беспокойства. Но Юри знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, его лучший друг о чем-то всерьез переживает.  
-Привет. Я тут… Заблудился. – Признался Юри, смущенно отводя взгляд.  
-И не мудрено! – Выпалил Пхичит. – Тут чего только нет! Я уже пару часов брожу и никак не могу…  
-Так ты тоже заблудился?! – Облегченно выдохнул Юри и тут же почувствовал себя глупо. С его же собственных слов выходило, что блуждать они теперь будут вдвоем. Юри уже собирался сообщить об этом другу, как на его плечо легла чья-то рука, и он чуть не взвизгнул от неожиданности.  
-Юри, ты чего? – Отабек выглядел озадаченным. – Вы, ребята, должно быть, заблудились? – Участливо поинтересовался он. Оба мага совершенно синхронно кивнули. Отабеку оставалось только подивиться, как эта парочка еще не заканчивает фразы друг за другом.   
-Вы направляетесь к матушке? – Поинтересовался Отабек, разглядывая их удивленные физиономии. Юри отрицательно покачал головой, а Пхичит и вовсе примирительно выставил руки перед собой, от всего открестившись.  
-Я искал тебя, на самом деле. – Проговорил, запинаясь, Юри. – Нам с Виктором нужно тебе кое-что показать.   
-Я могу тоже пойти с вами? – Взмолился Пхичит. – Я просто не переживу блуждать тут в одиночку снова.  
-Можно. – Кивнул с улыбкой Юри, и все трое направились под руководством Отабека в гостевое крыло, от которого они на самом деле успели изрядно удалиться.   
Виктор встретил их все в той же позе. Лишь напряженная спина говорила о том, насколько он был рад их видеть и насколько уже заждался.   
-И что… - Отабек не успел договорить, потому что заметил драконье яйцо в руках Виктора и тут же сделал выводы. – Он опять это делает? Тянет магию?  
-Все несколько иначе. – Натянуто улыбнулся Виктор, отводя взгляд от внимательного взгляда Отабека. – Мы с Юри хотели бы предупредить тебя: дракончик вылупится несколько раньше, чем мы считали. И было бы замечательно, если бы ваши слуги… Не нарушали нашего уединения. – Выдавил из себя дракон, явно смущаясь. Это настолько было необычно, что тут же бросилось в глаза всем присутствующим.   
-А вам в чем-то помешали? – Решил уточнить Отабек, едва скрывая улыбку. Юри коротко кивнул, не вдаваясь в подробности. – Вот хотел бы я сказать, что пока моя личная жизнь не сложится, не сложится и ваша, но это было бы верхом свинства с моей стороны. – Он больше не сдерживался и усмехнулся от души, глядя, как смещенно отвел взгляд и Юри. Виктор вообще предпочел изящным поворотом головы накинуть на лицо вуаль из собственных волос, дабы скрыть смущение.   
-Не хочу знать. – Махнул рукой Отабек, подходя ближе к кровати и едва ли не протягивая руку к драконьему яйцу. Виктор предостерегающе шикнул на него, и Отабек остановился.  
-Почему? – Удивленно переспросил он. – Мы с Юрой тоже его кормили раньше. Чего мне бояться?  
-Сейчас все несколько иначе. – Пояснил Виктор, стараясь принять как можно более невозмутимый вид. Ему это почти удалось. Почти. Отабек все же протянул руку и коснулся шероховатой поверхности сияющей скорлупы. Но, вопреки опасениям Виктора и Юри, ничего не произошло. – Что ж, кажется, я у него в любимчиках. – Рассмеялся Отабек, поднимаясь на ноги и переводя взгляд то на одного, то на другого из присутствующих. – Идем?  
-Куда? – Поинтересовался Виктор, оживившись.   
-Все мы приглашены на ужин к моей матушке. – Пояснил Отабек. – Если никто не против, конечно.  
Возражений не было.

 

 


	11. Глава 10. Вот если бы...

«Вот если бы…» Эта мысль посещала абсолютно всех из нашей теплой компании за последние несколько часов с завидной регулярностью, но что-либо изменить было уже невозможно. Все случилось так, как случилось.  
А началось все с того, что Юри с Виктором, наспех приведя себя в порядок, последовали за Отабеком в покои его матушки, дабы присутствовать на торжественном, как оказалось устроенном в их честь, ужине.   
Кроме их скромной компании там присутствовала сама хозяйка дома, пара ее ближайших подруг их числа ее же свиты и, в общем, все. Всяческих советников и прочих сиятельных и влиятельных почему-то не пригласили. Отабек потом пояснил, что у них не принято впускать во внутренний, семейный круг тех, с кем у членов семьи чисто деловые отношения. Только самые близкие и родные. Никого лишнего.   
Потому, оказавшись в столь узком кругу, Юрочка мгновенно почувствовал себя, как дома, и совершенно расслабился, не стесняясь никого и ничего. Где-то ко второй перемене блюд он и вовсе переместился на диван, на котором полулежа восседал Отабек, до тех пор в гордом одиночестве, и приютился у него под боком. Офелия сначала недовольно сморщила носик, а потом счастливо махнула рукой и заулыбалась.   
-В конце концов, до вашей свадьбы осталось совсем немного. А все приличия, что должны быть соблюдены – лишь напускной лоск. – Пояснила она. – Здесь сейчас только самые преданные слуги, и все, что происходит в этих стенах, никогда не выйдет за их пределы. – Офелия довольно кивнула в подтверждение собственных слов. – Но это не значит, что я позволю вам занять одну комнату на двоих до свадьбы! – Опомнилась она, увидев в глазах Юрочки загоревшийся мгновенно интерес. Дракончик в голос фыркнул и тут же заработал неодобрительный взгляд от Виктора, который расположился на другом диване с Юри.   
Яйцо по общему решению они поместили в карман, созданный Отабеком. Почему-то малыш действительно благоговел к новоиспеченному магу и просто-таки просился к нему в руки. Объяснения этому, как ни пытались, пока не нашли. Но это было действительно странно.  
Виктор то и дело бросал косые взгляды на Отабека, пытаясь не пропустить возможные неприятные знаки. Но волновался он явно зря. До сих пор ничего особенного не произошло. Отабек вел себя совершенно непринужденно и никак не демонстрировал каких-либо неудобств. Виктора это даже немного задевало. Ведь получалось, что по каким-то причинам этот будущий дракончик тянул силы больше всего из собственного родителя. И почему-то не делал этого с одним из самых неопытных магов в их странной компании. Это действительно не вписывалось ни в какие рамки и каноны.  
Еще одной странностью было то, что Офелия, изрядно удивив всех собравшихся, усадила Минако на собственный роскошный диван, так что теперь, уже изрядно набравшаяся местного молодого вина ведунья, полулежала, умостив голову на коленях хозяйки, и что-то блаженно мурлыкала себе под нос, прикрыв глаза. А сама госпожа Алтын поглаживала время от времени ведунью то по полуобнаженным плечам, то по голове, точно любимую кошку, и совершенно не тяготилась ее присутствием.   
Зато все это сильно нервировало Отабека, который всеми силами старался не подавать вида. Расслабившийся Юрочка только подливал масла в огонь, устраиваясь все более и более фривольно рядом с возлюбленным.   
И только Пхичит немного растерянно рассматривал собственный изящный бокал из цветного стекла, пытаясь понять, что он вообще тут делает, на этом празднике жизни. Он уже собирался извиниться и откланяться, когда внезапно краем уха уловил легкий шорох рядом с диваном, на котором сидел до сих пор в обществе дракончика, скоропостижно сбежавшего к жениху.   
Пхичит напряг слух и решил было, что ему показалось, но тут шорох повторился. Юный маг чуть пошевелился и, поняв, что собравшиеся совершенно не обращают на него внимания, сел ровнее, подавшись вперед и наклонившись, чтобы заглянуть под диван. Тут-то он и столкнулся нос к носу с яркими зелеными глазищами на смуглом личике. Глазищи моргнули пару раз и заискрились озорным весельем.  
-П-привет… - Протянул ошарашенный Пхичит.   
-Привет! – Отозвалось милое создание и выбралось с пыхтением из-под дивана. Это оказался мальчик лет пяти. Он отряхнулся, оправляя такую же свободную тунику, что была надета на дракончике, но более насыщенного зеленого оттенка. Тунику дополняли те же свободные штаны и мягкие туфли без задников, расшитые жемчугом и серебристыми нитями.   
-Феликс! – Бросила Офелия, всплеснув руками. Она чуть подалась вперед, потревожив ведунью, которая похоже успела задремать, но тут же опомнилась, забормотав извинения. – Простите! Я вас не представила. Это Феликс. Отабек, милый, ты ведь с ним никогда не встречался, да? Алдияр привез его всего полгода назад.   
Отабек внимательно разглядывал мальчика, замерев на своем месте. Мальчик после слов хозяйки тоже обернулся и разглядывал Отабека в ответ. Темные волосы ребенка, когда-то собранные, но явно растрепавшиеся от подвижных игр, вились крупными локонами и спадали на плечи.   
-Братик! – Внезапно пискнул мальчишка и бросился на шею ошарашенному Отабеку. Офелия ойкнула и прикрыла рот ладонью, явно понимая, что уже мало что можно сделать. Остается только плыть по течению.  
-Братик? – Удивленно переспросил Юрочка, вопросительно глядя на хозяйку дома. Офелия пожала плечами.  
-Не знаю, откуда он взялся, но Алдияр привез его с собой с полгода назад, назвав сыном и официально предоставив ему этот статус. Я так думаю… - Она внезапно замолчала, будто вспомнив, что не стоит при ребенке выдавать взрослые секреты. – В общем, он теперь твой брат. Самый младший из вас. Не думаю, что мой муж смог бы сам объяснить внятно его происхождение, но он поклялся мне, что ребенок точно его. Этого для меня достаточно.   
Все ошеломленно молчали. Минако сонно моргала, переводя взгляд то на мальчика, продолжавшего висеть на шее у Отабека, то на Офелию, что сидела рядом с ней, напряженно выпрямившись и отводя взгляд, будто ее внезапно очень заинтересовал рисунок на гобелене на дальней стене.   
-Это же прекрасно, когда семья становится все больше и больше. – Будто решив разрядить атмосферу, проговорил с улыбкой Виктор. В этот самый момент Феликс поднял свои невероятные глазищи на дракона и широко улыбнулся, протянув в его сторону руку ладонью вверх. Никто и охнуть не успел, как на этой самой детской ладошке заплясало золотисто-оранжевое пламя, поднимаясь изящными язычками на пару десятков сантиметров вверх. Виктор изумленно замер, Юри рядом с ним был настолько удивлен, что даже подался вперед.  
-Невероятно. – Пробормотал дракон, тряхнув головой. Он потянул носом, точно собака, и довольно кивнул, улыбнувшись. – Госпожа Алтын, а ваш муж не упоминал, где и как он умудрился обзавестись таким занятным потомством?   
Офелия повела плечиком, делая вид, что не поняла и даже не расслышала вопроса.   
-Что не так, Виктор? – Обеспокоенно поинтересовался Отабек, видя воодушевление на лице дракона. Юрочка рядом с ним тоже странно завозился. Феликс перетек от Отабека к нему и уже вовсю терся боком о Юркину руку, на которую тот опирался. Юрочка тоже напряженно принюхивался, искоса поглядывая настороженно на Виктора.   
-Это… То самое? – Ошарашенно поинтересовался он у своего наставника. Виктор кивнул. – А такое вообще бывает?!  
-Полукровка… Почему нет? – Беспечно отозвался Виктор, очень довольный на вид.   
-Полукровка? – Недоуменно переспросила Офелия. – Полукровка, в каком смысле? – Протянула она после небольшой паузы. Минако рядом с ней оживилась. Она внимательно рассматривала мальчика, бодрая и заинтригованная, будто и не она вот только что дремала.   
-Полукровка – значит, что он смешанной крови. Если предположить, что Алдияр – просто человек. То матушка этого мальчика должна была… - Начала рассуждать вслух ведунья, но Виктор прервал ее, коротко кивнув. Минако на мгновение замерла, а потом стала на вид не менее довольной, чем сам Виктор.   
-Объясните мне уже, кто-нибудь! – Не выдержал Отабек, глядя то на Виктора, то на Минако, временами косясь на то, что вытворял мальчик рядом с Юрочкой, изображая ласкового котика.   
-Феликс – наполовину дракон. – Пояснил Виктор. – И не так, как мы с Юри или Ю… принцесса Юлия. – Запнулся он, вовремя вспомнив, что они поддерживают легенду на людях. – Он действительно наполовину дракон. В его жилах смешалась кровь дракона и человека. Он владеет сырой драконьей магией. Точнее, она в нем есть, но ему еще учиться и учиться. – Виктор подался вперед и поманил мальчика к себе. Тот тут же оказался рядом и потерся о вытянутую вперед руку дракона, точно приветствуя его. – Это так необычно. Тебя воспитывали среди драконов? – Спросил Виктор, заглядывая в глаза ребенку. Феликс отрицательно замотал головой.   
-Нет. Мы с мамой жили одни. Совсем одни. А потом она пропала. И папа забрал меня сюда. Он сказал, что тут безопасно. Меня и вправду здесь не обижают. Но мне хотелось бы быть рядом с мамой. Или хотя бы с папой… Правда… - Феликс вдруг улыбнулся и вновь потерся о руку Виктора. – Ты мне нравишься. Ты такой же, как я. Ты похоже пахнешь. И он, - мальчик протянул руку в сторону Юрочки, у которого от неожиданности распахнулись глаза, - тоже хорошо пахнет. Вы – свои.   
Все снова завороженно молчали, не решаясь нарушить тишину.  
-Он? – Переспросила Офелия, переводя взгляд на «невесту» Отабека. Отабек тут же отмер и вопросительно взглянул на Виктора, ища поддержки. Дракон только пожал плечами, мол, «это твоя мать, разбирайся с ней сам». Отабек устало вздохнул и уже собирался начать каяться во всех грехах, но банально не успел. Он внезапно почувствовал острую боль. Будто тысячи клинков разрезали его изнутри, высвобождая что-то, скрытое в его теле. Он коротко вскрикнул и выгнулся дугой, хватая ртом воздух. Глаза его были широко раскрыты. Ему на мгновение показалось, что он умирает. Но в следующее на его плечо легла рука Виктора, и у дракона в руках мгновенно возникло драконово яйцо. Оно светилось, буквально сияло. Скорлупа была подернута мелкими трещинами.   
-Вот почему он так решил… - Пробормотал Виктор, отводя взгляд. Отабек вдруг понял, что снова может дышать. Сердце бешено колотилось в глотке. Боль отступила, но воспоминания о ней были еще слишком свежи. Виктор присел на край стола, вокруг которого и стояли диваны, на которых все разместились. Стол бы невысоким, и как раз сейчас практически пустовал в перерыве между блюдами.   
Виктор держал в ладонях яйцо, и в глазах его читалась паника. Юрочка оказался рядом с ним в то же мгновение. Он настороженно косился на Отабека, но яйцо занимало его сильнее, потому что не часто, даже среди драконов, доводилось увидеть вылупление нового члена стаи.   
Неожиданно рядом с ними оказался Феликс. Он опустился на край дивана между яйцом и ошеломленным Отабеком, и положил ладони на начавшую расходиться скорлупу. Его глаза неожиданно засияли изумрудным светом. Виктор поднял на него взгляд, и удивление, повисшее между ними, было почти осязаемым.   
-Ты понимаешь, что происходит? – Спросил тихо Виктор. Феликс кивнул.  
-Так мы появляемся на свет. Я так же появился. И моя сестрица. Я видел это сам. Не так давно. – Пояснил мальчик, не убирая рук от яйца. Виктор вновь выглядел очень удивленным. Рядом с ними присел Юри. Он опустился прямо на пол и не сводил взгляда с растрескавшейся скорлупы. Юрочка тоже подался вперед, впрочем, как и уже пришедший в себя Отабек. Остальные заняли наблюдательные позиции на расстоянии. Больше всех удивленной казалась Офелия, но Минако была рядом с ней и держала ее за руку, машинально успокаивающими движениями оглаживая костяшки ее пальцев.   
-Что мы должны делать? – Спросил у Феликса Виктор. Тот лишь пожал плечами.  
-Она сама все знает. – Коротко отозвался мальчик, с восхищением глядя на то, что творилось буквально у него перед носом. Виктор ощутил, буквально физически, как разошлась скорлупа. Всплеск сырой магии был настолько мощным, что дракону показалось, будто земля вот-вот разойдется у них под ногами и поглотит дворец со всеми, кто был внутри. Но этого не произошло. Мгновенно все улеглось. И вместо сырой магии на свет показалась внимательная и очень любопытная мордочка цвета самой нежной фиалки, которую только можно встретить в этом мире. Дракоша моргнула и высунула наружу липкие от слизи лапки. Двойное веко на золотистых глазах с видимым усилием сомкнулось и разомкнулось. Юри на мгновение показалось, что дракончик мурлыкнул. Но потом Юри осознал, что это было голодное урчание в кругленьком, чешуйчатом животике.   
Пока Юри пытался собраться с мыслями, Виктор ошеломленно продолжал держать уже не нужную скорлупу, вместе с сидевшей в ее остатках дракошкой. Феликс довольно улыбался. Отабек с Юрочкой просто сидели, разинув рты.   
-Она? – Повторил дракончик, сделав это вопросом. Но его никто, казалось, не услышал.   
Виктор позволил малышке перевалиться через край скорлупы, подхватив ее под животик. Дракоша оказалась увесистой и по массе явно превосходила яйцо, из которого только что вылупилась, что было странно и казалось невозможным.  
-Ты ее покормишь? – Заинтересованно спросил Феликс. Виктор удивленно взглянул ему в глаза. Мальчик, казалось, задумался, а потом просиял. – Ты не знаешь, как? – Он бросился с места и вернулся через какое-то время с куском сырого мяса, которое явно раздобыл где-то на кухне в недрах дворца.   
Дракошка, увидев «угощение», бросилась, наплевав на то, что совершенно не знала, как правильно пользоваться крыльями и лапами, в сторону вожделенной вкусняшки. От этого импульса Виктор охнул, но удержал новоиспеченную дочурку, позволив Феликсу сунуть ей в широко раскрытую и вполне зубастую пасть подношение. Захлопнув с шумом челюсти, дракоша довольно заурчала, прикрыв блаженно глазки.   
-Афигеть! – Выдала в неожиданно наступившей тишине Минако. Офелия рядом с ней только кивнула.   
-Вас можно поздравить? – Встрепенулся Отабек. Он улыбнулся и протянул Юрочке руку, привлекая его к себе и обнимая. – Виктор, Юри, поздравляем вас с появлением на свет вашей дочери.   
Дракончик позволил себя заключить в объятия и даже поцеловать, но явно продолжал пребывать в ступоре.   
-Юри! – Минако вскочила со своего места и бросилась к юному магу, заключая его в свои объятия. И в этот момент, казалось, успокоившаяся дракоша вдруг открыла глаза, резко повернула голову в сторону ведуньи и изрыгнула огненный шар. Сказать, что все были удивлены, это ничего не сказать. И неизвестно, чем бы все кончилось, если бы не Пхичит, который каким-то чудом выстроил щит вокруг ведуньи и новоиспеченного родителя, а заодно погасил инерцию от всплеска магии, вызванного действиями маленькой дракоши.   
-О Боги! – Выдохнул Виктор. Он оживился и уставился на малышку, что продолжал держать в руках. – И чем тебе помешала Минако? – Удивленно спросил он. Дракоша подняла на него взгляд, и Виктор «услышал» у себя в голове «Защитить. Папу.». Виктор чуть не рассмеялся вслух. – А я тогда кто? – Ответ его поразил. «Мама!» Дракоша всем своим видом выражала довольство и уверенность в собственных суждениях. Возразить было нечего, да и не имело смысла это делать.   
-Виктор? – Робко позвал Юри, державший в объятиях Минако, ошеломленную и притихшую.   
-Все хорошо, Юри. Она просто хотела тебя защитить. – Пояснил дракон. – Постарайтесь не делать резких движений. Кто знает, что еще придет ей в голову.  
-Я знаю. – Уверенно сообщил Феликс. – Я точно знаю, что она будет думать и хотеть в ближайшее время.   
Все уставились на мальчика.  
-Я же говорил. Моя сестра совсем недавно так же появилась. Я еще помню, что делала мама, чтобы с ней все было хорошо. – Пояснил он, поняв, что все внимание приковано к нему. Он перевел взгляд на дракошу и призывно раскрыл перед ней свои объятия. – Пойдешь ко мне?  
Дракоша встрепенулась и охотно пошла к нему в руки. Мальчик охнул, когда весь вес маленького дракона перешел к нему. Дракоша потерлась носом о его плечо и завозилась, устраиваясь поудобнее. Виктор хотел было возразить, но тут же получил в ответ на еще невысказанный вопрос «Он принес еду. Все хорошо.»  
Перебравшись на руки к своему новому другу, дракоша почти мгновенно уснула. А все собравшиеся ошеломленно переглядывались, пытаясь понять, а что же дальше. Юри выпустил Минако, и та отступила обратно к хозяйке дома, все еще пребывавшей в трансе. Сам же Юри аккуратно переместился, обняв Виктора и мысленно поздравив его с тем, что оба они стали родителями. Виктор коротко кивнул и поцеловал возлюбленного в висок в знак признательности.   
Феликс втянул свою ношу на диван и устроился поудобнее, сам вскоре задремав. Отабек с Юрочкой пересели на другую половину дивана, чтобы не беспокоить дракончиков. Юра все еще был немного не в себе от увиденного и искренне боялся, что его вот-вот начнут всерьез разоблачать и стыдить. Отабек тоже об этом вспомнил, разделив со своим драконом его переживания и сбивчивые мысли. Но решения он пока не видел.   
-Это… - Офелия поднесла пальцы к губам, прикрывая глаза, в уголках которых показались слезы. – Это так прекрасно! – Проговорила она вполголоса. Минако рядом с ней только кивнула. Обе были явно растроганы.   
-Я думаю, что выражу общее мнение, но не могли бы вы пояснить, что тут такое сейчас произошло? – Проговорил Пхичит, явно обращаясь к Виктору и Юри. Те перебрались на свой диван. Виктор прихватил остатки скорлупы и вертел их в руках.   
-Говорят, что их надо сохранить. – Задумчиво произнес он, пряча «сокровище» в один из своих межпространственных карманов. Потом он перевел взгляд на Пхичита. – Тебе с какого момента требуются пояснения?  
-Про Феликса я все понял. – Буркнул юный маг, скрестив руки на груди, и выглядел он при этом несколько обиженным. – Мне не очень понятно, что случилось с Отабеком?  
-Все просто, - начал Виктор, и Юри мысленно проворчал про себя, что сейчас дракон пустится в пространные объяснения, суть которых сведется к чуду зарождения новой жизни. Но Виктор внезапно пояснил все коротко и по существу. – Малышка выбрала Отабека, потому что не хотела причинить мне вред.  
Отабек закашлялся, подавившись глотком вина, который только что сделал, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться.  
-Ты хочешь сказать, что меня ей было не жалко? – Возмущенным шепотом поинтересовался он, откашлявшись. Почему-то всем казалось, что если они будут говорить громко, то потревожат маленькую дракошу.   
-Не в том дело. Она черпала магию из всех нас понемногу в последнее время и успела всех изучить и всем дать определение. Меня и Юри она четко признала родителями. Минако посчитала агрессором. Но, скорее всего, просто не разобралась. А тебя она посчитала достаточно крепким, чтобы перенести момент, когда вылупление подойдет к финальной стадии. Если бы она осталась в моем кармане, кто знает, что было бы…  
-Виктор прав. Был всплеск какой-то необъяснимой силы, которая уже заставила нас понервничать. - Вмешался Юри. - К тому же малышка чуть не иссушила Виктора еще пару часов назад. Это было бы слишком рискованно, и она, очевидно, это понимала. Потому и пошла так охотно к тебе, Отабек.   
-Так она не рисковала меня прикончить в процессе вылупления. – Виктор пожал плечами, будто то, о чем он говорил, было очевидным и обыденным.  
-Я прошу прощения, но… - Подала голос Офелия. – Я совершенно не понимаю, что тут происходит. Сначала вы говорите, что Феликс наполовину дракон, потом выясняется, что у вас тут вылупляется еще один, как я понимаю, ваш собственный отпрыск. – Она старалась держать себя в руках, но голос ее все равно дрожал. Очевидно, для нее это было уже слишком.  
-Все именно так, матушка. – Подтвердил Отабек, кивнув. Юрочка в его объятиях немного расслабился. – Спрашивай, мы постараемся все тебе объяснить…  
-Отлично! – Офелия поднялась на ноги. – Одного того, что Феликс наполовину дракон, мне на сегодня уже хватило бы. Но теперь у меня просто масса вопросов. Как давно вы скрываете от меня то, что Юлия… Как давно ты знаешь об этом, сын?!   
-Прости, матушка, я знал это всегда. С нашей первой с Юрой встречи. – Спокойно отозвался Отабек. – Тебе мы решили не говорить… В силу наших традиций. К тому же, это тело – всего лишь оболочка. Юра в силах его менять под собственные нужды и предпочтения. Это всего лишь голем. Звучит невероятно, но это так. Виктор тоже на такое способен.  
Офелия подняла руку, чтобы остановить его.  
-Отлично. Это просто прекрасно, что вы решили сделать все, чтобы выглядело это в глазах нашего народа приличным. Но мне ты мог обо всем рассказать?! – В глазах Офелии стояли непролитые слезы, явно от обиды.   
-Я не знал, как ты отнесешься. Хотя… - Отабек сделал паузу, вздохнув. – После того, как ты среагировала на известие о Викторе и его муже, я был готов тебе все рассказать, просто не успел это сделать. Если сможешь, прости меня за это.  
Наблюдая эту сцену почти все ощутили себя лишними, настолько это был интимный разговор.   
-Хорошо. – Проговорила Офелия после небольшой паузы. Она внезапно перехватила запястье Минако и буквально вздернула ведунью на ноги, после чего обняла за талию и с решительным видом повела куда-то в глубь зала, где располагался вход в ее личные покои. – Попрошу нас не беспокоить! – Отрезала она. Ничего не понимающая Минако только ошеломленно моргала глазами, но не сопротивлялась, позволив себя увести.  
-С ней все будет в порядке? – С опаской поинтересовался Юри. Отабек с задумчивым видом кинул.  
-Она ее не съест, это точно. Если до сих пор не приказала отравить, значит, уже и не навредит. – Он устало вздохнул. – Мне думается, Минако ей понравилась. Матушка давно никого настолько к себе не приближала, тем более, так быстро.  
Юри вздохнул, но кивнул, немного успокоившись. Его взгляд скользнул по спящим мальчику и дракоше. Феликс держал дракошу очень крепко, но как-то необыкновенно нежно. Выглядело все так, будто он действительно хорошо умеет обращаться с новорожденными драконами. Это как-то смущало, потому что сам Юри вообще не представлял, как подступиться к неожиданно появившейся дочери.   
Виктор, очевидно, пребывал в том же смятении. Он задумчиво рассматривал новоявленную дочурку и заодно ее неожиданного опекуна. Что-то было в Феликсе, что Виктора всерьез беспокоило. Откуда вообще в этих землях взялся наполовину дракончик, да еще настолько вовремя, чтобы подгадать со своим выходом четко под появление на свет их с Юри дочки. Кто бы мог подумать?! Хотя, вероятно, именно Феликс с его необычной аурой и спровоцировал вылупление.   
-Я думаю, нам стоит разойтись по комнатам. – Проговорил Отабек, прикрыв глаза. Усталость навалилась на него с новой силой, не давая даже четко сформулировать собственные мысли.   
В целом с ним были все согласны. Сложность была в том, что было не ясно, что делать с дракошей и Феликсом.   
-Я отдам необходимые распоряжения, - заверил Отабек. – Малышей переселят в смежные с вашими комнаты, чтобы, не приведи Боги, дракоша не наворотила чего, если не увидит своих «маму» и «папу», когда проснется.  
На этом основные проблемы оказались решенными, и все разошлись по комнатам. К детям приставили в качестве няньки упирающегося Пхичита, дав ему наставление разбудить Юри и Виктора, как только дракошка проснется и потребует родителей к себе. Посопротивлявшись, Пхичит в конечном счете сдался и пошел устраивать детей на ночлег. Слуги помогли ему перенести и Феликса, и дракошу, которая не отпускала мальчика от себя ни на секунду. Их так и несли, всех вместе. А Пхичит, как хорошая нянька, шел следом.   
-Думаешь, это безопасно? Оставлять их одних? – Не унимался Юри, идя следом за Пхичитом вместе с Виктором. Но дракон казался совершенно спокойным и каким-то на удивление довольным. – Виктор! Я к тебе обращаюсь! – Возмутился Юри, когда не получил ответа даже после нескольких минут. Виктор же просто пожал плечами и загадочно улыбнулся.  
-Даже самый маленький дракон в состоянии о себе позаботиться. – Резонно заметил он, распахнув двери, ведущие в отведенные им комнаты, и втолкнул недоумевающего Юри внутрь. – Если и сейчас нам помешают, я клянусь, что сожру живьем того, кто на это осмелится. – Громогласно заявил дракон, с грохотом закрыв за ними тяжелые двери. Пхичит, наблюдавший в нескольких шагах через раскрытые двери смежных покоев за приготовлениями для детей, даже дернулся от этого резкого и громкого звука. Слуги, что были в непосредственной близости, с опаской переглянулись.  
-Я думаю, он на полном серьезе. – Заметил Пхичит, увидев их реакцию. – Передайте остальным, чтобы не смели даже приближаться к этим дверям. Под страхом реальной смерти. Если будет необходимость туда войти, зовите меня. Меня он точно не съест. – Проговорил юный маг с легкой усмешкой на губах и направился внутрь покоев, где вовсю суетились слуги, и продолжали мерно посапывать на огромной кровати Феликс и дракоша, обнявшись, будто всегда знали друг друга.

  
Утро оказалось мучительным абсолютно для всех в гостеприимном доме Алтынов. Виктор, как и обещал, попытался сожрать того, кто пришел их с Юри будить. Но им оказался Пхичит, и дракону пришлось резко сменить гнев на милость и согласиться, что он сам просил разбудить их, если дракоша захочет их видеть. Что Пхичит и сделал в результате.   
Сонный и совершенно разбитый Юри выбирался из вороха одеял с явной неохотой. Виктор же выглядел намного бодрее, так что зависть брала. Пхичит тоже был слегка помятым на вид.  
-Ты выглядишь так, будто ночевал не с детьми, а с нами. – Заметил Юри, немного стыдливо кутаясь в какое-то подобие халата, в который облачился, чтобы отыскать собственную одежду, разлетевшуюся по комнате еще вечером. Пхичит, расположившийся на небольшой кушетке напротив постели, довольно улыбался.  
-У меня та еще ночка была. Я из последних сил уговаривал себя, чтобы не сбежать, куда глаза глядят. – Заверил он, переводя взгляд то на Юри, то на разнообразные предметы интерьера, которых в комнате было предостаточно. Безделушки буквально роились в небольших нишах и даже на каминной полке. Будто это была не гостевая комната, а спальня юной романтичной девушки. Пхичита все это несколько забавляло.   
-И что же они такое вытворяли? – Поинтересовался Виктор, наспех собирая волосы в свободную косу. Он уже успел натянуть рубашку через голову и заправить ее в одетые ранее штаны. Присутствие друга Юри его совершенно не тяготило и не стесняло. Юри это отметил для себя, но комментировать не стал.   
-Для начала дракоша потребовала еще порцию «вкусняшки», как только проснулась. – Вдохновенно продолжал Пхичит. – Она такая забавная. Никогда не думал, что драконы могут быть такими милыми. Пока учился, видел, конечно, детенышей, но такой милоты не встречал ни разу. Она какого-то особого вида, да?  
-Да. – Буркнул Виктор, перекидывая косу за спину и поднимая на юного мага немного резкий взгляд. Пхичит обезоруживающе рассмеялся.   
-Я никого не хотел обидеть. Мне пока сложно уложить в голове, что она – ваша дочь. Я как-то привык больше к людям, а не к драконам. – Пхичит на мгновение замолчал, продолжая улыбаться. – Кстати, что касается людей… Я еще вчера хотел спросить, как могло выйти, что Феликс – наполовину человек? Как это вообще возможно? Я думал, что ваши тела – это големы. Т.е. они могут «рождать» лишь человеческие копии. Как же получилось, что Феликс – наполовину дракон?  
-Вопрос, конечно, интересный. – Задумчиво проговорил Виктор. Он больше не злился, лишь пребывал в каком-то странном, очень серьезном настроении. Юри не часто его таким видел. Обычно Виктор бывал более беззаботным. – На самом деле, я не знаю, как такое может быть. Но он пахнет, как дракон и как человек. Я не представляю, что могло произойти между Алдияром и его матерью. Если, конечно, он не солгал, и мальчик вообще его сын. Хотя факт наличия человеческой составляющей в Феликсе неоспорим. Это в некотором роде уникально.   
Юри внимательно вслушивался в то, что говорил Виктор, наспех натягивая штаны. Ему на мгновение показалось, что присутствие Пхичита давит на него сильнее, чем на Виктора. Почему-то Юри внезапно стало неуютно от осознания, что Пхичит вот так запросто сидит в их спальне и наблюдает за их утренними сборами. Хотя во время учебы они делили комнату в Академии, и уж стесняться Пхичита Юри было бы невероятно глупо.   
-Т.е. и ваша дочь, и Феликс – оба в некотором роде уникальны? – Уточнил Пхичит после небольшой паузы. – Вот если бы, чисто гипотетически, мне захотелось вступить в связь с драконом, это было бы возможно?  
-В истинной форме дракона – навряд ли. – Усмехнулся Виктор. Юри внезапно почувствовал, как краснеет. Жар смущения настолько сильно затопил его, что казалось, испепелял изнутри. Будто еще мгновение, и Юри просто полыхнет, точно разгоревшаяся головешка.  
-Для подобного дракон должен быть либо в теле голема, либо… - Виктор надолго замолчал, игнорируя на чисто то, как Юри смущенно прячет лицо, затягивая шнуровку на своих коротких сапогах. – Я только слышал о подобном, но Яков когда-то рассказывал нам, что бывают драконы, которые могут обращаться в людей. Т.е. не так, как это делаем мы, перенося свою сущность в созданное при помощи магии человеческое тело, а перекраивать драконье тело в человеческое.   
-Т.е. драконы-оборотни? – Заинтриговано уточнил Пхичит. В глазах у него сиял неподдельный интерес. Тут уже и Юри задвинул собственное смущение подальше, потому что тема была действительно интересной.   
-Что-то вроде того. – Кивнул Виктор. Он подошел к большому зеркалу, что примостилось в углу комнаты, и придирчиво взглянул на себя, повертевшись, дабы проверить со всех сторон. – Но у нас есть еще феномен Юри. Он ведь тоже на какую-то часть дракон. Причем, тут речь не о том, что Верховный был в теле голема, когда остался жить среди людей. Тут что-то иное. И это, честно говоря, самое странное. Мне кажется, что Верховный точно умел перекидываться в человека, но при этом предпочел прожить остаток жизни в теле голема по каким-то одному ему известным причинам.  
-Вот тут все просто. – Заметил Юри. – Если его драконьему телу грозила опасность, он спрятал его в карман, а сам остался в теле голема, потому что тело голема при правильном использовании всегда можно восстановить.   
Виктор смотрел на его отражение в зеркале так, будто у Юри вторая голова выросла внезапно.   
-Нет, подожди… Если мы умираем в теле голема, то наша драконья сущность тоже умрет. – Мягко поправил его Виктор.  
-Вовсе нет. – Резко отозвался Юри. – Я прочувствовал это несколько раз. В момент, когда этому телу грозит смертельная опасность, дракон может перенести собственную сущность обратно в свое драконье тело. Те несколько секунд, что на это требуются, всегда есть. А уже не нужное тело голема всегда можно оставить на растерзание врагам. Неужели ты никогда этого не ощущал сам?  
Виктор вновь надолго замолчал. Он задумчиво прошелся по комнате. Пхичит молча наблюдал за ним, время от времени поглядывая на Юри, который тоже затих и притаился.  
-Я как-то не попадал в ситуации, когда мне нужно было бы срочно сменить одно тело на другое. – Заметил он. – Вероятно, ты действительно прав, и можно в критической ситуации сменить тела, вернувшись в истинное, и тем самым спастись. Тогда понятно, почему он предпочел тело голема. Если предположить, что он умел обращаться в человека по-настоящему, то его истинное тело было не настолько хорошо спрятано. Оно оказывалось под ударом. Что ж, это кое-что объясняет. И тогда можно предположить, что мать Феликса – очень могущественная драконица.   
-Либо она всего лишь дракон-оборотень. Мы не знаем точно, кто она такая…   
-Это так. Но нам очень нужно будет по возможности это выяснить. – Виктор досадливо фыркнул. – Жаль, что Алдияра нет рядом. Он бы смог нам побольше рассказать об этой загадочной даме сердца. И вот ведь старый чертяка, прямо тянет его на необычных девушек! – Теперь в голосе дракона звучало неприкрытое восхищение.  
-Я не могу разделить твоего восторга. – Послышался от дверей голос Отабека. Через мгновение он сам вошел в комнату в сопровождении почему-то удивительно злого Юрочки. – Отец настолько часто расслаблялся, назовем это так, что совершенно не задумывался о чувствах и уж тем более о принадлежности своих пассий. Я хочу сказать, что он просто мог не знать, что мать Феликса – дракон. Впрочем, моя матушка в тебе, Виктор, да и в Юрочке тоже, драконов не распознала, пока я сам не сказал. Отец в этом примерно на том же уровне.  
-Разве он не владеет магией? – Удивился Виктор. Ему казалось, что собственный магический потенциал Алдияра позволял ему видеть такие вещи, как магическая аура предметов и магических существ.   
-Нет, магией он владеет, но не разбирается ни в людях, ни в ком другом. – Сурово заметил Отабек. – Но мы не за тем сюда пришли.  
Юри, что инстинктивно напрягся, когда гостей в спальне стало еще больше, переключился почти мгновенно и уцепился за возможность выдворить всех отсюда вон.   
-Я думаю, нам стоит всем вместе пройти в гостиную и обсудить все там. – Предложил он. Отабек мгновение колебался, а потом кивнул.   
Гостиная в этом крыле была одна. Она была рассчитана на то, что все обитатели крыла смогут здесь собраться, чтобы перекусить или просто хорошо провести время. Именно поэтому изолированные, казалось, покои имели почти все выход в гостиную. В нее же вел общий коридор, огибая все гостевое крыло.  
-Итак, что у нас плохого? – Без обиняков поинтересовался Виктор, когда все переместились в гостиную и расселись по диванам, ничем не уступающим в роскоши и количеству тем, что были в личных покоях хозяйки дома.   
-В целом, практически ничего. – Вздохнул Отабек. – Единственное, я сегодня с утра имел удовольствие вместо матушки беседовать с нашими доверенными людьми. И новости не самые приятные. В Столице на полном серьезе готовится военный переворот. И в ближайшее время на улицы хлынут реки крови, ибо население, что не поддержит новой власти, будет истребляться. Нещадно и с особым цинизмом. Наш общий знакомый четко дал это понять. Королевский двор всецело готов переметнуться на сторону того, кто будет быстрее. Как я понимаю, если я сейчас принимаю титул Верховного, это будет наша сторона. Если же нет, то нам светит военное вторжение, потому что, как только этот честолюбивый засранец Микки опустит свой зад на дядин трон, он тут же соберется к нам, потому что мы являемся самой богатой провинцией Королевства. И потому, - он тяжело вздохнул, - что я здесь. У меня просто нет выбора. Либо я сейчас вмешаюсь и смирюсь с тем, чего так сильно не желал, приняв титул, либо нам придется отражать военное вторжение. Я не уверен, что нашими силами это возможно. У нас тут драконов особо нет. Даже, если мои братья вернутся со своими драконами и отрядами, мы все равно не выстоим против армии Верховного. И не важно, что им станет Микки. У рядовых солдат вряд ли будет выбор.   
Комната погрузилась в скорбное молчание. Каждый судорожно соображал, что со всем этим можно сделать. И каждый время от времени поглядывал на Отабека, на которого жалко было смотреть, потому что он явно метался между чувством долга и собственными предпочтениями.   
-Я думаю, нам нужно принимать этот бой! – Заявила на всю гостиную внезапно появившаяся в дверях ведунья. Вид у нее был еще более растрепанный, чем у любого из собравшихся. Создавалось впечатление, что платье она одевала в темноте и наспех. Волосы были растрепаны, от вчерашней прически ничего не осталось. А еще от нее разило перегаром, как никогда. – Твоя матушка, Отабек, это нечто! – Заявила Минако, падая на первый же свободный диван. – Я думала, что я могу выпить много, но Офелия… У меня просто нет слов.  
Все удивленно уставились на ведунью. Она тут же замахала руками, давая понять, что все это не так важно.  
-Просто мама у Отабека весьма… Они с Алдияром друг друга стоят. Я раньше просто не понимала…  
Теперь уже все были просто заинтригованы, но ведунья в голос фыркнула, тем самым закрыв эту тему.  
-Итак, каков наш план? – Сурово поинтересовалась она, и, к удивлению собравшихся, от развязной ведуньи, любительницы выпить и покутить, не осталось и следа. Это была совершенно чуждая для большинства серьезная мэтресса Минако, которую знавал, пожалуй, только Юри в свою бытность начинающим магом. И эту часть Минако он горячо и трепетно любил, всегда.   
-Я думаю, нам стоит начать наращивать военную мощь. Но делать это стоит тайно. Не думаю, что мне так просто дадут занять трон сейчас. Теперь Микки будет его беречь, как зеницу ока своего. Он не позволит мне просто прийти и заявить свои права. В общем, - Отабек снова вздохнул, - мы принимаем этот бой. Но будет он не явным, а тайным. Сейчас мы продолжим готовиться к свадьбе. А наши люди будут потихоньку собирать войска. Мои братья должны прибыть на церемонию, так что вряд ли кого-то удивит, если они прибудут вместе с драконами и в сопровождении солдат. Торжество такого масштаба подразумевает подобную показуху.   
-Да, мы сможем отвлечь Микки от главных приготовлений. – Кивнул Юрочка, поглаживая машинально руку сидевшего рядом Отабека. Где именно дракончик провел ночь, никто не сомневался, но обсуждать лишний раз не стали. Всем было понятно, что теперь «лицо» принцессы Юлии нужно будет поддерживать максимально тщательно. Малейший просчет, хоть крошечный промах или ошибка могут стоить успеха во всем деле.   
-Мы очень многим рискуем, и я хотел бы, чтобы после этого разговора тут остались лишь те, кто действительно готов дойти с нами до конца во всем этом. – С очень серьезным выражением на лице заявил Отабек. Виктор пожал плечами и коротко кивнул.  
-Я не думаю, что мы смогли бы так просто от вас отвернуться. Тем более, что беда это не только ваша, она общая. Родители Юри тоже живут в этой стране. А мне бы не хотелось, чтобы моего Юри хоть что-то когда-то огорчало. Так что я даже готов связаться с Яковом и заручиться его поддержкой. Как-никак мы выдаем за тебя нашего принца, Отабек. Наш Клан породнится с вашим. И военная поддержка входит в брачный договор.   
-Если бы даже у меня был выбор, я бы все равно остался. – Подтвердил Юри. – Но у меня его особо нет. Куда Виктор, туда и я. Единственное, я переживаю за нашу малышку…  
-Юри, я тебе еще раз повторю: она дракон! Ни один дракон не бывает никогда полностью беззащитным. Пусть маленькая, но она уже сейчас достаточно опасна для своих потенциальных врагов. Пхичит тебе это подтвердит. Он же вчера закрыл вас с Минако, когда малышка попыталась на нее напасть. Не будь его рядом, страшно подумать, что бы тогда было. – Одернул его Виктор.  
В этот самый момент упомянутая дракошка ввалилась в гостиную вместе с Феликсом и ворохом счастливых воплей. Следом бежали перепуганные служанки.  
-Пошли вон! – Полыхнули хором на них Отабек и Виктор, переглянувшись. Девушки ойкнули и скрылись за тут же захлопнутыми дверями. Дракошка бросилась тут же к Виктору и устроилась на диване между ним и Юри, блаженно подставив кругленькое пузечко под руку последнему. Юри машинально погладил ее, и она довольно заурчала.  
-Быстро учится. – С улыбкой заметил Виктор. Феликс устроился в единственном в комнате кресле, стоявшем почти у самой двери, и довольно кивнул.  
-Я очень старался. С моей сестрой было то же самое. Она совсем ничего не умела и только ела в самом начале, а потом я ее всему научил. Мама тоже помогала. Но, в основном, я сам ее учил. Тут все точно так же. – Гордо пояснил он.  
-Феликс, скажи, пожалуйста, ты ведь знаешь, что ты наполовину дракон? – Вдруг серьезно спросил Виктор. Мальчик уставился на него своими большими зелеными глазищами. На мгновение зрачок в них стал вертикальной тонкой линией, и все люди в комнате тихо ахнули. Даже Юрочка удивленно уставился на мальчика. В своем кресле Феликс был, как на витрине. Его могли видеть абсолютно все.   
-Я не знаю, как им стать, если ты об этом. – Фыркнул мальчик в ответ. – Мы все появляемся на свет в драконьем теле, а потом обращаемся в людей. И только со временем родители учат нас снова быть драконами. Мама рассказывала мне это, когда сестра стала человеком. Я был очень удивлен.   
-И как скоро твоя сестра стала человеком после вылупления? – Вдруг спросил Юри. Виктор уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Казалось, к нему внезапно пришло некое понимание. Минако тоже переводила настороженный взгляд с мальчика на дракошку и обратно.   
-Я не помню, сколько времени прошло. Но она стала человеком. Обычной девочкой. Я тогда так удивился. Рядом с нами жили люди. И их дети были другими. – Пояснил Феликс.  
-Другими? – Переспросила Минако. Она сидела ближе всего к нему и выглядела ошеломленной и заинтересованной.   
-Да, они рождаются, совершено ничего не умея, беспомощными. Мы вылупляемся тоже без особых умений, но когда мы становимся людьми, мы можем ходить, говорить, много чего можем. Сложно перейти с четырех лап на две ноги, но этому быстро учишься. И вообще… - Он вдруг замолчал, ловя заинтересованные взгляды собравшихся. Прошлым вечером он произвел впечатление очень наивного существа, но теперь становилось понятно, что при всей этой наивности глупым он не был. Пожалуй, даже наоборот.   
-Феликс, а сколько тебе лет? – Вдруг спросила Минако. Виктор с шумом выдохнул и прикрыл глаза ладонями, будто внезапно осознал что-то очень важное, например, что был беспечен и в чем-то глуп.  
-Я точно не знаю. Я лишь помню, что с мамой и папой мы провели вместе пятнадцать лун. Я не знаю вашего календаря. По нашему календарю все именно так.   
После этих слов каждому в комнате стало не по себе. Пятнадцать лун? Чуть больше года?  
-О Боги! – Выдохнул Отабек. – Он появился тут в последние полгода. Т.е. Феликс, ты вылупился где-то года два назад? Я не ошибаюсь? Это примерно двадцать шесть лун. Где-то так.   
-Возможно. Мама не сразу начала учить меня календарю. Нам не до того было. Было очень интересно. Там, где мы жили с мамой, можно было наблюдать за людьми, видеть все то, что они обычно делают. Это очень…  
-Познавательно. – Пробормотал Виктор, продолжив фразу за мальчика. Он отнял руки от лица и выглядел совершенно растерянным. – Простите меня. Я действительно не подумал об этом. Мое детство было слишком давно. И наш Клан несколько отличается от местных драконов. Я даже не представлял, что все может быть именно так. Мне срочно нужно связаться с Яковом. Он должен знать, что со всем этим делать.   
Виктор поднялся, извинился и вышел прочь. И только Юри с тоской во взгляде провожал его, потому что мысленно дракон пояснил ему, что хочет «быстренько» слетать домой, чтобы расспросить старика Якова, заодно заручившись его поддержкой в случае, если драконам Северного Клана придется впутаться в людскую войну за власть.   
-А мне-то что делать?! – Вслух изумился Юри. Он внезапно осознал, что Виктор в некотором роде их бросил. И Юри никогда раньше не сталкивался с воспитанием дракона. Он попросту не знал, что следует делать, а чего делать точно не стоит.  
-Не переживайте. – С серьезным видом сказал ему Феликс. – Я о ней позабочусь. Вот если бы меня не было рядом, тогда вам пришлось бы туго…  
-Подожди, ты хоть понимаешь ее? – Решил уточнить Юри.   
-Да, я могу общаться с ней, если вы об этом. – Улыбнулся Феликс. Минако на соседнем с ним диване поежилась. Это сочетание совершенно детской наивности, внешности пятилетнего ребенка и мудрости древнего существа ошеломляло и вызывало настоящий страх.  
-Что ж, тогда поможешь мне. – Кивнул Юри. Отабек, что до сих пор молча переваривал все услышанное, внезапно дернулся, как от удара.  
-Как я понимаю, все это означает, что она скоро станет человеком, и мы не знаем, когда именно? – Решил уточнить он. Фелкис кивнул.  
-Я просто не помню, братик. Прости. – Виновато потупился он. Отабек снова вздохнул. Все это его начинало по-настоящему утомлять. Слишком уж много на него внезапно свалилось.   
-Если бы Алдияр бы здесь… - Протянула Минако, тоже вздохнув.   
-Да, если бы… 


	12. Глава 11. Всё тайное.

 

Подготовка к свадьбе понеслась настолько стремительно, что ни Отабек, ни Юрочка, да даже Юри с не оставлявшими его ни на минуту Пхичитом, Минако и Феликсом, помогая ему с маленькой дракошей, не заметили, как пролетела неделя. От Виктора не было ни весточки.

Весь день счастливого папаши был расписан по секундам, так что время остаться наедине с собой у него было только под вечер. И в эти недолгие минуты Юри начинало мучить гнетущее ощущение, что его бросили. Предали и бросили, оставив на него ребенка, с которым он просто не знал, что делать. Здравый смысл подсказывал ему, что он просто драматизирует. Об этом же говорила и Минако, с которой он рискнул однажды поделиться своими переживаниями.

-Ты зря так нагнетаешь. – Бросила она, устраивая дракошу на кровати в спальне Юри. – Виктор и раньше исчезал. Просто в этот раз он отправился на большее расстояние, чем раньше. Отсюда до Северных Земель не один день пути. Как ты думаешь, сколько ему нужно времени на дорогу? Ему ведь и отдыхать иногда надо.

Юри был согласен с этими вполне логичными доводами, но на душе неприятно скребло. Минако старалась утешить его, как могла. Но ей и самой было неспокойно. Внезапно обрушившаяся на них всех забота о маленьком драконе, не давала покоя ни ночью, ни днем. И, возможно, только Минако всерьез осознавала, насколько это важное занятие, и что она просто не простит себе, если не проконтролирует все лично.

Потому у дочки Виктора и Юри было так много нянек. Даже Офелия несколько раз пыталась подключиться к увлекательному процессу созерцания возни маленькой дракоши и Феликса. Но ее неизменно прогоняли прочь. То дела, связанные с предстоящими свадебными торжествами, то военные советы, проводимые теперь с завидной регулярностью по мере поступления новых сведений о враге, то банальная усталость, что не оставляла ни одного из жителей дворца.

-Какого все возятся с этой… - Бухтел Юрочка, пока Отабек увлеченно играл с дракошей в мяч, словно она была просто большим щенком. У них как раз выдалась пауза между очередным военным советом и занудной дегустацией праздничного меню, и Отабек тут же заполнил ее дракошей и Феликсом. Юрочка был дико недоволен подобным поворотом событий. Он искренне считал, что его возлюбленного должен волновать только он сам.

-Технически она тебе… сестра? – Не удержался от подколки Отабек, воодушевленно наглаживая округлый мягкий кожистый животик дракоши, который та ему с упоением подставила, как только приволокла в очередной раз в зубах брошенный им мячик. Резвились они в банкетном зале, временно пустующем и приспособленном под игры для дракоши и Феликса.

-Пф! – Не выдержал Юра и отвернулся, не желая больше наблюдать их идиллию.

-Зря ты так. – Заметил Юри, входя в зал. Дракончик покосился на него, как показалось самому Юри, с внезапно загоревшимся во взгляде интересом. Юри решил пока не поднимать эту тему и просто поманил к себе дочурку. Она с повизгиванием ринулась в его раскрытые объятия, норовя облизать ему лицо раздвоенным длинным языком.

-Ты придумал, как ее назвать? – Спросил неожиданно Юрочка. Маг на мгновение замер и даже в лице немного изменился. Отабек тоже уловил внезапно повисшее между ними напряжение.

-Н-нет… - Протянул Юри, с трудом поднимая дракошу на руки. За последние дни она изрядно отъелась. – Я хотел бы дождаться возвращения Виктора… К тому же, у вас ведь есть какие-то традиции, связанные с имянаречением? – Он поднял взгляд на дракончика, но тот сделал вид, что не расслышал его последнего вопроса. – Вот Виктор вернется, и мы все вместе придумаем ей имя. Я думаю, недолго осталось…

-Да, действительно. – Рассеянно бросил Юрочка и направился к двустворчатым резным дверям, через которые только что вошел Юри. Вид у него был загадочный и странно довольный.

-Не иначе, задумал какую-то гадость. – Заметила Минако, подходя ближе, когда за дракончиком закрылись двери. Ведунья покачала головой и повернулась к Отабеку. – Поговорил бы ты с ним, а? Он сам не свой ходит. Со всей этой кутерьмой свадебной… Ты совсем забыл о нем. А ему явно одиноко без тебя.

Отабек посмотрел внимательно в глаза ведуньи и коротко кивнул, направляясь к дверям, за которыми скрылся дракончик. Ведунья только вздохнула ему вслед, собирая по полу дракошины игрушки. Обеденное время было уже близко, а потом малютке полагалось вздремнуть.

-Мне кажется, или она все тяжелее? – Отметил Юри, пыхтя и отфыркиваясь, пока нес дочку к выходу из зала. Минако задумчиво осмотрела дракошу и коротко кивнула.

-Растет твоя принцесса. – Хмыкнула она. – Кстати… Юри, она ведь действительно принцесса в некотором роде. И даже побольше, чем Юрочка. Девочка все-таки.

Юри резко становился и тут же сдавленно чертыхнулся себе под нос. Теперь спешное отбытие Виктора выглядело именно бегством. Стало очевидным, что многое дракон ему не рассказал. Не посчитал нужным. И теперь оставалось только гадать, какие именно подводные камни таит в себе появление на свет их дочери.

 

 

 

-Ты неправильно делаешь! – Возмутился Феликс, отбирая у дракоши плошку с водой. Она как раз что-то пыталась с ней наколдовать. Тот факт, что их только появившаяся на свет дочь умеет пользоваться магией, пусть и очень криво, и что эта самая магия из нее просто фонтанирует, заставляло Юри нервничать чуть ли не сильнее, чем все остальные обстоятельства, вместе взятые.

-Феликс! – Одернула мальчика Минако. – Ей так может быть удобнее…

-И все равно неправильно! – Буркнул Феликс, насупившись. – Меня мама не так учила! Я еще помню это ощущение… И вообще, почему она вдруг с воды начала? Уже вторую неделю вода да вода… С огня надо было начинать!

Юри с Минако вздохнули почти синхронно, с опаской переглянувшись. Пхичит же, до этого сидевший в полном молчании и наблюдавший за импровизированным уроком со стороны, вдруг включился в разговор.

-Вот еще глупости! Огонь вообще может быть не ее стихией! Феликс, с чего ты решил, что она того же вида, что и ты?

Феликс вдруг оживился и заинтересованно заморгал на юного мага. Пхичит усмехнулся и назидательно поднял вверх указательный палец.

-Сначала надо понять, к какому именно виду магии у малышки больше таланта. И только потом делать выводы. Вообще то, что она что-то сама может наколдовать – это просто невероятно. Вы действительно иначе развиваетесь…

-Это сырая магия. – Раздалось от дверей. Отабек стремительным широким шагом пересек гостиную, не забыв потрепать дракошу по чешуйчатой голове, чем заслужил в ответ довольное урчание. – Это только теория, но я думаю, что до определенного возраста драконы некоторых видов используют именно сырую магию, взывая к ней напрямую, а не через заклинания или иные методы.

Юри во все глаза уставился на парня.

-Ты хочешь сказать, что потом она не сможет это делать? – Уточнил Пхичит вместо него.

-Кто ее разберет. – Пожал плечами Отабек. – Она для нас уникальна. Феликс еще мог бы со своей мамой пролить на все это свет. Но этой самой мамы тут нет. А Феликс уже рассказал нам все, что знал. Его помощь и без того пришлась очень кстати. И хорошо, что малышка выбрала себе для первых опытов воду. Не представляю, что бы мы делали, если бы она вдруг подожгла дворец.

-Тушили бы? – Резонно заметила Минако и только пожала плечами, когда Отабек недобро глянул на нее. – Нет, серьезно. Какой у нас выбор? Мы не можем никуда ее деть. Мы не можем даже выпустить ее из дворца. Как только о ней кто-то узнает за его пределами…

-Да, это так. – Кивнул Отабек. – Мы не можем позволить никому узнать о ней. И потому не можем попросить о помощи. Это замкнутый круг. Нам остается только ждать возвращения Виктора. И  момента, когда она станет человеком. Юри, - позвал Отабек, пытаясь привлечь внимание, - ты бы выбрал уже ей имя? Потому что, если она вдруг станет человеком, нам надо будет ее как-то называть. Даже сейчас уже не очень удобно…

Юри беспомощно вздохнул. Он не знал, как поступить. Ему хотелось верить, что вот вернется Виктор, и сразу все встанет на свои места. Все будет просто, легко и решаемо. Не то, что сейчас.

-Давай хотя бы варианты подберем. – Предложила Минако. – Так нам будет проще. И потом, можно было бы спросить у Юрочки. Ему же тоже имя не с потолка взяли. Наверняка есть какая-то система.

-Феликс? – Отабек посмотрел на сводного брата, но тот вовсю делал вид, что не понимает, о чем идет речь. – А как тебя назвали?

-Отец выбрал для меня имя. – Коротко отозвался мальчик, снова уйдя в созерцание какой-то яркой иллюстрации в раскрытой перед ним книге. Дракоша тоже с интересом поглядывала на потрепанную страницу через его плечо.

-Значит, ничего такого уж сакрального в этом нет. – Заметил Отабек, делая Юри многозначительные знаки и лицом, и руками. Юри только отмахнулся. Все прекрасно понимали, что дождаться Виктора – это самый безопасный вариант. Но получится ли его осуществить?

 

Спустя еще почти неделю внезапно объявился Яков. Юри, как обычно, присматривал за спящей дочерью, когда в дверь тихонько поскреблись, и пожилой дракон с невероятной грацией втек внутрь комнаты. Юри сделал ему знак не шуметь, и Яков тут же поманил его наружу, в гостиную.

-Приветствую. – Коротко бросил пожилой дракон и слегка поклонился, пока Юри пытался собраться с мыслями, чтобы задать нужные вопросы, выбрав их предварительно из того бардака, что творился у него в голове и на сердце.

-Где Виктор? – Коротко спросил Юри, не давая Якову даже малейшей возможности уйти от ответа.

-Виктор остался в землях Клана. Это временно. Он прислал меня вместо…

Юри с чувством вбил кулак в резную деревянную панель – часть оклада дверного косяка, рядом с которым он все еще стоял. Обида, злость и даже какая-то странная ярость переполняли его. Он глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и постарался успокоиться, напомнив себе, что совсем рядом дремлет его дочь, которую никак нельзя разбудить, ибо, как и с любым маленьким ребенком, себе дороже выйдет.

-В этом действительно была такая уж необходимость? – Сглотнув обиду, спросил Юри, не глядя на Якова. Тот лишь вздохнул.

-Я пока точно не знаю. Но Виктор остался там не просто так. Как только прилетел, он почти безвылазно общался с матерью. Ты ведь в курсе, что она – жрица. Ей уже столько лет…  - Яков многозначительно кашлянул. – В общем, она точно знает то, чего не знаем все мы. Если она не сможет вам помочь, то не сможет никто.

-Хорошо. – Вздохнул Юри, продолжая глотать непролитые слезы и сдерживаться. – Как… Как скоро он собирается вернуться?

-Он не называл конкретных сроков… - Яков замялся. – К Юриной свадьбе, я думаю.

-Т.е. осталось совсем немного. – Заключил Юри, понимая, что угодил в какую-то неприятную и очень пугающую западню.

-Да. Времени не так много. – Согласился Яков. Юри поднял на него взгляд и вдруг вспомнил кое-что.

-Имя. – Проговорил нерешительно он. Яков недоуменно уставился в ответ. – Имя. Нам нужно выбрать для нее имя. И раз уж Виктора тут нет… Возможно…

-Я могу рассказать, как мы выбираем имена, - начал было Яков, уловив суть проблемы. – Но у нас это обычно делают родители детёныша. И никак иначе. Пока Виктора здесь нет, ты можешь только подобрать варианты, но не сможешь сделать окончательного выбора. Для этого необходимо его присутствие.

-Тогда какого он так не вовремя испарился?! – Не сдержался Юри, прикусив нижнюю губу, чтобы не разрыдаться в голос. Эмоции переполняли его. И все они были не самыми приятными.

-Прошу простить меня. Но… - Яков печально вздохнул. – Я часто задаюсь этим вопросом. – Добавил он после небольшой паузы, будто бы решая, стоит ли озвучивать Юри подобное. Юри в ответ только вздохнул.

-На самом деле, ты можешь дать ей временное имя. – Вдруг оживился Яков. – Пока Виктор не вернется. У нас есть традиция: если в том есть реальная необходимость, мы даем малышам домашнее имя, только для узкого круга, для семьи. И потом, когда детёныш подрастает, мы даем ему уже полноценное имя. Считается, что это правильно, потому что так врагу не будет известно твое истинное имя. И ты сможешь спутать ему карты. В некотором роде. – Пояснил пожилой дракон.

-У Виктора случайно не было такого вот домашнего имени? – Вдруг воодушевился Юри. Ему представилось, как еще маленький дракончик необычной масти ходит по пятам за своими сородичами, и они ласково зовут его Хвостиком. Это заставило Юри улыбнуться, и на сердце стало неожиданно тепло.

-Вообще-то нет. Виктора его мать отдала мне на воспитание уже довольно подросшим и с истинным именем в придачу. – Проговорил пожилой дракон. – Так что никакой интриги тут особой нет. Если только все было до его знакомства со мной. Но об этом он лучше расскажет сам. – Проворчал Яокв. – Если вспомнит. Юри усмехнулся и кивнул.

-Я могу выбрать любое имя? Не важно, какое? – Решил уточнить он.

-Да, безусловно. На твое усмотрение. Главное, чтобы ей самой нравилось.

-Отлично. – Тепло, что еще недавно только-только начало согревать его изнутри, продолжало растекаться по всему телу. Юри уже точно знал, как будет называть дочку до возвращения своего импульсивного блудного мужа.

 

 

-Тебе нравится? – С опаской поинтересовался Юри, поглаживая дочку по спине. Дракоша мягко урчала в ответ, расположившись у него на коленях. Она заглянула ему в глаза и воодушевленно кивнула.

«Забавно. Мне нравится.» - Возвестила она, воодушевленно замотав пухлым хвостом из стороны в сторону, точно веселый щенок. Она и в самом деле походила на большую собаку. Юри старался гнать от себя подобные мысли, ведь она была его дочерью, а не кем-то еще. И уж тем более не была собакой.

-Значит, так и будем тебя называть? – С улыбкой уточнил Отабек. Юрочка снова с недовольной миной восседал на диване, скрестив руки на груди и явно дуясь. Появление Якова не добавило ему веселья. Сам пожилой дракон с умилением наблюдал за своей (технически) внучкой. Еще в первый момент дракоша отнеслась к нему со всем возможным снисхождением, а именно обнюхала со всех сторон и выдала вердикт – «свой». Оказалось, что ей этого вполне достаточно, чтобы комфортно ощущать себя в обществе хоть дракона, хоть человека. Кроме запаха ее пало что волновало. Казалось, она может прочесть по личному аромату абсолютно все о своем знакомом. Возможно, так оно и было.

Феликс тоже заинтересовался Яковом. Он был не столь бесцеремонен, в отличие от дракоши, и даже удосужился представиться по всей форме, как учила его хозяйка дома. Яков был удивлен и несколько тронут. Особенно тем, что мальчик признал в нем более сильного, доминантного самца, а значит и более уважаемого члена стаи. Этого старику было достаточно.

-Я не очень понял из того, что рассказал мне Виктор, кем была твоя мать. – Заговорил с мальчиком Яков, когда первая волна эмоций в гостиной немного улеглась. Феликс перевел на него взгляд своих огромных глаз и невозмутимо изрек.

-Думаю, она была драконом.

-Я не об этом. – Прервал его Яков. – Я хочу спросить тебя, знаешь ли ты, что драконы бывают разными? Например, мы с тобой разумны. А есть драконы, что ведут себя, как домашний скот… - Пожилой дракон сделал паузу,  будто внутри у него происходила нешуточная борьба с самим собой. Возможно, так оно и было.

-Я понимаю, к чему все идет. – Пробормотал Феликс. – Моя мама – дракон. Но она не такая, как ты. Ты другой. И Виктор другой. И Юра другой. Мы с мамой не такие. И она, - Феликс ткнул пальцем в сторону дракоши, которая счастливо облизывала лицо своего родителя. – Она тоже другая.

-Ясно. – Яков тяжело вздохнул. – Дети… Что с вас взять. – Резюмировал он после небольшой паузы, продолжая издалека изучать веселящуюся внучку.

-Так значит, Хвостик? – Усмехнулась Минако, явно желая перевести разговор на иную тему. – А потом, когда явится Виктор, мы сможем дать ей нормальное, человеческое… Т.е. драконье имя?

-Да, - кивнул Яков. – Это временный вариант, чтобы вам было комфортнее к ней обращаться. А потом… Потом Юри с Виктором выберут более подходящее для принцессы имя.

В воздухе повисло неловкое молчание, нарушаемое только счастливой возней дракоши.

-Отлично. – Буркнул Юрочка, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я откланяюсь, с вашего позволения. Пойду к будущей свекрови. Пусть расскажет, кому я там должен сдаться ради тонн ткани и дня позора.

-Я с тобой! – Воодушевилась Минако, покосившись на Юри. Но тот только махнул рукой, чтобы она спокойно шла.

-Теперь у нас на одну няньку больше. Так что идите. – Пояснил Юри, почесывая дракошу за перепончатым ушком. Та облизала длинным языком его руку чуть не до самого локтя – ведь дотянулась же!

-Отлично! – Минако обняла дракончика за плечи и поволокла прочь. За последние дни она отлично изучила дворец и находила покои хозяйки без особых проблем даже в состоянии глубокой нетрезвости. Надо отметить, что они с Офелией неожиданно нашли общий язык на этом поприще. Особенно, когда Офелия узнала, что Минако умеет творить алкоголь буквально из воздуха. Что тут началось… В общем, ведунья теперь частенько ночевала в покоях госпожи, ибо… Но это уже немного другая история.

-Тебе не кажется, что это несколько странно. – Вдруг проговорил Юри, обращаясь к Отабеку. – Я хочу сказать, раз почти все в курсе, что Юлия вовсе не Юлия, а Юрий, то зачем весь этот маскарад?

-Об этом знают только те, кто населяет дворец. Это ничтожная часть населения провинции. Так что мы пока еще немного поразыгрываем из Юрочки принцессу Юлию. Кто знает, что еще нас ждет с этой свадьбой. Пусть лучше все думают, что моя невеста – нежная принцесса. Сюрприз будет просто невероятным, когда это раскроется. –Отабек довольно прищурился. – Ведь Микки тоже был неприятно удивлен в первый момент, когда узнал, кто такой Юра. Но он, надо сказать, хорошо подготовился.

-Не может быть, чтобы у нас здесь был шпион? – Предположил Пхичит, до этого молчаливо сидевший в стороне. Когда он не участвовал в воспитании дракоши, о нем тут же забывали начисто. При этом он постоянно находился там, где была юная дочурка Юри, не оставляя ее ни на мгновение, точно хороший телохранитель.

-Интересная мысль. – Кивнул Отабек. – Все может быть. И тогда нам стоит быть еще более осторожными. Ведь не только Микки заинтересован в том, чтобы иметь к нам ключик на все случаи жизни. У нас прилично врагов и без него.

-Каждый норовит нож в спину воткнуть? – Усмехнулся понимающе Яков. Отабек кивнул.

-Примерно так и есть. Моя матушка могла бы многое порассказать на эту тему.

-Например, о том, как твой батюшка постоянно где-то пропадает? – Продолжал с усмешкой пожилой дракон. Отабек снова кивнул, на этот раз уже не настолько беззаботно, как раньше. Тема его ветреного отца особенно сильно его задевала.

-Хвостик, не пора ли тебе укладываться? – Заботливо протянул Юри, поглядывая на часы, что стояли на каминной полке. Раньше он видел часы только в Академии в Столице. А тут они  были почти в каждой комнате и будто бы кричали о том, в какой роскоши жили родители Отабека, да и он сам когда-то. Временами Юри это угнетало.

Дракоша весело махнула хвостом и спрыгнула с его колен, кокетливо помахав лапой своему новоиспеченному дедушке.

-Пара часиков, и она снова будет с вами. – Провозгласил Юри, от души зевнув. Отабек с Яковом проводили их до двери в спальню с пониманием во взглядах. Пхичит вздохнул и поднялся, направляясь за ними следом. Феликс проследил мгновение за всей процессией, а потом просто встал и направился на выход.

-Я тут сейчас не нужен, а спать днем я не люблю. – Пояснил он прежде, чем скрылся за дверями, ведущими в коридор.

-Современные дети. – Проворчал Яков. Отабек машинально кивнул. Его мысли были заняты другим. Что, если во дворце действительно был шпион? И что, если обо всех их планах и приготовлениях уже давно известно Микки? Отабека не покидало неприятное ощущение после их стычки, завершившейся не в его пользу. Микки с его драконом был намного их сильнее.

Надо сказать, что, разворачивая всю эту авантюру, Отабек очень рассчитывал на поддержку от Виктора и его Клана. Он прекрасно понимал, что его магические способности далеки от необходимого для нормального боя уровня. Он мог бы обороняться, но не вести наступательный бой. И это его угнетало, причем, сильно.

 

 

 

Платье, что предполагалось надеть на Юрочку, оказалось страшных масштабов отрезом полупрозрачной ткани все того же едва заметного зеленого оттенка. Т.е. при определенном освещении ее вполне можно было принять за белую.

Дракончик стоял на специальном возвышении, а вокруг ворковала с полным булавок ртом швея. Минако почти лежала на кушетку где-то в стороне и что-то оживленно обсуждала со стоявшей поодаль Офелией. Юрка к их болтовне даже не пытался прислушиваться. Ему было совершенно не до того.

Изначально он согласился на свадьбу и все прочее лишь ради того, чтобы быть с любимым. Теперь же выходило, что Отабек был занят почти круглые сутки. А сам Юрка погряз во всей этой свадебной подготовке настолько, что чувствовал себя разбитым. Он частенько спрашивал себя, было бы все иначе, будь он в роли жениха, а не невесты. И сам же себе отвечал, что, скорее всего, с его природным везением разницы он бы не почувствовал. Это удручало.

-Не куксись ты так, мальчик мой. – Проворковала Офелия, подойдя поближе и заглянув ему прямо в глаза. Даже стоя на этом возвышении, он был едва-едва выше ее, и их взгляды свободно встретились на одном уровне.

-А вы считаете, что это нормально? Я же не девица на выданье, в конце концов. – Угрюмо заметил дракончик.

-Ты же понимаешь, что это необходимо. – Проговорила Офелия, сияя. По всему выходило, что как раз она получала от происходящего невероятное удовольствие. – Я очень ценю, что моему сыну достался такой понимающий и поддерживающий его партнер. – Доверительно сообщила она, склонившись почти к самому уху дракончика. Тот на мгновение замер, глаза его широко распахнулись, сердце дрогнуло в груди и пропустило удар, а потом заколотилось с такой силой, что дышать стало тяжело.

-И посему, тебе стоит немного потерпеть. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Еще пара недель…

Юрка скорбно вздохнул и кивнул, пряча глаза. Почему-то ему было почти больно смотреть в глаза этой женщине после слов доверия, что она только что произнесла. Что ж, он сделает все, что только от него зависит, чтобы вся эта свадебная авантюра прошла на «ура!».

 

 

 

Офелия подняла с пола отброшенный в суете прошлым вечером шелковый халат и, немного пошатываясь, побрела через комнату, желая подойти поближе к Минако, лежавшей на кушетке у самого выхода из спальни и явно все еще спавшей. Неожиданно женщина споткнулась и чуть не упала, оглушительно взвизгнув. Когда она перевела взгляд себе под ноги, крик ее стал более щемящим и однозначно намного громче.

-Что?! Кто здесь?! – Минако резко села с широко распахнутыми глазами и с недоумением заозиралась по сторонам. Офелия стояла посреди спальни с прижатыми ко рту ладонями, стараясь не заорать снова.

Минако перевела удивленный, но внимательный взгляд с лица женщины ей под ноги и тут уже сама была готова завизжать вместе с ней.

У ног Офелии лежал человек. Он выглядел измученным и даже не пытался шевелиться. Минако в одно мгновение оказалась рядом с ним и предательски разрыдалась. Офелия всего через секунду присоединилась к ней, подавив в себе подступающую панику.

Алдияр, а это был именно он, лежал между ними совершенно неподвижно. Минако, размазывая по лицу слезы, вдруг вспомнила, что является ведуньей и, в некотором роде, может оказать ему всю необходимую помощь, как лекарь. Она тут же взяла себя в руки и начала проверять у него сердцебиение, дыхание и прочее. В процессе всех этих манипуляций Алдияр приоткрыл глаза и вымученно посмотрел на ведунью. Мгновение в его глазах сияло понимание, сменившееся любовью. Но тут он перевел взгляд на Офелию и окончательно растерялся.

-Где я? – Прохрипел он. Минако приложила палец к его губам и пробормотала, не отрываясь от своих действий, чтобы он помолчал. Офелия тоже молчала, утирая слезы рукавом своего ночного платья.

А началось все накануне вечером. Промучив Юрочку несколько часов с примеркой свадебного платья, ведунья с хозяйкой дома отпустили дракончика к любимому с наставлением отсыпаться, пока есть такая возможность. А сами направились в покои к Офелии, выставив оттуда абсолютно всех, кто мог бы хоть слов им сказать поперек, и совершенно по-свински напились. Если бы кто-то взглянул на сиятельную госпожу Алтын в процессе этой попойки, они бы просто ее не узнали.

Офелия проявила все свои самые сокровенные стороны и даже заслужила от ведуньи вопль уважения, опустошив чашу с ее фирменным коктейлем залпом. Выругавшись не хуже распоследнего солдафона, госпожа Офелия бросилась в объятия ведуньи, как делала уже ни раз за последние дни, ссылаясь на одиночество и тяжелую долю, и поволокла ведунью в постель.

В какой момент обе уснули, сказать было сложно, потому что выпито уже после было не меньше, чем до. И то, что случилось, пока обе были в отключке, тоже никто рассказать им бы не смог. А случилось следующее: Минако, упившись настолько, что потеряла остатки контроля над собственной магией, ушла в мир грез, одновременно выпустив из его подобия заточенного там Алдияра.

Коварный подарок Верховного Короля в ночь исчезновения Алдияра оставался для ведуньи совершенной тайной, пока ее собственная магия не предала ее, выйдя из-под контроля. Конечно же, когда Верховный упрятал своего сводного брата в такую оригинальную темницу, он и думать не мог, что его оттуда выпустит кто-то, кроме него самого. Кто же знал, что феи, пусть и лишь на долю, настолько отличаются от людей по качеству магии и силе контроля над ней.

Верховный рассчитывал, что Алдияр останется в своей темнице до тех пор, пока все в королевстве не уляжется. Но не тут –то было. Фея, как обычно, решила по-своему.

И вот теперь Алдияр лежал посреди спальни, которую долгие годы делил с супругой, с нависшей над ним ведуньей и самой Офелией, на лице которой читалась внутренняя суровая борьба.

-На случай, если ты хочешь его ударить, я бы не советовала этого делать. – Предупредила ведунья. – Я еще не совсем поняла, что с ним такое случилось. Потому пока не могу сказать, во что это выльется.

Офелия фыркнула и уперла кулаки в бока, явно собираясь поскандалить.

-Ты его не защищай! Где его столько времени носило?! – Зло проговорила она, отворачиваясь.

-Кошечка моя, - проворковал Алдияр, не мешая, тем не менее, Минако делать ее работу. – Я совершенно точно не собирался никуда пропадать. Я даже не понимаю, где именно я был. Я…

-Помолчи, ты меня сбиваешь! – Прошипела сквозь зубы Минако. – Сначала я сделаю все, чтобы ты не умер. – Пояснила она и следом добавила. – А уже потом сделаю все, чтобы прибить тебя собственными руками!

 

 

Известие о том, что Алдияр нашелся, облетело дворец с такой скоростью, что и лесной пожар умер бы от зависти. Слугам был дан строгий наказ ни при каких обстоятельствах не рассказывать о возвращении хозяина никому за пределами дворца. Отабек справедливо рассудил (и с ним все согласились), что так всем будет спокойнее. Если что, они всегда успеют преподнести это в качестве сюрприза на свадьбе всем собравшимся и сочувствующим.

Убийство мужа и любовника было решено отложить до лучших времен. И Минако, и Офелия сошлись на том, что обижены на Алдияра, а потому ему придется какое-то время пожить в гостевом крыле. Для хозяина дома это известие стало чуть ли не худшим вариантом, чем пара хороших ударов, которые предполагались изначально.

-Девочки?! – Взмолился он, буквально ползая перед ними на коленях. Но «девочки» были непреклонны. И Алдияру пришлось перебраться в гостевое крыло дворца.

-Как они его! – Усмехнулся Юрка, выслушивая стенания будущего свекра, когда все они собрались в гостиной при гостевых покоях.

-Я ничего иного от нашей госпожи Минако и не ожидал. – Рассмеялся Юри. Пхичит только плечами пожал и направился вместе с дракошей в спальню Юри. Что-то там она забыла и попросила его поискать. Потом оказалось, правда, что она просто хотела побольше узнать о «новом человеке», как сказала она сама, а спросить напрямую постеснялась. Пхичит в двух словах пересказал то, что знал сам. Хвостик осталась очень довольна услышанным.

Пока они с Пхичитом секретничали, в гостиную ворвался Феликс и с радостным воплем бросился отцу на шею.

-Ты так вырос! – Выдохнул Алдияр. – Не шкодишь тут без меня?

Фелкис потупился. Алдияр потрепал его по волосам и усадил к себе на колени. И как только Феликс устроился поудобнее, Юри вдруг осенило.

-Ваше… - Начал было он, но осекся.

-Просто Алдияр, - поправил его хозяин дома. – Какие уж тут церемонии…

-Алдияр… - Юри все еще ощущал некоторое смущение, говоря это. – Мать Феликса… Она…

-Красивая женщина. Она здесь? – Алдияр заинтригованно посмотрел на Феликса, а потом на Отабека, вид у которого был весьма недовольный. Юрка сидел рядом с ним и только веселился, наблюдая за происходящим, скрестив руки на груди.

-Мы это у тебя спросить хотели. – Бросил Отабек. – Точнее, просто узнать у тебя, где же она?

-Она должна была прибыть следом за Феликсом. Мы договорились с ней, что я беру к себе мальчика, чтобы она могла кое-что уладить. И она должна была прибыть вместе с дочерью…

-Твоей дочерью? – Суровым тоном переспросил Отабек. Алдияр замахал руками перед собой, чуть не стряхнув Феликса с колен.

-Нет же! Феликс да, он мой сын. Но та девочка… Я не знаю, откуда она взялась. Она точно не моя.

-Ты знаешь, что Феликс – наполовину дракон? – Не унимался Отабек, наседая на отца. Алдияр уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  – Ясно. Ты не знал… Или…

-Я предполагал, что все не настолько просто, как могло бы показаться на первый взгляд. Но я думал, что она…

-Ясно. Можешь не продолжать. – Буркнул Отабек. Юрка рядом с ним вдруг стал предельно серьезным.

-И где же она, если не здесь? – Высказал он вслух вопрос, который явно волновал многих в этой комнате.

-Полагаю, все еще решает свои проблемы. – Отозвался задумчиво Алдияр. Феликс у него на коленях завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. И уже через мгновение он мирно дремал.

Пхичит с дракошей как раз вернулись в гостиную, и Хвостик по секрету сообщила Юри, что именно она узнала о «новом человеке». Юри ласково потрепал дочку по макушке и устроил на диване рядом с собой. Хвостик росла с невероятной скоростью. Еще немного и она могла бы потягаться размерами с Феликсом. Это немного пугало.

-Прошу прощения, но… - Алдияр во все глаза следил за счастливой возней Хвостика и Юри. – Но ведь это дракон, да?

-Она такая же, как Феликс. – Небрежно бросил Отабек, чувствуя, как кровь бросилась в лицо. – Она тоже дракон лишь частично. Это долгая история.

-Да-да, я помню, что тут все не так просто, как могло бы показаться. – Снова энергично зажестикулировал Алдияр и тут же опомнился, поняв, что теперь уже не может так бурно реагировать из-за Феликса.

-Именно так. – Сдержанно бросил Отабек. С момента, как Алдияр вернулся, он страшно раздражал своего сына всем своим видом. Все дело было в том, что Алдияр вел себя так, будто ничего особенного не произошло. Его отсутствие на протяжении нескольких недель, за которые все его близкие уже успели его даже похоронить, в его восприятии было чем-то совершенно обыденным. И Отабека это откровенно бесило. Было похоже, что его отец вообще  не понимает, насколько сильные эмоции всем им пришлось из-за него пережить.

Масла в огонь подливало то, что Алдияр вел себя, как обычно. Т.е. максимально беззаботно. И, в целом, Отабек, как никто, был на стороне матери и ведуньи в их почти смертельной обиде.

-Была бы моя воля, я бы его вообще выставил из дворца. Проветриться. – Бросил он в приватном разговоре с Юрочкой, когда его отец только объявился и продемонстрировал полное отсутствие раскаяния. – Матушка с ним в этот раз как-то уж очень мягко…

Юрочка тогда ничего не сказал, но теперь, видя, насколько беззаботно ведет себя Алдияр, ему начало казаться, что госпожа Алтын не так уж неправа в своем гневе, впрочем, как и Отабек с Минако.

-Отец, мне не хотелось бы напоминать тебе, но все мы тут с нетерпением ждали твоего возвращения. И не только из-за Феликса… - Отабек откашлялся и выпрямился, глядя на родителя суровым взглядом. – Ты хоть немного представляешь, в каком положении мы тут все оказались?

Алдияр немного недоуменно взглянул на сына в ответ, а потом сдержанно рассмеялся.

-Не думаю, что я смог бы как-то повлиять на положение вещей. – Он тут же замолчал, потому что увидел, как в глазах Отабека закипает ярость. – Нет, подожди, дело не в том, что я не хотел бы помочь. Я как раз собирался вмешаться во все это, когда мой брат, твой дядя, попросил меня этого не делать. И даже пригрозил, что не позволит мне вмешаться своими методами, если я не ослушаюсь его. И вот…

Юри удивленно вскинул бровь. Он не слышал до сих пор всей истории о том, почему и куда пропал Алдияр и откуда он так внезапно явился.

-Наш Верховный – большой шутник. – Пояснил Отабек, видя недоумение на лице Юри, да и Пхичита тоже. – Когда отец не пожелал прислушаться к его наставлениям, он сделал самое простое и самое надежное, что мог бы сотворить. Привязал его к Минако на магическом уровне. Спрятал человека внутрь ауры магического существа. Я о таком только в книгах читал.

-А мне ничего подобного не попадалось. – Восхищенно воскликнул Пхичит. – В Академии точно ни в одной книге о подобном не говорится.

-Особенности высокого положения. – Небрежно бросил Отабек. – Не все книги есть в библиотеке Академии. Некоторые можно найти только в королевской библиотеке. Никогда бы не подумал, что мне пригодится мой опыт магического ноля. – Он с раздражением на лице поднялся, явно собираясь уходить. Юрка, до этого сидевший рядом с ним, тоже вскочил на ноги и перехватил его руку, когда Отабек уже почти развернулся к выходу. Наездник внимательно проследил за рукой Юрочки и недоуменно взглянул на него. – Мне нужно закончить дела, да и новые донесения тоже…

-А я? – Растерянно поинтересовался дракончик. – Я уже не твое дело?

Отабек опешил. Все в гостиной внезапно замерли, боясь усугубить хоть чем-то назревающий скандал.

-Не в этом смысле… - Отабек не знал, что сказать. Он был застигнут врасплох и никак не мог сообразить, как реагировать из-за накопившейся усталости и полного сумбура в голове. Юрка еще с минуту просто смотрел на него, а потом медленно уронил руку, размыкая хватку. Отабек среагировал мгновенно, заключив дракончика в свои объятия, но вред уже был причинен. Юра зло вывернулся и, почти отчаянно развернувшись на пятках, прошествовал через всю гостиную в дальнюю дверь, ведущую в круговой коридор. Отабек хотел было броситься следом за ним, но не мог. Он понимал, что одними словами дело не кончится. Что все эти выяснения отношений могут растянуться на долгие часы. На часы, которых у него не было. Он был единственным, кто в полной мере был осведомлен о том, насколько бедственным было их положение.

Свадьба была лишь досадной помехой в ворохе военных проблем, тайн и заговоров, которые с каждым днем только множились. И от всего этого у Отабека в прямом смысле закипало в голове. Он прямо чувствовал, как его мозг вот-вот взорвется от настигшего его напряжения. Ну и как тут при всем этом реагировать на Алдияра, что беззаботно устроился на диване с Фелкисом на коленях?

Отабек обвел суровым взглядом всех, кто был в гостиной. Он тяжело вздохнул и, извинившись, вышел прочь, как и собирался, отправляясь решать накопившиеся проблемы. Он прекрасно осознавал, что из всех собравшихся только Юри, пожалуй, мог бы оказать ему посильную помощь. Но юный маг был поглощен воспитанием дочери и, казалось, просто не мог от нее оторваться.

-Как же все это не вовремя! – С раздражением бросил Отабек в гулкую тишину коридоров дворца. «Поскорее возвращайся, Виктор! Без тебя этот бардак не разгрести!» Добавил он про себя, зашагав решительно по коридору.

 

 

Виктор явился так же внезапно, как отбыл. Он просто вдруг вошел в гостиную, где уже привычно собрались все обитатели гостевого крыла дворца, и с улыбкой обвел всех счастливым взглядом.

-Хвостик, нет! – Юри не смог удержать подросшую дракошку, у которой от радости при виде Виктора явно сорвало все возможные тормоза, коих и так было не слишком много. Она с разбегу бросилась ему в объятия и чуть не опрокинула Виктора на пол. Он лишь чудом удержался на ногах, позволяя дракоше восторженно вылизывать ему лицо.

Остальные тоже были рады видеть дракона. Но даже примерно не настолько, насколько был рад его видеть Юри. Лишь присутствие друзей не дало ему подобно Хвостику броситься к Виктору с объятиями и поцелуями.

-Ничего себе, ты так выросла! – Усмехнулся Виктор, усаживаясь рядом с Юри и не удержавшись от легкого поцелуя, как только тот оказался в непосредственной близости. Хвостик тут же с пыхтением взобралась на диван между ними и устроилась так, чтобы голова лежала точно на коленях Виктора, подставляя ему ухо, чтобы тот за ним почесал. Виктор только усмехнулся и выполнил навязчивую просьбу дракоши.

За ними внимательно наблюдал Яков, которого как раз пригласили потому, что он должен был со дня на день начать обучать Феликса и Хвостик драконьим премудростям, в которых, очевидно, разбирался лучше всех. В конце концов, именно он вырастил Виктора и помогал воспитывать Юрочку.

-Хвостик, не наглей! – Проворчал Юри, сплетая пальцы с пальцами свободной руки Виктора. Дракон усмехнулся.

-Хвостик? Не выдержали и дали ей домашнее имя? – С улыбкой уточнил он. Юри кивнул.

-Нам было сложновато обращаться к ней «эй, ты!». – С легкой издевкой отметил он. Виктор пожал плечами.

-Видимо, это будет у нас фамильное домашнее имя. – Усмехнулся он вместо ответа. Юри на мгновение зарделся. Неужели он угадал? Очевидно, так и было. – Не удивляйся так сильно. Матушка тоже так меня называла. Я почти позабыл об этом. Но она напомнила во время наших недавних бесед. И про домашнее имя тоже. Мы с Юркой им никогда не пользовались. Просто не было в этом необходимости. Да и к Якову я пришел уже с полноценным именем. Так что многое позабыть успел.

Виктор с теплотой во взгляде рассматривал профиль Юри, который в этот момент косился на Якова и ничего вокруг себя не замечал. Было видно, что дракон по своему мужу соскучился. И как только Юри перевел взгляд на Виктора, тот спешно отвернулся, ухмыляясь.

-Что у нас плохого? – С той же улыбкой поинтересовался Виктор, переводя взгляд на Отабека, на этот раз расслабленно сидевшего в обнимку с совершенно счастливым Юркой. Что там у них произошло после их ссоры, никто точно не знал. Но последние несколько дней царила полная идиллия, не отметить которую было просто невозможно.

Минако по секрету нашептала всем заинтересованным, что видела, как Юрка нарезал круги той злополучной ночью прямо над резными башнями дворца в своем драконьем обличии. Вроде как Отабек был при нем. Те, кто был в курсе физиологических проблем перетасовки тел драконов, тогда понимающе закивали.

-Не то, чтобы прямо вот плохого… - Отбаек на мгновение выпрямился, выпуская дракончика из объятий под его протестующие вздохи. – Война у нас тут намечается, если ты не в курсе…

Виктор был в курсе и как раз поспешил со своим возвращением, чтобы немного разрядить обстановку.

-Я подтверждаю наш союз. – Коротко сообщил он, став максимально серьезным. Хвостик у него на коленях вскинула голову, вопросительно заглядывая ему в глаза. «А что это значит?» Спросила она прямо у него в голове. Виктор улыбнулся ей и тихонько отозвался: «Потом расскажу». Хвостик сощурилась, но кивнула и снова устроила голову у него на коленях, точно огромная кошка. Юри в который раз уже отметил это сходство кошек и драконов. Именно на кошек они и были больше всего похожи. Грациозные, милые, но опасные, очень опасные.

-Отлично. – Кивнул Отабек. – Так сколько?

-Что сколько? – Удивился Юри.

-Десять. – Бросил в ответ Виктор. – Включая меня, Якова и Юрку. За Юри не поручусь. Хотя и он тоже мог бы поучаствовать в драконьей шкуре. У нас не так много состоявшихся магов, которые могли бы прибыть сюда под человеческими личинами, не вызывая подозрений. В ближайшие дни представители Северного Клана начнут съезжаться на свадьбу Юрки. Приглашенные гости со стороны одного из молодых – что может быть банальнее?

-Действительно. – Согласился Отабек. – С вами у нас будет два десятка драконов. Все еще слишком мало. Но уже что-то.

Виктор кивнул. В этот момент оживился Алдияр, который до сих пор что-то рассеянно листал. Кипа бумаг на его коленях могла быть чем угодно, от государственных документов до рукописи романа.

-Я думаю, я смогу добыть нам еще драконов. – С пылающим взглядом заметил он. Отабек скептически воззрился на него. Напряжение между отцом и сыном никак не желало уходить.

-Интересно, как же? – Язвительно спросил Отабек. Юрка взял его за руку, привлекая внимание и желая тем самым немного охладить его пыл.

-Не волнуйся, никто не пострадает. – Небрежно бросил Алдияр. Феликс, возившийся у его ног, вдруг оживился и поднялся на ноги, заглядывая в бумаги на коленях родителя.

-Мама там? – Вдруг спросил он. Алдияр пожал плечами.

-Возможно, малыш. – Отозвался Алдияр, потрепав его по голове. – Скоро узнаем.

 

 


	13. Глава 11.5. Вспомнить всё

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С Днем Рождения нашего любимого Юрку))))

 

Дверь приоткрылась с легким шорохом. Отабек замер на мгновение, прислушиваясь, но внутри комнаты было очень, непривычно тихо. Ему даже показалось, что дракончика в комнате нет вовсе. Но тут он уловил едва слышный вздох и поспешил войти, прикрывая дверь за собой поплотнее.

Последние недели были настоящим испытанием для Юрочки и его возлюбленного. Особенно тяжело пришлось дракончику, потому что он внезапно оказался еще и «не самым младшим в семье». Внимание было приковано всецело к дочери Виктора, и это Юрку сильно задевало. До сих пор он был любимым ребенком. Избалованным и себялюбивым. Виктор действительно был ответственным и любящим наставником и настолько избаловал Юрочку вниманием, что теперь тот чувствовал себя попросту брошенным.

Отабек все понимал, ведь он не только видел раздражение на личике возлюбленного, но и мог читать его мысли, его чувства, эмоции. И все это его немного раздражало. Отабек справедливо считал, что оба они находятся в равно неприятном положении. Он тоже был занят. Нет, не подготовкой к свадьбе, зато намного более ответственными и важными вещами. И пытаться объяснить все это дракончику, было бы делом бесполезным и даже болезненным. Отабек это понимал и потому даже не пытался.

И вот теперь, очевидно, была достигнута некая точка кипения. Прошлый вечер это наглядно показал. Когда дракончик с раздражением вырвался из его объятий, Отабеку внезапно показалось, будто пол ушел у него из-под ног. Он вдруг осознал, насколько сильна была обида в сердце Юрочки. И теперь он стоял в нерешительности в изножье его кровати и косился на спящего возлюбленного.

Ему почти до  боли хотелось приблизиться, коснуться светлых волос, провести кончиками пальцев вдоль изящной линии челюсти, спускаясь к шее и дальше вдоль ключицы. Ему многое хотелось сделать и сказать, но Отабек не решался. И дело тут было даже не в том, что он боялся разбудить дракончика или вызвать в нем раздражение. Отабек отчетливо осознавал, что он боится причинить возлюбленному боль тем или иным способом. Потому что он знал, каким гордым было это хрупкое существо.

-Если ты сейчас же не сдвинешься с места, я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю. – Голос дракончика звучал почти оглушительно, буквально взрывая тишину комнаты. Отабек дернулся, как от удара, и тут же нервно выдохнул, резко и шумно.

-И давно ты не спишь? – Решил уточнить он.

-Примерно… - Юрочка открыл глаза и сел в ворохе простыней и одеял. Распущенные волосы прядями разметались по обнаженным плечам. Отабек на мгновение замер, чувствуя, как сердце пропустило удар. Дракончик в этом хрупком теле напоминал фею. Нет, не Минако с ее вечным разгульным настроением. Скорее мифического персонажа, о котором Отабек, возможно, слышал когда-то в сказках, что рассказывала ему мать. 

-Примерно с момента, как ты начал раздраженно взвешивать нашу занятость в последние дни. – Продолжил дракончик, сонно потянувшись. Его глаза поблескивали зеленоватыми бликами в мягком лунном свете, лившемся сквозь приоткрытые шторы. – Ты пришел, чтобы напомнить мне о моем эгоизме? – Иронично поинтересовался он. Отабек снова дернулся, но тут же взял себя в руки, решив не обижаться на слова дракончика.

-Я пришел, чтобы извиниться… - Тихо произнес он и тут же услышал, как Юрка в голос фыркнул.

-Не чувствую раскаяния. – Бросил дракончик, сердито покосившись на своего наездника. Он подтянул к себе простыню и укутался в нее по самую шею. – Я думаю, тебе наконец-то стало одиноко без меня. И ты тут же прибежал…

Отабека почти физически резанули слова возлюбленного. Он почти почувствовал, как из раны на сердце брызнули первые капли крови. Юрка поднял на него свои прозрачно-зеленые глаза и внимательно изучал черты его лица. Потом он вдруг тряхнул своей светлой головой, и Отабеку показалось, что он заметил слетевшие по щекам слезы.

-Прости… - Тихо пробормотал дракончик, отводя взгляд и пряча нос в спешно подтянутые к груди под простыней колени. Отабек порывисто вздохнул и в одно мгновение заключил любимого в объятия, крепкие, но нежные. Юрка тут же ткнулся носом ему в плечо и шумно всхлипнул. Отабеку вдруг показалось, что именно этого ему и не доставало так отчаянно последние дни. Вот так запросто держать дракончика в своих объятиях, гладить его по мягким волосам и слышать биение его сердца рядом.

-Это ты прости меня. Я не осознавал, насколько меня поглотили дела. Вся эта рутина… - Отабек тяжело вздохнул и понял, что просто не может обличить собственные чувства в слова. Вместо этого он раскрыл своему дракону собственный разум, распахнул двери в него настолько широко, чтобы не осталось ни единого сомнения, ни единой причины думать, что он мог бы не раскаяться в том, как вел себя в последние дни.

Дракончик на мгновение задохнулся, почувствовав весь этот поток чувств, мыслей, эмоций, сметающий все на своем пути, что исходил от его наездника. Ему просто ничего не оставалось, как принять его, со всеми его недостатками и таким искренним раскаянием. Юра в последний раз всхлипнул и немного отстранился, закрываясь от возлюбленного, перекрывая раскрытый поток его сознания.

-Я чувствую себя таким дураком. – Прогнусавил дракончик, прячась за завесой из отросших волос. Отабек аккуратно отвел непослушные пряди, убирая волосы за нежное ушко дракончика. Тот замер от этого прикосновения и будто бы насторожился. Отабек тихо рассмеялся, мягко и приглушенно. Здесь, в полумраке спальни это прозвучало особенно интимно.

Юрочка поднял на него слегка заплаканное лицо и вымученно улыбнулся.

-Давай улетим отсюда? Пошло оно все… - Он снова всхлипнул, хоть и не собирался. – Ты же не хотел ввязываться во всю эту чертовщину с борьбой за власть? Зачем тогда теперь лезешь из кожи вон? Зачем все это? Зачем мы здесь?

Отабек не знал, что ответить. Он довольно долго молчал прежде, чем все же собрался с мыслями и проговорил:

\- Это мой дом. Я просто не могу иначе. – Он тяжело вздохнул и снова заключил дракончика в объятия, прижав к груди настолько крепко, насколько тот ему позволял, не начиная сопротивляться.

-На самом деле я понимаю. – Снова прогнусавил дракончик и вновь отстранился от своего наездника. – Мы можем… Хотя бы немного…

Отабек немного удивленно взглянул на него.

-Мы можем, хотя бы сегодня, вот прямо сейчас, полетать? – С надеждой в голосе выдохнул Юрочка. Отабек не выдержал и с облегчением рассмеялся.

-Конечно. – Кивнул он. – Тебе совершенно не обязательно спрашивать разрешения. Просто будь осторожен во время полета.

-Ты не летишь со мной? – Удивился дракончик. Отабек на мгновение замялся, чуть смутившись, а потом вновь порывисто и крепко обнял своего дракона.

-Конечно, я полечу с тобой, если ты мне позволишь!

-Еще бы! – Радостно отозвался Юрка, выбираясь из постели и наспех заворачиваясь в простыню. Отабек даже немного смутился. Оказалось, что стервец в самом деле спал голышом, даже, когда делал это в одиночестве. Вот что значит вольная натура!

 

 

Свист ветра в ушах, порывы которого ласкают кожу и заставляют задерживать дыхание временами. И пальцы судорожно цепляются за местами заостренную, но, в основном, очень нежную и гибкую чешую. В горле замирает вопль восторга, а сердце подскакивает насколько высоко, что вот-вот вырвется наружу.

«Ты там еще живой?» - Усмехнулся Юрка, закладывая очередной крутой вираж над остроконечными резными башнями дворца Алтынов. Отабек не сдержался и все же восторженно заорал, разрывая своими воплями ночную тишину. – «Эй, полегче!» - Возмутился дракончик у него в голове. – «Еще немного и ты всю провинцию перебудишь!»

Отабек коротко отмахнулся от него в своей голове и вновь поддался упоительному чувству восторга, которое вызывал в нем неизменно полет на спине дракончика. Хоть Юрка и был юным драконом, но все же был достаточно крупным, чтобы никоим образом не переживал за свой драгоценный груз. Отабек надежно восседал на его спине, совершенно не мешая движениям.

«Вот чего бы мне еще хотелось, так это поохотиться!» - Выпалил восторженно дракончик у него в голове, и Отабек лишь коротко кивнул, а потом мысленно с ним согласился, поняв, что Юрке банально не видно, что делает у него на спине его наездник.

-Здесь лишь кролики. – Заметил Отабек вслух, когда Юрочка начал медленно снижаться, прекратив наконец-то свои безумные пируэты в воздухе.

«Хоть мышь, мне плевать!» - Отозвался дракончик. – «Жрать хочу! А еще… Это инстинкт. Мне просто надо, понимаешь? Мне надо на кого-нибудь поохотиться!»

Отабек рассмеялся и кивнул, добавив вслух:

-Можешь поохотиться на меня, если хочешь.

Юрка вдруг ухнул резко к земле, но вовремя выровнялся и проскользил вдоль парадной лестницы дворца, мягко приземляясь на дворцовой площади. Отабек присвистнул удивленно.

-Ты чего? – Спросил он, не сдержавшись.

-А ты как думаешь? – Юрка стоял перед ним в той самой простыне и в человеческом теле, судорожно подбирая длинные края ткани, норовившие спуститься на каменную кладку мостовой.

-Ты с ума сошел?! – Чуть ли не в крик поинтересовался Отабек, мгновенно привлекая дракончика к себе и потащив его обратно во дворец. – А если нас увидит кто? Ты только представь, какие пойдут слухи!

-Можно подумать, появление дракона в ночи над дворцом слухов не вызовет. – Резонно заметил Юрочка, вдруг ойкнув. Отабек замер и тут же, хлопнув себя по лбу ладонью, подхватил дракончика на руки вместо со всеми складками простыни, в которую тот был завернут. Теперь Юрочка точно со стороны выглядел, как спасенная героем принцесса. От этой мысли ему сначала захотелось завыть в голос, но внезапно он ощутил странное тепло, разливающееся по всему телу. И тепло это частично исходило от близости Отабека, согревающего его в ночной прохладе, а частично шло от осознания того, насколько это приятно, когда любимый человек о тебе вот так заботится, буквально носит на руках.

И неожиданно для себя Юрка расслабился и позволил Отабеку отнести себя обратно в спальню и помочь справиться со всем тем жаром, что вызывали в нем отголоски сырой магии после перехода из одного тела в другое.

И лишь засыпая перед самым рассветом, вволю налюбовавшись на спящего возлюбленного, дракончик вспомнил о том, как его угораздило ввязаться во всю эту свадебную кутерьму и прочую ерунду, которая неустанно занимала как его самого, так и его возлюбленного последние недели, так что они даже наедине друг с другом побыть не могли. И Юрка поклялся самому себе, что теперь уж точно все выдержит, дойдет с Отабеком до конца, что бы ни случилось.


	14. Глава 12. Если кто-нибудь против...

До свадьбы остались считанные дни, и обещанные Виктором гости уже начали прибывать. Первыми явились очаровательная барышня с почти алыми волосами, которая тут же вызвала множество кривотолков среди местных и бурю восторгов среди слуг дворца, и угрюмый парень, стрелявший взглядом по всем, кто попадался ему на пути, с таким видом, будто ему все должны были.

-Мила и Григорий, - сдержанно представил их Виктор, когда все собрались в гостиной гостевого крыла. Юри во все глаза уставился на эту парочку, припоминая, как они выглядели в драконьих шкурах. Милу он вспомнил сразу и тут же отметил, что она выбрала для своего голема все самые яркие черты своей драконьей ипостаси. Григория Юри никак не мог вспомнить, как ни пытался. Это было одновременно и странно, и пугающе.

-Не напрягайся, Гриша просто частенько прячется по углам. – Пробормотал ему в самое ухо Виктор, видя, что у возлюбленного идет плотный мыслительный процесс. – Любовь у него, несчастная… Скоро познакомишься и с ней.

Юри на его слова только коротко и едва заметно кивнул, дивясь, как только Виктор не побоялся озвучить подобные замечания о своем сородиче вслух. Но вокруг все были так увлечены новыми драконами, что, казалось, никто и не заметил, как они шушукаются.

Следом за Милой и Георгием явился Минами в сопровождении роскошной брюнетки, которую представили, как Анну. Когда они вошли (а было это буквально через пару часов после появления предыдущих гостей), Георгий заметно изменился в лице, и Юри догадался, что это была та самая несчастная любовь.

Минами, как только увидел Юри, тут же принялся радостно прыгать вокруг него под неодобрительные взгляды Хвостика.

-Я так рад, так рад тебя видеть! – Щебетал он. – Я как раз прошел свою проверку! Видишь, как классно я справился! Что скажешь? Отличный голем? – Минами вертелся вокруг своей оси, демонстрируя все стороны своего многострадального голема. Юри усмехнулся и указал на яркую прядь, что почти горела среди светлых волос Минами.

-Догадываюсь, кто был твоим учителем. – Отметил он, улыбаясь. Минами оживился еще сильнее.

-И кто же, кто же? Ну скажи!

-Я думаю, это была Мила. – Все с той же улыбкой заметил Юри. Минами на мгновение смутился, а потом оживленно закивал.

-Да-да, это она! А как ты догадался?!

Виктор, который до этого момента молча наблюдал за всем диалогом, усмехнулся, едва удержавшись, чтобы не расхохотаться.

-Я думаю, это очевидно. – Пробормотал Юри, тоже едва сдерживая смех. Хвостик, что сидела рядом с ним, норовя устроиться у него на коленях, завозилась, нервно и явно ревнуя.

-Это? – Вдруг спросил Минами, указывая на дракошу. Хвостик фыркнула, выпустив пару струек дыма из ноздрей и с презрением отвернулась от него.

-Это Хвостик. – Представил ее Виктор. – Наша с Юри дочь. Ну и, технически, принцесса Северного Клана.

Минами мгновенно изменился в лице и упал сначала на колени, а после и вовсе спрятал лицо, повернув его в пол в почтительном и очень глубоком поклоне. Хвостик покосилась на него, сначала не подавая вида, а потом в ее глазах просияла неподдельная радость.

-Прошу простить мне мою грубость. – Немного смазано пробормотал Минами, боясь поднять голову. Видимо, Хвостик его простила, потому что он вдруг вскинул голову и просиял довольной мордашкой. – Спасибо, Ваше Высочество!

-О Боги, как все официально! – Продолжая сдерживать смех, заметил Виктор и улыбнулся Минами, протягивая ему навстречу руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Дракончик был несказанно счастлив такому вниманию от вожака. – Хвостик, кончай дурочку валять и покажи тут все Минами. И про игрушки свои не забудь, и про книги. Особенно про книги. – Наставительно увещевал дракон. Хвостик спрыгнула с дивана, кивнув, и обернулась с вопросительным взглядом на Минами. Тот засиял еще ярче и нагнал ее уже в дверях. Сиятельная принцесса рядового подданного не изволила дожидаться и зашагала намного раньше.

-Ну и откуда это в ней? – Со вздохом переспросил Юри, прикрывая лицо ладонями. Усталость начинала наваливаться на него с новой силой.

-Ну точно не от меня! – Со скачущими искорками веселья в глазах отозвался Виктор. Юри только фыркнул.

 

 

 

 

Пребывающих драконов размещали в свободных комнатах, которым было ни конца, ни края. Как пояснил Виктор, с ними была договоренность, что они готовы помочь, если их примут и дадут возможность до главного сражения спокойно охотиться, отдыхать, ну и попировать на Юркиной свадьбе, конечно. Так что вся честная компания только тем и занималась после своего прибытия, что предавалась праздным развлечениям.

Не сказать, что кого-то это не устраивало. Но многих нервировало. Особенно, Минами, который, обернувшись снова дракончиком, носился вместе с Хвостиком по всему дворцу, одним своим видом распугивая прислугу. Стоил ли упоминать, что в отличие от Хвостика, Минами был уже не таким крохой, и вся эта туша, летящая с огромной скоростью по коридорам, ширины которых едва хватало, чтобы он мог свободно развернуться, вызывала у всех встречных трепетный ужас.

Но Хвостик от такого приятеля была в полном восторге. До сих пор у нее в друзьях был только Феликс, а у него не было возможности по первому требованию обернуться драконом. Потому все игры у Хвостика проходили в урезанном режиме с окружавшими ее людьми. И приезд Минами вдохнул в нее жизнь заново, давая возможность пошалить со своим сородичем вволю.

-Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, я просто накажу тебя, - заметил ей однажды Юри, когда они с Минами чуть не сбили с ног Минако, у которой в руках был ворох «очень важных бумаг». – Хвостик, ты же девочка, ты принцесса. Веди себя подобающим образом!

Хвостик смущенно потупилась, пряча глаза, явно чувствуя себя виноватой. Минами рядом с ней выглядел несколько смущенным. То, что он принял вновь облик дракона, вызывало у Юри сильное беспокойство. Ведь он, как никто, знал, что может означать для Минами переход обратно в тело голема. И это его несколько смущало.

-Ты переживаешь не о том. – Заверил его Виктор, когда Юри поделился с ним своими опасениями. – Все, кто сюда прилетел, умеют справляться с проблемами перехода без посторонней помощи. Не обманывайся тем, что Минами так молод. Он не на много моложе Юрки. К том уже, в некоторых вопросах более сообразительный и усидчивый…

-Я все слышу! – Бросил раздраженно дракончик, который в этот самый момент входил в гостиную, где расположилась после обеда счастливая пара. – Да, Минами справится со всеми своими проблемами самостоятельно. Все тут с ними способны справиться. Я могу это подтвердить, не задумываясь.

-Т.е. я единственный, кому… - Юри вдруг почувствовал, как краска заливает ему лицо, шею и даже уши. Виктор тепло рассмеялся, наблюдая эту его реакцию. Он приобнял возлюбленного, стараясь успокоить его, утешить, но Юри от его прикосновения только еще глубже ушел в краску.

-Ты слишком об этом паришься. – Бросил Юрочка, устраиваясь на диване и тут же подобрав под себя ноги. – В конце концов, не тебе в рюшах выходить перед толпой незнакомых людей, которые в перспективе станут твоими подданными, не говоря уже о том, что тут собрались наши… - Дракончик с досадой в голос прикрыл лицо ладонью. – Вот уж не думал, что это будет настолько…

-Смущающим? – Подсказал Виктор, продолжая поглаживать немного успокоившегося Юри по спине. Тот покосился на него, чувствуя, что почти угасшее смущение вот-вот поднимется снова.

-Нелепым. – Огрызнулся Юрочка со своего места. – Я как-то не предполагал, что это будет выглядеть настолько фальшиво. Все, абсолютно все, кто будет стоять за нашими с Отабеком спинами, когда мы выйдем поприветствовать народ, будут знать, что все это фарс!

-Ну ведь не все же? – Назидательно заметил Виктор. – Свадьба и узы, что вас связывают, вполне настоящие. Просто вы не уточняете, на ком именно женится Отабек. Это нормально… Наверное. – Дракон вдруг задумался над собственными словами. Потом что-то прикинул в уме и улыбнулся. – Это совершенно нормально. И потом, это никак не скажется на простых жителях провинции. Отабек будет хорошим правителем, когда до этого дойдет дело. А ты… Ты будешь его партнером, правой рукой, и заботливым мужем. – Дракон вдруг замялся и вздохнул. – Я надеюсь.

-Буду, буду… Куда я денусь. – Пробурчал Юрочка, разглядывая собственные пальцы, будто мысленно примеряя кольцо, которое вот-вот на один из них должен был одеть Отабек. – Со всей этой мишурой я начал себя реально девицей ощущать. Я уже вам завидую, ребята. Вас никто не заставлял выставлять себя идиотами.

Юри снисходительно покосился на Виктора, которого слова дракончика не трогали совершенно. Сам же Юри все еще время от времени чувствовал себя неуютно, когда кто-нибудь начинал расспрашивать его о том, в каких он отношениях с Виктором. Так что, в некотором роде, дракончик был не совершенно не прав. Юри точно знал, что почувствовать неловкость вполне реально и без свадебного платья.

 

Кстати, о платье. Юрочка не зря волновался. В день бракосочетания его облачили в готовый вариант платья. Это был чуть ли не миллион слоев тонкой ткани, которую он видел и раньше каждый раз, когда его таскали на примерки. Но все это великолепие спускалось рваными каскадами от талии до самого пола и уходило в длиннющий шлейф. Лиф платья украшали прозрачные, едва заметно зеленоватые камни, умело вписанные в тончайшую вышивку.

Перед началом всей этой чехарды с платьем, Виктор несколько раз предложил Юрке в прямом смысле поколдовать с телом его голема, дабы «принцесса Юлия» больше походила на принцессу, а не на малолетнюю девицу удивительной плоскости. Но дракончик стоически отверг это предложение, заявив, что голем ему нравится именно таким, и менять что-то ради одного дня он категорически не хочет. Виктор только плечами пожал. Дело житейское. Если Юрке так больше нравится…

Потому платье шилось на узкие плечики дракончика и по его отсутствующему бюсту. Но швея оказалась не промах в своем деле и собрала лиф так, что визуально в него можно было что-то дофантазировать. Юрке было все равно. Офелия была в восторге. А Минако вообще заявила, что теперь разоблачить дракончика будет ох как непросто.

В целом, образ получился очень неплохим. Юрка и сам это признавал, спускаясь с постамента, на котором его облачали, и влезая в туфли на высоком каблуке, на которых настояла Минако. Не сказать, что они ему сильно мешали. Каблуки он носил и раньше, так что разницы не видел никакой.

В волосы, уложенные на затылке каскадом, с несколькими свободными прядями вокруг лица, украсили какими-то местными живыми цветами. Юрка опять не стал вдаваться в подробности, просто покорно позволив собрать на своей грешной головушке все это великолепие.

Так что, когда он перевел взгляд на свое отражение в огромном зеркале, даже не удержался и присвистнул. На него смотрела миловидная блондинка в совершенно невероятном, роскошном свадебном наряде. Юрке пришлось помахать перед собственным лицом своей же рукой, чтобы понять, что в зеркале отражается именно он сам.

-Вот ведь! – Не удержался он, касаясь прохладного стекла кончиками пальцев. – Если бы не знал, то ни в жизни бы не поверил…

-Да. Мы отлично постарались! – Бросила довольная Минако, подходя к нему ближе и мягко касаясь пальцами его плеча, расправляя складки легких рукавов. – Ну что, принцесса Юлия, по-моему, получилось просто великолепно. Уж краснеть от собственного вида тебе точно не придется.

Юрка сглотнул и нервно рассмеялся.

-Главное, за время церемонии не забыть, кто я на самом деле. – Пробормотал он и вновь взглянул на собственное отражение. В голове у него крутилось множество мыслей. Нет, он отлично понимал, что женщинам доступна какая-то потусторонняя магия, иначе не объяснить, как они умудряются одними лишь нарядами и косметикой скрыть или подчеркнуть что-либо в собственной внешности. Но то, что он видел в зеркале, превосходило все мыслимые и самые смелые ожидания. Это было действительно волшебством похлеще перевоплощения в дракона.

-Даже не думай! – Бросил Виктор, заходя в комнату. Ему, как «отцу невесты», доступ туда любезно предоставили. – Если тебя угораздит посреди церемонии забыться и подмахнуть тела, я тебе лично голову откушу. Это будет не твоим провалом, это будет крахом для всех, как для этой провинции и всего королевства, так и для нашего клана. Запомни это и наслаждайся собственной свадьбой с чистым сердцем, «принцесса Юлия». А дракон Юрий пусть отдохнет в укромном месте. Еще успеешь его выпустить, уж поверь мне.

Юрочка обреченно вздохнул, бегло рассматривая наряд Виктора. Тот был облачен в светло-голубой костюм свободного кроя, штаны которого уходили в голенища высоких темно-серых сапог. Поверх свободной рубашки был накинут его вечный спутник – плащ. Казалось бы, он должен был выглядеть нелепо, но серебристый мех подбоя плаща отлично сочетался с остальной частью костюма и длинными серебристыми волосами, собранными в официальную ритуальную прическу из множества косичек, жгутов и прочего. Жемчуг, вплетенный прямо в волосы, переливался на свету, добавляя всему этому великолепию еще более торжественный вид.

Отметив все это, Юра немного успокоился и даже вздохнул уже не так обреченно, как до того.

-Один день позора… - Пробормотал он, тихо радуясь, что не в первый раз надел каблуки. Стоять в этих туфлях было не слишком удобно и немного непривычно, но в целом было терпимо. Будь это его первым подобным опытом, пришлось бы куда хуже. «Может, я действительно каким-то местом девица?!» Изумился Юрка про себя, снова покосившись в зеркало.

-Все готовы? – Алдияр заглянул в комнату, обвел собравшихся оценивающим взглядом, получил в ответ неодобрительный шик от супруги и скрылся за массивной дверью, так и не дождавшись ответа.

-Ну что? – Растерянно переспросил Юрочка, переводя взгляд то на Минако, то на Офелию, то косясь на Виктора. Последний выглядел совершенно невозмутимо. Будто вот-вот должно было состояться не самое грандиозное событие последнего времени, а что-то невыносимо рутинное и скучное.

-Если ты готов, можем выходить. – Ровным тоном сообщила Минако, беря в руки небольшую корзиночку, наполненную цветочными лепестками. Офелия взяла в руки точно такую же корзиночку и встала по другую сторону от Юрочки, подмигнув ему с улыбкой. Дракончик нервно сглотнул. Он еще мог ожидать чего-то подобного от ведуньи, но никак не от будущей свекрови. Это его немного нервировало. Во что он ввязался?

-Хватит. Надо идти. – Твердо сообщил Виктор, распахнув перед собравшимися дверь. Сам он шел во главе процессии, как и предполагалось согласно этикета. Они размеренным шагом вышли из помещения в гулкий коридор, направляясь к главному входу во дворец. Вся церемония должна была пройти перед парадной лестницей на террасе дворца, на глазах у собравшихся подданных этой провинции, призванных в свидетели.

Каждый гулкий шаг эхом отражался от сводов коридора, и заодно заставлял сердце дракончика нервно сжиматься. Он понимал, что это необходимо, но все равно чувствовал некую неуверенность в себе и нелепость происходящего. Ну какая из него принцесса? Хотя, по всему выходило, что как раз просто отличная.

Когда они дошли до парадных дверей, по случаю украшенных лентами и цветами, и Виктор лично распахнул их перед «невестой» и ее свитой, собравшаяся перед дворцом толпа просто взорвалась криками и овациями, изредка перемежавшимися восторженным свистом.

От внезапно хлынувшего на него света, Юрка на мгновение зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, тут же нервно завертел головой, разыскивая взглядом возлюбленного. За этим занятием он успел отыскать в толпе, что собралась за его спиной по обе стороны обширной террасы Юри с Пхичитом, драконов из Северного Клана, даже Феликса с Хвостиком, что стояли поодаль, скрытые от любопытных глаз шеренгой слуг. Но Отабека нигде не было видно.

Офелия тем временем мягко подтолкнула его в спину, заставляя сделать пару неловких шагов вперед, от чего Юрка чуть не потерял равновесие и не полетел носом вниз, но вовремя сдержался и зло покосился через плечо, выпрямляясь. Минако, попавшаяся ему на глаза, только пожала плечами. Сама виновница инцидента лишь довольно улыбалась, не выказывая ни капли сочувствия или сожаления. Юра выругался себе под нос и тут же вспомнил, что должен держать лицо. В памяти при этом всплыли четкие инструкции, которыми его пичкали последние дни неустанно все, начиная со швеи, и заканчивая Алдияром.

Выйти на середину, поклониться, затем дождаться жениха. А далее церемонию должен был вести представитель местной власти. По идее, им должен был быть Алдияр, которого до последнего времени все считали пропавшим. И вместо него планировалось выступление Офелии. Но сиятельный нашелся, и теперь все уповали на его совесть, которая, по идее, не должна была ему дать запороть церемонию.

Юра сделал еще пару шагов и присел в почтительном полупоклоне, полу-реверансе. Толпа взревела с новой силой.

-Приветствуйте принцессу Юлию! – Громогласно заявила Офелия, выходя вперед и осыпая вместе с Минако дракончика цветочными лепестками. Ведунья продолжала стоять позади Юрочки, даже не пытаясь сдвинуться с места. Вид у нее был довольный.

Офелия тем временем сделала еще пару шагов вперед, приветственно развела руки и улыбнулась своей самой радушной улыбкой. Толпа, едва успевшая перевести дух, взревела с новой силой. Казалось, весь город собрался на площади, дабы своими глазами увидеть все то, что здесь будет происходить. От этой мысли Юрка снова нервно сглотнул. Он постарался повыше вскинуть подбородок и тоже улыбнулся, насколько ему позволяли смущение и нервозность, надеясь, что вышло сносно.

-В этот прекрасный день все вы призваны засвидетельствовать союз нашего младшего сына, первого претендента на титул Верховного Короля, Отабека Алтына и принцессы Северного Клана – Юлии. Да прибудет с нами благословение Богов! – Продолжала Офелия. Юрка точно знал, что это не сама церемония, а лишь прелюдия. Клятвы и все прочее должно было произносить перед официальным лицом, коим Офелия, похоже, теперь уже не была.

От дворца уверенным шагом к ним направлялся Алдияр в сопровождении Отабека. Оба были облачены в мантии поверх военных мундиров. Та, что была на Алдияре, пестрела фамильным гербом и военной геральдикой, свидетельствовавшей о том, что Алтын-старший является главнокомандующим в этих землях и по всему королевству. Мантия Отабека была украшена вышитым гербом Алтынов и символикой Верховного Короля.

Юрка снова нервно сглотнул, косясь на возлюбленного через плечо. Обернуться ему не позволяли все те же правила проведения церемонии, согласно которым он не мог коснуться Отабека до момента, как их клятвы будут засвидетельствованы. Чертовы правила!

Юрочка вздохнул и вновь перевел взгляд на собравшуюся на площади толпу. Там царило оживление, но какое-то молчаливое. Все были настолько сильно удивлены, что еще некоторое время пребывали в тихом замешательстве. Когда же народ немного осмелел, послышались крики одобрения, и новый виток оваций не заставил себя долго ждать.

-Будущий Верховный Король приветствует вас! – Провозгласила Офелия, отступая с дороги мужа и сына, которые решительным шагом вышли вперед, чуть обогнув Юрку. Рядом с дракончиком нарисовался в это же мгновение Виктор, до сих пор стоявший чуть поодаль. Юрочка вопросительно посмотрел на него, но дракон только пожал плечами, ничего не ответив даже мысленно.

Отабек тем временем вышел вперед и встал перед Алдияром, всем своим видом демонстрируя своему народу решимость и уверенность в себе. И народ принял его, приветствуя, как будущего короля. Гвалт стоял такой, что у дракончика на мгновение появилось желание прикрыть уши руками, но он сдержался, посчитав, что это будет невежливо. С другой стороны, все его существо трепетало.

Северный Клан всегда жил особняком от остальных драконов. Никогда еще Юрка не ощущал, что такое единение целого многочисленного народа и его правителя. И именно в этом момент он понял, что из Отабека выйдет действительно хороший король, хоть он этого и сторонится с завидным упорством. А значит, Юрочке придется стать ему достойным партнером, как бы ни хотелось схватить любимого в охапку и утащить в укромный далекий уголок земли, подальше от интриг, претензий на власть и всяких психически нездоровых личностей.

Это открытие потрясло его до глубины души. Дракончик вдруг запаниковал и тут же был буквально пригвожден к месту руками Виктора, что легли ему на плечи.

-Правитель Северного Клана, Виктор, именуемый Победителем, отдает нам истинное сокровище своего Клана – принцессу Юлию – дабы составить достойную партию будущему Верховному Королю! – Провозгласил Алдияр, делая шаг в сторону и призывая Виктора вывести Юрочку вперед, чтобы подвести поближе к жениху и начать церемонию.

Виктор внимательно посмотрел на Юрку, чуть развернув его к себе, чтобы можно было заглянуть дракончику в глаза, и мягко улыбнулся. Он убрал руки от него, обойдя его слева, и подал ему призывно правую руку. Юрка неуверенно вложил в его ладонь свою лапку и снова нервно сглотнул. Он понимал, что все это представление - лишь спектакль для толпы. Что на самом деле все будет совершенно иначе. Они все вместе подпишут какие-нибудь гербовые бумаги, и претензий у королевства к ним с Отабеком больше не будет. Они официально станут парой, семьей.

Но перед этим счастливым моментом ему предстояло сполна разыграть партию принцессы Юлии. Дракончик собрался с мыслями, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, и когда он их открыл, то позволил Виктору подвести себя к Отабеку, покорно и смиренно, смущенно отводя глаза и демонстрируя верх добродетели. Перехватив восторженный взгляд Алдияра, Юрочка воспрянул духом и даже осмелился поднять взгляд на Отабека, лицо которого ничего определенного не выражало.

-Призываю в свидетели Богов и всех собравшихся! – Провозгласил Алдияр. – Прошу! – Он сделал приглашающий жест, подсказывая Виктору, что настало его время. Виктор мягко улыбнулся и развернулся лицом к толпе.

-От лица Северного Клана я, правитель Северного Клана и опекун, передают принцессу Юлию ее будущему супругу, Отабеку из семьи Алтын, будущему Верховному Королю. Призываю Богов и людей в свидетели! – Проговорил Виктор официальным тоном. Толпа слушала его, замерев, точно стая сусликов. Ожили они лишь тогда, когда вновь заговорил Алдияр, будто дракон мог одним лишь голосом загипнотизировать всех без исключения.

-От лица семьи Алтын и будущего Верховного Короля я принимаю ваш дар, принцессу Юлию. – Не менее официально проговорил Алдияр, чуть поклонившись собравшимся, а затем и Виктору. Дракон лишь слегка склонил голову в ответ. Отабек нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, и это не ускользнуло от внимательного взгляда дракончика, который искоса наблюдал за ним все это время. Алдияр принял руку Юрия из рук Виктора и коротко кивнул, показывая, что все идет по плану. Он так же чинно передал руку дракончика сыну и улыбнулся, душевно и как-то почти грустно. Через мгновение, нацепив официальное выражение на лицо, он уже повернулся к толпе и продолжил свою речь.

-Есть ли среди собравшихся кто-нибудь, кто мог бы выступить против этого союза? – Провозгласил Алдияр. Поскольку все действо происходило на самом верху парадной лестницы, казалось, будто молодожены стоят на сцене, а все происходящее – лишь театральное действо. Но зато Алдияра могли слышать абсолютно все, кто был на площади. И до сих пор никто не отозвался на его вопрос даже жестом.

-Итак, если никто из несогласных… - Начал было Алдияр после длинной паузы, но тут же осекся. Вперед всей толпы вышел с наглой улыбкой Микки собственной персоной и вскинул руку над головой.

-Я против! – Сообщил он, ехидно ухмыляясь.

-Назовись и назови свои аргументы! – Громогласно отозвался Алдияр, и Юрка отметил, что он начинает потихоньку закипать от ярости.

-С чего начать? – С долей иронии в голосе проговорил Микки. Толпа за его спиной притихла, и вся площадь мгновенно погрузилась в напряженную выжидающую тишину. – С того, что принцесса – вовсе не принцесса? Или же с того, что она еще и не девушка?

По толпе прокатился напряженный ропот. Отабек сделал шаг вперед, инстинктивно задвигая Юрку себе за спину. Алдияр же напротив сделал шаг в сторону, закрывая сына от выстрела вероятно скрытого в толпе стрелка.

Юри, наблюдавший за всей церемонией с дальних рядов, мгновенно оживился и даже хотел было броситься вперед, ведь под угрозой была безопасность его драгоценного Виктора, но был остановлен крепкой хваткой Якова, внезапно материализовавшегося рядом с ним. Было очевидно, что старик выполнял распоряжения вожака – защищал того, кто был для Виктора дороже всех на свете.

-Говори или унеси свои претензии в могилу! – Провозгласила Офелия, выходя вперед и становясь рядом с мужем.

-Какая смелая и какая величественная! – Отметил в восхищении Микки, криво усмехнувшись. – Но это вас не спасет! Жители свободной провинции! Знайте, ваши правители пытались вас обмануть, выдав за принцессу Юлию юношу без рода и племени!

По толпе прокатилась волна возмущенный возгласов. И чаще всего звучали они не в пользу слов Микки, а в защиту Алтынов. Микки перекосило от злобы. Он вышел на несколько шагов перед, почти достигнув первой ступени лестницы, развернулся и посмотрел с презрением на толпу.

-Да что вы понимаете?! Этот человек, - он ткнул пальцем в Отабека, - претендует на трон! На титул Верховного Короля! И он только что попытался вас обмануть! И вы продолжаете оставаться на его стороне?! – Возмущение сквозило в его голосе и отчетливо читалось в языке его тела.

От толпы отделился солидного вида пожилой мужчина.

-Прошу простить. – Поклонился он и встал чуть поодаль Микки, покосившись на него неодобрительным взглядом. – Я поверенный в этом городе и так же на всей территории провинции. Властью, данной мне Верховным Королем и законом, я являюсь тут представителем Короны и главным чтецом свода законов.

-Это что такое? – Пробормотал Юрочка за спиной Отабека, почти навалившись на него, чтобы хоть что-то рассмотреть.

-Этот человек знает наизусть весь свод законов нашего королевства и имеет законное право прилюдно их трактовать. – Коротко пояснил Отабек, не оборачиваясь. Юрка только хмыкнул в ответ.

-И что вы хотели бы сообщить? – Заинтригованно протянул Микки, нагло глядя на мужчину. Тот ничуть не смутился, бросив на него взгляд, полный презрения.

-Я жду, что вы скажете нечто такое, что могло бы действительно помешать этому союзу. – Пояснил пожилой мужчина, переводя взгляд на заинтригованную зрелищем толпу.

-Вам мало того, что ваш правитель хочет заключить брачный союз с мужчиной?! – Возмутился Микки. Пожилой законник пожал плечами и снова на него недобро покосился.

-Согласно закону, Верховный Король, либо претендент на этот титул, может взять в супруги лишь представителя знатного рода, либо кого-то, кто занимает высокое положение в обществе. В законе ни слова не сказано о том, какого пола должен быть этот человек. – Ровным тоном заметил клерк. Микки настолько громко скрежетнул зубами, что его было слышно по всей, внезапно притихшей площади.

-И с чего же вы взяли, что этот юноша подходит под описание возможного супруга? – Не сдавался Микки, продолжая гнуть свое.

Пожилой законник вздохнул и сурово посмотрел на него, тут же переведя взгляд на выглядывающего из-за спины Отабека Юрочку.

-Вы, вероятно, не в курсе, но Юрий – наследник Северного Клана. Технически, он ничуть не хуже возможной «принцессы Юлии», - ровным тоном пояснил пожилой мужчина и отвернулся от Микки, точно тот был лужицей нечистот. Микки пошел алыми пятнами от ярости и сжал руки в кулаки. Не известно, что было бы дальше, но в этот момент в разговор вступил Отабек.

-По праву первого приемника титула Верховного Короля объявляю этого человека вне закона! Стража! Под арест его! – Ровным, властным тоном провозгласил Отабек, выйдя чуть вперед. Юрка за его спиной восхищенно ахнул, но лишь огромным усилием воли сдержался, чтобы не броситься возлюбленному на шею от восторга.

Вокруг Микки почти мгновенно образовалось с десяток солдат, но в этот самый момент все его тело окутал сизый и очень плотный дымок, и гаденыш будто растворился в воздухе. Толпа разочарованно выдохнула в унисон.

-Я могу продолжить? – Поинтересовался Алдияр. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Отабека, который лишь махнул рукой солдатам, давая понять, что те могут расходиться по своим местам. Сам же он занял свое место рядом с Юрочкой. – Отлично. Итак, если никто не против, властью, данной мне законом, Богами и Верховным Королем, объявляю Отабека и Юрия законными супругами! Да благословит Небо их союз!

Толпа одобрительно взревела. Минако утерла скупую слезу кружевным платком – явно подарком Офелии, и с умилением посмотрела на то, как Отабек в сердцах рушит плоды многочасовых усилий по созданию прически «принцессы», увлекшись первым брачным поцелуем. Юрочка замер в его объятиях, не в силах сопротивляться. Распаленный разум подсказывал ему, что в церемонии должны были быть еще какие-то клятвы, которые должно было произносить и ему тоже, но куда-то эта часть затерялась, сметенная разбирательствами вокруг его скромной персоны.

Когда Отабек соизволил его отпустить, Юрка друг обнаружил, что они окружены толпой родных и близких. Тут были и драконы Северного Клана, и братья Отабека, и вообще все домашние семьи Алтын, их слуги. И каждый стремился коснуться молодоженов и сказать им хотя бы пару слов – пожелать счастья и всех благ. Для воспитанного в изоляции Юрия это было как-то слишком.

Отабек первым почувствовал, что пора бы заканчивать с официальной частью церемонии и переходить в закрытые от простого люда залы дворца, где можно было бы уже без опасений и реверансов отметить настолько важное для него и его дракончика событие. Он взял Юрку за руку и вывел на самый край лестницы, демонстрируя всем собравшимся наспех надетое на изящный палец дракончика кольцо.

-Совет да любовь! – Раздалось из толпы при их появлении. За их спинами Офелия с Минако упоенно бросали цветочные лепестки, и от взгляда сквозь эту ароматную круговерть Юрочке казалось, что он стал частью какой-то невероятной легенды, почти сказки.

-Возможно, так оно и есть. – Подмигнул ему Виктор, прижимая к себе Юри, которого уже некоторое время упоенно обнимал. – Не часто Верховные Короли связывают себя узами с такими непослушными парнями, еще и драконами ко всему прочему.

Юрка фыркнул и отвернулся, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Отабек выбрал именно этот момент и под почти утробный восхищенный вой толпы подхватил Юрку на руки, взметнув весь ворох многослойных юбок и часть шлейфа в воздух, и понес дракончика внутрь дворца. Толпа за его спиной неистовствовала.

-Не слишком ли легко они все это восприняли? – Изумилась Минако вслух. Стоявшая рядом с ней Офелия пожала плечами и вскинула указательный палец вверх.

-Этот народ видел уже настолько многое, что муж в качестве супруга Верховного Короля их уже не удивляет! – Риторически проговорила она и направилась следом за сыном во дворец. Минако хотела последовать за ней, но не успела, перехваченная под локоть Алдияром. Он что-то быстро говорил ей на ухо, уводя стремительно с террасы. Юри проследил за ними удивленным взглядом и даже обернулся на Виктора. Дракон пожал плечами и пояснил.

-Он хочет выпросить у нашей Лесной Госпожи соизволения составить ему компанию в поисках матери Феликса. - Голос Виктора был ровным, тон нейтральным. Будто то, что он говорил, ровным счетом ничего не значило. – Идем. Нас будут искать. – И Виктор, взяв Юри под руку, уверенным шагом направился во дворец.

 

 

Банкетный зал сиял праздничным убранством. Ничто не напоминало о том, что совсем недавно по нему носилась довольная Хвостик, гоняя мячик и снося все на своем пути. Столы были выставлены ровным кругом вдоль стен и накрыты самыми изысканными блюдами на любой вкус. Алкоголь лился буквально рекой.

Юри присмотрелся и отметил подчерк Пхичита. Было очевидно, что живой ручеек из чего-то алкогольного и завлекательно розового с дурманящим ароматом трав и кореньев проистекал через все столы не иначе, как под действием чар, наложенных юным магом.

-Хорош, как и всегда. – Отметил Виктор, пронаблюдав за взглядом возлюбленного и поняв, чем тот настолько увлечен. Сам Пхичит помахал им с другого конца зала и продолжил с кем-то упоенно беседовать.

Поскольку в зале присутствовало некоторое количество дальних родственников Алтынов, разнообразных вельмож и просто представителей знатных семей королевства, которые были приглашены на свадьбу, было принято непростое решение придержать дракончиков, не пуская их к гостям без крайней необходимости. И то, что им дали посмотреть одним глазком на церемонию, не означало, что их не берегли от посторонних взглядов. Мало ли, кому что в голову взбредет.

Поэтому малышей в гостевом крыле охраняло несколько добровольных нянек, в числе которых оказалась, что удивительно, Минако. Она сама вызвалась присмотреть за малышами. Тем более, что у них с Отабеком было запланировано одно очень интересное событие. Они договорились сделать сюрприз Юри и Виктору и подтолкнуть их к официальному имянаречению дочери в разгар свадебного торжества. Минако логично предположила, что это было бы правильно, потому что так это был бы не просто ритуал, а торжественное событие, которое запомнилось бы всем присутствующим. Она даже проконсультировалась у Якова, не будет ли такой подход чему-то противоречить, и Яков подтвердил, что так будет действительно лучше.

Сами счастливые родители не были в курсе готовящейся авантюры, потому удивились появлению Минако в окружении всего выводка в лице Хвостика и Феликса. Это прямо противоречило изначальной договоренности. Но Минако очаровательно улыбнулась и поманила их к себе. Переглянувшись, оба решительно шагнули к ведунье. Та загадочно улыбнулась и пояснила причину своего появления и демонстрации дракончиков публике. Тем более, что сюрпризом для гостей стало появление Хвостика, поскольку Феликс от обычного ребенка не сильно отличался.

-Итак, у вас есть уникальная возможность – прилюдно наречь собственное дитя. – Улыбалась и почти светилась ведунья. Виктор растерянно улыбнулся, а Юри попросту прикрыл лицо ладонью, будто бы чего-то подобного от Минако и ожидал. – Что? – Изумилась она. – Я ради вас стараюсь! Давайте уже! А то девочка так и вырастет с собачьей кличкой вместо имени. Тем более, что я точно знаю, что с именем вы уже определились.

Виктор вздохнул и кивнул.

-В некотором роде, да. Но окончательного варианта мы пока так и не выбрали. – Отозвался он. Юри кивнул.

-В общем, давайте, ребята. Офелия вот-вот объявит ваш выход! – Возвестила Минако и обвела взглядом зал.

Хозяйка дома действительно приготовилась взять слово и вышла на середину зала. В этот момент Юри и Виктор, не сговариваясь, поняли, что отвертеться не получится. И Юри мысленно шепнул Виктору, что все в его руках, давая свое согласие на выбор мужа. Виктор вздохнул и вышел в ответ на приглашение Офелии на середину зала, встав рядом с ней.

-Дорогие гости, - начала хозяйка дома, просто сияя и явно наслаждаясь моментом. – Все вы знаете, что в наших землях есть легенда, согласно которой здесь издревле жили драконы. И многие поколения наших предков, многие поколения семьи Алтын, чтили и оберегали этих драконов, за что они благословили наш род очень сильными магами. Но, к сожалению, вот уже около ста лет на наших землях невозможно было встретить потомков тех самых драконов, что очень печалило всю нашу семью и особенно наших союзников. – Офелия сделала эффектную паузу, взяв Виктора под руку. Дракон не сопротивлялся. Он прекрасно понимал, что это представление – часть политических интриг. Офелия, тем временем, продолжала. – И мне особенно приятно, что сегодня среди нас присутствуют пусть и не те самые драконы, но представители Северного Клана, с которым мы теперь, к нашему несказанному удовольствию, породнились. И эти прекрасные маги, величественные и могущественные существа окажут нам великую честь – торжественно нарекут только недавно появившуюся на свет принцессу подходящим для нее именем. – Офелия снова умолкла и с торжественным видом обвела собравшихся пристальным взглядом. Улыбка не сходила с ее губ. – Возможно, никогда и нигде вы больше не сможете увидеть ничего подобного.

Офелия, наконец, умолкла и обернулась на Юри, который поглаживал Хвостика по голове. Дракоша уже достаточно подросла, чтобы ему не приходилось для этого жеста нагибаться, так что делал он это почти на автомате. Оба тут же вскинули головы и почти синхронно сглотнули. Виктор поманил их жестом, пока Офелия отходила к Алдияру, вставая рядом с ним с выражением предвкушения на лице.

«Я боюсь.» - Признался Юри. – «Никогда ничего подобного не делал.»

Виктор улыбнулся, печально и сочувственно.

«Я тоже никогда такого не делал.» - Признался он. И логично было предположить, что он говорит чистую правду. Юри снова вздохнул. – «Не переживай. Яков мне рассказал, как это делается. И моя мама тоже рассказывала. Тут нет ничего сложного. Просто расслабься и повторяй за мной. И не забудь выпустить Пламя. Именно сырая магия дает возможность дракону установить связь с собственным именем.»

Виктор принял руку Юри, огладив большим пальцем костяшки его пальце, и улыбнулся, стараясь подбодрить. Хвостик носилась вокруг них, явно довольная собой и тем, что все взгляды вокруг устремлены на нее. Она замерла на мгновение, поняв, что между ее родителями идет мысленный диалог. Потом она снова завозилась рядом с ними, демонстрируя полную готовность помочь, если от нее потребуется. Виктор заглянул ей в глаза, и Юри понял, что он дает дочке те же инструкции, что и ему только что.

Внезапно Виктор выпрямился и обвел весь зал внимательным взглядом.

-Призываю Северный Клан в свидетели. – Мягко проговорил он. Далеко не все люди в зале расслышали его, но драконы услышали все и вышли вперед, образуя кольцо вокруг них. Некоторые поклонились, едва заметно, некоторые преклонили колено. Минами приложил ладонь к груди, склонив голову, в знак уважения. Юрочка тоже стоял в их числе. Он занял почетное место рядом с Яковом, за спиной у Виктора.

-Прошу моих поданных засвидетельствовать, - официальным, торжественным и немного сухим тоном продолжил Виктор, - что отныне и навсегда эта юная леди, наследная принцесса Северного Клана, будет носить имя, - Виктор взял паузу, переглянувшись с Юри, и тот утвердительно кивнул, - Астра – Звезда. Принимаешь ли ты свое имя, дитя?

Хвостик, теперь уже Астра, восторженно кивнула, и Виктор кивнул в ответ. В этот момент они с Юри выпустили свою силу, свою магию, которая тут же окутала дракошу, переплетаясь с ее собственной силой. Для тех, кто был в магии несведущ, все происходящее казалось чем-то непонятным и странным. Но те, кто сам был практикующим магом, могли видеть, как объединились все три магических потока, образуя кокон вокруг дракоши. Через пару мгновений этот кокон увидели все, кто присутствовал в зале, независимо от уровня владения магией.

И когда сияние прекратилось, по залу прокатился удивленный возглас. Вместо маленького дракона в сполохах затихающей сырой магии стояла маленькая девочка. Абсолютно нагая, прикрытая лишь темными локонами, переливающимися будто идущим изнутри теплым сиянием. Льдисто-голубые глаза тоже немного светились изнутри.

Мгновение царила полная тишина. Все в оцепенении смотрели на только что произошедшее чудо. В следующую секунду Виктор быстрым движением скинул с себя плащ и окутал им девочку от шеи до самых ног. Потом он взял ее на руки, придерживая под колени, и она тут же обняла его за шею, улыбнувшись. Юри стоял рядом и в изумлении молчал.

-Папа! – Просияла Астра и тут же выпростала руки ему навстречу. Юри преодолел расстояние в шаг, что их разделяло, и позволил дочери обнять себя. Он почти мгновенно почувствовал, как рука Виктора легла ему на спину. Юри едва сдерживал эмоции – радость, счастье, удивление, – грозившие в любое мгновение выплеснуться наружу потоком слез.

В это время в зале началось странное движение. Множество людей выходили из толпы и падали на одно колено, склоняя голову в почтительном поклоне. Виктор изумленно обвел их всех взглядом. Юри рядом с ним тоже недоумевал. Тем временем, вперед вышла женщина – смуглая кожа лишь добавляла яркости иссиня-черным волосам, спускавшимся крупными тугими локонами ей на плечи и дальше вдоль спины.

-Южный Клан приветствует наследную принцессу Северного Клана и спешит поздравить с обретением истинного имени. – Проговорила женщина. Она что-то еще хотела сказать, но вдруг ожил Феликс, бросившись к ней с криком «мама!». Все присутствующие в удивлении раскрыли рты. Казалось, что сильнее удивиться было уже нельзя, но нет. Вечер обещал еще много сюрпризов.

-Я – Стефания – глава Южного Клана. Приветствую тебя в своих землях, Виктор – Победитель! – Очень официальным тоном продолжила эта невероятная женщина, когда Феликс немного успокоился, обнимая ее за ноги. Тон у нее был даже немного суровый, но в янтарно-карих глазах плясали искры алого, золотистого и оранжевого, словно в них жил сам огонь. – Мы рады, что ты породнился с одним из наших дальних родственников. Алтыны издревле питали слабость к женщинам нашего клана. – С легкой усмешкой в голосе сообщила Стефания.

Виктор, который уже успел немного переварить все услышанное, мягко улыбнулся.

-И я приветствую тебя, Стефания – глава Южного Клана. Прошу простить нам наше невежество и грубость, ведь мы не сообщили о нашем прибытии и не представляли себе, что Южный Клан действительно все еще существует. – Ровным тоном проговорил он, передавая Астру Юри, который тут же обнял ее и держал точно так же, как еще недавно держал дракон. Девочка заинтриговано крутила головой, рассматривая всех вокруг.

К ним неожиданно подошла Офелия и что-то прошептала настойчивым тоном Юри на ухо. Он согласно кивнул и перевел взгляд на Виктора, будто размышляя, как лучше поступить.

-Госпожа Алтын разумно предложила переодеть Астру в подобающее ее возрасту и положению платье. – Пояснил Юри, когда Виктор встретился с ним взглядом. Дракон только кивнул. И Юри вместе с дочерью на руках отправился следом за Офелией. У самых дверей их нагнала Минако, пояснив, что хочет переговорить с Юри наедине. Возражать никто не стал.

Как только за ними закрылись двери, вперед вышел Алдияр и душевно поприветствовал Стефанию, расцеловав ее на радостях. Женщина не возражала, даже улыбалась в ответ, чем в конец смутила собравшуюся публику. Все примерно понимали, что Алдияр не отличается набожностью и верностью, но для многих такая открытая демонстрация привязанности к женщине, что не была его женой, вызывала по меньшей мере недоумение.

-Отец в своем репертуаре. – Фыркнул Отабек, подходя к Юрочке и обнимая его за плечи. Дракончик был удивлен не меньше, чем остальные. Нет, будучи драконом, он ощущал присутствие в зале своих сородичей. Но в теле голема его нос был не настолько чувствительным, чтобы определить с точностью их принадлежность. Грубо говоря, он попросту не смог отличить чужих от своих. И теперь немного неуверенно себя чувствовал. И, конечно, в меньше степени его волновала ветреность Алдияра.

Торжество продолжилось. Несмотря на то, что у Виктора и вообще у всех драконов было множество вопросов к своим внезапно обретенным сородичам. У тех были встречные вопросы. И всем не терпелось получить ответы. И ко всему прочему в придачу в зал вернулась Астра в сопровождении Юри, Офелии и Минако. Обе женщины шли чуть в отдалении и о чем-то оживленно перешептывались. Со стороны казалось, что их что-то очень сильно беспокоило.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Астра (др. греческое) - звезда.   
> Стефания (др. греческое) - увенчанная.


	15. Глава 13. Союзы и браки.

Глава 13. Союзы и браки.

 

Когда Минако вышла из зала следом за Юри, который нес на руках Астру, заботливо кутая ее в плащ Виктора, она тут же шепнула ему на ухо пару слов и направилась уверенным шагом куда-то в глубь дворца. Офелия, что шла немного впереди, проводила ее внимательным взглядом, но ничего не сказала.

-Юри, дорогой, давай я возьму Астру. – Предложила она, когда вся процессия добралась до покоев, где еще недавно готовили к церемонии Юрочку. Тут был большой выбор разнообразных нарядов, предусмотрительно принесенных сюда слугами, понимая, что кому-то из присутствующих на торжестве дам может понадобится переодеться.

-Астра? – Юри вопросительно взглянул на дочь, но та улыбнулась и коротко кивнула. Вообще она вела себя так, будто это тело было ее с самого начала. Ни проблем с координацией, ни вопросов о том, что и как надо делать, у нее не возникало. Это поразило Юри, но он решил, что вполне может подождать с расспросами. У него еще будет возможность удовлетворить собственное любопытство. Тем более, что теперь получалось, что у него появился уникальный шанс задавать их не только Виктору, но и другим драконам. И даже получить ответы на некоторые из них.

-Хорошо. Тогда я оставлю вас. – Коротко кивнул Юри и мягко опустил девочку на пол.

-Не переживай, папочка. Мы скоро вернемся. – Прощебетала Астра и повернулась к Офелии, которая уже вовсю копалась в разнообразии ярких и не очень платьев.

Юри улыбнулся в ответ и вышел в коридор. Минако, как ни странно, ждала его у двери. Когда она успела сюда явиться, можно было только предполагать.

-Ты поговорить хотела? – Уточнил Юри. Минако с очень серьезным видом кивнула.

-Да. Идем. – Она взяла Юри под локоть и повела куда-то в боковой коридор. В этой части дворца Юри не бывал никогда. Да и вообще он не особо успел изучить резиденцию Алтынов. Ему было совершенно не до этого. И теперь он озирался по сторонам, пытаясь запомнить дорогу.

-Ты не о том переживаешь. – Заверила его Минако, будто прочитав его мысли. – Тебе бы стоило переживать за то, что произошло только что.

-Ты о чем? Южный Клан приветствовал Северный, нет? Или я чего-то не понял? – Юри резко развернул Минако к себе лицом, прерывая ее бешеную гонку за неизвестной целью. Ведунья вздохнула и подняла на него взгляд.

-Твою дочь представили клану, о существовании которого твой муж не подозревал до сих пор. Северный Клан был полностью уверен, что южные сородичи вымерли. А теперь они тут. Во всей красе. И им представили Астру. – Минако выругалась себе под нос. – Если бы я знала, то не совершила бы этой глупости. Надо было послушаться Пхичита. Он говорил, что я слишком стараюсь. По крайней мере, намекал.

Юри удивленно вскинул бровь, выслушав ее слова.

-Ты думаешь, они представляют для нас угрозу? – Решил уточнить он после небольшой паузы.

-Я думаю, что мы рано обрадовались. Дракон дракону рознь! – Отрезала Минако. Юри уставился на нее широко распахнутыми глазами.

-Почему ты так категорична? Ты что-то знаешь? – Осторожно спросил он. Минако пожала плечами.

-Не буду врать. Мне не нравится сама идея объединения с теми, о ком мы ничего не знаем. И потом, посуди сам: Стефания оставила собственного сына, почти бросила его. И куда-то исчезла. – Минако закусила нижнюю губу, пытаясь облачить бушующие внутри нее эмоции в слова.

-Не ты ли хотела с Алдияром отправиться на ее поиски? – Напомнил Юри.

-Да, хотела. Но я многое изучила за последние дни. – Отозвалась ведунья. – Я узнала кое-что интересное о местных драконах. В частности, тот факт, что они истинные оборотни.

-Что ты пытаешься сказать? – Прервал ее Юри.

-Они меняют свой облик, как сделала только что Астра, по собственному желанию. Т.е. минуту назад человек, а в следующую – дракон, и наоборот. Им, в отличие от тебя, не нужно что-то магически придумывать, ни заклинаний, вообще ничего. Они просто это делают. Понимаешь? Это очень опасные существа.

-Или очень полезные. – Задумался Юри. Он еще мгновение размышлял, а потом задумчиво кивнул. – Нам стоит обсудить все это с Виктором. Я понимаю твои опасения, но только он сможет нам более детально рассказать, чем нам грозит подобный союз. Кстати, Стефания не бросала Феликса. Она оставила его с отцом. – Усмехнулся Юри. – Просто Алдияр не всегда может претендовать на звания отца года.

-Уж какой есть… - Пожала плечами ведунья.

-Нам надо возвращаться. – Юри заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь припомнить дорогу обратно.

-Не переживай. – Минако снова перехватила его руку и повела его за собой. Каким-то чудом они оказались точно у дверей той самой комнаты, где несколько минут назад они оставили Астру с Офелией. И не успел Юри удивиться, как двери распахнулись, и к ним вышла Астра. На девочке было небесно-голубое платье, под стать цвету глаз, с пышной юбкой в пол и летящими рукавами, едва прикрывавшими тонкие плечики. Волосы ее расчесали и украсили венком из местных цветов, по цвету чуть темнее оттенка платья.

-Папочка! – Астра тут же бросилась к Юри, который нагнулся, заключая ее в объятия и поднимая на руки. – Как тебе?

-Просто великолепно. – Без тени сомнения отозвался Юри, перехватывая довольный взгляд Астры. Девочка выглядела настолько счастливой, что казалось, будто она приобрела не новое тело, а заново родилась. Что в общем было не так уж далеко от истины.

-Нам следует вернуться. – Мягко напомнила Офелия, машинально погладив Юри по спине, когда проходила мимо. Она перекинулась парой фраз с Минако, но Юри не расслышал за щебетанием Астры, пересказывающей весь процесс ее одевания. А дальше женщины пропустили его вперед, и ему оставалось только догадываться, о чем они говорили за его спиной.

Перед самыми дверями в банкетный зал Астра попросила, чтобы ее опустили на пол. Она деловито оправила складки юбки, и Юри внезапно увидел в этом хрупком создании по истине величественную стать. В мгновение из маленькой девочки Астра превратилась в изящную юную леди. Спина прямая, голова вскинута, на лице волевое выражение и самая прекрасная, но все же дежурная вежливая улыбка. Принцесса Северного Клана была готова к своему первому настоящему выходу в общество.

-Приветствуем принцессу Астру! – Раздался громогласный рокот, как только двери в зал распахнулись. Астра подняла подбородок повыше и уверенно зашагала вперед, направляясь точно к Виктору, которого очевидно уже приметила в толпе. Юри едва поспевал за ней. И если в коридоре она еще держала его за руку, то теперь вела себя максимально обособленно. Эта перемена неприятно резанула Юри по сердцу. Все же их с Виктором дочь больше походила на дракона Виктора, чем на него, Юри. Она была достойной дочерью одного из своих отцов.

«Ты не о том думаешь!» - Резнуло сквозь сознание Юри. Он метнулся взглядом к Виктору и увидел, что тот неодобрительно косится на него. Астра уже почти дошла до него, и дракон протянул ей руку, приветствуя и приглашая присоединиться к торжеству.

Юри тяжело вздохнул и отвел взгляд, размышляя, что ему делать дальше. Встать позади них? Или просто удалиться? Но… Он хотел переговорить с Виктором, да и празднование было в самом разгаре. Просто так улизнуть не было ни причин, ни возможности.

От раздумий его отвлек Виктор, который со вздохом переложил маленькую ручку дочери в левую ладонь, изящно развернув малышку, а правой обнял Юри, притяну к себе. «Ты – Верховный Владыка Драконов! Забыл?» Пронеслось у него в голове. Тон был немного рассерженный, но вместе с тем сочувственно-ироничный. Виктор старался его подбодрить.

Тем временем, среди гостей нарастало оживление. Астра улыбалась каждому, кто подходил к ним, и приветливо одаривала их дежурными фразами. Когда эта непоседа научилась так себя вести, было загадкой. Юри вообще никак не мог взять в толк, как это их дочь за пару мгновений прошла путь от пухлобокой дракоши по кличке Хвостик до принцессы Северного Клана Астры со всеми вытекающими последствиями? Кто бы мог подумать, что еще утром эта юная особа гоняла упоенно мячик по коридорам дворца. Это было просто немыслимо.

 

 

Спустя два часа Офелия объявила, что молодых стоит отпустить с торжества. Гости разразились привычными для свадьбы скабрезными шутками и гулом перешептываний. Но все были счастливы за Отабека и Юрку, и это было видно.

-В нашей стране есть традиция… - Начала издалека Офелия, выйдя на середину зала и сконцентрировав внимание собравшихся на себе. – Молодая жена перед тем, как уединиться со своим мужем, выбирает из собравшихся дам любую, что ей придется по душе, и дарит ей что-то из своих свадебных украшений. На удачу в любовных делах, так сказать. – Хозяйка дома взяла паузу, обведя взглядом всех собравшихся. – Кто желает поучаствовать в традиционном ритуале? – Поинтересовалась она с улыбкой.

-Мне интересно! – Восторженно пискнула Астра, но Виктор быстро развернул ее к себе и, заглянув ей в глаза, что-то начал мысленно ей объяснять. Очевидно, про возраст и прочее. Астра надула губки, но кивнула в знак того, что все поняла и осознала, и больше с инициативой не лезла.

-Иди! – Напутствовал Пхичит, выталкивая в небольшую группу нарядно одетых дам Минако. Та глянулась на него, прошипев что-то сквозь зубы, но покорно вышла и встала чуть в стороне, с вызовом глядя на Юрку, который уже стоял рядом с Офелией и с игривой искрой в глазах рассматривал собравшихся дам. В руках он вертел небольшую заколку с закрепленным на ней живым цветком, которую не без помощи Отабека ему удалось извлечь из витиеватой прически на собственной голове. Поскольку та уже давно пострадала и выглядела не лучшим образом, Юрка ничего не терял. Напротив, выдернув ее, он почувствовал облегчение. Будто шелковистые пряди, что легли ему на плечи, укрыли его ото всех проблем и волнений последнего времени. Это был некий акт освобождения. По крайней мере, дракончик воспринял это именно так.

-Если больше желающих нет… - Протянула Офелия, тоже покосившись на Минако и удивленно вскинув бровь. – Юрочка, прошу. – Она отступила, давая дракончику возможность выйти вперед и одарить одну счастливицу из толпы. Юрка усмехнулся, на мгновение бросил взгляд через плечо на Отабека, который тут же улыбнулся ему в ответ, наблюдая за всем происходящим с небольшого расстояния. И дракончик пошел вперед. И не просто вперед, а целенаправленно к ведунье. Он взял Минако за руку и уверенно вложил в ее ладонь заколку. Бледный, почти белый цветок, казалось, раскрылся в ладони ведуньи и будто бы засиял изнутри мягким светом.

-Будь счастлива. – Тихонько шепнул Юрочка, заглядывая в глаза Минако, настолько ошарашенной, что она даже потеряла дар речи и потому только оторопело кивнула. Почти мгновенно рядом с ней оказался Алдияр, беря ее под руку и направившись прямо к законной супруге. Офелия стояла у них на пути каменным изваянием. Она выглядела так, будто вот-вот потребует их казнить. Юри даже занервничал на мгновение. Но тут он заметил, как от толпы отделилась Стефания. Она шла красивым ровным шагом, мягким и текучем, мгновенно завладев вниманием всех собравшихся. Когда она поравнялась с Алдияром и ведуньей, Алтын старший протянул свободную руку ей и теперь уже они продолжили путь втроем.

-Что происходит? – Тихо пробормотал Юри, переглядываясь со всеми, кого знал. Но никто не был так ошарашен, как он сам. Виктор рядом с ним мягко улыбался. Астра восхищенно попискивала, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и стараясь подпрыгнуть, чтобы лучше видеть, что происходит. Юри это заметил и подхватил дочь на руки, чем тут же заслужил благодарный поцелуй от нее.

Алдияр подвел обеих девушек пред ясны очи супруги, опустился на одно колено, склонив голову в почтительном поклоне, и очень официально произнес:

-Любезная моя супруга, не согласишься ли ты принять этих достойнейших женщин в нашу семью, чтобы любить их и быть любимой ими?

На мгновение в зале повисла гробовая тишина. Юри показалось, что вот тут-то и кончились все игры Алдияра. Что вот-вот разразится самый страшный скандал, какой только можно было представить. Но в последствии удивление его было безграничным.

-Что выиграет мой народ, о супруг мой? – Спросила Офелия не менее официальным тоном.

-Наш народ получает великую силу и поддержку Южного Клана Драконов. – Проговорил Алдияр, не поднимая головы.

-И? – Нетерпеливо протянула Офелия. Алдияр шумно выдохнул.

-И древнее знание, доступное последней из фей в этом мире. – Добавил он. Офелия повела плечиком, казалось, надменно глядя на мужа сверху вниз, но потом сделала приглашающий жест рукой и проговорила:

-Что ж, уважаемый супруг мой, я согласна принять их в семью. – Проговорила она, явно очень тщательно скрывая собственные эмоции. – И пусть этот союз будет счастливым!

-Пусть будет этот союз счастливым! – Разнеслось по залу гулким эхом, за которым последовали бурные аплодисменты.

-Как же они любят эту театральщину. – Фыркнул Виктор прямо в ухо изумленному до невозможности Юри.

-Он только что сделал Минако предложение? – Тихо переспросил Юри, не веря собственным глазам.

-Так все и было. – Подтвердил Пхичит, подходя к ним и улыбаясь от уха до уха. – Я слышал, что тут очень красивые ритуалы, но реальность – это нечто. В книжках о таком не прочтешь. – Добавил он в восхищении.

Когда Юри вновь перевел взгляд на Алдияра, тот уже стоял на ногах и надевал Минако на палец обручальное кольцо. Офелия явно в нетерпении переминалась с ноги на ногу рядом с ним и тут же бросилась обнимать ведунью, как только их теперь уже общий муж повернулся к Стефании с другим кольцом.

-Не знал, что ваши традиции настолько лояльны. – Пробормотал Юрка, подходя к Отабеку. Тот аплодировал вместе с остальными гостями и сдержанно улыбался.

-Обычно такое у нас не практикуется. Но тут особый случай. Это не запрещено законом. Отец состоятельный, он правитель и имеет особое положение в обществе, так что может себе позволить содержать несколько жен. – Он откашлялся, обнимая Юрку за талию и привлекая к себе поближе. – Ты, как никто, должен понимать, что этот союз больше политический.

Дракончик кивнул. Последние слова его возлюбленного были для него самым весомым аргументом. Но тут его посетила одна болезненная мысль. Он вскинул голову, стремясь заглянуть Отабеку в глаза.

-Ты тоже обладаешь перечисленными качествами, - начал он издалека. – Не значит ли это…

-Нет. Никогда. – Твердо сообщил Отабек. – У нас с тобой особые узы. Я не смогу ими пренебречь даже ради своего народа. Тут ничего не попишешь. Ты не просто мой возлюбленный, ты мой дракон. А я твой наездник. Так что…

-Да, кажется, я понимаю. – Кивнул Юрка, чувствуя, как внутри разливается приятное тепло от осознания, что для Отабека он единственный, что бы ни случилось.

Мимо них проходили люди, подходя к Минако, Алдияру и прочим и поздравляя их.

-Получается, не просто так ритуал. – Заметил Юрка через пару мгновений. – Мгновенное действие.

-Что-то вроде того. –Усмехнулся Отабек. – Отец уже пару недель вынашивал эту идею в отношении Минако. Тем более, что они с мамой сильной сблизились с момента нашего приезда. А тут еще эта Стефания… В общем, все удачно сложилось. Думаю, твой выбор для моего отца был очевидным. Минако тут чуть ли не единственная, кому бы ты мог захотеть пожелать счастья в любви. Все логично до ужаса.

-Это точно. – Заулыбался Юрка и потянул Отабека прочь. – А что? Нас уже проводили. И теперь им точно не до нас. Это наш шанс! – Отозвался Юрочка, поймав недоуменный взгляд возлюбленного.

Отабек не стал отпираться, а лишь кивнул с улыбкой и последовал прочь из зала за своим драконом. Юрке же не терпелось не только остаться с ним наедине, но и сбросить это чертово платье вместе с туфлями. И забыть, как страшный сон, все то унижение, которое он время от времени все же испытывал в течение этого долгого дня.

 

 

Исчезновение молодых заметили не сразу на фоне общей суеты. Но никто не придал этому особого значения. Тем более, что следом за ними пропали ведунья с хозяйкой дома. Алдияр только усмехнулся и пробормотал что-то невразумительное на вопрос кого-то из окружающих, куда исчезли его госпожа и новоявленная жена. Стефания же ни на шаг не отходила от него. И Феликс следовал по пятам за матерью, оторвавшись от нее лишь на время церемонии бракосочетания.

-Могу тебя только поздравить. – Усмехнулся Виктор, когда Алдияр подошел к ним с Юри. Астра уже давно убежала играть с Минами, который был в полном восторге от перевоплощения юной принцессы.

-Спасибо. Но надо отметить, что реальный брак у нас лишь с Минако. Ведь Стефания выше меня по статусу, и я не могу взять ее в жены. Лишь предложить ей равносильный союз, как властитель этих земель. Остальное мне не под силу. Она это знает, и ее это устраивает. – Пояснил Алдияр с улыбкой.

-Ты однозначно везунчик. – Парировал Виктор. – Заполучить себе такой гарем… Твоя госпожа уже стоит того, чтобы радоваться. А тут еще ведунья… Просто леди Стефанию я просто молчу.

Юри рядом с ним напряг слух и пытался переварить все услышанное. Ему все это в голову никак не лезло. Минако замужем? Не может быть! За отцом Отабека? Абсурд!

-Прошу прощения за бестактность, - вдруг решился спросить он. – А госпожа Минако теперь останется здесь?

-Это на ее усмотрение. – С печалью во взгляде отозвался Алдияр. – Она фея. Как я могу ее запереть? Я лишь сделал все, чтобы доказать ей и самому себе, что она для меня очень много значит.

-Понятно. – Протянул Юри, чувствуя, что упускает что-то важное, но никак не в силах понять, что именно.

-Теперь у тебя есть поддержка Юного Клана. – Продолжал Виктор. – Я не много о них знаю, потому что мы долгое время считали их вымершими.

-Здесь тоже многие так считали. – Кивнул Алдияр. Они стояли возле небольшой ниши в отдалении от основной массы гостей, так что им никто не мешал свободно разговаривать. Остальные гости под звуки лившейся по залу музыки танцевали либо просто прогуливались вдоль столов с закусками, непринужденно беседуя.

-Виктор… - Юри вдруг вспомнил их разговор с Минако. – Госпожа Минако поделилась со мной подозрениями насчет Южного Клана. Она переживает, что их появление было слишком внезапным. Она думает, что с ними все не так просто, как могло бы показаться на первый взгляд.

Виктор слушал Юри и мрачнел все больше.

-Надо сказать, что тут я с ней согласен. – Отозвался дракон, когда Юри пересказал ему всю суть их с Минако разговора. – Я тоже думаю, что у нас слишком мало информации для того, чтобы слепо им верить. Они слишком уверенно ведут себя для расы, что считалась вымершей. И ладно мы, мы слишком далеко от них находимся. Но вы, вы ведь живете с ними бок о бок. Неужели никто не подозревал об их истинной природе? – Виктор цепким взглядом разглядывал лицо Алдияра, который тоже стал очень серьезным.

-Дело все в том, что весь наш мир пропитан магией. И я, и мой сводный брат с самого детства ощущали их присутствие, но доказательств у нас не было. И если у него дар намного сильнее, и он его развивал. То я… Мне было некогда заниматься магией. Надо было заниматься семьей и нашим народом. Так что я просто ощущал некие вибрации и уповал на то, что мне могло просто показаться. Как оказалось, очень зря я так поступил. Но теперь уже не важно. Судя по ситуации, в которой мы оказались, мы не можем отказываться от их помощи. Либо мы принимаем ее, либо просто можем сложить оружие и сдаться на милость Микки и его безумных идей.

Алдияр тяжело вздохнул и покосился через плечо на Стефанию, которая как раз за что-то отчитывала Феликса. Мальчик стоял перед ней с понурой головой и ковырял перед собой носком ботинка пол. 

-К тому же, теперь я могу не прятать Феликса от посторонних глаз. До сих пор мы с Офелией не афишировали перед нашим народом его наличие. Даже временами скрывали. В этом больше нет необходимости. Учитывая, сколько у Стефании оказалось подданных, я могу больше не переживать за безопасность своего младшенького. – Алдияр почти сиял, произнося последние слова. Юри про себя порадовался за него, чисто по-человечески. Но упоминание в разговоре Микки и необходимости обзавестись сильными союзниками, болезненно резануло его в самое сердце. Юри меньше всего желал оказаться в самом эпицентре кровавой бани, которая явно назревала. Виктор рядом с ним чувствовал и думал то же самое. Юри это знал. Но они уже торжественно пообещали, что помогут в противостоянии беспринципному захватчику. Отступать было некуда. Союз был заключен.

 

 

Благополучно выбравшись из банкетного зала, Отабек с Юрочкой рванули прямо в гостевое крыло. Именно там осталась более привычная для дракончика одежда. А переодеться ему хотелось просто до зуда, будто этот женственный образ не давал ему дышать.

Было бы логично представить, что в день свадьбы им захочется остаться наедине, чтобы подкрепить узы близостью, но нет. Юрка торопился влезть в привычную одежду, потому что так ему было бы проще забраться на одну из башен дворца вместе со своим наездником и слетать на разведку. Было совершенно очевидным, что это необходимо сделать.

Паршивец Микки был наглым и уверенным в себе, а это значило, что времени на праздное житье-бытье не осталось совсем.

-Если мы сейчас удивим то, что подозреваем, каковы будут наши действия? – Уточнил Юрка, пока они с Отабеком поднимались по степеням на самую верхнюю площадку башни.

-Посмотрим. – Коротко бросил Отабек. На сердце у него было неспокойно. Он тоже успел облачиться в более удобный для полетов костюм, не забыв прихватить теплый плащ. Их путь лежал на север, а зима была в самом разгаре. – Микки собрал множество информации о нас, а мы о нем не знаем ничего. Это меня сильно беспокоит. Откуда, например, у него силы на то, чтобы вот так красиво телепортироваться?

-Не обязательно, что он переместился при помощи заклинания. – Отмахнулся Юрка. – Вероятнее всего, он тоже владеет заклинанием, позволяющим делать карманы между измерениями. – Дракончик перепрыгивал через две-три ступеньки, потому ему приходилось время от времени останавливаться и дожидаться своего наездника, чтобы продолжать разговор.

-Тогда он должен быть где-то рядом, чтобы вновь выбраться из кармана и уйти незамеченным. – Высказал свои мысли Отабек. Дыхание у него, несмотря на быстрый ритм их подъема, было ровным, но это требовало от него больших усилий. Как-то так оказалось вдруг, что Юрка выносливее. – В любом случае, нам стоит слетать и посмотреть, насколько они далеко.

Дракончик был с возлюбленным согласен, к тому же у него внутри все так и горело от желания сбросить человеческий облик и взмыть в бескрайнее небо, купаться в облачной пелене и парить на теплых восходящих потоках, подставляя морду порывам встречного ветра. Отабек тоже чувствовал это нетерпение, смешанное в его сознании с его собственным предвкушением предстоящего полета.

-Итак, в путь? – Усмехнулся Юрка, выскочив на открытую площадку башни. Ветер трепал его светлые волосы, из которых Отабек заботливо выбрал все заколки, цветы и прочие украшения. Срываемый ветром из стороны в сторону воротник рубашки оголял изящные ключицы. Отабек невольно замер и залюбовался своим новообретенным мужем. Юрка с усмешкой поймал его взгляд и подмигнул. – Не летим? Перенесем на потом?

-Нет… - Отабек сглотнул и на мгновение отвернулся, пряча усмешку. – На потом не получится. Лететь сейчас надо.

-Тогда вперед! – Бросил Юрка и с разбегу вскочил на каменное ограждение, мгновенно спрыгнув с него прямо в объятия воздушного потока. Мгновение спустя над башней взмыл переливающийся в свете заходящего солнца дракон. Он аккуратно выставил передние лапы, облокачиваясь о башню и продолжая мерно махать крыльями, чтобы наездник смог на него забраться. Отабек вдруг осознал, что он не может припомнить, было ли такое, чтобы он оказывался верхом на своем драконе подобным способом. Каждый раз это было чем-то экстремальным, в полете, в процессе смены тел и прочее. Теперь он даже не знал, как ему лучше подобраться к собственному дракону, чтобы забраться тому на загривок.

«Ну ты даешь!» - Усмехнулся у него в голове Юрочка и, извернувшись длинной шеей, цапнул его за шиворот острыми длинными зубами, закидывая себе на спину. Отабек от такого обращения окончательно растерялся и вцепился в чешую на шее Юрочки мертвой хваткой, попутно все же устраиваясь поудобнее у него на спине. - «И чему вас только учат в этих ваших академиях?!» - Хохотнул у него в голове Юрка и ушел в крутой вираж, набирая скорость, а потом и высоту, все больше удаляясь от резиденции Алтынов, держа курс на Столицу.

 

 

Было хорошо за полночь, когда большая часть гостей уже разошлась по своим комнатам, утомленная празднованием, но неизменно довольная им же. Хозяева дома тоже уже давно откланялись и разбрелись, кто куда. Офелия утащила в свои покои Минако и заперлась там с ней, как справедливо полагал Юри, чтобы воспользоваться талантами ведуньи и продолжить празднование в узком кругу.

Алдияр под предлогом того, что Феликсу пора укладываться спать, увел в его комнату его мать, Стефанию. К гостям они после этого так и не вернулись. Оставалось только догадываться, обсуждают ли они деловые вопросы в кабинете Алдияра или же уединились в одной из многочисленных комнат дворца с какой-то иной целью. Кто знает…

Пхичит со скучающим видом сообщил, что он идет в библиотеку и, прихватив с собой почему-то Якова, спешно откланялся.

-Будет спаивать старика ради секретов моего Клана. – Отметил Виктор, провожая их с улыбкой на губах. Юри согласно кивнул. В этот момент к ним подбежала Астра и громогласно возвестила, что она устала.

-Спать! Хочу спать! – Конючила она. Юри вдруг подумал, что, будучи дракошей, она казалась милее.

-Потому что капризничала не так явно. – Усмехнулся Виктор. Он погладил девочку по голове. Она тут же просияла и порывисто обняла его, ткнувшись мордашкой ему в бедро в ожидании новой ласки.

-На ручки! – Потребовала Астра, и Виктору пришлось подчиниться. Извинившись перед остальными, они с Юри направились в гостевые покои, чтобы уложить дочь спать. Астра не стала дожидаться постели и уснула прямо в объятиях Виктора по дороге. Это было и невероятно мило, и как-то странно. Юри поглядывал на них, идя чуть впереди и время от времени оборачиваясь, и продолжал удивляться. Ему и в голову не приходило, что в его жизни будет настоящий ребенок. Он только-только смирился с тем, что стал родителем малоуправляемой, переполненной магии дракоши, как та вдруг стала вполне человеческой девочкой. И Юри отлично осознавал, что это было странным даже для мира драконов. По крайней мере, для Северного Клана уж точно.

Среди драконов Севера не было ни одного, который бы был перевертышем. Все они использовали для придания себе человеческого облика големов. Почему же их с Виктором дочь внезапно оказалась представительницей загадочного Южного Клана? Виктор, очевидно, услышал его мысли и покосился на него в ответ.

-Я не знаю ответа. – Тихо произнес он, чтобы не потревожить спящую дочь. – Я только знаю, что это необычно. К тому же, в ней сочетается магия людей, драконов и фей. Не забывай, что Минако в некотором смысле ее мать.

Юри уставился на Виктора во все глаза. Он предполагал, что без участия ведуньи дело не обошлось, но вот Виктор подтвердил его догадки, и Юри уже не знал, что об этом думать.

-Лесная Госпожа поделилась со мной частичкой своей магии жизни. Я уже говорил тебе об этом. Вероятно, без ее вклада у нас ничего не вышло бы.

-Мы могли бы воспользоваться тем же вариантом, что есть у Юрочки и Отабека. – Резонно заметил Юри. Виктор поморщился.

-Мне мой голем нравится, если что. – Уточнил он с выражением сомнения на лице. Юри не сдержался и усмехнулся.

-Оказывается, ты не такой уж непробиваемый. – Не тая улыбки, продолжил он. – А я уже начал мечтать о сыне… Дочь – это прекрасно. Но было бы хорошо…

-Юри, как тебе не стыдно! – Шикнул на него Виктор, занося Астру в гостиную и продолжая свой пусть в ее спальню. Юри откашлялся в кулак, пряча откровенный смешок, и последовал за ним. Посовещавшись шепотом, они решили ребенка не тревожить и уложить в постель прямо в платье. Так было меньше шансов ее разбудить.

-И что теперь? – Поинтересовался Юри, буквально рухнув на один из диванов в гостиной. Виктор помедлил мгновение, а потом опустился у его ног, положив голову ему на колени. Серебристые волосы, все еще собранные в витиеватую прическу, рассыпались пологом по его спине и коленям Юри, переплетенные с нитями жемчуга и скрученные в жгуты. Юри усмехнулся, глядя на все это великолепие. Весь день и не только сегодня, ему ужасно хотелось посмотреть на эту конструкцию вблизи. И вот теперь у него был шанс.

-Виктор, а что означают все эти жгуты, косички и прочее? – Не выдержал он через пару минут.

-Это мое имя, если можно так сказать. Каждый дракон, которого я встречу в мире людей, сможет понять по моей прическе, кто я такой и какое положение занимаю в драконьей иерархии. – Устало сообщил дракон, прикрыв глаза.

-Ты упоминал об этом раньше. – Припомнил Юри. – А жемчуг тоже для этого? – Он перехватил одну из нитей, прочно переплетенных с волосами дракона, и покатал жемчужины между пальцев, ощущая почти живое тепло.

-Нет, это просто для красоты. – Усмехнулся Виктор, не открывая глаз. – К тому же, не всегда у меня есть возможность вплести его в волосы. В отличие от прочего. Для моих сородичей достаточно просто видеть послание, что я каждый раз вынужден выплетать на своей голове. А остальное – мелочи и баловство.

-Юрка тоже умеет плести что-то подобное? – Уточнил Юри.

-Куда он денется. Он мой наследник, прямой приемник. Он обязан такое уметь. Иначе Яков бы просто сожрал его живьем. Старик бывает нереально чопорным в вопросах этикета и дипломатии. – Усмехнулся снова Виктор. Он немного повозился, устраивая голову поудобнее на коленях у Юри.

-И как это все разбирать теперь? – Вздохнул Юри.

-А что такое? Думаешь, сложно?

-Нет, рука не поднимается. – Рассмеялся Юри. Виктор открыл глаза и развернулся, запрокинув голову и встретившись с Юри взглядом своих льдистых глаз. И взгляд этот был все таких же уставшим, но с игривой искоркой в глубине.

-А что поднимется? – Уточнил Виктор, лукаво улыбаясь. Юри мгновенно полыхнул краской в смущении. Виктор одним текучим движением развернулся и перебрался на диван, устраиваясь рядом с Юри, словно огромный кот. Юри продолжал краснеть, но уже не так интенсивно. Виктор, который смотрел на него с расстояния, достаточного, чтобы уловить тепло его дыхания, внимательно следил взглядом за выражением его лица. Юри нервно сглотнул и порывисто подался вперед, встретившись губами с мягкостью губ Виктора. Поцелуй вышел немного сумбурным, но лишь потому, что каждый из них внезапно осознал, насколько давно им не удавалось оказаться наедине друг с другом. И теперь желание переполняло их, заставляя неистово тянуться навстречу друг другу.

Юри сдался первым, поняв, что еще немного, и Виктор просто уложит его на этот же диван. Остатки стыда подсказывали Юри, что этого делать нельзя ни в коем случае.

-Нам.. – Запыхавшимся, сбивчивым голосом пробормотал он, собираясь с мыслями. – Нам стоит уйти отсюда. Пойдем в нашу спальню. Там нам никто не помешает.

Виктор с сомнением фыркнул, но подался назад и позволил Юри подняться с дивана, вставая сладом за ним. Юри уже начал в голове выстраивать возможные варианты того, что ему хотелось бы проделать с Виктором, как только они доберутся до спальни, но тут за их спинами с шумом распахнулась дверь спальни Астры.

-А вы куда? – Сонным голоском спросила девочка, потирая глаза. Виктор, только и успевший развернуться к ней лицом, прикрыл это самое лицо ладонью, не зная, как реагировать. Юри лишь развел руками.

-Тебе что-то приснилось? – Мягко спросил он, подходя ближе к дочери. Астра подняла на него взгляд и отрицательно покачала головой. – Почему тогда ты проснулась?

Щечки Астры слегка порозовели, девочка решительно прятала взгляд. Юри забеспокоился.

-О Боги! – Выдохнул Виктор и решительным шагом подошел к дочурке, беря ее за руку. – Мы сейчас вернемся. – Бросил он и увел ее обратно в спальню. Юри недоуменно моргал, стоя с разинутым ртом перед только что захлопнутой у самого его носа дверью.

-Никогда бы не подумала, что драконы умеют смущаться. – Раздалось с противоположного конца комнаты. Юри чуть не подпрыгнул от звука женского голоса за своей спиной. Когда он обернулся, обнаружил стоявшую в дверях Стефанию. Выглядела она как-то странно. То ли расстроенно, то ли…

-Приветствую. – Спохватился Юри, чуть склонив голову. Стефания повторила его жест с точностью зеркального отражения. – Что привело вас…

-Я ищу Победителя. У меня к нему разговор. – Ровным тоном отозвалась Стефания, продолжая стоять изваянием у самой двери. В этот момент рядом с Юри дверь распахнулась, и в гостиную вернулся Виктор. Астры с ним не было.

-Проблема решена. – Сообщил он и только тут увидел их гостью. Стефания полыхнула на него взглядом своих необычных глаз, точно закат на мгновение озарил комнату, и едва заметно улыбнулась.

-Сложно вам справляться с родительскими обязанностями? – Усмехнулась она, делая пару шагов к середине комнаты и обходя стоявший на ее пути диван. Она изящно опустилась на него, закинув ногу на ногу и сложив руки на коленях. Юри только теперь заметил, что ногти на ее длинных пальцах скорее походили на звериные когти, и были длинные и явно острые.

-Мы пока еще привыкаем. – Спокойно сообщил Виктор, переглянувшись с Юри и направившись к дивану. Юри последовал за ним. Они уселись точно напротив своей ночной гостьи. Стефания выглядела так, будто они сделали что-то очень важное и явно пришедшееся ей по нраву, наблюдая за ними.

-Чем обязаны? – Поинтересовался Виктор, обняв Юри за плечи и тем самым демонстрируя собственную досаду из-за сорвавшихся планов. От Стефании это легкое пренебрежение этикетом не ускользнуло. Она усмехнулась и кивнула.

-Да, вы меня очень обяжете, если выслушаете. – По ее лицу продолжала гулять легкая улыбка, но глаза были теперь абсолютно холодными, переполненными расчетом. Виктор коротко кивнул, призывая ее продолжать. – Я хотела бы переговорить с вами о союзе между нашими кланами. – Начала она после минутной паузы. Виктор снова кивнул. – Я хотела бы получить разрешение на брак Астры и Феликса.

Юри оцепенел. Он отказывался верить тому, что только что услышал. Стефания что-то еще говорила, а у Юри в голове творился полный сумбур. Что значит брак? Астра еще такая маленькая. Когда она вылупилась? Месяц назад от силы… Какой брак? О чем эта женщина?

-Юри, успокойся, пожалуйста. – Прошептал ему в ухо Виктор. – Ты не даешь мне сосредоточиться.

Юри, который только начал оттаивать и шевелиться, отходя от первого шока, вновь замер, но просьбу Виктора выполнил.

«Вот и хорошо. Не паникуй раньше времени.» - Шепнул ему Виктор прямо в сознание. Говорить вслух при этой женщине он явно не хотел.

-Вы имеете в виду, брачный договор? Или… - Протянул после паузы Виктор.

-Не совсем. – Мягко проговорила Стефания. – Я хотела бы заручиться вашей поддержкой в вопросе возможного брачного союза в будущем. Принцесса Астра еще слишком мала, чтобы делать какие-либо выводы о том, сможет ли она стать Феликсу достойной парой. Естественно, я хотела бы сначала понаблюдать за ней, лет сто, сто пятьдесят, может быть. Чтобы быть абсолютно уверенной. К тому же… - Стефания на мгновение замолчала, будто подбирая слова. – Сырая магия… Вы понимаете, что я имею в виду.

Юри, у которого после оглашения сроков на раздумье перед заключением брака, немного отлегло от сердца, но фразу о сырой магии он не пропустил мимо ушей, как многое другое из сказанного Стефанией. Он дернулся и вопросительно уставился на Виктора, развернувшись к нему в пол оборота.

-Стефания хочет сказать, что магия Астры имеет под собой непредсказуемую, необузданную основу. И Стефания хочет для начала удостовериться, что эта магия не нанесет вреда ни ее сыну, ни ее народу. – Пояснил Виктор. – Все верно? – Переспросил он, взглянув на их собеседницу.

-Да, как раз об этом я и говорила. – Подтвердила она. – Ваша дочь… Она бесспорно уникальна. Как я слышала, у вас в Клане нет перевертышей. Кроме нее. Ей понадобится помощь, чтобы овладеть этой наукой в полной мере. Феликсу обращение до сих пор дается с огромным трудом. Но я надеюсь, что в скором времени он нагонит те месяцы, что провел без моего участия, и научится обращаться с собственным обликом, как подобает дракону Южного Клана. Я могла бы обучать и Астру, если вы позволите. – Предложила Стефания и вопросительно уставилась на Виктора. Легкая улыбка продолжала маячить на ее лице, и Юри подумалось, что улыбка эта живет отдельно от облика Стефании, словно маска, которую та надевает и не стремиться даже это скрыть.

-Я думаю, что нет смысла отказываться. Особенно, в виду того, что вы теперь стали одной семьей с Алдияром. Это для меня лично выступает в качестве лучшей гарантии. – Отозвался Виктор. Стефания на мгновение смутилась, а потом, взяв себя в руки, кивнула. «Неужели и ее оборону можно пробить?» - Удивился про себя Юри.

«Конечно. У всех есть слабости.» - Подтвердил Виктор ненавязчиво.

«Итак, мы говорим ей «да»?» - Уточнил Юри мысленно. Виктор тихонько вздохнул.

«Да. Это будет на пользу нам всем. Как бы ни закончилась эта война, и что бы ни было после нее.»

-Мы согласны рассмотреть ваше предложение после того, как Астра войдет в возраст. – Тихо отозвался Виктор. Юри рядом с ним тихо выдохнул. Что они делают? Торгуют собственным ребенком? Зачем? Почему?

«Юри! Прекрати! Все не так!» - Прогремел Виктор у него в голове. И Юри на мгновение замер, стараясь успокоить собственные мысли. – «Тут речь о материях, в которых ты не слишком смыслишь. Тебе стоит дышать ровнее и довериться мне. Предоставь мне решить этот вопрос. Я точно не сделаю плохо нашей дочери.»

Юри пришлось согласиться с доводами дракона, хотя на сердце было тяжело и неприятно.

-Отлично. Меня устраивает подобное положение дел. Итак, как только мы немного разберемся с текущими проблемами, я начну привлекать принцессу к занятиям. С вашего позволения. – Стефания довольно улыбнулась и плавно поднялась на ноги. – Доброй вам ночи, господа. – Она все так же плавно развернулась и направилась к выходу. У самых дверей она обернулась к ним и еще раз взглянула на Юри. Оценивающе и как-то очень по-деловому. Юри дернулся под этим взглядом, и только рука Виктора, что лежала у него на колене, рисуя большим пальцем широкие круги поверх ткани его брюк в надежде его немного успокоить, не дала ему вскочить на ноги и броситься прочь. Подальше от этой красивой и пугающей женщины.

Когда Стефания скрылась за закрытыми дверями, и звук ее шагов окончательно утих в гулких коридорах дворца, Юри выдохнул и беспомощно откинулся на спинку дивана. Виктор продолжал поглаживать его колено, но Юри этого будто не чувствовал. Весь мир для него сузился до размеров его собственной, переполненной паникой головы.

Внезапно лицо Виктора оказалось прямо перед ним. Они встретились взглядами. Дракон взял его лицо в ладони и мягко коснулся губами его губ. Юри быстро моргнул, но вырываться не стал. Он уставился на дракона так, будто впервые выдел его и только начинал осознавать, что перед ним хищник, жертвой которого он может стать.

-Юри, пожалуйста, успокойся. В том, что только что произошло, нет ничего необычного. Астра – наша принцесса. Естественно, что за возможность породниться с нашим кланом посредством брака с ней будут идти нешуточные поединки. Стефания лишь поспешила встать в первые ряды. Не скрою, мне такой союз импонирует, потому что для Северного Клана это было бы отличным подспорьем в очень многих вопросах. – Виктор старался говорить мягко, но все равно тон у него был больше деловым. Юри это не нравилось, но он не мог так запросто отмахнуться от возлюбленного. В конце концов, из них двоих именно Виктор лучше понимал все эти интриги и титулованные игры. – Юри, не думаешь же ты, что буду давить на Астру в принятии решения? Последнее слово за ней. Сейчас она ребенок. Можно было бы сказать новорожденный, но это не совсем так. Но она все еще слишком наивна, неопытна, и будет такой еще лет сто примерно. Нам, драконам, сложновато воспринимать мир таким, каким его видите вы, люди. Мы привыкаем к новому дольше, чем вы. И обучаемся медленнее, хоть и может показаться, что это не так.

Юри едва заметно кивнул, и Виктор снова коснулся губами его губ. Хоть это и было до невозможности приятное прикосновение, Юри уже не ощущал недавней бушующей страсти. Только тупую усталость и какую-то странную опустошенность.

Виктор отстранился, мгновение изучал его лицо, а потом тепло улыбнулся.

-Я думаю, нам стоит отдохнуть. – Тихо заметил он и протянул Юри руку, предлагая подняться. Юри принял ее и слегка обнял Виктора за талию, почувствовав, что на последней точке теряет равновесие. – Это только подтверждает мои слова. Идем, нам надо немного поспать. Идем-идем, а то Астра снова проснется и никуда нас не отпустит.

Слова Виктора заставили Юри встрепенуться.

-А что она хотела? Чего проснулась так внезапно? – Заинтригованно спросил Юри, когда Виктор осторожно закрывал двери гостиной.

-Не поверишь, ей еще очень сложно управляться с этим телом. Зов природы. – С улыбкой сообщил Виктор. Юри на мгновение завис, тупо глядя на него. Виктор не удержался и рассмеялся. – Вот поэтому она попросила меня ей помочь. Как знала, что ты не поймешь, что происходит. Она же девочка. Ей просто надо было в туалет.

-Ааа… - Юри так и пошел следом за увлекающим его в глубь гостевого крыла Виктором, с раскрытым ртом и выражением безграничного изумления на лице.

 


	16. Глава 14. На пороге войны.

Юрочка взмыл в ночное небо, ныряя между облаками и покачиваясь на воздушных потоках. Отабек на его спине всматривался в проносящиеся под ними пустоши, которые, впрочем, почти мгновенно сменились лесами, полями и прочими окрестностями Столицы. У Отабека даже появилось ощущение, что он задремал. Казалось совершенно невероятным, что они преодолели такое приличное расстояние за считанные минуты.

«Ты мучаешься вопросом, как это вышло?» - Усмехнулся Юрка у него в голове. Отабек коротко кивнул и тут же почувствовал себя идиотом. Дракон навряд ли мог заметить этот его жест.

«Да.» - Так же мысленно отозвался наездник, когда первая волна смятения сошла на нет. – «Это какая-то магия?»

«Что-то вроде того.» - Тон у этих слов дракончика казался еще более насмешливым. – «Это доступно далеко не всем драконам. Яков, например, так не умеет. И Виктор тоже.» - Дракончик на некоторое время затих, а потом вдруг добавил. – «Я с Виктором это не обсуждал, но мне кажется, что я вообще такой единственный. Ну, кто умеет что-то подобное.»

Отабек задумался над его ответом и некоторое время тупо таращился в сизую облачную массу перед собой. А потом его вдруг осенило.

«Ты сможешь научить меня этому фокусу?» - Оживленно поинтересовался он. Тут настала очередь дракончика кивать. И Отабек мгновенно пожалел, что Юрка так сделал. Было ощущение, что они вот-вот упадут, когда Юрка быстро кивнул и тем самым сбил себя с воздушного потока, почти камнем полетев вниз. Но, вопреки опасениям наездника, дракончик оказался опытным и быстро вернулся на прежний курс.

Они больше не покрывали огромных расстояний, как в первый момент, и летели плавно, размеренно, так что Отабек вновь смог рассмотреть, насколько позволял лунный свет, что творилось на земле.

А творилось там нечто очень для них неприятное. Как умудрился Микки в столь короткие сроки собрать огромное войско, что теперь преспокойно отдыхало на очередной ночной стоянке, не так уж далеко отойдя от Столицы, оставалось загадкой. Но численность его поражала. Как поражало то, что в этом войске не было ни одного дракона. В основном, оно состояло из пехоты. Отабек так же сумел разглядеть всего один шатер, на котором красовалась эмблема Академии Магии, точнее, ее военный эквивалент.

-Магов при них всего-ничего. – Тихо проговорил Алтын вслух.

«Может, основная масса разбежалась, как только почуяли, с кем придется иметь дело?» - Предположил Юрочка, закладывая крутой вираж, чтобы уйти на очередной круг над лагерем противника.

-Нет, тут что-то еще. – Задумчиво проговорил Отабек и стал пристально всматриваться в остальные палатки, шатры и солдат, расположившихся на ночлег просто на земле, без какого-либо укрытия. Таких оказалось довольно много, и это тоже было удивительно, потому что в центральной части Королевства зима была хоть и бесснежной, но достаточно суровой, чтобы возникло желание укрыться на ночь в любом доступном убежище. И полководец, не предусмотревший подобные укрытия для своих солдат, должен был быть полным идиотом.

«У меня такое чувство, что я что-то упускаю.» - Проговорил в голове наездника его дракон. Отабек хмыкнул, но промолчал. Его не покидало такое же ощущение. – «Вот если бы подлететь поближе или вообще приземлиться и глянуть на них.»

-Исключено. – Отрезал Отабек. – Скажи спасибо, что…

Но договорить он не успел. Прямо под ними яркая вспышка оторвалась от земли и устремилась прямо к ним. Юрка ловко ушел в сторону, пропуская огненный шар в ночное небо, где тот и разорвался, раскидав по небосводу множество ярких искр.

-Кажется, нам пора. – Констатировал Отабек.

«Почему?» - Недоуменно переспросил Юрка.

-Потому что это точно не фейерверк в нашу честь. – Отозвался наездник, пытаясь рассмотреть сбившимся от яркой вспышки зрением того мага, что попытался только что их «приласкать». Дракончик тут же осознал сложность ситуации и припустил прочь. Отабек был рад тому, что Юрке не пришлось объяснять дважды, как правильно надо улепетывать, и что за ними может быть погоня.

Но погони-то как раз не наблюдалось. То ли Юрка настолько быстро летел, используя свое «тайное знание», то ли просто за ними гнаться было некому, но Отабек отчетливо осознал, что их никто не преследует.

-Это странно. – Вслух заметил он.

«Что именно?» - Переспросил Юрочка, чуть замедляясь.

-Нас не преследуют. Он даже второго «залпа» не дал. – Пояснил Отабек. – Это не нормально. Что он вообще там охранял? И охранял ли?

Дракончик хмыкнул у него в голове, но ничего добавлять не стал. Отабек судорожно пытался понять, что все это могло означать. Огромное войско, состоящее из пехоты, без сопровождения драконами и магами. Даже без элементарных походных принадлежностей, например, палаток. Что все это могло означать?

 

 

Тем временем Виктору не спалось. Да, он сумел утащить Юри в их общую спальню, в которой им до сих пор не случилось проспать ни одной ночи. То одно им мешало, то другое.

Да, у него получилось разоблачить смеющегося Юри, оставив на нем лишь румянец и отблески потрескивающего в камине огня.

Да, ему удалось даже уложить Юри на пахнущие свежестью и явно недавно смененные простыни. И это, как выяснилось, было роковой ошибкой. Едва Юри оказался в горизонтальном положении, он тут же блаженно прикрыл глаза, пару раз глубоко вздохнул и… уснул. И как Виктор ни пытался его разбудить, ему это не удалось.

-Что тут с тобой делали в мое отсутствие?! – Возмущенно возопил он после очередной провальной попытки разбудить законного супруга. Перепробовал он, казалось, все, что могло прийти в его опытную драконью голову. Начал, логично, с поцелуев и прочих ласк, но мгновенно почувствовал себя глупо, решив не продолжать, поскольку Юри лишь что-то невнятно бормотал в ответ, продолжая улыбаться сквозь сон.

Дальше Виктору подумалось, что его возлюбленный, возможно, пробудится, если хорошенько пошуметь. Тут он крупно ошибался, поскольку на поднятый им гвалт сбежались слуги, уже успевшие разбрестись по собственным комнатам, располагавшимся, на минуточку, в другом крыле дворца. Зато Юри продолжал мирно спать дальше.

Следом была вереница странных и даже удивительных способов, которые тоже не принесли никакой пользы. Юри продолжал спать, а Виктор начинал терять терпение.

-Это тебе расплата за постоянные отлучки. – С усмешкой заметила Минако, непонятно откуда взявшаяся в их спальне, но удивительно довольная и изрядно нетрезвая.

-Может, я и заслужил. – Вздохнул Виктор, опуская руки, но лишь, чтобы перехватить край одеяла и заботливо укрыть возлюбленного, заодно скрывая его наготу от посторонних глаз.

-Заслужил, однозначно. – Сообщила ведунья, протягивая ему навстречу откуда-то появившийся бокал с чем-то явно крепким.

-Если это спирт, то прости, я побрезгую. – Сообщил дракон, отводя в сторону ее руку и чуть наморщив нос.

-И что вам всем спирт сделал?! – Изумилась ведунья, но тут же вновь уверено протянула ему бокал. – Это не он. Это местное вино. Кстати, очень и очень приличное. – Сообщила она, довольно ухмыльнувшись. Виктор недоверчиво покосился на нее, но бокал из темного стекла принял и тут же сунул в него нос, проверяя, не соврала Минако. Оказалось, что внутри действительно было вино, которое он тут же и попробовал.

-Спасибо. – Тихо проговорил он и указал ведунье на стоявшее у камина кресло. Та усмехнулась и приняла приглашение.

-Что может быть лучше, чем напиться на чужой свадьбе?! – Бросила она довольным тоном, подбирая под себя ноги и подол домашнего платья, на которое сменила роскошный наряд, в котором была на церемонии и на банкете после.

-Только сделать это на собственной? – Предположил дракон и наконец-то улыбнулся, садясь в свободное кресло и устало втягивая ноги. Минако вдруг изменилась в лице, с минуту оставаясь задумчивой, а потом расхохоталась так громко, что могла бы разбудить пол дворца. Виктор покосился в этот момент на постель, но Юри лишь перевернулся на бок, подложив под голову руку, и продолжил спокойно спать.

-Поразительно. – Пробормотал дракон, отводя взгляд и делая глоток вина из бокала.

-Ничего удивительного. – Парировала Минако, в уголках глаз которой выступили слезы – настолько от души она веселилась только что. – Юри в твое отсутствие от Хвостика… Тьфу! От Астры не отходил ни на мгновение. Он за ней следовал повсюду, а когда не следовал, то она от него сама не отставала. – Пояснила ведунья, довольно щурясь после очередного глотка из собственного бокала. – Родительский долг – он такой. Непростой и изматывающий. И это еще хорошо, что вокруг были все мы.

-И не было меня. Ты на это намекаешь? – Уточнил Виктор. В глубине души ему хотелось поспорить, но сил уже не было. Разочарование и какая-то странная опустошенность внезапно накатили на него. Нет, он был всем доволен. У него был Юри. У них была Астра. А кругом… Кругом намечалась война, в которую их случайно втянули. А еще собралось множество заинтересованных лиц. Уже даже брачный союз предложили едва появившейся на свет Астре.

-В целом, да. – Кивнула Минако. – И не то, чтобы намекаю… В общем, ты на него не сердись. Дай лучше ему отдохнуть. Поверь, его благодарность тебя более, чем устроит. – Усмехнулась ведунья и подалась вперед, заглядывая в бокал дракона. Он тоже в него покосился и заметил, что Минако не просто так интересовалась, а уже успела его наполнить почти до краев.

-Честное слово, ваша бытовая магия мне очень нравится. – Усмехнулся Виктор, отпив немного из своего бокала. Он вдруг стал серьезным, глядя на пляшущее в камине пламя. – Лесная Госпожа, как ты думаешь, может… Может, мы зря ввязались в эту войну? Может, нужно было воспользоваться нашим извечным правом и предоставить дела людей решать людям?

-Ты стар, но не мудр. – Усмехнулась ведунья. – Как можно предоставить им что-то решать? Они так решат, что ты потом слезами умоешься. А еще не стоит забывать, что эта мразь, разделавшись со своими, придет и за вашими головами. Таким, как Микки, всегда мало. Сегодня он хочет быть Верховным Королем, а завтра замахнется на Владыку Мира. – Минако тоже стала серьезной. – Виктор, мы просто обязаны помогать друг другу. И люди, как и драконы – часть нашего огромного многогранного мира; часть механизма. Вынь одну шестерню, и он больше не будет целым, а значит, не станет работать. Хочешь ли ты подобного исхода?

Дракон вздохнул, отводя взгляд от огня и глядя на ведунью.

-Ты права. А я… Я просто мелочный трус. – Он снова вздохнул. – Что плохого в том, чтобы желать счастья самым дорогим тебе существам? – Вдруг спросил он. – Я сам прожил уже столько лет и видел столько войн, что мне и не страшно, и не важно. – Он на мгновение замолчал, сделав очередной глоток вина. – Я лишь переживаю о том, что для войн свойственно не делать различий. Войне все равно, кого перемолоть, и насколько важен этот кто-то для тебя. Она просто делает свое дело, оставляя несчастными, что людей, что драконов. И я справедливо и эгоистично не желаю, чтобы в ее жернова угодили те, кто мне дорог.

-И тут ты не один такой. – Минако тоже вздохнула, давая понять, насколько она его понимает. – Алдияр возглавит войско. Это его работа. Отабек будет стоять рядом с ним, бок о бок. И все драконы тоже будут там. Я хотела бы помочь, но что с меня толку? – Она поводила пальцем по ободку бокала, и стекло отозвалось глухим стоном на ее прикосновение. – Я могу лечить, могу дать совет, но в пылу боя я бесполезна. И от меня ничто не зависит. И принять исход, если он будет не в нашу пользу, мне будет особенно больно. – Она вновь провела пальцем по бокалу, извлекая из него тихий плач, разрывающий душу. – Но я не убегаю. Не пытаюсь сложить с себя ответственность, хоть и не понимаю, порою, что я тут вообще делаю.

-Выходишь замуж? – Усмехнулся Виктор, отсалютовав ей бокалом. Минако повторила его жест, вновь улыбаясь.

-За чужого мужа! – Уточнила она.

-Тут так можно. – Заметил Виктор, пожав плечами. – И это уже должно греть тебе душу, разве нет?

-И греет. – Согласилась Минако. – Только вот… Я не знаю толком их обычаев. А если окажется, что я не смогу отсюда уехать? Если мне положено будет сидеть до конца своих дней в стенах этого дворца?

-Тебе не кажется, что уже поздно об этом переживать? – Заметил дракон. – Ты уже дала свое согласие на этот союз. – Он отвлекся на очередной глоток, снова замолчав. – К тому же Алдияр не из тех, кто стал бы диктовать своей жене какие бы то ни было условия.

-Откуда тебе знать? – Изумилась ведунья.

Виктор тут же сделал широкий жест рукой, будто призывая ее посмотреть вокруг, и мягко улыбнулся.

-Достаточно иметь глаза, чтобы это понять. – Усмехнулся Виктор. – Если бы Алдияр хоть немного уделял внимания воспитанию своих домашних, тут было бы не так комфортно. Офелия не просто хозяйка этого дома. Она – полноправный правитель в этих землях. Алдияр спросил у нее разрешения, прежде чем сделать вам со Стефанией предложение. – Виктор развел руками, продолжая формулировать мысль. – Офелия приняла внебрачного ребенка мужа, не сказав ни слова против. И сам Алдияр принял тот факт, что вы, девочки, отлично спелись за его спиной. Это ли не показатель того, насколько свободных взглядов придерживаются в этой семье?

-Да, но ты вспомни, сколько вытерпел Юрка, прежде, чем выяснилось, что всем совершенно наплевать, что он мужчина и станет супругом сына здешнего правителя? – Заметила Минако, становясь все серьезнее.

-И что? Это лишний раз доказывает, что видимое и реальное могут расходиться. – Отозвался дракон, отводя взгляд и снова уставившись на пламя. На этой ноте между ними повисла почти звенящая тишина, разбавленная мерным сопением спящего Юри и потрескиванием поленьев в камине.

Неизвестно, сколько бы они вот так сидели, но двери внезапно распахнулись, и в спальню буквально ввалились Отабек с дракончиком.

-Вы дверью не ошиблись? – Язвительно поинтересовалась Минако. Виктор же задумчиво уставился на своего наследника. Вид у дракончика был встревоженный и растрепанный.

-Не ошиблись. – Буркнул Отабек, чуть смутившись, когда взгляд его скользнул по постели и спящему в ней Юри. – Только разговор придется перенести в более удобное место. – Добавил он, переводя взгляд на дракона и ведунью. Те лишь коротко кивнули, поднялись и последовали прочь за нежданными гостями.

-И что могло случиться, что вы прервали первую брачную ночь и носитесь по дворцу с выпученными глазами? Или это тоже традиция такая? – Изумилась Минако, усаживаясь на диван в гостиной. Она села точно в ту же позу, в которой сидела в кресле до недавнего времени.

-Чтоб вам всем! – Рыкнул Юрка, садясь на другой диван и поджимая под себя ноги в точности, как ведунья только что. Отабек остался стоять. Виктор же устроился прямо напротив него, продолжая время от времени пить вино из своего бокала. Вид у него был откровенно скучающий.

-В общем, мы кое-что видели и теперь хотим поделиться с вами. – Начал Отабек издалека. Лицо Минако тут же переменилось, и она уже собиралась что-то сказать, но он остановил ее, замахав руками. – Нет. Я сейчас не про то, что могло бы происходить в этих стенах. Нет. Я сейчас о нашем враге.

Виктор резко выпрямился и отставил бокал в сторону на удачно подвернувшийся под руку столик. Теперь он всем своим существом выражал полную сосредоточенность и внимание к происходящему.

-Мы решили проверить, как там поживает Микки и его армия. – Коротко пробурчал Юрка со своего места. Все такой же недовольный и нервный.

-И мы проверили. И нас заметили. И… - Отабек замолчал, почувствовав, что речь его слишком сумбурна и ничего не объясняет. Юрочка встрепенулся и с явным нежеланием на физиономии продолжил за него.

-Мы до конца не разобрались, но войско там приличное. – Начал он. – Несколько тысяч на первый взгляд.

-Откуда столько?! – Изумилась Минако. Она уже тоже отставила бокал и подалась вперед, услышав озвученные цифры.

-Не знаю. Но это факт. – Продолжал Юрочка. Отабек кивал в так его словам. – Причем, все пешие. Ни одного дракона. И магов по пальцам пересчитать. Один из них и попытался на нас напасть, обнаружив.

-Да, он выпустил одиночный огненный шар, от которого Юрка увернулся. И все. – Добавил Отабек.

-Один лишь огненный шар? – Изумленно переспросила ведунья. – Вся королевская магическая охрана сошла на единственный огненный шар? Этого просто не может быть!

-Но это так. Если только… - Юрка запнулся, но продолжил за него Виктор.

-Если только это вообще войско Микки. Что еще необычного вы заметили? – Спросил он, поднимая взгляд льдистых глаз на Отабека.

-Неустроенность. – Коротко отозвался тот. – Половина людей спали прямо на земле. А сейчас разгар зимы. Ни один…

-Да-да, я понимаю. – Прервал его Виктор. – Это действительно странно. Это точно войско Микки? Или есть еще варианты?

Юрка на мгновение задумался, а потом со звоном хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

-Вот я дурак!

Все повернулись к нему удивленно.

-Войско! Почему оно стоит под Столицей? Оно должно было уже быть на границе с Южными провинциями! А они все еще в одном дневном переходе от Столицы. – Пояснил в сердцах дракончик. – Вот я идиот! Отабек! Это я виноват! Это все мое…

Отабек изменился в лице, явно что-то сообразив. Он метнулся из гостиной стрелой, только двери тревожно хлопнули, закрываясь за ним.

-Что стряслось? – Поинтересовалась Минако. Юрочка, пряча глаза, принялся каяться.

-Я умею магически преломлять пространство. – Начал он. Виктор уставился на него во все глаза, практически мгновенно протрезвев. – Ну, т.е. я могу перемещаться на большие расстояния, буквально протыкая пространство. И в этот раз получилось точно так же…

Виктор молчал. Первая волна изумления стремительно отпустила его, оставив максимально сосредоточенным. Минако нервно теребила рукав, следя за его реакцией и поглядывая на юного дракончика. Юрочка выглядел немного подавленным, но вместе с тем, явно воодушевленным.

-Это… неожиданно. – Вдруг заговорил Виктор. – Я не припомню, кто и когда в последний раз мог применить этот навык на практике. Яков даже меня учил лишь в теории, что такое возможно. А тебя мы и вовсе решили не посвящать в его существование, потому что посчитали, что это знание для нашего клана безвозвратно утеряно.

-Я не знаю, что сказать. – Признался Юрочка, мрачнея. – Я все это время думал, что владею чем-то особенным и очень редким…

-Так и есть. – Прервал его Виктор. – Это действительно очень редкое умение. Оно базируется на ощущениях, а не на магии, как таковой. Нет, магия там тоже участвует в процессе, но в первую очередь все держится на том, насколько маг может адекватно оценить момент разрыва между измерениями. Насколько может точно определить точку входа и выхода. Это больше интуитивный навык, чем магический или физический. Этому невозможно в полной мере обучить. Это нужно чувствовать. И как только начинаешь понимать, как это делается, оно уже не может не получиться. Повторюсь, в нашем клане уже очень давно не было никого, кто мог бы воспользоваться этим умением.

В гостиную так же стремительно, как ушел, вернулся Отабек. Вид у него был взволнованный.

-Мы видели лишь часть войска Микки. Основные войска уже стоят на границе наших земель. И теперь мы либо должны будем выбрать место для решающего боя, либо ждать, пока они доберутся сюда. Второй вариант невозможен категорически. – Он сделал паузу, дожидаясь, пока все внимание присутствующих будет сконцентрировано на нем. – Если мы будем медлить, пострадают невинные люди. Немедленно собираем всех, кто хоть сколько-то может участвовать в этой схватке и начинаем формировать стратегию. Иначе все пропало.

-Ты осознаешь, что сейчас глубокая ночь? – Поинтересовалась Минако. – Как минимум, твои родители спят глубоким счастливым сном тех, кто удачно женил своего сына. Не говоря уже о твоих братьях и большей части наших союзников.

-И утром они рискую проснуться под канонаду магической атаки. – Отрезал в ответ Отабек. – Это не терпит промедления. Наше присутствие заметили в том лагере, что является резервным. Это вторая волна. И в этой второй волне больше тысячи человек пехоты. Как только они достигнут границы, все войско выступит на нас. У нас нет времени!

-Я с ним согласен. – Кивнул Виктор, поднимаясь. – Мы слишком рискуем, если пустим сейчас все на самотек. У нас действительно нет на это времени. И мы не имеем права подвергать опасности простых жителей провинции. Нам стоит сделать все, что в наших силах, чтобы к рассвету мы точно знали, где именно произойдет решающий бой. И если мы не сделаем этот выбор, его сделают за нас.

-Тогда идем. Стоит изучить карты и наши резервы. Чтобы к утру точно знать, кто с бала попадет на передовую. – Выдохнула Минако, поднимаясь на ноги и подхватывая свой бокал. На недоуменные взгляды она лишь пожала плечами и добавила. – Мне так лучше думается, свободнее.

Возражать никто не стал.

 

 

 

Рассвет поднимался тяжелой розоватой пеленой. Весь городок и дворец окутывал густой туман, сквозь который пробивались редкие лучи восходящего зимнего солнца. Нет, здесь зима почти не ощущалась, скорее, в воздухе витал аромат приближающейся весны. Или же просто это только казалось.

Юри проснулся от странного ощущения пустоты. Протянув руку, еще даже не открыв глаза, он ощупал постель рядом с собой и понял, что Виктора в постели нет. Это заставило его распахнуть глаза и в тревоге сесть одним рывком, почти сбросив одеяло. Чуть сощурившись из-за солнечных бликов, что пробивались сквозь занавешенные шторами высокие стрельчатые окна, Юри осмотрел комнату, но результат был тем же. Виктора не было. Что же могло заставить дракона подняться в такую рань и куда-то уйти?

Юри смутно припомнил, как предательски уснул, и ему даже стало стыдно. Неужели Виктор обиделся на него? Не может этого быть. Скорее уж его для чего-то выманили из комнаты. Может, Астра позвала его? Все может быть.

Юри спешно оделся, перед этим сполоснув лицо водой из кувшина, что обнаружился на туалетном столике. Бегло глянув на себя в зеркало, он отметил, что несмотря на крепкий долгий сон без сновидений, он совершенно не выспался и выглядел немного замученным. Но все это не имело никакого значения, потому что в его душе с невероятной скоростью нарастала тревога.

Сначала Юри проверил Астру и убедился, что та все еще спит счастливым детским сном. Потом он направился в гостиную, где обычно все собирались, и обнаружил там пустоту. Не было ни Минако, ни Виктора, вообще никого. И за все это время он не встретил никого из слуг, что тоже было странным.

Обыскав добрую половину дворца, Юри набрел на ту его часть, где располагалась библиотека, рабочий кабинет Алдияра, который до сих пор успешно занимали то Офелия, то Отабек, принимая доклады и разбирая текущие дела. И как раз здесь обнаружилось невероятное оживление. Слуги сновали туда-сюда, стремительно забегая в кабинет и почти сразу же выбега из него с озадаченными лицами.

-Что происходит? – Поинтересовался Юри, войдя в кабинет и обнаружив сосредоточенную Минако, склонившуюся над огромной картой, что была распростерта на столе. Рядом с ней стоял Пхичит с тем же внимательно-сосредоточенным выражением на лице, что было для него совершенно несвойственно. Виктор стоял чуть в стороне у рабочего стола, на краю которого сидел Юрочка, а за столом сидел Отабек, что-то внимательно просчитывая на костяных счетах и скрупулёзно записывая в толстую тетрадь.

-Утречка, Юри. – Небрежно поздоровался Виктор, чуть улыбнувшись ему, на мгновение оторвав взгляд от записей Отабека. Юрка тоже поднял глаза и рассеянно кивнул в знак приветствия. Отабек не отреагировал никак.

-Проходи и взгляни, что мы придумали. – Позвал Пхичит, улыбаясь широкой искренней улыбкой. Юри подошел к нему и взглянул на карту, испещренную заметками и странными линиями, которые упоенно продолжала рисовать Минако.

-Что это? – Удивленно поинтересовался Юри.

-План атаки. – Мягко отозвался со своего места Виктор, и Юри ощутил море теплоты в его голосе. И пусть в его лице это и невозможно было прочитать, но Виктор был по-настоящему рад его видеть. – За ночь многое произошло. – Пояснил он. – Нам пришлось срочно сменить стратегию. Скорее всего, сегодня мы дадим Микки бой.

Глаза Юри округлились, уставившись на него. Карта его больше не занимала. Голова была переполнена морем сумбурных вопросов и обрывочных мыслей.

-Не переживай ты так. – Усмехнулся Юрка. – Мы многое продумали, так что ему не выкрутиться. Если мы и не разобьем его много тысячное войско, то точно заставим отступить и покажем себя силой, с которой придется считаться.

-Что вы там такое придумали и почему так неожиданно? – Ожил наконец-то Юри, судорожно переводя взгляд то на Виктора, то на карту на столе, над которой продолжала трудиться Минако.

-Нам стоит прогуляться и посмотреть все это в живую. – Проговорил непринужденно Виктор. Юрка рядом с ним оживленно закивал.

-Мы тут еще не закончили. – Заметил Отабек, поднимая глаза от своих записей. – Если сейчас не просчитаем все до конца, рискуем благополучным исходом всей битвы.

-Ладно, продолжаем. – Буркнул скисший в миг дракончик.

-А мы прогуляемся. – Проговорил, улыбаясь, Виктор и потянул Юри из кабинета, взяв за локоть. Юри не сопротивлялся. Он был слишком ошарашен. Он понимал, что война неизбежна, но что все начнется так внезапно, совершенно не ожидал.

В коридоре они натолкнулись на Алдияра с сопровождавшими его по обе стороны Стефанией и Офелией.

-Там все почти готово. Вам стоит взглянуть. – Коротко бросил Виктор, когда они поравнялись, и Алдияр лишь коротко ему кивнул, будто точно знал, о чем идет речь. Юри это не слишком удивило. Вероятно, у их мудреной команды все было действительно схвачено. А его не посвящали во все это до последнего, чтобы не волновать лишний раз и дать хоть немного отдохнуть.

Виктор подобно урагану пронесся по дворцу, стремительно увлекая за собой Юри. Путь их лежал на смотровую площадку одной из башен. Там Виктор в мгновение ока обернулся сияющим ящером и завис над башней, мерно помахивая крыльями и приглашая Юри оседлать его.

-Но почему я не могу полететь вместе с тобой, как дракон? – Спросил вдруг Юри. Он невольно залюбовался Виктором. В лучах утреннего солнца его чешуя переливалась и сияла. Было в этом что-то завораживающее.

«Так надо. Стоит придержать все возможные козыри в рукаве до решающей партии.» - Пояснил ему дракон, нетерпеливо подставляя спину. – «Или ты садишься сам, или я тебе сейчас помогу.» - Пригрозил он, изогнув шею так, что вот-вот схватил бы юного мага за шиворот. Но Юри не пришлось уговаривать дважды. Он в действительности очень скучал по этому ощущению. По чувству, которое может испытать лишь тот, кто является настоящим наездником со своим собственным драконом. Когда единение душ и тел становится абсолютным. Когда дракон реагирует на каждую, даже самую крошечную мысль в его сознании и делает именно то, чего от него ожидает наездник. Хотя с Виктором всегда было немного по-другому.

Юри уже взобрался на спину Виктору, когда на смотровой площадке появился Пхичит, сопровождавший Стефанию. Хотя, кто кого сопровождает, еще можно было бы поспорить. Глаза драконицы горели янтарным пламенем. Юри, оглянувшийся на них через плечо, замер, забыв, как дышать.

-Вам не повредит компания. – Бросила предводительница Южного Клана небрежно и скинула свободное платье, начав на глазах меняться, превратившись в огненный вихрь, из которого проступали, с каждым мгновением становясь все более четкими, очертания драконьего тела. Считанные секунды заняло ее превращение, и вот уже перед изумленными взорами собравшихся предстала драконица с совершенно черной, отливающей синевой полуночного неба чешуей. Лишь глаза ее остались по-прежнему янтарными. Она заняла почти все пространство смотровой площадки и задевала бы парящего Виктора хвостом или крыльями, если бы он не ухитрился развернуться и чуть отстраниться, давая ей пространство.

Немного перепуганный и сильно удивленный Пхичит, вжавшийся в каменное ограждение, рискнул выпрямиться и подойти к ней ближе. Она приветственно ткнулась огромной мордой ему в выставленную вперед ладонь и кивнула на собственную спину приглашающим жестом. Просить дважды не пришлось. Он не без труда забрался на ее спину и устроился между шипов, что шли вдоль ее хребта, точно в седле. Стефания издала странный звук, напоминающий смешок, и Юри вдруг понял, что она общается с Пхичитом точно так же, как и любой другой дракон общается со своим наездником. Вид у Пхичита был несколько удивленным. Он, как и Юри, мечтал о собственном драконе, но так и не смог достичь желаемого, как ни старался. Верховный Маг объяснял эту его особенность тем, что «мальчик создан совершенно для другого». Пхичит с этим утверждением был не согласен, но смирился с тем, что иного ему просто не дано.

И вот теперь он сидел на спине драконицы, возглавляющей целую драконью стаю. Это для него было чем-то совершенно нереальным и ошеломляющим.

Виктор, казалось, хмыкнул и заложил крутой вираж вокруг башни, набирая скорость и отлетая все дальше от дворца. Когда Юри рискнул обернуться, он увидел Стефанию, которая не отставала от них, и совершенно счастливого Пхичита на ее спине. Драконица ловила воздушные потоки с легкостью и какой-то грацией и при этом не теряла набранной скорости.

Очень скоро Юри заметил, что под ними уже простирается степь, а еще через пару минут он увидел и то, ради чего они сюда прилетели. Широкая площадка была на самом деле почти лишенным растительности каменным плато. Здесь почти не было плодородной почвы, один лишь песок. И простиралась она на достаточное расстояние, чтобы могла вместить в себя решивших повоевать противников.

Виктор сделал круг над площадкой и мягко приземлился почти на самой ее середине. По площади она не уступала долине, в которой располагался родной городок Юри. А значит, вполне подходила для их целей.

Стефания опустилась рядом с ними и вновь стала огненным вихрем, как только Пхичит спустился с ее спины. Юри только теперь заметил, что друг держал в руках какой-то сверток, который до сих пор прятал под курткой. И как только Стефания приняла человеческую форму, Пхичит тут же развернул сверток, который оказался ее платьем, и накинул на женщину, помогая завернуться в ткань.

-Спасибо. – С улыбкой проговорила она. – Ты – отличный наездник. Умный, чуткий и внимательный. Если ты не против, маг, я бы взяла в бой именно тебя.

Пхичит смущенно залился краской, что с ним бывало не часто, и согласно кивнул.

-Отлично! – Провозгласила Стефания, оправляя складки свободного платья. Юри наблюдал за ними широко распахнутыми от изумления глазами. Он даже не заметил, как рядом с ним встал Виктор в теле голема.

-Приятно, когда дракон находит своего наездника. – Заметил он у самого уха Юри, так что тот подпрыгнул от неожиданности. – Не думал, что твой приятель глянется леди Стефании. Но это, в конечном счете, не мое дело.

-Точно не твое, Победитель. – Пожала плечами с усмешкой Стефания. – А теперь сделаем то, ради чего прилетели. – Бросила она, решительным шагом обогнув Юри и Виктора и направившись на северную границу площадки.

-Что она собирается делать? – Недоуменно спросил Юри. Пхичит, который только что с ним поравнялся, довольно заулыбался.

-Это отличная идея. – Начал он. – Оказывается, есть такое заклинание у Южного Клана – драконий огонь. Не буду вдаваться в подробности, но по сути это огненный капкан. Как только противник пересекает линию, на которой уставлено заклинание, оно срабатывает, и путь к отступлению оказывается отрезанным. Таким образом мы сможем не только поймать Микки и его войско в западню, но и лишить их возможности воссоединиться с подкреплением, если таковое прибудет.

-Да, - подхватил Виктор. – Мы полночи просчитывали возможные варианты, где и как сразиться с Микки и его людьми. И пришли к выводу, что это место, как нельзя, лучше всего подходит для такого боя. Тут мы не сможем навредить даже сильными заклинаниями случайным свидетелям битвы, и, к тому же, можем придержать пару козырей для себя на случай, если Микки вздумает преподнести нам какой-то неприятный сюрприз.

-А это заклинание… - Юри обеспокоенно уставился в спину Стефании, которая уже вовсю делала какие-то пасы руками. – Оно срабатывает только на противнике или…

-На том, кто будет в нем упомянут. Оно прицельное. По своим случайно не ударит. – Отозвалась через плечо драконица, продолжая что-то временами нашептывать и делать какие-то знаки. Юри заинтригованно наблюдал за ней, поскольку человеческая и драконья магия, с которой он до сих пор сталкивался, не предполагала подобного набора действий.

-Мы впустим их и захлопнем крышку. – Продолжал Виктор. – А дальше им останется только молиться всем возможным Богам, потому что под натиском целого драконьего клана, усиленного нашими сородичами и теми драконами, которых привели с собой братья Отабека, им останется только сдаться.

-Как-то слишком просто все это выглядит. – Протянул с сомнением Юри. Рядом с ним сиял солнышком Пхичит, да и Виктор выглядел каким-то неоправданно довольным. Одна лишь Стефания не показалась ему воодушевленной, когда наконец-то закончила заклинание и развернулась к ним лицом.

-Мне кажется, что нам стоит найти очень толкового дипломата, который поможет нам заманить противника в это место. – Проговорила она с совершенно серьезным выражением на лице. – Это плато Микки не по пути. Если он идет от границы, тут ему делать нечего. Он пойдет прямиком на столице провинции. А это место окажется не у дел. Нам нужно что-то придумать, чтобы он пришел именно сюда.

-О! Это совершенно без проблем можно устроить! – Засиял ярче прежнего Пхичит. Все уставились на него, будто у него вторая голова выросла. Он лишь рассмеялся и пожал плечами. – Все просто! Приманка! Нам нужно подготовить приманку для нашей западни. Если все получится, Микки с основными силами сам сюда прибежит.

-И все равно мне кажется, что мы чего-то не учли. – Юри задумчиво потер подбородок и развернулся, осматриваясь кругом. Плато было почти идеально ровным, образуя угадывающийся прямоугольник по форме. Края его были немного неровными и представляли собой песчаные дюны, за которыми где-то начинался подъем, а где-то напротив прятались низины. – Хватит ли нам одной ловушки, чтобы получить гарантированное преимущество?

-Нет, она будет не одна. – Усмехнулась вдруг Стефания. – Мы не зря выбрали для себя местом обитая южные степи. Здесь идеальные места для кладок. Но! Дело не только в этом. – Она чуть смутилась. – Мы принадлежим к несколько иному виду, нежели Победитель и Северный Клан. Например, чтобы восстановить магические силы, мы частенько буквально зарываемся в песок. Второе название нашего Клана – Клан Песчаных Драконов.

Она развернулась и сделала какой-то знак. Юри на мгновение показалось, что его зрение ему изменило. Песчаные дюны, которые он только что видел в некоторых местах по краям площадки, зашевелились, и прямо из них выросло десятка три драконов. Все они не уступали по размеру своей предводительнице и были самых разных мастей. Но выяснилось это лишь после того, как каждый их них, прямо на глазах у изумленных зрителей, начал менять свой окрас от серо-песочного к своему естественному: бурому, черному, багряному, темно-зеленому.

-Ни за что бы не поверил, если бы не видел собственными глазами. – Озвучил мысли собравшихся Пхичит, с шумом выдохнув.

-Да, при таком раскладе у нас все может получиться. – Заметил Виктор. – Но теперь остается придумать приманку.

-Я думаю, что тут Отабек подойдет, как нельзя, лучше. – Высказал свое мнение Пхичит.

-Не обязательно. – Вздохнул Виктор. – Микки был интересен Отабек до того, как он назвался законным приемником Верховного Короля. Теперь же…

-Юрка? – Предложил Юри, чуть поразмыслив.

-Я согласна с твоим мужем, Победитель. – Вмешалась Стефания. – Нам всем кто-то дорог. И было бы логично предположить, что ваш враг будет мыслить именно в этом ключе. И тогда Юрий более, чем подходит на роль приманки. Осталось лишь придумать, что он мог бы забыть в этом месте, и как донести до врага идею искать его именно здесь.

Виктор на это лишь загадочно улыбнулся. У него явно был отличный план на этот случай.

 

 

Когда они вернулись во дворец, там творилось настоящее столпотворение. Слуги носились туда-сюда, точно подстреленные. Найти в общей суматохе Отабека оказалось на удивление легко. Он продолжал что-то судорожно подсчитывать, сидя за столом в кабинете. Юрочка все так же восседал на уголке этого самого стола и оживленно щебетал, рассказывая Отабеку что-то веселое в перерывах между докладами слуг и военачальников. Отабек даже посмеивался между делом, стараясь все же держать лицо при своих подчиненных.

-Как оно там? – Оживился он, когда вся компания буквально ворвалась в кабинет.

-Именно так, как и было запланировано. – Бросил в ответ довольный до нельзя Виктор. – И даже лучше! Стефания… Магия Южного Клана не поддается описанию словами.

-Да, мы такие. – Кокетливо повела плечиком драконица и присела на кушетку у окна, чтобы не мешаться под ногами и спокойно наблюдать за всеми, кто был в кабинете. Кроме Отабека и Юрочки тут все еще присутствовала ведунья, продолжая что-то вычерчивать на карте. Рядом с ней стоял Алдиял и вносил в ее пометки собственные правки. Офелия стояла по другую сторону карты и с задумчивым видом что-то прикидывала в уме.

Дверь с шумом распахнулась, и в нее ввалились очередные слуги с очередным докладом, которых отстраненно выслушали и отпустили с миром и новым заданием.

-Насколько все готово? – Спросил Виктор, подходя к Алдияру и ведунье. Последняя пожала плечами и ткнула пальцем куда-то в карту.

-У нас никак не получается заткнуть эту дыру в обороне. По всему выходит, что именно сюда проще всего нанести прямой удар. И если мы не поставим сюда дракона, все пропало. Но мы не можем сюда поставить дракона! У нас его просто нет для этих целей! – Пояснила запальчиво она.

-Теперь есть! – Отозвался Виктор, склонившись над картой. – Теперь у нас все сошлось. Наконец-то! – Он порывисто обнял ведунью и, схватив Юри за руку, потащил его к двери. – Нас не беспокоить ближайший… - Он на мгновение задумался. – Ближайшие пару часов! Любого, кто войдет к нам в спальню, съем самолично! Живьем! Так и передайте слугам! Стефания и Пхичит объяснят нашу стратегию относительно битвы.  А теперь прошу нас простить! У нас есть неотложное дело!

 

 

Да, это было эгоистично, беспринципно, некрасиво, в конце концов, но… Как же это было божественно, страстно, эксцентрично.

Виктор буквально втолкнул Юри в их общую спальню, не забыв плотно притворить дверь и даже наложить на нее пару-тройку магических щитов. Даже без соответствующего заклинания одежда между ними растворилась почти мгновенно под напором той страсти, которую вот уже длительное время сдерживали оба. Если задуматься, с момента, как они попали в этот славный и не в меру гостеприимный дом, им так и не случилось вволю побыть наедине и насладиться друг другом. Каждый раз, когда страсть брала верх над разумом, кто-нибудь вмешивался, и все шло прахом. Юри даже начало казаться, что это злой рок или судьба. Но на этот раз никаких проклятий или чего-то еще более странного не наблюдалось.

Виктор подмял Юри под себя и тяжело дышал ему в ухо, покрывая поцелуями его шею, плечи и спину. Почти рыча от нетерпения, он склонился к своему любовнику и до боли прикусил ему ухо. Юри дернулся и тут же рассмеялся. В отличие от дракона, он был в здравом уме и с совершенно трезвой головой и теперь отлично понимал, как сам выглядел со стороны после смены тел. Виктор мог бы держать себя в руках, Юри это знал. Но он так же знал, что рядом с ним Виктору очень сложно сдержаться и не наброситься на возлюбленного с почти звериным пылом.

-Полегче, Виктор, - взмолился Юри, чувствуя, как напряженный член дракона уперся головкой ему между ягодиц. Виктор на мгновение замер, а потом вздохнул и как-то очень легко и светло рассмеялся.

-Прости. – Прошептал он, поцеловав Юри в затылок, и тут же развернул его к себе лицом, заставив развести ноги и пройдясь пальцами вдоль внутренней стороны его бедра. Длинные пряди его серебристых волос спадали вдоль его лица и щекотали кончиками лицо Юри. Льдисто-голубые глаза почти светились в полутенях лица. – Сложно сдержаться, когда все идет, как нельзя лучше, и к тому же до того нам столько раз мешали… Не хочу упустить момент и позволить еще хоть кому вмешаться. Я очень скучаю по тебе, Юри. По твоим прикосновениям, по твоему телу, по твоему томному дыханию и быстрому ритму твоего сердца под моими пальцами. Я просто не могу больше ждать! Прости меня и впусти…

Юри мягко улыбнулся ему, проведя пальцами вдоль линии его подбородка и дальше, уходя в теплоту этих серебристых волос, собирая их с жадностью в кулак, чтобы воспользоваться ими, словно рычагом, и притянуть возлюбленного к себе, встретиться с губами с его ртом, вобрать аромат и трепет его дыхания.

-Войди в меня, - прошептал Юри, когда сумел разорвать их долгий, жаркий поцелуй. Виктору показалось, что от этих слов сердце в его груди остановилось. Дыхания перехватило, и мысли, и без того путанные и сбивчивые, свелись лишь к одной: «Хочу!»

 

 

 

За окнами дворца слышалось хлопанье кожистых крыльев многочисленных драконов, всех мастей и размеров, круживших и паривших, закладывая крутые виражи между башнями дворца, уходивших то в самую высь небес, то почти падающих камнем к земле, поднимаясь стремительно от самой ее поверхности и вновь уходя ввысь.

Отабек захлопнул толстую тетрадь, над которой трудился последние несколько часов, и покосился на своего дракончика. Тот выглядел растерянным, но, вместе с тем, каким-то на удивление довольным. Приложив кончик указательного пальца к кончику носа Юрочки, Отабек рассмеялся, тепло и ярко. Сидевшая у окна на кушетке Стефания нервно дернулась, а все еще склоненная над картой ведунья выпрямилась и тепло улыбнулась им.

-Мы готовы? – Тихо поинтересовалась она, будто боялась что-то спугнуть.

-Да. – Кивнул Отабек. – Как только Виктор и Юри смогут к нам присоединиться, мы можем выступать. – Он снова перевел взгляд на дракончика. Тот соскочил с края стола, оправив свою тунику, и подмигнул ему в ответ.

-Как лучшая в мире приманка, объявляю, что наша война против Микки началась! – Провозгласил Юрочка. – И закончится она очень и очень скоро!

 


	17. Глава 15. В западне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всем привет. Хочу попросить прощения за большую паузу между главами. Увы и ах, но так получилось, что на меня внезапно свалилось слишком многое. Обещать я теперь вообще не в силах что-либо. Но я очень надеюсь, что все вы, кто читает "Секрет Короля", будете со мной до конца и непременно дождетесь развязки этой части и всей истории в целом. Я очень постараюсь больше не делать слишком больших промежутков. Но, как уже говорила, обещать ничего не могу.

Рассвет мягким пологом раскатился, поднимаясь над степными просторами и озаряя раскинувшийся на границе южных земель военный лагерь. Часовые дремали на своих постах, откровенно наплевав на указания своего командующего. Надо сказать, что Микки завоевал себе авторитет исключительно угрозами и силой, но никак не заслужил его в глазах тех, кого собрал под свои знамена.

Более того, солдаты были полностью уверены, что непременно при первой же возможности смогут сбежать из рядов армии узурпатора и незаконного лже-наследника. Именно поэтому Микки улыбались в глаза, выслушивали каждую его прихоть, каждый его зачастую странный приказ, а потом разворачивались и делали по-своему.

И Микеле это совершенно не беспокоило. Он переживал лишь о том, что корона может уйти у него из-под самого носа. Больше его ничто не беспокоило. Как не беспокоили советы приближенных, которых все больше нервировала перспектива полноценного военного вторжения в южные провинции, которые, как они знали, славились своими легендами о сильнейшем племени драконов. В отличие от Микки, его приближенных перспектива столкнуться нос к носу с разумными и, скорее всего, кровожадными драконами из легенд не прельщала совершенно.

-Вы уверены, что в этом есть реальная необходимость? – Аккуратно поинтересовался у своего господина первый советник, когда Микки приказал собрать всех, кто хоть сколько-то может держать в руках оружие, и снарядить их в военный поход, намереваясь силой отстоять свой титул Верховного Короля и присвоить себе власть над не покорившимися южными провинциями. 

-Да как ты смеешь?! – Взвился мгновенно Микеле, бросая на приближенного уничтожающий взгляд. – Я имею право на эти земли! А они нет! Так какого они мне не подчиняются?! Я докажу им силой, что они должны преклонить колено! Докажу, что кроме меня ими никто править не может и не имеет права! Я умою их земли кровью и казню непокорных! Меня должны бояться!

-Вас должны уважать… - Мягко поправил первый советник и тут же получил в ответ новый полный ярости взгляд.

-Пусть боятся, если не в силах уважать мою власть и право на трон! – Огрызнулся Микки. Первый советник благоразумно отступил, скрываясь в тени, за трон. В последнее время все в королевской резиденции твердо уяснили, что с новым правителем лучше в открытые споры не вступать. И дело тут было даже не в самом Микеле, его гадком, вспыльчивом характере или в его самодурстве, которое он регулярно демонстрировал. Дело было в драконе, который подчинялся лишь самопровозглашенному Верховному Королю, и которому этот самый король упоенно скармливал всех недовольных, начиная от слуг и заканчивая протестующими. И голодным дракон не оставался ни единого дня с момента, как Микки явился в Столицу.

-Ваше Величество, - послышалось с другого конца зала решительное обращение. То был один из магов, принявших сторону нового монарха. – Я, как новый глава Академии Магии, хотел бы заметить вам, что нашей армии недостаточно для полноценного вторжения в южные провинции. Конкретнее, если вы претендуете на земли Алтынов, вам нужна армия в несколько тысяч больше той, что есть сейчас в наличии. – Сухо заметил неопрятный мужчина в расшитой астрологическими символами мантии.

-Ты же знаешь, что я не в состоянии собрать достойную армию из этого сброда. – Огрызнулся уже на него Микки. – Эти безродные собаки не желают идти под мои знамена. Прошлый король, видите ли, им был симпатичнее, и теперь они не хотят поддерживать меня, потому что я по сути сверг их драгоценного монарха. – Микки скрипнул зубами так, что звук разлетелся эхом по всему залу. Первый советник, все еще укрывающийся в тени трона, вздрогнул всем телом, но тяжелый испуганный вздох все же сумел сдержать в себе, стараясь не привлекать излишнего внимания к своей персоне.

-Вероятно, Ваше Величество, я смогу вам в этом помочь. – Чуть криво улыбнулся маг. – Есть один способ…

-Говори уже! – Прикрикнул на него Микеле, поглядывая искоса на край ботинка первого советника, что виднелся из-за трона, и явно прикидывая, не стоит ли сменить того, кто занимает эту почетную должность, на лицо более адекватное, менее трусливое и несомненно ощутимо более полезное.

-С вашего позволения, - промурлыкал маг, - мы могли бы заменить недостающую часть армии иллюзией, дабы сэкономить средства и устрашить наших врагов возможными перспективами. Кто знает, вероятно, они узрят нашу возможную мощь и сами сдадутся под ваше начало, не проливая крови и не развязывая поединка.

Микки долго молчал, обдумывая сказанное магом. Наконец, он заговорил, и первый советник, что продолжал прятаться в тени его трона, вздрогнул от услышанного.

-Хорошо. – Начал Микки, злобно ухмыляясь собственным мыслям. – Если ты знаешь, как это провернуть, я даю свое позволение. Но помни и дай понять это другим, что мне нужны головы всех Алтынов, в особенности, новоиспеченной «женушки» Отабека. Даже, если они надумают сдаться, я не приму их поражение ни при каких иных условиях. Жители южных провинций останутся целы лишь в том случае, если принесут мне головы своих нынешних правителей. И никак иначе.

-Господин мой… - Послышалось из-за трона. Первый советник выступил на полшага вперед, делаясь видимым и покидая свое укрытие на свой страх и риск. – Это просто немыслимо. Дом Алтынов так же стар, как и родословная Верховных Королей, они – ближайшие кровные родственники…

-Чьи? – Прервал его на полуслове Микки. – Бывшего Верховного Короля? Так вот его здесь нет. Его Дома больше нет. И я позабочусь, чтобы претензий на мой трон больше никогда не возникало. Особенно от них. – Его глаза пылали пламенем злобы, когда он окинул оценивающим взглядом все еще содрогающегося первого советника. – А тебе… Тебе предстоит покинуть свой пост. – Проговорил он ровным тоном, хотя его злобная ухмылка никуда не делась с его лица. – Я нашел кое-кого, кто больше подходит на эту роль.

Теперь уже бывший первый советник сделал робкий шаг назад, а потом и вовсе развернулся и бросился к потайной двери, ведущей прочь из зала. Микки лишь махнул рукой ему след.

-Вы отпустите его просто так? – Немного недоуменно поинтересовался ушлый маг, наблюдавший всю сцену с невозмутимым спокойствием. Микки покосился на него, будто не веря тому, что только что услышал.

-Ты во мне сомневаешься? – Усмехнулся он. – Он знает столько моих секретов, что просто непростительно было бы отпустить его восвояси. – Микки откинулся расслабленно на троне. – Его будут ждать. – Твердо заявил он, прикрыв блаженно глаза. Маг, дождавшись этого момента, на мгновение позволил себе «потерять лицо» и скривился от отвращения.

-С вашего позволения… - Начал было он, но Микки вскинул руку, прервав его на полуслове. Он, не открывая глаз, сообщил:

-С этой минуты именно ты становишься моим первым советником. На тебе организация наступления на южные земли королевства. Надеюсь, у тебя нет желания меня ослушаться или мне перечить?

Маг лишь пробормотал что-то неразборчивое себе под нос, поклонился и поспешил прочь из зала.

 

 

-Ваше Величество! – Голос ворвался в сознание Микки, выводя его из полусонного состояния. Он как раз размышлял, что бы такое придумать, чтобы поквитаться с ненавистными ему Отабеком и Юрием.

-Что тебе нужно? – Недовольно поинтересовался Микеле, принимая более подобающую правителю позу, а именно выпрямившись и немного оправив костюм, помявшийся от сна в неудобной позе за столом. Уснул он в кабинете лишь потому, что последние дни здесь, в Военной Академии, чувствовал себя более комфортно, чем в королевской резиденции. Ни слуги, ни возмущенный народ, не могли докричаться здесь до него. Доступ в его рабочий кабинет, где он буквально окопался, был лишь у первого советника.

Ушлый маг, который отлично сжился с новой должностью, вызывал у Микки временами приступы отвращения, но работу свою делал на отлично. Например, придумал иллюзорную армию, которая со дня на день должна была присовокупиться к армии реальной и заняться своим прямым предназначением – начать устрашать врагов своей численностью.

Работоспособность этой иллюзии поддерживало несколько магов низкого уровня. Их сил вполне хватало, чтобы «вести» армию по маршруту и не вызывать при этом никаких подозрений. И до сих пор все, через чьи земли шла эта иллюзорная армия, были более, чем уверены, что новый Верховный Король сумел собрать под своим началом несусветную военную мощь.

Да, и сама идея, и ее исполнение были невероятно хороши. Микки лишь немного заедало, что все это пришло не в его голову, а в голову первого советника. Но с этим фактом он старался изо всех сил смириться. На то он и первый советник, чтобы советы давать.

-Ваше Величество! – Повторил маг, стараясь унять волнение, которое так и сквозило во всем его виде.

-Что еще стряслось? – Буркнул Микки.

-На нашу иллюзию было совершено нападение. Вражеские маг и дракон – разведчики – обнаружили наш лагерь и были атакованы одним из магов. – Сбивчиво доложил первый советник.

-Что за маг? Что за дракон? – Встрепенулся Микки.

-По описанию похоже, что это господин Алтын младший собственной персоной. – Усмехнулся маг, видя реакцию Микки на его слова. Глаза самопровозглашенного монарха полыхали яростью, смешанной с плохо скрываемым интересом и торжеством.

-Как считаешь, они разгадали наш план? – Поинтересовался Микки. Первый советник развел руками.

-Это вряд ли. – Сообщил он после небольшой паузы, продолжая ухмыляться. – Они не приземлились. Лишь сделали пару кругов в ночном небе, а дальше их спугнул один из магов-охранников.

Микки вскочил со своего места, потирая ладони в предвкушении. Глаза его горели торжеством.

-Наконец-то! – Проговорил он, будто первого советника в кабинете попросту не было. – Это просто отличная новость! Если получится напасть на них… Ох… Я бы придумал, как отомстить этому заносчивому гаду и его любовничку! – Микки мечтательно возвел взгляд к потолку. Первый советник, все еще находившийся в кабинете и опасливо поглядывающий на дверь, мечтая ретироваться, на свой страх и риск откашлялся, напоминая о своем присутствии.

-Чего тебе? – Буркнул Микки, сфокусировавшись на нем на мгновение.

-Ваше Величество, - снова прокашлявшись, заговорил маг, - хочу вам напомнить, что независимо от того, обнаружили нашу аферу или нет, нам стоит форсировать события и воспользоваться фактором внезапной атаки.

-Ты смеешься надо мной?! – Взревел Микки. – О какой внезапности может идти речь, если мы уже пару недель топчемся у них на границе и на самом виду?!

-Я говорю о внезапной атаке. – Мягко поправил маг, отстаивая собственную точку зрения. Микки на мгновение замер, явно прикидывая что-то в уме. Лицо его мгновенно смягчилось, взгляд перестал походить на взгляд одержимого и безнадежно душевно больного.

-Хорошо. – Ровным тоном проговорил он. – Выступаем завтра в полдень.

 

 

Юрка стрелой метнулся в свою комнату и выплыл оттуда буквально через минуту, волоча за собой что-то вроде огромной занавески.

-Что это? – Скептически подняв одну бровь, поинтересовался Отабек. Он сидел в общей комнате гостевого крыла, размышляя, не стоит ли рискнуть здоровьем и поторопить Виктора и Юри.

-Это наш элемент внезапности! – Сообщил довольный до нельзя дракончик.

-Внезапности? – Уточнил Отабек. Юрочка завернулся в этот непомерно огромный кусок ткани и довольный покрутился. – Юра, я ни в коем случае не хочу тебя обидеть, но…

-Нет! – Отрезал дракончик, предвосхищая переполненную сарказма тираду. – Это действительно для маскировки. Если ты оденешь такой плащ, показавшись в нем подданным, а после мы наденем подобные накидки на всех наездников, то сможем на некоторое время скрыть и личность наездника, и даже масть дракона. Так что, когда дело дойдет до боя, мы с тобой сможем затеряться…

-Ты же приманкой быть собирался. – Заметил Отабек. Юрка задорно усмехнулся.

-Я очень умная приманка. – Сообщил он. – Я не собираюсь просто так крутить задом перед врагом ради того, чтобы загнать его в западню. Я хочу, чтобы он последовал за мной наверняка. А для этого нам нужно его заинтриговать до предела, чтобы в пылу азарта он не свернул в решающий момент.

Отабек уставился на своего дракончика и новоиспеченного мужа огромными, полными удивления глазами. Они столько раз обсуждали стратегию предстоящего боя, что он уже замучался считать и записывать возможные варианты. И вот теперь ему буквально под самый нос преподнесли еще один вариант, настолько очевидный, что было странно, как он не пришел в голову самому Отабеку.

-Это гениально. – Констатировал он, ошеломленно покачав головой. Юрка игриво скинул с себя полотнище и подошел к возлюбленному, примеряясь забраться к нему на колени. Отабек прерывисто вздохнул, заключая его в объятия и прижимая к себе.

-Мы не можем…

-Слушай, зная Виктора, я могу предположить с определенной долей уверенности, что они там еще надолго. – Пробормотал Юрочка, обнимая возлюбленного за шею и недвусмысленно ерзая у него на коленях. – К тому же, идти в бой, так и не успев снять напряжения от прошлого полета…

Отабек чуть отстранился, изучая лицо дракончика, на котором блуждало игриво-похотливое выражение. Он усмехнулся, прикидывая про себя, сколько у них может быть времени. Но потом все же отрицательно покачал головой, отметая даже саму возможность.

-Нет. – Отрезал он. – Я все понимаю. Но в бой надо идти на трезвую голову. Не думаю, что смогу мыслить здраво после того, как…

Юрочка тяжело вздохнул, уронив руки, которые были на полпути к тому, чтобы начать избавлять Отабека от рубашки, и пряча явно недовольный взгляд за светлой рваной челкой. Мгновение он сидел без движения, а в следующее почти истерически рассмеялся. Отабек ошарашенно наблюдал за ним, даже не заметив, что в комнате они больше не одни.

-Веселитесь? – Усмехнулся Виктор, собирая наспех волосы в небрежный хвост на затылке. Юри так же спешно оправлял рубашку, пряча ее складки под курткой.

-Почти. – С горечью в голосе отозвался дракончик, одним движением стекая с коленей Отабека. – Не так, как вы, ребята, но все же… - Юрочка шумно шмыгнул носом, продолжая прятаться за завесой собственный растрепавшихся волос, и быстрым ловким движением подобрал с пола отброшенную за ненадобностью материю. – У меня тут одна идея появилась…

 

 

Рассвет уже давно миновал, когда граница земли Алтынов осталась далеко позади. Микки немного нервничал. Ему пришлось оставить дракона далеко в тылу. По какой-то причине эта скотина именно сегодня решила похандрить. Микки подозревал на полном серьезе, что дракон мог отравиться кем-то из несогласных, скормленных ему за последнее время в невероятном количестве.

И теперь Микки восседал на белом жеребце, возглавляя реальную часть своей армии. Иллюзорная же часть, согласно плана, должна была «присоединиться» к основным войскам непосредственно перед атакой. Эта часть плана Микки по каким-то необъяснимым причинам раздражала отдельным числом.

Вообще его бесило этим солнечным днем абсолютно все. Микки, хоть и не был малодушным, совершенно не собирался ввязываться в реальный бой. Он рассчитывал наблюдать за происходящим со спины своего дракона, а не из седла, закрепленного на обычной лошади. Ни статус, ни высота его не устраивали. К тому же, Микки почти хребтом чувствовал лояльность армии к своей персоне. И без прикрытия дракона эта самая «лояльность» ощущалась совершенно иначе.

Первый советник тоже отсутствовал. Перед самым отъездом он сообщил, что проведает магическим путем иллюзорное войско и потому прибудет к войску основному с опозданием. Микки в душе подозревал, что эта гнида попросту решил слиться и пересидеть битву в безопасном месте. И от этого самопровозглашенному королю было еще поганее на душе.

Опасливо поглядывая на нестройные ряды собственной армии, Микки размышлял о том, как его вообще угораздило оказаться в этом седле, в процессе перехода перед битвой, обещавшей стать одной из самых кровавых в истории королевства.

Перед его глазами вновь и вновь вставала картина того, как почти всю его сознательную жизнь ему приходилось терпеть унижения и оскорбления в собственный адрес. Его вполне открыто называли бастардом за удивительное внешнее сходство с Верховным Королем. И каково же было его удивление, когда вдруг оказалось, что он действительно королевский отпрыск. Пока что он не мог сказать наверняка, так ли это, и в каких именно узах он состоит с королевской семьей. Но его это уже не волновало.

Переполненный детскими обидами, Микеле поставил себе цель: во что бы то ни стало заполучить то, что ему принадлежит по праву. А именно трон и власть. О том, что у него теперь есть семья, родные… Узы. Об этом он старался не думать. Та часть его личности, что предпочитала жестокость любви и привязанностям, почти полностью поглотила его сознание, заставляя совершать поступки, за которые он даже корил себя, оставаясь ночами наедине с собственными мыслями.

Например, указ, согласно которому его предшественник, его собственный отец, должен быть пленен и казнен на месте, как только будет обнаружен. Те же указания были даны и о прочих членах королевской семьи.

До момента встречи с Отабеком, Микки не планировал расправу над кузеном, но, встретившись с ним лицом к лицу, познакомившись с его избранником, с его драконом, Микеле ощутил волну жгучей черной ненависти к нему. Это было чувство, замешанное на зависти. Ведь у Отабека было все, вплоть до законного права на трон. А у него, у Микки, что было у него? Разбитое сердце маленького мальчика? Несбывшиеся мечты и жизнь, полная унижений.

Нет. Он так просто не отступится. Он отберет, зубами вырвет то, что ему причитается по праву. И никогда никому уже это не отдаст. И если раньше у него еще были сомнения на этот счет, то теперь они были смыты очередной волной ненависти. Преданы забвению.

Микки до боли сжал челюсти, скрипнув зубами. Он не позволит собственным страхам нарушить планы. Тем более, что он уже зашел так далеко. Слишком далеко, чтобы поворачивать назад. Слишком далеко, чтобы быть малодушным или сентиментальным. Дальше он может идти только вперед. Дороги назад для него больше не существует.

Он отомстит за все те лишения, которые ему пришлось вытерпеть. И отдельно за то унижение, которое он испытал во время общения с кузеном. За то унижение, которому его подвергли люди, что были преданы Алтынам и предпочти попрать собственные традиции ради счастья сына своих правителей.

Последнее для Микки стало неприятным сюрпризом. Он никак не ожидал, что простой люд встанет на сторону этого союза. Он искренне надеялся, рассчитывал на то, что раскрывшийся обман поставит крест на счастье Отабека и его дракона. Но нет, все пошло не по плану. И теперь Микки недоумевал, размышляя, как вышло, что влияние дома Алтынов настолько высоко. Что им готовы простить даже подобное грехопадение.

И даже в этих размышлениях Микки поглощало чувство ревности. Он провозгласил себя Верховным Королем. Народ должен был бы на руках его носить. А вместо этого ему пришлось запугать собственных подданных, как запугивали когда-то его самого, чтобы всего лишь не дать себя свергнуть. В это сложно было поверить, но Микки когда-то клялся самому себе в том, что никогда не станет вести себя с другими так, как поступали с ним самим. И что же теперь? Теперь он не мог остановиться, не мог оправдать собственных поступков, но и отречься от них тоже был не в силах.

-Отвратительно. – Буркнул себе под нос Микки, чуть осадив коня. – Сколько нам еще ехать? Кругом сплошь пыль, камни и сухие ветки. Чем вообще они тут живут? – Он говорил в полголоса, рассуждая сам с собой, но на его слова неожиданно откликнулся один из солдат, что ехал чуть поодаль.

-Земледелие, виноделие, животноводство. – Ровным тоном проговорил он. Микки покосился через плечо, собираясь ответить что-то колкое, но вдруг передумал, устало вздохнул и кивнул.

-Отлично. Все равно, мне не понять, зачем жить в таком месте.

-Ваше Величество, здесь тепло почти никогда не уходит, и почва прогревается достаточно сильно, чтобы компенсировать холодный период. Растения здесь чувствую себя настолько хорошо, что некоторые из них могут давать по несколько урожаев в год, круглый год. Для обеспечения продовольствием королевства южные провинции очень важны…

-Я все это и без тебя знаю! – Не сдержался Микки, огрызнувшись. – Но пока я вижу только пыль, песок, камни и полное отсутствие воды! Что тут вообще может вырасти?!

-Ваше Величество, здешние жители возделывают почву в тех местах, где вода максимально близко подходит к поверхности земли. И там все это выглядит совершенно иначе. В предгорьях разбиты обширные сады и виноградники. В максимально защищенных от ветров оазисах возделывают пашни. Здесь к земледелию очень обдуманный, рациональный подход. Таким образом…

-Хватит! – Микки пустил коня почти в галоп, отъезжая от своей армии на приличное расстояние. Все, что его окружало, вызывало лишь отвращение и раздражение. И тем сложнее было слушать об успехах жителей этих земель. Об их разумности и прочих заслугах.

Микки и дальше продолжил бы путь в гордом одиночестве, существенно опережая собственную армию, если бы перед самым его носом не опустился внезапно огромный ящер. Вздыбленного коня пришлось успокаивать, судорожно вцепившись в упряжь, чтобы не свалиться на землю. Впрочем, когда Микки рассмотрел дракона получше, немного успокоив сначала коня, он чуть ли не просиял от счастья.

Во всаднике, что примостился на изящной спине ящера, укрытый с ног до головы яркой накидкой цвета восходящего солнца, которая скрывала под собой еще и частично дракона, он узнал Отабека. Тот, будто намерено, чуть сдвинул глубокий капюшон и показал собственное лицо. Так что теперь Микки всмотрелся и в дракона, с точностью определив, что это личный дракон Алтына младшего. Поверить в то, что этот же дракон был изящным юношей было сложно, но Микки постарался отбросить эти мысли. Главным было то, что оба его врага были перед ним и в досягаемости его армии.

Микки в душе возликовал. Ему уже виделось, как вот-вот, одним махом, он сможет закончить это нелепое вторжение, избавившись от претендента на его корону. Но его мечтам не суждено было сбыться, потому что дракон рыкнул, привлекая внимание первых рядов всадников, взмахнул крыльями и стремительно взмыл в небо, оставляя Микки с его армией далеко позади себя.

-Чего уставились?! – Взревел Микки, как только с ним поравнялись его солдаты. – Вперед! Догоните их! Принесите мне их головы!

 

 

«Удалось?» - С интересом спросил Юрка в голове Отабека, когда они отлетели на приличное расстояние.

-Кажется, да. – Отозвался с его спины Отабек. Скорость была небольшая. Они не могли себе позволить отпустить Микки с крючка, раз уж он так любезно на него клюнул. Юрка сделал пару кругов, обогнув недоумевавшую армию на большом расстоянии и снова пройдя прямо над головой Микки. Отабек присвистнул, когда услышал шквал проклятий, что полетели им вслед.

«Он всерьез нас ненавидит», - отметил дракончик и на этот раз припустил в сторону подготовленного для боя места.

-Только не очень понятно, за что. – Высказал собственное мнение Отабек с его спины. Скорость все так же была мизерной. Проклятья их жертвы были слышны даже с того приличного расстояния, на котором они старались держаться от преследователей.

«Ты заметил, с ними нет ни одного дракона,» - указал Юрочка, выпуская пару клубов сизого пара из ноздрей. Отабек решил, что это он так презрительно фыркнул.

-И это действительно странно. Уж драконы-то должны были быть. Даже Микки своего куда-то подевал. – Согласился Отабек. Его все больше беспокоила та беспечность, с которой у этого странного человека было организовано военное наступление. – Знаешь, возможно, мы поторопились, посчитав его серьезным противником. – Вдруг проговорил Отабек после небольшой паузы. – Вероятно, мы его переоценили. Ни единого дракона. Странное войско, что мы с тобой видели. И сам Микки в седле, а не на драконе. К чему бы все это?

«Кто его разберет?!» - Фыркнул снова Юрочка, запрокинув при этом голову и чуть не сбившись с курса. – «Он с самого начала показался мне немного того… Не в себе. А уж что у таких людей в головах творится, одним Богам ведомо.»

Отабек со своим драконом в этом умозаключении был полностью согласен. Но что-то упорно не давало ему расслабиться. Что-то было нелогичное, а от того очень неправильное в действиях самопровозглашенного короля. Отабеку продолжало казаться, что он несправедлив к своему кузену, что должен был бы отнестись к нему как-то иначе, мягче что ли… Это было действительно странное и болезненное чувство.

«Ты не о том думаешь.» - Напомнил ему вскользь дракончик. – «Ты примеряешь ситуацию с Микки на себя. Но ведь ты не он, а он не ты. Не забывай об этом.»

Эти Юрочкины слова были действительно справедливыми и своевременными. К тому же их преследователь внезапно одним рывком оказался прямо под ними, явно намереваясь в рукопашную напасть на огромного зверя и его наездника.

«Идиота кусок.» - Буркнул Юрка, разворачиваясь и заходя коню Микки в тыл, намереваясь обдать ни в чем не повинную животину потоком горячего пара, чтобы всаднику неповадно было.

-Почему кусок? – Поинтересовался вдруг Отабек абсолютно серьезным тоном. Микки в этот момент отпустил поводья и кубарем скатился с коня, чудом не разбившись.

«Беру свои слова обратно!» - Восторжествовал дракончик. – «Он полный идиот!»

-В самую точку! – Отозвался Отабек, наблюдая, как их потенциальный враг сплевывает песок, смешанный с кровью. – Только идиоту придет в голову проделать нечто подобное. Интересно, чего он хотел этим добиться?

Дракончик только фыркнул. Его маневр с паропусканием был уже не нужен. Микки был на земле, а его конь умчался далеко вперед, оставляя за собой пыльное облако, медленно оседавшее вплоть до самого горизонта.  

-Что делать будем? – Поинтересовался Отабек, разглядывая распростертого на земле противника. Микки снова лежал и что-то шипел себе под нос, отплевываясь от кровавой пены, все продолжавшей выступать на его губах.

«Я не эксперт по человеческой медицине, но могу с уверенностью предположить, что дело дрянь.» - Заявил Юрка, всерьез намереваясь приземляться. Оставшаяся часть войска Микки была далеко позади них. Не известно, по какой причине это произошло, но они отстали на приличное расстояние и даже не думали нагонять своего предводителя.

-И каков ваш диагноз? – С иронией поинтересовался Отабек, перекидывая ногу через шею дракончика и собираясь спрыгнуть на землю, чтобы поближе взглянуть на Микки и, возможно, помочь ему.

«У него что-то с легкими. Скорее всего, одно пробито.» - Пояснил Юрочка, вытянув шею и принюхиваясь к противнику. – «И неуверенность от него разит. За версту.»

-Кроме шуток, Юра, что с ним делать? – Отабек уже склонился над Микки и спрашивал, повернувшись в пол оборота, так что не заметил, как Микки одним сильным рывком подался в сторону, перекатился и, встав сначала на четвереньки, поднялся довольно ловко на ноги, снова сплюнув кровь, на этот раз себе под ноги.

Когда они с Отабеком встретились взглядами, по хребту Алтына пополз неприятный холодок. Во взгляде Микки читалась плохо скрываемая ненависть и море злобы.

-Мы хотим всего лишь помочь… - Начал было Отабек, но осекся. Микки на мгновение выпрямился, а потом вновь принял боевую стоку. В глазах его читалось превосходство и какое-то странное ехидство. Отабек уже собирался предпринять новую попытку что-то ему объяснить, но тут Юрка схватил его за шиворот и рывком взмыл в небо. Им вслед неслась яркая синевато-фиолетовая вспышка боевого заклинания. За треском, который оно издавало, отчетливо различался довольный смех Микки.

«Кажется, это я тут кусок идиота.» - Констатировал Отабек в мысленном диалоге со своим драконом.

«Не ты один.» - Буркнул недовольно Юрка и попытался зайти в привычное пике, чтобы закинуть Отабека себе на спину, но на этот раз ему пришлось от подобного маневра отказаться. Им вслед летело еще несколько ярких вспышек. – «Он всерьез вознамерился нас прикончить.»

-Скорее всего так и есть. – Согласился вслух Отабек, чувствуя, что вот-вот начнет выскальзывать из собственной куртки, за воротник которой его любезно волок Юрка. – Нам надо приземлиться или… Я даже не знаю, чтобы еще такое придумать…

Дракончик тоже не знал. Находясь «под обстрелом», они просто не могли сгруппироваться так, как того требовала ситуация. К счастью, им на помощь подоспели Юри и Виктор. Они буквально подавили направленные на Юрку и Отабека заклинания. Виктор молниеносно оценил ситуацию и выпустил струю яркого пламени в направлении Микки. На мгновение Отабеку показалось, что это конец. Но нет, спустя пару мгновений все увидели в рассеявшемся дыму переливающийся купол защитного заклинания. Микки успел укрыться от огненного шквала.

«Живуч, мерзавец!» - В сердцах бросил Виктор, заходя на второй круг, но тут Юри на его спине опасливо засуетился, и дракон вместо дуги ушел круто в сторону, и, как оказалось, как раз вовремя. Одно из боевых заклинаний прошло как раз в том месте, где они только что были. Микки действовал слишком стремительно. Казалось, что в его движениях есть какая-то дополнительная магия.

-Надеюсь, он не повредит себе еще сильнее, нападая на нас. – Вдруг проговорил задумчиво Отабек, продолжая висеть зажатым за ворот куртки в пасти дракона. Юрка хмыкнул и, воспользовавшись тем, что враг отвлекся от них, быстрым движением закинул своего наездника себе на спину.

«Ты не о том переживаешь!» - Прокомментировал он, уходя на новый круг.

-Он уже почти исцелился. – Отметил Юри, когда они с Виктором поравнялись с Юрочкой и Отабеком, выманивая у Микки новую волну яростных заклинаний и проклятий. – Но тут он на мне нужен.

«Да, мы должны, во что бы то ни стало, увести его в приготовленную западню.» - Согласно добавил Виктор так, чтобы его слова услышали все. Отабек усмехнулся, но кивнул. Юрка снова фыркнул.

-Это очень необычно… - Заметил Отабек.

«Восторги потом!» - Хором отозвались у него в голове оба дракона. И не зря. Серия огненных шаров летела прямо на них. Разойдясь в мгновение в разные стороны, наши герои пропустили атаку в голубое небо, заходя с двух разных сторон на обидчика. Микки прищурился против солнца, явно слепившего ему глаза, стараясь определить, кто именно из драконов доберется до него первым, и внезапно обнаружил, что не может разглядеть, кто именно с какой стороны летит. Оба всадника были одеты в одинаковые накидки, спускавшиеся складками, точно полог, на спины драконов, почти полностью скрывая их масть.

Последовала новая серия забористых проклятий в их адрес, и Микки неожиданно развернулся в сторону Виктора и Юри, намереваясь атаковать их, явно приняв их за Юрку и Отабека. Юри на спине Виктора усмехнулся в полутьму глубокого капюшона и сфокусировался, как учил его совсем недавно Виктор, будто набираясь сил, собирая их все в кулак, и выставил вокруг них с Виктором плотный барьер, который по задумке не должен был пропустить к ним никакое из возможных заклинаний.

«Что он делает?» - Недоуменно заверещал в голове у Отабека Юрка, наблюдая всю сцену со стороны, но тут до него начало доходить, чего именно пытался добиться Юри. А хотел он всего лишь измотать Микки, заставить его выложиться по полной, чтобы магически он оказался пуст. Тогда он последовал бы за ними, ведомый одной лишь ненавистью. И это существенно упростило бы им задачу.

-Как он умудрился накопить такую магическую мощь? – Изумился Отабек, вжимаясь в спину дракончика, чтобы стать с ним совсем уж одним целым.

«Это явно природное.» - Отметил Юрочка, снова хмыкнув, выпуская сизые клубы пара из ноздрей. – «По картине его атак, он бездарность. Но магии в нем, хоть отбавляй. Это точно природное. Такое просто невозможно развить. Эх… Эту бы энергию да в мирных целях…»

Отабек был с ним полностью согласен.  

Когда магия атаки рассеялась, и Микки осознал собственную ошибку, на него уже с бешеной скоростью летел Виктор, разевая зубастую пасть для очередной волны огня. И вновь все замерли в ожидании развязки. И вновь Микки и его щиты выдержали атаку. Но на этот раз было хорошо заметно, насколько тяжело далась эта победа Микеле. Он побледнел, на лбу выступили крупные капли пота. Да, он успел, сумел исцелиться, но это явно отняло у него очень много сил.

-Отлично. – Бросил Юри, поравнявшись с Отабеком. Тот кивнул, отлично понимая, о чем идет речь. – Ему бы сейчас его коня…

Но коня не потребовалось. С неба камнем спикировал тот самый дракон, с котором Отабек и Юрка уже имели «удовольствие» повстречаться в Столице. Животина по размерам почти не уступала Виктору и вела себя предельно нагло.

Ящер приземлился перед Микеле, раскинув крылья в приглашающем жесте.

-Надо же, как стелится. – Бросил презрительно Юри, скомандовав мысленно Виктору отступление. – Тут мы уже не сможем ему противостоять. Надо постараться довести его до западни.

Виктор усмехнулся у Юри в голове, но спорить не стал. Он лишь сделал пару петель в воздухе и устремился следом за Юрочкой, который с Отабеком на спине уже припустил прочь в нужном направлении.

Микки с трудом забрался своему дракону на спину и устало распластался между шипов, идущих вдоль почти черного хребта зверя. Если бы кто-то сейчас обернулся и взглянул на него, то заметил бы в его глазах слезы. Это были слезы радости, облегчения и надежды. Надежды на то, что теперь все будет хорошо.

 

 


	18. Глава 16. Под горячую руку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения, но на этой главе нас ждет некоторый поворот в сюжете. Теперь тут вполне уместно добавить тэг "смерть основного персонажа", правда, с дополнением. В общем, читайте. Надеюсь, вы не станете меня ненавидеть за такой поворот.

 

Подняв в воздух с полусотню драконов, на спинах которых красовались в совершенно одинаковых плащах наездники, Алдияр внутренне содрогнулся. Да, он был здесь военачальником. Да, он уже не претендовал на трон. Собственно, никогда не претендовал. Но он никак не мог понять, как вышло, что его самого и всех его людей, что доверили его роду управлять ими, втянули в эту странную, болезненную и совершенно бессмысленную борьбу. Как вышло, что его сыновья вынуждены были оставить свои семьи и прийти на защиту родного дома. Как вышло, что выступают они не против реального врага, а против таких же жителей королевства, какими являлись до недавнего времени они сами. Все это просто не укладывалось у него в голове.

-Время выступать. – Мягко заметила Офелия, подойдя к мужу почти бесшумной тенью. Минако стояла чуть поодаль, с решительным видом и явно собираясь оказать любую посильную помощь. Стефания несколькими минутами ранее повела в бой драконов, как своих, так и чужих. И от этого факта сердце Алдияра щемило еще сильнее. Не только его дети, но и его дамы сердца собирались пожертвовать жизнями ради спасения его народа, их общего дома. Как до такого дошло?

-Ты ни в чем не виноват. – Мягко проговорила Офелия, обняв мужа сзади и переплетя пальцы у него на груди. – Один единственный самодур, дорвавшийся до власти, - вот кто на самом деле виновен в том, что сегодня произойдет.

-Он не простой самдур. – Пробормотал Алдияр. Минако за его спиной шевельнулась, подходя ближе.

-Да, не простой. – Согласно кивнула она, обходя Алдияра и заглядывая ему в глаза. – Он маг, причем, очень сильный. А еще он не в себе. И мы не можем ему позволить сделать то, на что он рассчитывает. – Она говорила тихо, но очень убедительно, стараясь подбодрить, или оправдать, то, что они собирались сделать.

-Нет, он не просто не в себе! – Вмешалась Офелия. – Будь он просто не в себе, он бы не собрал такого войска, не получил бы такой поддержки. В донесениях говорится, что Микеле последнее время частенько занимался тем, что скармливал своему дракону неугодных и несогласных с его режимом. Это уже…

-Да, - кивнул Алдияр. – Я все это понимаю. Но как же… - Он тяжело вздохнул. – Как вышло, что мне придется отдать приказ о том, чтобы устранить моего собственного племянника? – В его голосе звучала неподдельная боль. – Я не понимаю, почему он возложил эту ответственность на меня…

-Потому что он доверяет тебе. И он понимает, что сам не смог бы этого сделать. К тому же… Ему нужно позаботиться о дочери. – Тихо напомнила ему Минако. Офелия чуть нервно пошевелилась за спиной у Алдияра. Она была в курсе происходящего, но все равно не могла поверить, что ее поставили в известность лишь из-за необходимости, особенно подчеркнув, что не стали бы этого делать, если бы не обстоятельства. Это сильно ударило по ее самолюбию.

Алдияр некоторое время хранил молчание, а потом положил одну ладонь поверх пальцев Офелии, а вторую руку протянул Минако, все еще стоявшей перед ним. Ведунья приняла ее и сжала, сплетая свои тонкие пальцы с его.

-Сейчас или никогда. – Решительно проговорила она, и Алдияр кивнул, поднимая на нее взгляд. Офелия за его спиной выглядела не менее воодушевленной. И, разомкнув объятия, но не отпуская рук друг друга, они вышли из внезапно опустевшего дворца. Оказавшись снаружи, они не сразу сообразили, что происходит. Никто из них никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Вся площадь перед дворцом и прилегающие улочки были заняты солдатами. Они выстроились колоннами. Конные, пешие – решительные и невозмутимые одновременно. Над горизонтом можно было различить силуэты успевших отлететь на приличное расстояние драконов. А вокруг, словно оцепление, толпились простые люди. Женщины, дети, старики. Казалось, что весь город пришел проводить своих защитников.

-К такому меня жизнь не готовила. – Пробормотала Минако. Она смущенно улыбнулась и взмахнула рукой в ответ на радостные вопли, что посыпались из толпы при их появлении. Толпа взревела еще сильнее.

-Это удивительно, но они тебя уже полюбили. – Отметил Алдияр, выпуская изящные запястья своих дам из рук и выходя вперед. С его движением шум стих настолько, что слышен был отдаленный, словно эхо, рык драконов. Люди приготовились слушать своего правителя.

-Жители славного юга, - начал Алдияр, обращаясь ко всем собравшимся сразу, - не мы начали эту войну, но вы можете быть уверены, что именно мы положим ей конец! – Толпа радостно взревела. Колонные солдат вытянулись по стойке «смирно» и устремили свои пылающие взоры на своего главнокомандующего. Алдияр нервно сглотнул, надеясь, что этого никто не заметит, и продолжил. – Мы не можем позволить узурпатору отнять у нас все то, что мы создавали упорным трудом многие века. Не можем позволить ему занять трон Верховного Короля, поскольку это подвергнет опасности все королевство, а не только наши земли. Мы не можем забывать о том, что война эта идет не с жителями нашего славного королевства, а лишь с одним единственным агрессором! – Алдияр взял глубокую паузу, во время которой Минако и Офелия переместились к подножию дворцовой лестницы и устроились на спинах своих лошадей. Каждая выглядела величественной и немного отстраненной. Обе были одеты в дорожные костюмы, неброские и практичные. Обе собрали волосы в косы, которые спускались теперь им по плечам, по правому у Минако и по левому у Офелии.

-Дети юга! – Взревел Алдияр, так что теперь его слышали абсолютно все. – Защитим то, что нам дорого! – Ответом ему было воодушевленное «Да!». После чего он спустился к подножию лестницы, легко, несмотря на возраст, вскочил в седло своего гнедого жеребца и прогарцевал в начало первой колонны, чтобы достойно вести своих солдат в бой. Офелия и Минако сопровождали его, встроившись по обе стороны. Толпа ревела, солдаты напряженно провожали их взглядами.

 

 

Юри поглядывал краем глаза за преследователем, жалея, что именно их с Виктором задницы оказались под непосредственным прицелом. Нет, дракон не нападал, да и сам Микеле был настолько измотан, что не подавал никаких признаков жизни на первый взгляд. Но на деле Микки активно прокручивал в голове варианты развития событий, гадая, почему перед ним маячит эта пара драконов, и зачем им в голову пришла идея с маскировкой, такой незатейливой и оказавшейся настолько действенной.

«Он не нападает.» - Пронеслось у всех в головах. Юркины слова звучали как-то неуверенно и задумчиво. Будто его это даже не беспокоило, а скорее вызывало интерес.

-Думаю, у него просто нет сил. – Отметил Юри. Юрочка хмыкнул и ушел чуть в сторону, делая дистанцию между ними в разы больше. Микки с курса не сошел, его дракон продолжал следовать за Юри и Виктором.

«Понятно.» - Пробормотал Юрка и вернулся на прежнее место, паря рядом с Виктором.

«Дурью не майся!» - Огрызнулся Виктор, нервно изгибая шею, чтобы можно было глянуть на Микки и оценить ситуацию.

«Я и не маюсь!» - Огрызнулся в ответ Юрочка и фыркнул так, что перед его мордой на мгновение вспыхнул ореол из искр.

-Виктор прав. – Отозвался с его спины Отабек. – Нам надо идти прямо на место. Нас уже, должно быть, ждут. Стефания должна была уже привести основные силы…

«И ты туда же?» - Обиженным тоном возмутился дракончик. – «Я понять пытаюсь, насколько наша добыча вообще вменяема. Выходит, что не очень. И меня это беспокоит.»

-Как и нас всех. – Бросил устало Отабек и ласково погладил дракончика по основанию шеи. Юрочка камнем ухнул вниз, разразившись в головах всей команды диким хохотом.

«Не делай так! Мне щекотно!» - Отрезал он, когда немного успокоился и уже собрался вернуться на прежний курс, но тут у него над головой пронесся огненный шар. Виктор чудом успел увернуться от него, а у Юри на его спине были огромные от удивления глаза.

-Очевидно, твои предчувствия тебя не обманули. – Отметил Отабек, оглянувшись на Микки, который сидел на своем драконе предельно ровно и со злобой, преумноженной и горячей, наблюдал за ними с некоторого расстояния. Впрочем, он не пытался предпринять какие-либо маневры, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними или выбрать более удобный для атаки ракурс. Он просто летел следом, будто о чем-то размышляя. Эта невозмутимость и непредсказуемость в поведении делали его страшным противником.

-Осталось совсем немного. – Подбодрил остальных Юри, но продолжать мысль не стал, внезапно обнаружив, что Микки уже намного ближе к ним, чем был всего несколько минут назад.

«Расходимся или еще рано?» - Уточнил Юрочка, будто хребтом ощущая ярость преследователя.

-Рано. – Вслух отозвался Отабек и тут же пожалел о своих словах. Огненный шар опалил его жаром, чудом не задев, лишь потому, что Юрка быстро сориентировался и ушел в сторону, чуть не припечатав Виктора.

«У тебя голова есть?!» - Взвился Юрка на своего наездника. Отабек вздохнул и вынужден был признать, что облажался.

«Теперь все переговоры только мысленно. Ни слова вслух!» - Скомандовал Виктор, уходя в крутой вираж: в сторону и резко вниз, а потом назад по большой дуге и вверх, выныривая точно за спиной у дракона Микки. Когда Виктор решился на этот финт, он посчитал, что ему ничто не угрожает. И ошибся.

Ухмылка на лице Микки была настолько широкой и неприятной, что на мгновение Юри, поймавшему лишь ее проблеск между взмахами хвоста дракона, на котором тот сидел, содрогнулся и поежился. А в следующее мгновение на них с Виктором обрушился совершенно неожиданный Сполох. Это было настолько неприятно и внезапно, что они приняли всю силу заклинания на себя, не успев среагировать должным образом.

Юрка в голове у Юри вскрикнул на высокой ноте, и это было последним, что запомнил Юри, прежде, чем отключиться.

-Кажется, нам пора! – Нервно бросил Отабек, прихлопнув Юрочку по широкому боку, призывая ускориться.

«Но как же Виктор и Юри?!» - Почти рыдая, взмолился дракончик. Но его наездник был не приклонен.

-Это уже не важно! – Отрезал он. – Они могут позаботиться о себе сами. Юра, нам срочно нужно…

Но договорить он не успел, потому что их самих чуть не догнал точно такой же Сполох, каким Микки только что приложил Виктора и Юри. Юрка спешно уклонился и постарался перевести дыхание, собираясь с мыслями. Но и этого ему не дали, потому что дракон, на котором восседал их противник, почти нагнал его и уже разинул пасть, чтобы дыхнуть на них огнем.

«Вот ведь гнида!» - Огрызнулся Юрка. – «Держись!» - Бросил он своему наезднику, внезапно перевернулся в потоке на спину, словно не летел по воздуху, а плыл по волнам, и дыхнул в уже разинутую пасть нападающего дракона. Но не пламенем, как сначала подумал Отабек, судорожно цепляясь за основание крыльев дракончика, чтобы не упасть. Юрка припечатал своего обидчика ледяным дыханием.

Не ожидавший, что ему могут дать отпор, дракон Микки камнем рухнул вниз. Юрка перевернулся в более привычное положение и дал Отабеку немного отдышаться, прежде чем сделал вираж вниз, чтобы проверить состояние противника. Все же Микки им нужен был мало-мальски функционирующим.

-Что это было? – Хрипло поинтересовался Отабек, придя немного в себя. Юрочка хмыкнул, не ответив. – Ты почему не говорил, что ты так можешь?

«А зачем? Я думал, ты и так все понял. Меня не зря называют Ледяным принцем.» - Пояснил он туманно, вглядываясь в облако пыли, поднявшееся от падения дракона на землю. В этом серо-сизом мареве отчетливо было заметно движение. И спустя пару секунд оттуда вылетел огненный шар. Хвала Богам, не прицельно, просто уходя в голубое небо.

Юрка невнятно выругался в голове у Отабека и припустил, набирая высоту и возвращаясь на курс.

«Вот ведь тварь живучая!» - Бросил он в сердцах, когда они отдалились на безопасное расстояние. Отабек был с ним полностью согласен. Его сильно беспокоило, как там Виктор с Юри, но он не мог растрачивать драгоценное время и возможность, зная, что все теперь зависит только от них с Юркой. Нет, возвращаться было никак нельзя.

 

 

Когда Сполох настиг их, Юри, от страха или просто действуя на инстинктах, ушел в карман, где было спрятано драконье тело, причем, утянув Виктора за собой. На мгновение ему показалось, что им повезло, и заклинание их не задело. Но нет.

Внезапная боль окутала все его тело, заставляя содрогнуться. Виктор вопил и причитал в его голове, но Юри не мог даже мысленно ответить ему, корчась от невыносимой боли. Ему на мгновение показалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание окончательно. Но в этот самый момент Виктор в теле голема подхватил его и, баюкая на руках его израненное тело, сделал что-то такое, что Юри не смог объяснить.

Казалось, будто Виктор вытолкнул сущность Юри из его тела, заставив уйти в тело дракона. Мгновение, и Юри уже созерцал собственное человеческое тело со стороны, очнувшись внутри драконьего.

«Виктор?» - Неуверенно позвал он, но дракон никак не отреагировал. – «Виктор, что происходит?»

На этот раз дракон поднял на него взгляд, стараясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу эмоции.

-Ты умираешь, Юри! По-настоящему! – Сквозь слезы произнес он. Юри недоуменно уставился на него, продолжавшего держать на руках его тело. И это самое тело неожиданно привлекло его внимание. Оно менялось. Будто Сполох вовсе не был сполохом. Либо же обладал такой силой, что мог бы испепелить человека. Собственно, это и произошло, точнее, происходило в этот самый момент.

Тело, что продолжал сжимать в объятиях дракон, менялось, на глазах превращаясь в черную головешку, уже слабо напоминавшую юного мага. Юри судорожно сглотнул. Виктор продолжал рыдать, и это казалось в корне неправильным.

Юри на мгновение задумался, пытаясь понять, как именно на самом деле себя ощущает. И пришел к выводу, наконец, что чувствует себя совершенно нормально. Уж никак не умирающим. Но Виктор так не считал.

У него началась уж совсем форменная истерика, остановить которую Юри был просто не в силах, что бы он ни делал. Виктор метался, рыдал и не хотел ничего слушать. Серебристые пряди его растрепанных волос липли к распаленным влажным от слез щекам. Таким его Юри еще никогда не видел.

«Ради всего святого, Виктор! Соберись уже с силами и посмотри на меня внимательно!» - Взревел Юри в голове у своего мужа. Виктор вдруг повернулся к нему и уставился на огромную шипастую драконью морду драконьего тела Юри.

-Юри? – Прошептал он, продолжая таращиться на ящера, казалось, невидящими, красными от рыданий глазами.

«Виктор?» - Повторил Юри, сделав это вопросом. Было странно, что всегда бесстрастный и какой-то ледяной, предельно собранный во многих вопросах Виктор вдруг опустился до тривиальной истерики. – «Виктор, поговори со мной, умоляю!» - Не выдержал Юри и ткнулся носом в плечо Виктору. Виктор как-то странно ойкнул и подался назад, выронив свою ценную ношу из рук. Прежнее человеческое тело Юри мгновенно рассыпалось в кучку пепла. Юри, наблюдая этот процесс, тяжело вздохнул и даже сдул часть пепла, оставшегося висеть облаком возле сидевшего рядом дракона. Ветра в «кармане» не было и быть не могло. Все движение воздушных потоков задавали своими действиями живые гости «кармана».

-Юри! – Виктор вскочил на ноги и обнял Юри за морду, вновь заливаясь слезами. Юри снова вздохнул. Ему уже начинало надоедать все это светопреставление. Виктор ошалело обнимал его за морду, покрывая грубую чешую поцелуями. Юри даже показалось на мгновение, что у Виктора вот-вот окончательно сорвет крышу, и он полезет к нему с вполне откровенными нежностями не только на уровне «поцеловать в лобик». Сейчас, в драконьем теле, все это виделось ему весьма проблематичным.

«Виктор, может, ты на мгновение прервешь весь этот поток мыслеформ и объяснишь внятно, что ты только что тут устроил?» - Взмолился мысленно Юри. Ведь он и в самом деле не мог прочесть в разуме дракона ничего, кроме вселенской, совершенно необъяснимой и неоправданной, с его точки зрения, скорби.

-Юри… - Вновь всхлипнул Виктор и постарался собраться с мыслями, постепенно превращаясь в себя привычного. Юри даже усмехнулся, когда услышал его прежний менторский тон в процессе объяснения. – Понимаешь, я так испугался… В нашем клане есть одна существенная проблема со сменой тел и наличием у драконов големов. И проблема эта заключается в том, что мы просто физически не можем поддерживать жизнедеятельность обоих тел одновременно. Т.е. если одно из тел по каким-то причинам подвергается смертельной опасности, это означает смерть и для второго тела. Ведь душе некуда будет вернуться. Особенно это страшно, если дракон теряет свое драконье тело. Но и потеря голема – дело очень и очень непростое и неприятное. Большинство драконом умирало в теле голема, не успев перейти в драконье тело, и оказавшись в ловушке человеческой плоти, заведомо более хрупкой, нежели драконья.

«И ты решил, что я тоже не успел перейти в тело дракона?» - Уточнил Юри с усмешкой, а потом попытался поставить себя на место Виктора и тут же устыдился своего веселья. Ему самому было бы не менее страшно, окажись на его месте Виктор.

-Именно так. – Виктор вновь обнял его, на этот раз за шею и поцеловал нежно в нос. Юри лизнул его в лицо раздвоенным обжигающим языком и ощутил солоноватый привкус слез. Виктор, читающий прямо из его разума, внезапно смутился и даже залился легким румянцем. – Юри… Я думаю, что это стало возможным лишь потому, что ты только что действительно умер. Умер, как человек. Теперь у тебя есть лишь одна судьба – быть драконом.

«Я думаю, что я могу с легкостью ее принять.» - Заметил Юри, потеревшись щекой о макушку Виктора и взлохматив и без того пребывавшие в беспорядки волосы еще сильнее. – «В конечном счете, я вполне могу существовать и в этом теле. Тем более, что для тебя оно более привычно, чем для меня. Так, как мне кажется, я тебе даже больше подхожу, и…»

-Юри, какой же ты все-таки милый… - Улыбнулся Виктор и почесал ящера под нижней челюстью, от чего Юри, неожиданно для себя самого, совершенно по-кошачьи заурчал, изредка кося один глаз на Виктора и пытаясь понять, что вызвало у дракона такой приступ умиления. – Все дело в том, что тебе не обязательно оставаться в этом теле навечно. – Заверил его неожиданно Виктор, явно прочтя его размышления.

«И какие же у меня есть варианты?» - Уточнил Юри, чуть отпрянув от ласковых рук Виктора, потому что его прикосновения волшебным образом мешали ему сосредоточиться на главном.

-Заклинание голема, в частности. – Мягко напомнил Виктор. – Я его освоил очень быстро. Так что и ты сможешь без труда. Это только Юрка закопался с ним. У тебя точно получится лучше. Ты способнее.

Юри хмыкнул, но комментировать не стал.

-А пока что ты можешь остаться в теле Верховного и продолжить бой под этой личиной. Будем сражаться бок о бок. Это так весело! – Виктор был настолько воодушевлен, что Юри даже странно стало. Будто бы не он вовсе еще несколько минут назад рыдал навзрыд и никак не хотел прекращать истерику.

«Ладно, побуду пока драконом.» - Согласился Юри и вновь потерся, уже другой щекой, о макушку Виктора. Тот что-то проворчал с улыбкой, но отгонять его не стал и ласку принял. – «Что теперь?»

-Будем выбираться. Нам надо присоединиться к остальным. Вот только…

«Маскировка? Да, теперь нас будет намного проще признать. С одной стороны. С другой же…»

Виктор лукаво заулыбался, осознав мысль Юри и согласившись с ней.

 

 

Микки преследовал их до самой западни. И все было бы просто отлично, если бы Юрка в последний момент не подставился под очередной огненный шар. Отабек с большим трудом успел выставить щит, не забыв прикрыть зад любимого вместе со своим собственным. Это только и спасло их от участи Юри.

-Вот урод. – Прокомментировал Отабек, нервно поглаживая чешуйки на шее Юрки. Дракончик взвизгнул у него в голове, и Отабек бросился мысленно извиняться. – Давай поднажмем, а то нагонит.

«А за ним хвост есть?» - Уточнил Юрочка, поскольку развернуться и взглянуть самому ему не светило.

-Вроде нет. Но кто их знает. – Отозвался Отабек. – С другой стороны, они пешие. Даже конным догнать дракона – надо очень постараться. Но нам стоит в любом случае быть осторожными.

«Надеюсь, Виктор с Юри в порядке.» - Вздохнул у него в голове Юрка. Отабеку и самому было очень паршиво от осознания, что пришлось бросить товарищей в беде. Но это был его выбор, который он сделал, когда принял корону. Он просто обязан думать в первую очередь о благе большинства, а не о том, чтобы хорошо было только его друзьям. Теперь его народ был для него на первом месте.

Тем временем Микки вновь подобрался вплотную к их тылам. Юрка, как ни старался, не мог увеличить собственную скорость. Усталость давала о себе знать, будто затормаживая тело. Тем более, что он успел потратить на магическую поддержку и дыхание огнем и льдом очень большое количество энергии. Отабек, будто нутром чувствуя, как сдает позиции его дракон, все больше и больше нервничал.

Еще немного, и Микки мог бы их нагнать, вновь начать атаковать и, вероятнее всего, одержать верх.

«Настырный парень,» - отметил Юрочка, стараясь изо всех сил двигаться быстрее. – «Откуда у него столько сил? Он должен был истратить большую часть на восстановление после падения. А теперь вообще не должен был бы быть в сознании. Но вот он, не отстает и настырно нас пинает!»

Отабек задумался. В размышлениях дракончика было рациональное зерно. Почему Микки настолько пышет силой? Природное ли это или дело еще в чем-то? Может, какой-то хитрый амулет или артефакт?

«Вот я идиот!» - Взвыл Юрка у него в голове так, что Отабек даже дернулся. – «Его дракон питает его магией!»

Отабек вскинулся. А ведь точно. У Микки и половины этой силы не было, пока он не взобрался на своего дракона. И даже тогда все думали, что его песенка спета. Но нет, мерзавец поднялся и воспрянул духом, уделав Виктора с Юри. И теперь гнался за ними более, чем уверенно и целеустремленно.

«Нам, во что бы то ни стало, надо скинуть этого засранца с его дркона.» - Мысленно проговорил Отабек. И в этот момент ему пришлось даже развернуться на юркиной спине, потому что ответ его нереально изумил.

«Отлично! Мы постараемся в этом помочь!» - Виктор подлетел к ним справа, а Юри пристроился слева, выпустив приветственный фейерверк из множества искр, окутавших его морду.

«Ребята! Как же я рад вас видеть!» - С нотками подступающих слез сообщил Юрка. Отабек тоже был готов в пылу эмоций высказать все, что наболело, но ему не дали.

«Все сантименты потом!» - Строго указал Виктор и двинулся по большому кругу в сторону Микки. Юри тоже развернулся по большой дуге, но уйдя чуть ниже. И в конечном итоге оба они сошлись в одной точке, атаковав Микки сразу в двух плоскостях.

-Призвал своих зверушек? – С яростью в голосе прогремел Микки, когда развеялся дым и искры после атаки двух драконов, впрочем, успешно отбитой и погашенной. – А один на один тебе слабо?

-Задай этот вопрос себе! – Бросил ему в ответ Отабек. – Это ведь ты решил поквитаться с целым королевством за то, что тебя обижали в детстве отдельно взятые уроды. – Сказал он это совершенно бесцельно и наугад. Но как же Отабек оказался прав в своих словах. Микки зарычал без слов сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.

-Это мое дело! И трон мой! Тебе понятно! – Рявкнул он, так что и мертвый бы услышал. Отабек только отмахнулся от него, понимая, что этот диалог может выиграть время на них всех.

-Мне не ясно, какого дьявола ты назначаешь ответственных за чужие грехи?! – Взвился Отабек, уходя с курса и заходя в круг для атаки с тыла. Микки, впрочем, уже ждал его, явно надеясь на успех провокации. И, когда Юрка был уже настолько близко, что Микки уже приготовился атаковать в ответ, он вдруг ушел в сторону, а в брюхо дракону Микки влетел разъяренным ядром Юри, вышибая из огромного ящера весь воздух, что в нем был заготовлен для полета, да и для огненного дыхания тоже. И не успел противник прийти в себя, как в него врезался Виктор, не забыв полоснуть острыми, как бритва, когтями по наезднику, который тут же полетел на землю.

«Разобьется?» - Ехидно и заинтригованно полюбопытствовал Юрка, заходя на новый круг. Дракон, впрочем, лишенный всадника, тоже пошел в крутом пике к земле.

-Не думаю. – Хмыкнул на спине у Юрки Отабек. – Говно не тонет, как говорится.

Юрка был с ним в целом согласен.

«Что будем делать?» - Поинтересовался дракончик и тут же понял, что сморозил глупость. От земли в них летел уже знакомый огненный шар. Микки был жив-здоров и явно разъярен больше прежнего.

-Отлично. Мы разозлили его настолько, что теперь можем не контролировать процесс настолько тщательно. – С явной радостью в голосе заметил Отабек. – Он придет за нами хоть на край света. – Он устроился на спине Юрия поудобнее и скомандовал всем драконам:

«Следуем прямо на место. Без остановок и промедления. Он в любом случае уже наш.»

И драконы поочередно подтвердили, что приказ понятен и принят. Сам же Отабек про себя подумал, что стоило им это довольно больших усилий, нервов и, Боги знают, чего еще. Но эту мысль он придержал для себя, постаравшись скрыть ее даже от своего собственного дракона и мужа.

 

 

Микки ждали, и он явился. Явился настолько быстро, что никто не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Стефания только-только успела зарыть свои «сюрпризы» и парила над предполагаемым полем боя. Микки же ворвался в импровизированное оцепление, созданное сопровождавшими ее драконами из числа подданных Виктора, настолько стремительно и беспардонно, что никто не сумел толком среагировать на его вторжение.

Потому, когда стоило бы уже взять его в тиски, все только зашевелились, явно запаздывая с действиями. Микки был готов этим воспользоваться, но внезапно обнаружил, что не может определить, где находится его самый главный враг – его кузен. Все драконы и их всадники теперь казались ему совершенно одинаковыми, хотя он и понимал, что это лишь иллюзия. И только двое драконов продолжали летать кругами, лишенные наездников. Они-то и стали мишенями для гнева Микеле.

Недолго думая, Микки развернул дракона и почти мгновенно отпустил Сполох, который с потрескиванием ушел в сторону Виктора, правда, не достигнув цели, поскольку дракон успел уйти ниже, опустившись почти до самой земли. Микки выругался вслух и развернулся в сторону Юри, но тут его уже ждал неприятный сюрприз. Юри в небе не было. Его вообще нигде не наблюдалось. Этот факт настолько выбил Микки из колеи, что он даже не заметил, как вокруг него сомкнулась огненная стена, и десятки драконов, которых еще мгновение назад даже не наблюдалось, стали окружать его, зажимая в плотное кольцо. Некоторые из них рычали, некоторые испускали плотные потоки пламени, явно метя в обидчика.

Микки ошарашенно бился в этом огненном аду. В конечном итоге он оказался на земле и даже пытался отбиваться от драконов, продолжавших парить над его головой. Его собственный дракон лежал без сознания в относительной близости от него, но за пределами огненной западни.

-Вы не можете! Это не честный бой! Никто и никогда не признает моего поражения! Короны и трона тебе, Отабек, не видать! – Ревел Микки, перекрикивая своими истерическими возгласами ревущее вокруг пламя.

-Не думаю, что кто-то может посчитать этот бой неравным или нечестным. – Ровным тоном заметил Отабек, спускаясь со спины Юрки, который любезно приземлился рядом с кольцом огня, но не рискнув опуститься внутрь его. Этот огонь срабатывал на врагов, но кто его знает? Не всегда заклинания работают так, как того от них ожидают. Бывают и неприятные сюрпризы. И Юрочке не хотелось выяснять, насколько он удачлив.

Микки затравленно глянул на приближающегося Отабека, свободно прошедшего сквозь стену огня. Микки об этом не мог знать, но Отабека «вела» сквозь пламя сама Стефания. Она позволила ему пройти внутрь огненного кольца и собиралась выпустить его обратно, как только он закончит свой разговор с Микеле.

-О какой справедливости может идти речь, если ты, как король, первым делом приказал избавиться от собственного отца и твоих же родных?! – Изумился Отабек, вызывающе остановившись перед самым Микки, которому, впрочем, вся ситуация казалась дико забавной, потому что он разгуливал внутри огненного кольца и выглядел так, будто находится на увеселительной прогулке при дворе, а не в самом сердце пустынных степей да еще и посреди развязанной им же войны.

-Это неравный бой! Вы меня окружили, разлучили с моим драконом! Как этот бой может быть равным? – Не унимался Микки, при этом совершенно нагло улыбаясь.

-Это не имеет значения. – Бросил между делом Отабек. – А сейчас ты либо сразишься со мной один на один, либо передашь мне корону совершенно добровольно, в виду полной капитуляции. Выбирать тебе. Но я бы на твоем месте выбрал сдаться. Твоего дракона сейчас нет рядом с тобой. Ты измотан физически и магически. У тебя нет ни малейшего шанса выбраться отсюда живым, если ты решишь сопротивляться.

Микки криво усмехнулся и упер руки в бока, глядя на Отабека с вызовом.

-Я не отступлюсь! – Бросил он и тут же кинулся на противника, молниеносно обнажив собственный меч. Отабек почти изящно сделал шаг в сторону и дал возможность ярости Микки уйти впустую. В его планы не входил ближний бой. Он вообще с Микки драться не собирался. Но этот пустоголовый придурок решил поступить именно так. И у Отабека теперь просто не было выбора.

Все собравшиеся на поле драконы наблюдали за поединком сквозь завесу волшебного огня. Стефания стояла чуть поодаль, готовая в любой момент вмешаться. Никто не смог бы сказать с полной уверенностью, в чем тут на самом деле крылась истинная причина, но за те сутки, что Стефания успела провести в официальном статусе мачехи Отабека, она странным образом стремилась защитить его, будто он и в самом деле был ее настоящим сыном. И теперь она неустанно следила за ходом поединка, чтобы не упустить момент и не дать Микки навредить Отабеку.  

Микки сделала несколько шагов по инерции и остановился, резко разворачиваясь. Его весьма потрепанный плащ взметнулся вверх, закрыв на мгновение Отабеку обзор, и в это самое время Микеле выпустил заготовленное заклинание Сполоха. Юри дернулся, вздрогнув всем своим огромным чешуйчатым драконьим телом. Виктор покосился на него, но никак не прокомментировал его реакцию. Оба старались неотрывно следить за сражающимися.

Сполох ушел в сторону, потому что Отабек поставил себе целью ни при каких обстоятельствах не отвечать на атаки Микки, если только речь не будет идти о жизни и смерти. Пока что Микеле не сделал ничего, что могло бы заставить Отабека ответить всерьез. Микки это, будто бы, осознал и судорожно шарил глазами сквозь марево волшебного пламени, явно кого-то разыскивая. И когда он нашел, следующая его атака была более решительной, смертоносной и прицельной.

Отабек не сразу понял, что происходит, когда его противник вдруг развернулся, обнажив перед ним спину, которую по идее должен был бы защищать, и направил следующую атаку куда-то в сторону. Кто-то на высокой ноте закричал, и Отабек осознал, что этот крик раздался у него в голове.

Сердце пропустило удар или даже два. Отабек ошарашенно смотрел, как за стеной магического огня скорчилась переливающаяся в солнечных лучах драконья тушка. Что за заклинание применил Микки, Отабек не знал, но Юрке было по-настоящему плохо. Он рыдал от боли у него в сознании, умоляя о помощи.

-Ах ты! – Отабек сам не мог потом вспомнить, как бросился на Микки, раскрывая сознание настолько, что ощущения и эмоции Юрия на мгновение ударили в него в полную силу. Но в следующую секунду Отабек собрался с силами и магией, сооружая заклятие, о котором только читал в книгах. Суть его сводилась к тому, что маг мог полностью лишить противника магического потенциала. Отобрать его силы, его магию. И сейчас Отабек успешно собрал и метнул это заклятие в Микки, лишь усилием воли не дав приложить к нему еще и удар мечом.

Микки ахнул и упал на колени. Никаких видимых повреждений на его теле не было. Но даже невооруженным взглядом было видно, насколько он обескуражен и до болезненности бледен. Эта бледность была ничем иным, как проявлением его страха, страха перед тем, что он лишился магии. И только Отабеку было известно, обратимо ли это.

-Бой окончен! – Провозгласила Стефания, выпуская Отабека наружу из огненной западни. Тот молниеносно метнулся к своему дракончику, которому было совсем уж худо. Виктор стоял рядом с переливающейся драконьей тушей и пытался что-то исправить. В теле голема он мог не так уж много. С другой стороны, оставшись в теле дракона, он не смог бы помочь ничем, потому что у Юрия были такие раны, которые разве что наложением рук можно было бы вылечить.

Несколько минут никто не вспоминал о Микеле, потому что все взгляды были устремлены на дракончика, голову которого Отабек заботливо положил себе на колени, нашептывая что-то успокаивающее и стараясь хоть немного отвлечь Юрия от сильной боли.

-Ну что, Победитель? – Спросила Стефания, склоняясь над Виктором, хлопотавшим с ранами Юрки.

-Я тут почти бессилен. Моя магия исцеления работает по большей части против последствий бытовых травм и прочих незначительных повреждений. А тут… - Коротко сообщил Виктор, отирая руки о край плаща. Его изящные пальцы были перемазаны кровью дракончика и чем-то еще, более тягучим и прозрачным. – Что это вообще было за заклятие? Почему он смог нанести такие повреждения одному из сильнейших драконов?

-Нам требуется помощь. – Констатировала Стефания, выпрямляясь. Она сделала несколько шагов к огненной завесе и вдруг как-то странно ахнула, привлекая внимание остальных. В этот самый момент из-за завесы поднялся черный дракон, унося на своей спине торжествующего и совершенно счастливого в связи со своим безнаказанным бегством Микки.

-Бой действительно окончен! Готовьтесь к вторжению! Если у вас, конечно, хватит сил для сопротивления! – Нагло прокричал Микеле и, развернув дракона, припустил в ту сторону, где по его подсчетам осталась его армия.

В этот момент со стороны столицы провинции подоспели основные войска во главе с Алдияром. Минако буквально слетела со своей лошади и опустилась на колени рядом с Виктором, внимательно осматривая раны Юрочки. Как ни странно, но рядом с ними оказался еще и Пхичит. Он что-то бормотал себе под нос, но выглядел обеспокоенным и явно готовым хоть чем-нибудь да помочь.

-Это авторское. – Констатировала ведунья, отерев руки точно так же, как совсем недавно это сделал Виктор, причем о край его же плаща. Дракон было хотел возмутиться, но не стал.

-Что теперь? – Спросил он, глядя на ведунью с расстояния поцелуя. Та пожала плечами, одним движением поднявшись во весь рост.

-Теперь мы будем думать.  И думать нам придется очень быстро. Если мы в ближайшее время не придумаем, что с ним делать, ему конец. У этого заклятия, вероятно, есть антидот. Но его поиски могут занять вечность. А у нас попросту нет этого времени. – Высказала вслух ведунья то, что витало в воздухе. Отабек поднял на нее полный скорби взгляд. Минако вздохнула, что-то прикидывая в уме, и неожиданно усмехнулась.

-Знаешь, если ты поделишься с ним своим пламенем, т.е. его пламенем, как это сделал он сам однажды, нам не нужно будет ломать головы и придумывать что-то в противовес этому заклинанию. – Она развела руками. – Никак иначе просто не получится. Мы же не в «Секрете короля», чтобы запросто поместить вас двоих в чашу с целебной водой. Нам всем никак не успеть добраться туда, даже, если бы мы захотели. У Юры нет такого количества времени. Он не проживет и нескольких часов, раны слишком серьезные. Нам повезло, что у него молодой драконий организм. Иначе он был бы уже мертв. В общем, Отабек, тебе решать.

Отабек перевел взгляд на Виктора. Тот выглядел так, будто был согласен с ведуньей всецело.

-Что ты на меня так смотришь? – Изумился Виктор. – Она дело говорит. Я бы и сам поделился с Юркой пламенем, как делился со многими другими до него. Но тут ситуация совсем иная.

-Да, Виктор прав. – Вмешалась Минако. – Тут совсем другое дело. Юрию нужен именно ты. Именно твоя поддержка. Именно твоя магия. Мы тут совершенно бессильны. Отабек, Юре нужно твое пламя, та часть его души, которую он тебе одолжил.

Отабек обескураженно таращился на них, переводя взгляд то на одного, то на другого. Он никак не мог решить, что ему делать. Бесспорным было то, что он обязан спасти своего дракона. Нет, своего возлюбленного Юрочку.

-Лесная Госпожа, - обратился он после небольшой паузы. – Ты сказала, что вода источников могла бы помочь ему?

-Могла бы. – Кивнула Минако. – Юра – магическое существо. Вода источников «Секрета короля» помогает исцелиться любому, в ком есть хоть капля магии. Но ты же помнишь, что вода обладает своей силой лишь в самой чаше источника? Налей ее во флягу, и она станет самой обыкновенной.

-Да. Но я сейчас не об этом. Мы должны отправиться к источнику. – Решительно проговорил Отабек. Виктор посмотрел на него, как на идиота, но вдруг изменился в лице и глянул на Юри, который все это время нависал над ними всеми, вслушиваясь в разговор.

-Ты хочешь воспользоваться тем навыком, который освоил Юра? – Решил уточнить Виктор. – Хочешь попытаться попасть как можно быстрее к источнику?

Отабек кивнул.

-Это не отменяет того факта, что я верну ему его пламя. – Добавил он. Виктор задумался.

-Это может сработать. Но это очень опасно. И потом… Мы здесь в самом эпицентре войны. Как мы можем отпустить вас на неопределенный срок?

-Это не проблема. – Вмешался Алдияр, который все это время молча взирал на происходящее с приличного расстояния, чтобы не мешать драконам секретничать. – Я все еще командую этим войском. Мы постараемся задержать их настолько, насколько сможем. Но было бы лучше, если бы Отабек вернулся к моменту, как мы одержим над ними победу. Я не могу занять трон. Я отрекся от него много лет назад. Потому корону придется принять тебе, сынок. Что бы ни случилось. Как бы ни повернулась ситуация, ты должен вернуться и принять титул и взойти на престол.

Отабек вздохнул. Выбор был невелик. Хотя лично ему больше всего хотелось вернуться в «Секрет короля», вылечить Юрку и уже никуда оттуда не уезжать, продолжая, как прежде, командовать гарнизоном и следить за порядком в этом крошечном, ставшим таким родным городке.

-Тогда выдвигаемся. – Бросил Виктор, тут же начав раздавать указания. Юрку он поместил вместе с Минако и Отабеком в «карман». Пхичит заявил, что помочь ничем не может, потому сказал, что останется при Стефании. Возражений это ни у кого не вызвало.

Сама Стефания на прощанье обняла Отабека и тихо проговорила:

-Возвращайся к нам, сынок. Мы постараемся сохранить твою корону.

Эти ее слова настолько удивили всех, кто присутствовал при этом прощании, что даже Минако бросилась к ней и обняла от избытка чувств. Стефания обняла ведунью в ответ. И как только они с Отабеком и Юркой были скрыты Виктором, подошла к нему и обняла еще и его.

-Южный Клан всегда будет стремиться помочь своим северным братьям. Я позабочусь о твоем народе, пока вас с Верховным не будет. – Проговорила она, глядя ему прямо в глаза своими янтарными глазами, в которых плескалось пламя. Виктор едва заметно улыбнулся и кивнул. Юри с пресвистом выдохнул, так что Виктору показалось, будто его муж ревнует.

-Приглядите за Астрой. – Попросил, наконец, Виктор. И тут Юри, как с цепи сорвался. Он вдруг заметался и успокоился только тогда, когда Виктор похлопал его по чешуйчатому боку, что-то приговаривая в полголоса.

-Мы присмотрим. – Пообещала Офелия, которая до сих пор в разговоре никак не участвовала. – Возвращайтесь как можно скорее.

И они двинулись в путь.

 


	19. Глава 17. Второй раз в ту же реку.

Глава 17. Второй раз в ту же реку.

 

Мысленно пообщавшись с Яковом и переложив управление стаей на него, Виктор уточнил у старика те нюансы перехода в пространстве, которые были строго необходимы для того, чтобы в этом полете им все удалось. Юрка на некоторое время пришел в себя и даже поделился с Виктором своими соображениями насчет того, как у него этот фокус получался.

Под действием двух видов магии и при поддержке Отабека Юрий чувствовал себя достаточно прилично, что позволяло всем надеяться на благополучный исход их авантюры. Тем не менее, Минако поспешила усыпить дракончика сразу же, как Виктор выспросил у него все, что ему было нужно.

-Вы с Юри полетите вместе? – Спросила ведунья, когда Отабек поудобнее устроился с головой Юрки на своих коленях.

-Он сейчас не может лететь на мне, только рядом со мной. Это будет довольно проблематично. – Пробормотал Виктор. – С другой стороны, при его поддержке у нас больше шансов, что все получится именно так, как нужно. У него тот вид магического потенциала, на котором держится весь этот мир. Нам с тобой такое и не снилось!

-Никогда в нем не сомневалась! – Просияла ведунья, усаживаясь рядом с Отабеком, чтобы составить ему компанию во время пути и заодно присмотреть за ранами дракончика, поддерживая в нем жизнь. – Иди и ни о чем не переживай. Надеюсь, скоро увидимся.

Виктор кивнул. Он в последний раз с нежностью провел по чешуе над бровями Юрки и выпал из «кармана» в реальный мир, где его уже ждал Юри, испереживавшийся настолько, что мог бы соперничать по накалу страстей с любой наседкой.

«Виктор, как же Астра? Неужели мы ее бросим здесь?» - Засыпал он тут же вопросами дракона, как только тот возник перед ним.

-О чем ты вообще думаешь? – Усмехнулся Виктор. – Нам с тобой предстоит проделать такое, на что уже много столетий никто не решался. То, что ни у кого не получалось, кроме Юрки. Но он дал мне пару подсказок, и теперь я постараюсь освоить эту технику сам, а заодно и тебя обучу. Ведь ты не сможешь лететь на мне, лишь подле меня. Потому мы оба должны разобраться с этим навыком.

Юри немного успокоился и обратился в слух. Виктор постарался, как можно более подробно, показать и рассказать, что от них требовалось. Когда он закончил, Юри коротко кивнул и расправил крылья, готовый вылетать хоть сейчас.

-Это похвально, но нам нужно убедиться, что Микеле не станет нападать на провинцию в наше отсутствие. – Осадил его Виктор. В этот момент к ним подошел Алдияр, услышавший его слова.

-Мы тут со всем разберемся. И можете не сомневаться, Астра в полной безопасности. Если это понадобится, Феликс уведет ее в драконьи земли и спрячет там… - Алдияр запнулся на полуслове. – Там же, где сейчас находится его сестра.

Виктор с Юри переглянулись, но возражать не стали. Через мгновение Виктор уже парил в воздухе в драконьем теле. Юри тяжело поднялся над поверхностью земли и тут же начал набирать высоту. Виктор старался от него не отставать.

-Все ли будет в порядке? – Со вздохом спросила Офелия, обнимая мужа. Вокруг них суетились солдаты и драконы. Поле боя, теперь уже бесполезное и ненужное, заполонило множество живых существ, так что теперь оно напоминало огромный муравейник.

-Будем надеяться. – Вздохнул Алдияр, мысленно поминая сводного брата и надеясь, что тот почтит их своих присутствием. В конце концов, именно он заварил всю эту кашу, которую теперь им предстояло общими усилиями расхлебать.

 

 

Микки добрался до своих солдат в считанные минуты. Он почти спикировал на своем драконе в самую гущу людей, вызвав страшную сумятицу, потому что часть солдат приняла их за врагов и попыталась атаковать. А дракон, которого в этой погоне здорово потрепало, чувствовал себя не в настроении шутить, потому отвечал на атаки солдат в полную силу.

Этот инцидент никак не добавил симпатии Микки в глазах его же людей. Напротив, по наспех разбитому лагерю прокатилась волна возмущения. Многие призывали бросить этот поход и вернуться по домам. Были и те, кто в открытую критиковал как самого Микеле, так и его приказы и действия.

-Этот подонок даже рискнул приказать лишить жизни нашего короля! – Слышалось то тут, то там. Микки, который вышел из своего шатра подышать вечерним прохладным степным воздухом, даже ушам своим в первый момент не поверил. Но потом поверить пришлось, ибо явился его первый советник. С плохими вестями, как водится.

Он долго расшаркивался перед Микки, выспрашивая, как у того обстоят дела с наступлением. Микки это назойливое внимание, особенно в свете последних событий, не нравилось страшно.

-Чего ты хочешь? – Впрямую спросил он. И этот неприятный тип, наскоро отведя глаза, принялся расписывать Микки собственные приключения.

-Ваше Величество, получается, что мы не может поддерживать иллюзию достаточно долго, чтобы привести наше «войско» к основным силам. – Завершил он свои витиеватые россказни. Микки внутренне напрягся, чтобы не выпустить всю ту ярость, что бушевала у него внутри, на первого советника здесь и сейчас. В конце концов, этот гад ему еще был нужен. Да дракону нездоровилось, чтобы еще эту гниду ему скармливать.

-И что ты предлагаешь? – Сквозь зубы процедил Микки. Первый советник выпрямился, нацепив на лицо самое серьезное и величественное выражение, и выдал то, за что Микки был готов сожрать его самостоятельно, не прибегая к помощи хворого дракона.

-Я предлагаю сдаться. – Коротко и торжественно произнес первый советник. Микки сжал кулаки, с минуту помолчал, разжал их и сурово посмотрел на своего подручного.

-А теперь, гнида, повтори это еще раз! – Рявкнул он, взашей втолкав первого советника из своей палатки к ничего непонимающим солдатам, которые опасливо оглядывались со своих мест, заинтересованные происходящим. – Наш первый советник, изволили взять на себя смелость и предложить нам вариант, несовместимый с нашими понятиями о чести! – С некоторой издевкой начал Микки, не давая первому советнику подняться с земли, где он оказался после очередного мощного толчка с его стороны. – Бравые войны королевства! Неужели мы позволим отступить и опорочить нашу честь! Я и мысли себе такой не позволяю!

Микки вновь от души пнул так и не поднявшегося с земли первого советника и поднял взгляд на перепуганный и изумленным солдат. Те хранили почти гробовое молчание.

-Сегодня мой зверь сыт! – Проговорил с чувством Микеле, обозревая толпу. – И только поэтому первому советнику будет дарован второй шанс! – Он вновь отвесил сидевшему перед ним человеку пинок и посмотрел на него с презрением. – Поднимайся! – Скомандовал Микки и вновь отвесил советнику пинок. Повернувшись к солдатам, он отметил, что многие были не просто шокированы происходящим, а взирали на него теперь со смесью отвращения и страха. В душе Микки содрогнулся, но умом понимал, что этого было не избежать.

Если он всерьез намерен править этими людьми, ему придется продолжить их запугивать. В противном случае они поднимут восстание и свергнут его. От одной только мысли об этом, Микки становилось не по себе. Он и не предполагал, что стремление к власти выльется для него в подобные проблемы. Нет, он по-прежнему жаждал этой самой власти, но теперь он искренне недоумевал, как у его предшественников, да что предшественников, как у того же Отабека получалось поднимать и вести народ за собой, не прибегая к угрозам и физическому насилию.

-Будем считать, что на сегодня ты прощен! – Микки развернулся и направился ко входу в свою палатку. Не дойдя до него пары шагов, он остановился и через плечо проорал:

-Я хочу, чтобы вы запомнили: никакого отступления не будет! Никто и никому сдаваться не намерен! Уясните себе это и приготовьтесь к решительной атаке в самое ближайшее время! – С этими словами он скрылся в палатке. Первый советник, который уже успел подняться на ноги к тому моменту, развернулся к ошарашенным солдатам и с улыбкой на лице принялся объяснять им сложившуюся ситуацию и планы по наступлению. Микки слышал сквозь плотную ткань шатра его приглушенные причитания и в душе ненавидел тот день, когда позволил себе поставить этого человека вторым подле себя.

 

 

Взрезать пространство оказалось не так уж сложно. Виктор очень подробно расписал Юри весь процесс. И даже, несмотря на то, что ни один из них ничего подобного до сих пор не делал, оба успешно прошли сначала первый коридор, а затем и все последующие.

-На самом деле тут все очень просто. – Виктор говорил спешно и уверено, когда перед отлетом объяснял нюансы, хотя Юри прекрасно понимал, что он в этом ничего не смыслит. Но Юри почти безоглядно верил Виктору и точно знал, что на него и его знания, на его опыт, можно смело положиться. Потому слушал он очень внимательно, стараясь все запомнить. – Точно так же, как мы делаем карманы между измерениями, мы можем создавать что-то вроде коридоров в пространстве. В точке входа мы преломляем, прокалываем пространство магией, точно булавкой, и вытягиваем подобие «кармана» до точки выхода. Главное, осознавать, где эта самая точка выхода будет находиться. В нашем случае нам стоит брать небольшие расстояния. Нам нужно потренироваться для начала, чтобы не напортачить. Слишком многое стоит на кону. И в случае удачи во всем, что запланировано, возвращаться мы будем уже по широком коридору, от «Секрета короля» до дворца Алтынов.

Выслушав все это перед отлетом, Юри решил, что ничего сложного действительно нет. Но в момент, когда дошло до дела, он вдруг осознал, что не понимает, как они будут «входить в одну точку» вместе.

«Виктор, подожди!» - Попытался возразить Юри, понимая, что момент истины настал, но не успел. Виктор уже исчез из поля его зрения. В первый момент его охватил приступ паники, но Юри постарался успокоиться и с делать все так, как учил его недавно дракон. И, как только он раскрыл собственный разум магии, он тут же увидел переливчатое сияние «точки входа» Виктора. Это открытие всерьез потрясло Юри, но вместе с тем и обрадовало. Ведь это означало, что заблудиться у него не получится. И он смело нырнул в «коридор» между измерениями.

По началу Юри казалось, что он может увидеть хвост Виктора в любой момент, но этого не произошло. Вместо этого он выпал из «коридора» и уже тут заметил удаляющегося Виктора.

«Виктор!» - Поспешил окликнуть его Юри, и дракон встревоженно обернулся, вскинувшись и замерев, судорожно маша крыльями в воздухе.

«Что случилось?» - Виктор висел в воздухе, дожидаясь, пока Юри доберется до него. И как только это случилось, тут же поймал поток, и они последовали дальше уже бок о бок. – «Что-то не так, Юри? У нас все получилось.»

«Получилось.» - Согласился Юри, пытаясь поймать поток поближе к Виктору. – «Только я не сразу сообразил, как мне войти.»

«Но ведь разобрался же.» - Не унимался довольный Виктор. – «Приготовься, сейчас пойдем во второй коридор. На этот раз попробуем сразу в конечную точку.»

«Нет, Виктор, лучше еще попробовать на небольшое расстояние. Мне надо привыкнуть к этим ощущениям.»

«Хорошо». – Согласился Виктор и тут же нырнул в очередной «коридор». Юри оставалось только следовать за ним и стараться не отставать, что он и делал до самого «Секрета короля».

 

 

Уже по-весеннему теплое солнце клонилось к закату, хотя зима и была еще в самом разгаре, когда на горизонте направлением с юга появились две крупные черные точки, одна из которых время от времени озаряла окрестности сполохами цветных бликов из-за отраженного солнечного света.

Тошия как раз возвращался из городка обратно в трактир и отчетливо видел, что обе точки стремительно приближаются. Протерев для верности глаза, он ускорил шаг, решив, что его это ровным счетом не касается. И ошибся.

Как только он пересек порог трактира, прямо за его спиной остатки подтаявшего в оттепель снега разлетелись мокрыми комьями под натиском поднятого крыльями драконов ветра. Юри с Виктором были настолько велики, что заняли все пространство небольшого пятачка перед трактиром.

Тошия медленно обернулся и чуть не заорал в голос. Но крик этот был не воплем страха, а скорее радостным приветствием. Он выбежал во двор настолько быстро, насколько ему позволяла уже совсем не молодецкая прыть.

-Виктор! Юри! – Бросился к ним хозяин трактира. На его вопли начинали стекаться постояльцы и завсегдатаи. Это было то самое излишнее внимание, которое на деле не было нужно никому. Потому оба дракона, несколько раз взмахнув сильными кожистыми крыльями, поднялись в воздух и направились на вершину холма.

Оказавшись там, скрытые от посторонних глаз уже почти сгустившимися вечерними зимними сумерками, драконы смогли немного расслабиться. Виктор спешно сменил тело на человеческое и сочувственно покачал головой, видя грустный взгляд Юри.

-Не сейчас. Я чуть позже объясню тебе, что нужно делать. Сейчас нам надо переговорить с твоими и разместить Юрку в источнике как можно скорее. Никто не знает, поможет ли ему это вообще. Но мы не имеем права на промедление. – Объяснил бегло Виктор, и Юри только согласно кивнул. А что еще ему оставалось? Юрка действительно был сейчас намного важнее.

-Виктор! – Запыхавшийся Тошия показался на вершине холма, тут же приобняв Виктора, закутанного в его вечный походный плащ. – А что же Юри? – Тошия вопросительно глянул на дракона, который явно был смущен и переминался с одной огромной лапы на другую.

-Доброго здоровья, хозяин! – Улыбнулся в ответ на объятия Виктор. – Юри… У нас сейчас небольшие технические неполадки… В общем, ему придется какое-то время побыть драконом. – Пояснил он, отстраняясь. – Вообще, мы прилетели по очень важному делу… Нам нужна срочно Мари и… Ваш источник.

Тошия непонимающе и с некоторым опасением покосился на Юри, запертом в драконьем теле.

-Нет, с Юри проблемы иного характера. – Виктор невольно откашлялся, говоря это. – У нас Юрка серьезно ранен. Ему бы побыстрее в вашу волшебную водичку…

-Никаких проблем! – Просиял Тошия. – Сейчас все организуем!

Он припустил с холма с той же скоростью, с которой на него взбежал. Виктор только покачал головой ему вслед.

«Если папа говорит, что без проблем, значит, без проблем.» - Поспешил развеять его опасения Юри. – «Что им скажем насчет…» - Он на мгновение замялся. – «Насчет всего».

-Ты сейчас о своей человеческой смерти или об Астре? – Уточнил Виктор, подойдя ближе и погладив Юри по склоненной морде.

«Обо всем.» - Лаконично отозвался Юри, потеревшись о плечо Виктора шероховатой драконьей щекой.

-Про Астру так и скажем, как есть. У них теперь есть внучка. Они имеют право об этом знать. А насчет тебя. – Виктор глубоко вздохнул. – Технически, как я уже упомянул, у нас есть сейчас некоторые проблемы. Когда я обучу тебя заклинанию голема, ты сможешь создать себе новое тело, в которое и будешь переходить, когда будет в этом необходимость. Впрочем, как любой нормальный дракон. – Виктор сделал небольшую паузу, о чем-то явно задумавшись, но потом тряхнул серебристыми волосами, собранными в простой свободный хвост, и улыбнулся. – Постоянно забываю, что мы теперь не одни. Т.е. раньше Южный Клан был для нас лишь легендой. Теперь мы с ними встретились лично. Это очень волнующее событие. – Он вздохнул и вновь погладил Юри. – Так вот, в теле голема ты будешь ровно тем же Юри, к которому все привыкли. Ничем отличаться не будешь от себя прежнего. Только тебе решать, надо ли волновать твоих родных, посвящая их в то, что тело это уже не твое изначальное, рожденное твоей матерью. Не думаю, что они захотят пережить ту боль…

«Виктор!» - Юри ткнулся лбом ему в плечо и быстрым движением раздвоенного языка лизнул его в щеку, стараясь подбодрить.

-Удивительное дело. – Вздохнул Виктор. – Мы с тобой внезапно поменялись местами. Это… Необычно.

«Тебе не нравится?»

-Не то, чтобы не нравилось… Это странно.

«Точно!»

 

 

 

Юрочку, который за время путешествия пару раз терял сознание и вновь в него возвращался, аккуратно выгрузили силами двух магов в чашу источника. Минако тут же принялась колдовать что-то вокруг источника, и один лишь Юри мог бы догадаться, что ведунья ставить охранные заклятья, но его здесь не было. Виктор оставил его на холме, чтобы не будоражить лишний раз местных. Им и без того хватило осознания того, что в округе стало на два дракона больше.

-От чужого глаза. – Коротко пояснила она и удалилась в зал трактира, как только закончила. Как все отлично осознавали, от нее теперь мало что зависело.

-Что будем делать? – Нерешительно поинтересовался Отабек, оглаживая Юркин нос, который единственный и торчал из воды. Почти вся голова дракончика была погружена в воду, как и остальное тело.

-Если ты всерьез готов сделать для Юрия то, что он когда-то сделал для тебя, то стоит начинать раздеваться. – Отозвался Виктор и развернулся, чтобы откланяться.

-Кхм… - Отабек беспомощно переминался у бортика, явно не зная, что делать.

-Слушай, - Виктор глубоко вздохнул, косясь на парня через плечо, а потом развернулся и подошел ближе. Положив руки ему на плечи, он заглянул Отабеку в глаза и прочел в них тревогу, нерешительность и страх. И это было ожидаемо. – Если ты действительно хочешь ему помочь, ты должен это сделать. Но если ты не готов, у тебя просто не получится. Понимаешь? Он отдал тебе часть своего пламени. Передал ту искру, что разожгла в тебе твой собственный магический огонь. И теперь тебе нужно вернуть ему этот дар. Это не так сложно, как могло бы показаться. Главное, верить в свои силы и чувства, и помнить, что только добровольно раскрытый разум и бескорыстно отданная магия могут сотворить чудо исцеления.

Отабек прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. А когда открыл их, Виктора уже не было.

-Что ж, попытаемся. – Пробормотал он, наспех скидывая с себя одежду. Зимний холодок мгновенно принял в свои объятия разгоряченное молодое тело, начал покусывать и покалывать. Здесь, возле источника, исходившего вязким паром, было не так холодно, как просто на улице, но зима вполне ощущалась. Потому Отабек поспешил опуститься в теплоту воды источника. Юрка при этом его движении едва слышно вздохнул.

Сложно было точно сказать, помогает ли ему волшебная вода, или нет. Но Отабек будто бы чувствовал, что одной воды будет недостаточно для полного исцеления дракончика. Потому даже укорял себя за сомнения и промедление.

Устроившись рядом с огромным телом Юрочки, Отабек обнял его за шею и погладил между надбровных бугров, украшенных подобием венца из шипов. Не таких частых и длинных, как у Виктора, но тоже вполне ощутимых и даже изящных. Юрочка заворочался в чаше источника, и Отабеку показалось на мгновение, что дракончик пришел в себя. Но нет, его сознание по-прежнему не отзывалось на мыслительный контакт.

-Как это все непросто. – Пробормотал Отабек, продолжая мерно поглаживать почти шелковистую чешую на лбу дракончика. – И что же мне делать?

Отабек просидел рядом с дракончиком в воде еще некоторое время. А потом он вдруг ощутил странную тоску. Ему на мгновение стало по-настоящему страшно. И он не мог с точностью сказать, чем именно был вызван этот приступ паники. Точнее, так было поначалу. А потом до Отабека вдруг со всей ясностью дошло, что он теряет своего дракона. Жизнь из Юрки буквально испарялась с каждой секундой.

Его магические раны были нанесены с тем расчетом, чтобы жертва умирала медленно и мучительно. И безысходно. Это была не просто атака. Это было настоящее проклятье.

И как только Отабек это осознал, он вдруг понял, нет, вспомнил, как сам лежал в этом источнике. Лежал на грани помешательства, поскольку сознание то покидало его, то возвращалось, лишь чтобы вновь его покинуть. И все это сопровождалось невыносимой, почти до умопомрачения, болью и осознанием скорой неминуемой смерти.

Отабек так же вспомнил ореол золотых волос, яркие зеленые глаза, что смотрели на него, и мягкость губ, касавшихся его лба. Ощущение тонких пальцев на его теле, изучающих его раны, выбирая невредимые участки кожи, так что их прикосновение казалось неземной лаской. И холод, что переходил в почти огненный жар и обратно. Пламя, которое могло и сжечь, и заморозить одновременно. И то, как это пламя струилось с мягких осторожных губ прямо в его полураскрытый рот, обжигая и даря успокоение прохлады одновременно.

Отабек широко распахнул прикрытые на время глаза, четко осознав, что именно от него требуется. Он постарался раскрыть собственный разум. Постарался найти внутри собственного сознания, внутри своего существа то место, где теперь обитало его собственное пламя, его собственный магический огонь. И когда он его нашел, буквально нащупал, он смог понять, как именно им можно поделиться.

Аккуратно, нежно приподняв голову дракончика над водой, Отабек не менее тонко позвал его в сознании. И Юрка не ответил. Сердце Отабека сжалось на мгновение, настолько ему было страшно. Возможно, только лишь возможно, они уже опоздали, и ничего нельзя больше сделать, чтобы спасти Юрочку.

Отабек постарался отмести подобные мысли подчистую и сосредоточился на том, чтобы войти в сознание своего дракона. Не сразу, но у него это все же получилось. Юрочка открылся ему в своем человеческом облике. Он мирно спал, свернувшись клубочком, и потому не желал, чтобы его беспокоили, стремясь не реагировать ни на какие раздражители.

-Юра, Юрочка! – Мягко позвал Отабек. Но реакции не было. Юрка продолжал спать. Это немного смутило Отабека, но он точно знал, ради чего делает все это. Он вновь позвал своего возлюбленного и вновь не получил никакого ответа. Но и это его не остановило.

Отабек не желал верить, что все кончено. Он собрал всю свою волю в кулак, склонившись над спящим Юрием, изучая юное лицо его голема. Светлые ресницы чуть подрагивали во сне, брови временами хмурились, губы приоткрылись едва заметно, чуть изогнувшись в подобии улыбки. Отабек еще мгновение сомневался, но после, отбросив нерешительность, склонился к губам возлюбленного и коснулся их своими губами, вталкивая в приоткрытый рот дракончика собственную магию, собственное пламя, которым тот с ним когда-то поделился.

Мгновение ничего не происходило. Отабек был настолько сосредоточен, что не сразу понял, что на его плечи легли чьи-то руки, тонкие пальцы переплелись у него на шее, притягивая его все ближе. А нежные губы под его губами уже не просто касались его, а с жадностью увлекали его в более глубокий поцелуй.

-Спасибо. – Выдохнул Юрка ему в приоткрытый в рваном дыхании рот, когда их поцелуй, наконец, завершился. Зеленый глаза с прыгающими в них искорками улыбались, изучая лицо возлюбленного. Отабек был настолько обескуражен, что не сразу осознал, что они больше не в сознании дракончика. Вот уже несколько минут, как оба они находились в чаше источника, теплая вода которого ласкала их обнаженные тела, стремясь успокоиться после того, как из чаши исчезло драконье тело.

-Думаю, если я скажу, что просто вернул тебе долг, ты откусишь мне голову. – Тихо проговорил Отабек, обнимая Юрку за тонкую талию.

-Можешь в этом не сомневаться. – Уверенно сообщил дракончик и долгим движением лизнул Отабека в щеку. Тот дернулся, и Юрка заливисто рассмеялся, обвивая его ногами за талию под толщей воды.

-Полегче, голубки. – Послышался голос Мари. – Минако наложила чары, чтобы вас не увидели, но вас отлично слышно нашим постояльцам. Так что…

-Конечно. – Усмехнулся Юрка. – Рад тебя видеть, кстати. Моя комната все еще свободна?

Мари пожала плечами и улыбнулась примирительно.

-Конечно. Ты же почти член семьи. Тебе тут всегда рады и тебя всегда ждут. Я даже пару дополнительных одеял принесла, на случай, если ты заявишься и решишь переночевать. – Добавила она и направилась с легким смешком к дверям гостиницы. Юрка с Отабеком переглянулись и рванули из воды.

Отабек наспех облачился в свою одежду, а Юрка с благодарностью в душе завернулся в широкую простыню, которую для него принесла Мари, оставив ее у самой чаши источника.

-Ты не можешь идти босиком. – Отметил Отабек, когда Юрка закончил возиться со своим нежданным одеянием и поднял на него взгляд. Юрочка повел плечиком под слоем ткани, но сказать ничего не успел, потому что Отабек подхватил его на руки и понес решительно в тепло гостиницы. Точно так же, с Юркой на руках, он торжественно прошел через зал трактира, приковав буквально к ним взгляды всех собравшихся.

И когда им вслед полетели скабрезные шуточки, в дело вмешалась ведунья.

-Всем мой фирменный за счет заведения! – Прокричала она. – В честь свадьбы нашего Верховного Короля!

Народ довольно загудел, хотя многие и выгляди удивленными. Сюда новости доходили не так быстро, как хотелось бы. О воинственном походе Микеле тут только-только начали судачить. Так что для многих услышанное стало новостью.

-А ты не брешешь? – Поинтересовался Тошия, выставляя перед Минако кружку с элем.

-Чтоб я сдохла! – Бросила довольна ведунья, демонстрируя изумленному хозяину симпатичное колечко на собственном пальце. – Меня тоже можно поздравить! Ибо я теперь супруга Алдияра! Кто бы мог в такое поверить… - Добавила она уже тише. – Так что не смейте сомневаться, что наш сын обручился со своим возлюбленным! И было это только вчера!

-Вот это новости! – Радостно воскликнул Тошия, покосившись куда-то в сторону. Минако этого взгляда не упустила, но следить за ним не стала.

-А еще наш мальчик принял эту тяжелую ношу – согласился сесть на этот чертов престол. Он взял на себя ответственность за всех нас! Он возглавил армию, которую собрал самопровозглашенный Микеле, и даже принял сегодня бой! И это при том, что еще вчера все веселились на их с Юркой свадьбе. – Минако сделала паузу, от души отхлебнув из кружки эля. – Так что, если кто-то попытается что-то сказать против, я лично заткнул ему глотку! Они заслужили это право! Они заслужили эту возможность! Они заслужили эту жизнь! И никто не в праве им мешать!

Тошия восхищенно взирал на ведунью, наливая кружку за кружкой. Минако почти незаметным жестом добавляла в эль спирт, согласно собственному фирменному рецепту, и передавала кружки дальше. Собравшиеся с благодарностью их принимали и поднимали с разнообразными тостами. И каждый раз, когда звучало «За здоровье Верховного Короля!», Тошия вновь бегло косился в сторону.

 

 

Тем временем на холме Юри пытался осознать, до конца понять суть заклинания голема.

-Ты слишком напрягаешься. – Вздохнул Виктор после десятка неудачных попыток. – Тебе всего лишь нужно… Я не знаю, как еще это объяснить. Собери сырую магию перед внутренним взором, сформируй нужное тебе тело и перенеси в него собственную сущность. Что в этом сложного?!

«Тебе легко говорит!» - Огрызнулся Юри, пыхнув струйками пара из ноздрей. – «Ты у нас гений! А я… Я посредственность! Бытовой маг! Мне вообще до знакомства с тобой магия такого уровня и не снилась! А теперь ты просишь, чтобы я создал для себя собственное тело! Всю мою жизнь за меня кто-то что-то решал… А тут я должен все сделать сам…»

-Юри, ты слишком напрягаешься! – Повторил Виктор. – Просто предоставь магии возможность сделать все самой. Тебе нужно лишь представить собственное тело! И все!

«Я не могу!» - Решительно заявил Юри и даже на мгновение приподнялся в морозном воздухе. Оттепель сдавала позиции, и ночь обещала быть довольно холодной. Когда он вновь опустился в рыхлый подтаявший и теперь снова подмерзший снег, Виктору осталось лишь развести руками. – «Виктор, между прочим, ты упоминал, что големов можно сделать сколько угодно…»  
-Остынь! – Прервал его мыслительный поток дракон. – Голем у тебя может быть одновременно только один. Ты можешь перебрать кучу вариантов, но должен остановиться на одном.

«Но я не вижу себя со стороны!» - Возразил Юри, снова непроизвольно поднявшись в воздух.

-Зато магии в тебе, хоть отбавляй! Тебе нужно лишь направить ее в правильное русло! Она все сделает сама! – Не унимался Виктор, начиная злиться. – Честное слово, с Юркой было проще!

«Проще? То-то он у тебя собственное драконье тело потерял между измерениями!» - Парировал Юри, начиная тоже злиться.

-Что ты от меня хочешь? – Не выдержал Виктор.

«Сделай мне тело или помоги мне его сделать! Я не могу воссоздать себя, потому что никогда не всматривался в себя со стороны. Я себя банально не помню! Виктор, ну же! Помоги мне!» - Виктор на мгновение замер. В словах Юри был свой резон. Каждый из драконов делал себе голема на собственный вкус, но никто не делал его по образцу. Как же теперь мог Юри воссоздать собственное тело, к которому до сих пор относился, как к данности? Конечно же, никак.

-Черт, ты прав, Юри! – Виктор виновато вздохну, отводя взгляд. – Ты абсолютно прав. И это подводит нас к проблеме. Я не могу сделать тебе тело. Ты должен делать это сам. Так работает заклинание. Но я могу попытаться тебе помочь, поделившись с тобой тем, как видел тебя я.

Юри оживился.

«То, что нам нужно! Дай мне эти образы, пока я буду собирать и концентрировать магию. И у нас все получится!»

Виктор прикрыл глаза и постарался соединиться разумом с Юри, как они делали ни раз. Поняв, что Юри уже видит то же, что и он сам, Виктор раскрыл собственный разум и постарался передать Юри тот его образ, что сохранился в его памяти. Средний рост, мускулистое, подтянутое тело, но скорее юноши, чем мужчины, гибкое и в некотором роде изящное. Темные волосы, почти черные у корней и скорее темно-коричневые на кончиках, вечно непослушные и лежащие неопрятными, беспорядочными прядями вокруг лица и на лбу. Теплые карие глаза с пушистыми ресницами. Волевой подбородок, о котором сам Юри и не вспомнил бы никогда, потому что таким его видели лишь те, кто его окружал, и то в мгновения, когда Юри, переполненный решимостью, совершал нечто такое, на что, казалось, он и вовсе не был способен. Таким Виктор постарался показать Юри его человеческую сущность. Он помнил каждый изгиб этого сильного тела, каждую ресницу вокруг этих любимых глаз. Отлично помнил эти губы, одну из которых, нижнюю, Юри иногда прикусывал. Когда был чем-то раздосадован или в моменты глубокой, всепоглощающей страсти. И да, Виктор отлично помнил Юри везде. Таким он его и показал.

Когда Виктор открыл глаза, перед ним стоял Юри. На холодном зимнем ветру это тело мгновенно покрылось гусиной кожей.

-Черт, как-то я не подумал. – Пробормотал Виктор, срывая с себя плащ и укутывая Юри.

-С-спасибо. – Отозвался тот, силясь скрыть дрожь.

-Прости. – Выдохнул Виктор, и Юри оказался внутри того самого кармана, где было скрыто драконье тело Виктора. Здесь было тепло и почти уютно. Юри успел привыкнуть к этому ощущению драконьего тела рядом с собой за то время, что они с Виктором провели в землях Северного Клана. Это было почти так же, как в пещере Виктора. Так же, но немного иначе. И Юри это в целом понимал.

Юри мог бы еще о многом подумать, но его внезапно выпустили. И не где-нибудь, а в его собственной комнате. Выдох облегчения не заставил себя ждать.

-Виктор! – Юри тут же бросился в объятия своего спасителя, попутно освобождаясь от плаща. Сейчас, когда оба они сменили свои тела на человеческие, даже у Виктора с его «секретом» в глазах читалось едва сдерживаемое желание.

-Мы перебудим половину гостиницы. – Заметил Виктор, но больше сказать ничего не успел, потому что Юри перехватил его губы, не давая произнести ни слова. Мгновение дракон думал посопротивляться, но потом бросил эту мысль и отдался страсти настолько, насколько того требовала разбушевавшаяся после смены тел сырая магия.

 

 

Утро было сложным практически для всех. Появление за семейным завтраком Юри, довольного, свежего и какого-то безмерно счастливого произвело настоящий фурор. Впрочем, когда в зале трактира появились Отабек с Юрочкой, аплодисменты были слышны даже возле купален. Они тоже выглядели совершенно счастливыми и довольными жизнью.

-У вас все получилось? – Со слезами на глазах проговорил Юри. Юрка отпустил руку Отабека и бросился к Юри, обнимая его и едва сдерживая собственные слезы.

-У вас тоже все получилось? – Сквозь всхлипы спросил Юрка. Юри только и смог, что кивнуть. – Это же замечательно! Если бы… - Но договорить Юрке не дали. Юри решительно приложил палец к его губам и сделал знак глазами, указав на своих родителей. Юрка все отлично понял и постарался эту тему больше не поднимать.

-Рад, что ты живой. – Мягко проговорил Юри, вновь обнимая дракончика и зарываясь носом в светлые пряди, рассыпавшиеся по плечам. Его собственные волосы оказались тоже длиной едва ли не до плеч. Почему так вышло, Юри не знал.

-Прости, всегда было интересно посмотреть, пойдет ли тебе. – Проговорил слегка смущенно Виктор, явно прочитав мысли Юри.

-Ясно. – Выдохнул себе под нос юный маг и повернулся к своим родным. – Нам с Виктором надо многое вам рассказать…

-Минако уже рассказала. – Тихо заметила Мари, расставляя кружки по большому столу, накрывая завтрак на всю их большую компанию. Сама же упомянутая ведунья дремала на углу этого самого стола, не обращая внимания на общий переполох. – Рада за вас, ребята. Мы как-то не ожидали…

-Мы в общем-то тоже. – Признался Юри и тут же поймал странный взгляд Виктора, осознав, что неожиданным появление Астры было лишь для него. Дракон явно был лучше осведомлен. – Знаешь, иногда я тебя просто ненавижу! – Признался Юри, подходя к Виктору и обнимая его за талию.

-Совершенно напрасно. – Парировал дракон с улыбкой. – Я этого совершенно точно не заслужил.

Все потихоньку расселись вокруг стола  и принялись за еду. Тошия был невероятно весел, а Хироко постоянно пыталась выспросить у Юри и Виктора, как выглядит их дочка и ее внучка. Юри смущенно улыбался, а Виктор с удовольствием рассказывал, потому что ему было действительно приятно похвастаться перед родными Юри тем, что их с Юри связь не была бесплодной и напрасной.

Где-то в процессе этой непринужденной беседы в зале появились двое. Оба в плащах с глубокими капюшонами, которые, впрочем, они почти сразу же скинули. Девушку, что стояла за спиной теперь уже бывшего Верховного Короля Юри видел не впервые, но впервые осознал, что она именно девушка и удивительно похожа на Микки. Он настолько задумался над этим своим открытием, что не заметил, как разговоры вокруг стола стихли.

-Доброго здоровья. – Проговорил бывший король и усадил свою спутницу рядом с Минако, которая вот только проснулась и сонно моргала, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

-И вам не хворать, дядя. – Отозвался Отабек, поднимаясь со своего места. – Приветствую тебя, Сара. – Добавил он после небольшой паузы. На лицах собравшихся читалось недоумение. Отабек заметил это и поспешил добавить. – Сара, как я теперь понимаю, сестра-близнец Микеле, не так ли? Дядя?

Король с минуту молчал, а потом и сам уселся во главе стола, дождался, пока Отабек займет свое место, и заговорил.

-Примерно семнадцать лет назад, когда моя супруга была в положении, и до рождения наследника оставалось несколько дней, ко мне явился предсказатель. Он сказал мне, что жизнь моя будет непростой, но, если я решусь поспорить с судьбой и не дать моему наследнику вырасти избалованным, надменным и чванливым, мое королевство будет процветать. Я не знал, что мне и думать. И когда родились дети, мое замешательство перешло на совершенно новый уровень, ведь наследников оказалось двое. Решение казалось мне вполне логичным и простым. Поскольку Микеле должен был стать новым Верховным Королем, моим наследником, я должен был вырастить его таким, чтобы он максимально хорошо понимал наш народ. И я отослал мальчика. – Король немного помолчал и продолжил.

-Сара осталась со мной и женой. Она девочка. Наследовать она может, но браком. Это было понятно с самого начала. Я не бросил Микеле, как он посчитал. Я следил за его жизнью вплоть до четырехлетнего возраста. А потом случилось страшное. Его выкрали. Увели буквально из-под носа у моих доверенных лиц. Я думал, что в тот момент мое сердце остановится, когда мне сообщили о том, что Микеле был похищен. Самое страшное, что след его был утерян безвозвратно. Вплоть до прошлого года. Он объявился сам. Но не под своей личиной. Истинное лицо он явил лишь тогда, когда осмелился впрямую мне угрожать и претендовать на трон. Именно тогда я и понял, какую ошибку я совершил. Именно тогда я осознал в полной мере суть предсказания и то, что против судьбы идти бесполезно. Ей плевать, король ты или простолюдин. Она все решает за тебя сама.

Король на мгновение замолчал, обведя всех собравшихся грустным взглядом.

-Отабек, я должен просить у тебя прощения. – Проговорил он, наконец, когда пауза явно затянулась. – Я думал, что поступаю верно, когда спрятал супругу и решился бежать, прихватив с собой Сару. Микеле вырос ровно таким, каким я не желал его видеть. Более того, в приватном разговоре он…

-Угрожал Саре? – Предположил Отабек.

-Нет. – Возразила девушка. – Он добивался моего расположения. Я не знаю, в чем причина. Но мне показалось это более, чем странным.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Все собравшиеся пытались найти нужные для такого случая слова, но как-то не получалось.

-Я не считаю, что поступил неверно, когда принял решение бежать. Но я теперь так же понимаю, что, возможно, мне стоило немного повременить с этим решением. Просто…

-Отец очень испугался за меня. Все мы были напуганы. – Вмешалась Сара. – Этот человек… - Запнулась она. – Мой брат. Он вел себя, словно безумец. И у него действительно есть права на престол. И он действительно занял его согласно этим правам. Но он совершенно не имеет представления о том, как управлять страной. Он не знает, чего хотят простые жители, что им необходимо для жизни и процветания. И он не стремится этого узнать. Им управляют эмоции. Злые, темные и яростные. Не представляю, как такое могло случиться.

Виктор с задумчивым видом поднялся и вышел из зала, вернувшись через несколько минут. В руках у него была толстая книга с очень старым, потрепанным и засаленным переплетом.

-Я нашел это в комнате Юри, когда просматривал его драконью библиотеку. В этой книге говорится, что не все проклятья одинаковы. Некоторые можно наложить весьма нетрадиционным способом. – Он взял небольшую паузу, а потом продолжил. – Так вот, здесь сказано, что родовое проклятье может быть наложено через предсказание судьбы. Я думаю, что произошло именно это. И тот, кто проклял вас, Ваше Величество, считал, что наследник будет один. Он не представлял, что родится двое детей. И, как следствие, проклятье не уничтожило наследника, а разделилось между детьми, дав им возможность выжить.

-Что теперь со всем этим делать? – Спросил король.

-В целом, все просто: вам нужно сесть и подумать, кто именно мог вас проклясть. А потом… - Виктор посмотрел недвусмысленно на растрепанную Минако, которая все еще выглядела сонной и несобранной. – Вам нужна будет фея, чтобы постараться это проклятье снять. Вероятнее всего, Микеле станет совершенно другим человеком, когда проклятье будет снято. Кстати, - Виктор повернулся к Саре, рассматривая ее. – Поскольку проклятье было поделено между вами, должно быть нечто, что стало отражением проклятья и в вас, Сара.

Девушка непонимающе распахнула глаза, делая вид, что не уловила смысл сказанного драконом.

-Я хочу сказать, что не только Микеле станет другим человеком, когда проклятье будет снято. Вы тоже изменитесь. – Пояснил Виктор. Но Сара продолжила смотреть на него все с тем же непониманием на лице. – Ваше Величество, у вашей дочери нет недостатков? Так ведь не бывает.

-Не могу точно ответить на этот вопрос. – Отозвался король, но Виктор уловил в его голосе намек на то, что тот отлично понимает, о чем идет речь.

-Ладно, это не так уж важно. – Вмешался Отабек. – Главное, что мы теперь знаем, и это действительно важно, что Микеле ни в коем случае нельзя убивать, пока Минако не поработает с ним.

-Но я одна не могу! – Встрепенулась ведунья, и взгляды всех присутствующих устремились на нее. – Я не могу одна справиться с подобным. Я даже не понимала, что там вообще есть какое-то проклятье, пока Виктор об этом не заговорил. Я не могу просто взять и снять то, чего даже не вижу.

-Зато я могу! – В дверях таверны стоял высокий блондин с веселым взглядом.

-Крис! – Выдохнул Виктор и спорхнул со своего места настолько быстро, что не все уловили это движение, бросившись с объятиями к вошедшему. Юри нервно завозился на своем месте. Он не знал этого человека, но чувствовал болезненные уколы ревности из-за реакции Виктора на него.

-Да, вдвоем мы, пожалуй, сможем. – Кивнула Минако с задумчивым взглядом. Юри посмотрел на нее, и она пожала плечами. – Мы с Крисом уже много чего перепробовали. В том числе в совместной магии. Я думаю, у нас получится.

-И давно ты тут? – С живым интересом спросил Виктор, ловя удивленные взгляды остальных.

-Ну… Я наблюдал твою свадьбу, и потому еще решил до поры не показываться. – Отозвался с легкой усмешкой Крис.

-Не показываться? – Переспросил Юри. Он точно помнил, что пару раз видел Криса в трактире, но знал, кто он такой.

-Да, ее чары для отвода глаз просто бесподобны! – Воскликнул Крис, обнимая за плечи Минако. Та нежно погладила одну из его рук и усмехнулась.

-Это так. Я думаю, что стоит теперь всем кое-что пояснить. – Проговорила Минако, продолжая улыбаться. – Крис – феникс. Он здесь действительно довольно давно. Прибился ко мне и не желал уходить, потому что нам, магическим существам, намного комфортнее в обществе себе подобных. Поскольку раз в определенное время Крису приходится повиноваться зову его естества… - Минако сделала паузу, подавив смешок. – Мне пришлось наложить на него заклинание. Иначе все постоянно задавались бы вопросом, как ему удается оставаться молодым десятилетиями.

-Феникс… - Протянул ошарашенно Юри. – Подожди, тот самый феникс, который… Из пепла…

-Да, тот самый. – Кивнула Минако, улыбнувшись.

-Да, по пальцам пересчитать, сколько их в мире осталось. – Со вздохом заметил Виктор. – Так что не мудрено, что один из последних фениксов прибился к распоследней фее.

-Я тебя покусаю! – Пообещала Минако, пригрозив в сторону дракона кулаком.

-Так и быть! – Усмехнулся Виктор. – Подставлю тебе свой чешуйчатый зад ради такого дела!

-Хам! – Огрызнулась ведунья и рассмеялась.

-Не хочу нарушать всеобщее веселье, - вмешался Юрочка, до этого задумчиво что-то прикидывающий в уме, - но нам стоило бы вернуться, и как можно скорее. Мы оставили поле боя в самый разгар войны. Не думаю, что Микеле будет ждать, пока мы тут отдохнем и восстановим силы. Подозреваю, что нам светит полномасштабное наступление на весь Южный регион. Тем более, что у Микки есть многотысячная армия.

В его словах был смысл, потому все мгновенно стали серьезными и принялись за еду. Крису выделили место рядом с Минако, которая категорически не желала отпускать его от себя.

-Мы отправимся с вами. – Решительно проговорил король, когда все закончили с трапезой. – Это все же моя ответственность, да и не могу я Сару отпустить одну в самое пекло.

-Да, дядя, тебе в любом случае придется туда явиться. – Согласно кивнул Отабек, став настолько серьезным, что Юрка рядом с ним поежился, уловив эту его перемену.

-Но как мы туда попадем? – Заговорила вдруг принцесса. Все обернулись на нее с удивлением на лицах.

-Точно так же, как мы попали сюда. – Коротко сообщил Юрочка, с презрением глянув на нее. – Нас теперь предостаточно, чтобы доставить всех в целости и сохранности.

-Заодно нам стоит проверить, как обстоят дела с армией врага. Думаю, что это было бы правильно. – Отметил Отабек. Спорить с ним особо никто не стал.


	20. Глава 18. Восстать из пепла.

Глава 18. Восстать из пепла.

 

-Что это с Юри? – Тихо поинтересовалась Минако у Виктора, пока они собирали все необходимое в дорогу, в том числе снадобья, которые могли понадобиться для снятия проклятия, а потому находились в доме ведуньи и перебирали ее запасы. – Мне казалось, он отлично запомнил историю Криса, но смотрит на него так, будто видит впервые.

-Он смутно помнит тот вечер. – Коротко и уклончиво пояснил дракон.

-Ты стер ему память?! – Изумилась ведунья. Виктор пожал плечами, будто это открытие было чем-то для него совершенно рутинным и не представляющим особого повода для паники. – Лишь немного затуманил. Мне тогда показалось, что он слишком болезненно отреагировал на тот факт, что между мной и Крисом что-то было.

Минако на мгновение замолчала, а потом вдруг кивнула, будто соглашаясь с доводами Виктора.

-Знаешь, это не очень справедливо, но в отношении Юри вполне оправдано. – Проговорила она, сверяясь со списком, что они втроем с Виктором и Крисом составили. Сам феникс снова где-то прохлаждался, заявив, что полетит на Викторе и вернется к моменту отлета. Юри пытался что-то ему возразить, но Минако твердо сказала, что составит ему компанию, и маг немного успокоился.

-Спасибо тебе, кстати. – Вдруг проговорил Виктор, снимая с полки очередную склянку и бережно упаковывая ее в специальный отсек в заготовленном заранее коробе. – Если бы ты не вмешалась, Юри устроил бы неприятную сцену. Мне почему-то кажется, что всей моей магии недостаточно, чтобы заставить его прекратить вот так по-глупому ревновать.

-Он тебя любит. – Коротко сообщила ведунья, улыбнувшись собственным мыслям и продолжая перебирать склянки. – Не описать, как замечательно, когда кто-то тебя вот так любит.

Виктору на мгновение показалось, что в голосе ведуньи проскользнула нотка грусти.

-Ты ведь теперь любимая жена господина Алтына старшего, не так ли? – Отметил Виктор с усмешкой. – Чего еще желать?

-Ты не думал, что я тоже могу ревновать? – Отозвалась Минако, ткнув его локтем в бок. Виктор скривил нос, а потом рассмеялся.

-Все мы можем ревновать. – Согласился он. – Но Юри…

-А что Юри? Я вот ревновала Криса к тебе, долго ревновала. А потом появился Алдияр…

-Скажи честно, - Виктор чуть прищурился с усмешкой, - как Алдияр воспринял наличие Криса?

-Почему ты не спрашиваешь, как Крис воспринял мое увлечение Алдияром? – Парировала Минако с легким удивлением в голосе.

-Я говорил тебе когда-то, что Крис будет сопровождать тебя и делить с тем, с кем понадобится, ровно до момента, пока ты ему интересна. – Отозвался Виктор. – Он это и делает. А интересна ты ему будешь еще очень долго. Фениксы бессмертны. И им тоже надо как-то развлекаться.

-Прозвучало не очень. – Настала очередь Минако скривиться. – Но ты прав. Крис действительно на все согласен, лишь бы быть рядом. Не знаю, как оно все будет дальше. Не представляю, как Крис впишется в нашу и без того большую и шумную семейку.

-Отлично впишется. – Сообщил ей уверенно Виктор. – Потому что он феникс и веками вписывался много во что. Думаю, тут проблем быть не должно. Если Алдияр не против, конечно.

-Не переживай. Он уже давно не против. – С ехидством в голосе отозвалась ведунья, закрывая крышку короба, поскольку все необходимое было собрано.

-Идем, нас уже заждались. – Бросил ей Виктор, заворачиваясь в свой плащ. Ведунья сменила дорожный костюм на другой, не менее удобный и такой же неброский. – Ты уверена, что сможешь наладить контакт с Юри?

-Если ты смог, то и я смогу. – Отозвалась ведунья. – Я примерно понимаю, как выстраивается эта связь. Буду стараться.

-Ясно.

 

 

Юрочка места себе не находил. Отабеку уже пару раз хотелось его привязать к скамье, чтобы он не мельтешил у него перед глазами и не мешал составлять стратегию для новой схватки с Микки.

-Ты чего такой вздернутый? – Спросил он, поняв, что дракончика что-то всерьез беспокоит.

-Я не вздернутый! – Огрызнулся Юрка, а потом вздохнул и опустился-таки на скамью, усаживаясь за стол напротив Отабека. – Понимаешь, теперь получается, что мы не можем ничего сделать с Микеле, пока Минако и этот ее феникс не попытаются с него проклятье снять. Ты помнишь, как этот гад нас с Юри уделал? Что ему мешает снова это устроить? Я второй раз через такое проходить не хочу!

-Ты хочешь сказать, что отказываешься идти против него? – Уточнил Отабек. – Труса празднуем?

-Нет! – Почти вскричал Юрка, вскакивая и с грохотом опуская ладони на столешницу. – Я не о том! Я хочу сказать, что нам стоит придумать такой план, в котором мы больше не будем настолько уязвимы перед ним. Ты понимаешь, что я чуть не умер?! А Юри… Он вообще-то вполне себе умер! Если что, вдруг ты забыл!

-Сбавь тон, пожалуйста. – Вмешался Юри, откладывая толстую книгу и поворачиваясь к дракончику. – Мои родители не в курсе, насколько все плохо. И я не хочу, чтобы ты случайно их взволновал всем этим. – Он поправил выбившуюся из-за уха прядь волос. Такая их длина была непривычной и какой-то особенно неудобной. Юри вообще никогда не ходил с длинными волосами и теперь страшно страдал от их наличия, мечтая их отрезать. Но Виктор был неумолим, утверждая, что так ему больше нравится.

-И успокойся, наконец. – Добавил юный маг, у которого нервы тоже потихоньку начинали сдавать. – Из-за того, что ты никак не можешь взять себя в руки, я тоже начинаю нервничать.

-Тебе-то чего переживать?! – Огрызнулся Юрка и тут же осекся, понимая, какую глупость сморозил. – Ладно. Я все понял. Какие у нас есть варианты?

-Я просмотрел все боевые и защитные заклинания, которые есть в классической людской магии, - начал Юри, раскрывая книгу и перелистывая страницы, что-то стараясь отыскать, - ничего особенного тут, конечно, нет. К тому же Микки отлично знаком с этими основами. Но мне кажется, что мы можем доработать некоторые из них.

-У нас на это нет времени. – Заметил Отабек, поднимая взгляд от собственных записей. – Мы только и можем, что дать бой и надеяться, что наши реликтовые маги смогут совладать с проклятьем Микеле до того, как он нас всех уничтожит.

-Не думаю, что этой займет много времени. – Задумчиво проговорил Юри и тут же нервно передернул плечами, потому что поднял взгляд от книги, встретившись сначала с яростным огнем во взгляде Юрочки, а потом заметив непонимание на лице Отабека. Юри спешно замахал руками. – Нет, я не о том! Я о том, что мы можем доработать заклинания быстрее, чем нам кажется! Например, - он раскрыл книгу на одной из страниц в самой середине и ткнул во что-то пальцем. – Смотри, Юра, что скажешь?

Дракончик склонился над подсунутой ему под нос книгой и задумчиво запыхтел.

-Это может сработать! – Сообщил он, просияв, через пару мгновений. – Если мы добавим вот в это место немного драконьей магии, можно будет модифицировать это защитное заклинание.

-В чем там суть? – Спросил Отабек, не отрываясь от собственных расчетов. – Только в двух словах, пожалуйста. – Добавил он спешно.

-Это защитное заклинание. Оно работает, как щит от огненной магии. – Начал Юри.

-Если мы добавим в него пару элементов или даже сырой драконьей магии, то можно будет прицельно обратить его, вписать в его структуру, не просто защиту от огненной магии, но и от драконьего дыхания, что огнем, что льдом. – Продолжил за ним следом Юрочка. Отабек поднял на них заинтересованный взгляд.

-А что еще можно сделать? И насколько быстро? – Уточнил он серьезным тоном.

-Мы можем, - Юри принялся снова листать книгу, придержав пальцем предыдущую открытую страницу, чтобы не потерялась, а после положив ложку, вместо закладки. – Например, есть атакующее заклинание. Тоже с огненной магией. И мы можем вписать туда…

-Драконий огонь. Т.е. обычный маг, например, ты, Отбаек, сможет атаковать более разрушительно. Потому что драконий огонь обладает большей мощью, нежели людская огненная магия. – Пояснил Юрочка.

-Еще есть сковывающие заклятья. – Добавил Юри. – Их несколько, они разные. Но все они основаны на людских возможностях. И везде мы можем «перековать» заклинания под драконью магию, усилив их в разы.

-Я все это понимаю. – Согласился Отабек. – И это отличная идея. Но что мешает Микки сделать то же самое?

-У него обычный дракон. – Сухо отозвался Юри. Отабек уставился на него непонимающим взглядом, будто вопрошая «и что с того?». – Просто, у нас драконы несколько иные. – Пояснил Юри. – Представители Северного Клана, да и Южного тоже, несут в себе несколько иную магию. Они разумны, они более, чем магические существа, в отличие от наших привычных, местных драконов, которые, не в обиду будет сказано, больше напоминают животных. Их магия иная. Она глубже, сильнее, четче. Понимаешь?

-Не совсем, но готов положиться на мнение специалистов. – Отозвался Отабек. – Юра, что мы можем заготовить заранее, типа Сполоха?

-Ничего. – Коротко буркнул дракончик. – Все эти заклинания нужно читать в момент необходимости. Так что спешно переписываем и заучиваем. Или просто работаем с сырой драконьей магией. Интуитивной и потому не требующей никаких дополнительных ритуалов.

-Я за второй. – Коротко сообщил Отабек, возвращаясь к расчетам.

-Я за то, чтобы у нас были оба варианта. – Проговорил Юри и взялся за переписывание заклинаний. Юрочка, немного успокоившийся и оживленный теперь совсем по иному поводу, с удовольствием ему помогал.

-Что тут у вас? – Спросил Виктор, когда примерно полчаса спустя они с Минако вошли в главный зал «Секрета короля». Короб они уже поместили аккуратно в карман между измерениями и потому явились налегке.

-Сейчас… - Пробормотал Юри, вокруг которого уже лежал целый ворох бумаги, а Юрка и вовсе отмахнулся, увлеченно что-то записывая.

-Я смотрю, работа кипит. – Усмехнулся дракон, усаживаясь рядом с Отабеком и мельком взглянув на его записи. Он чуть нахмурился, но промолчал. Отабек тоже не отрывался от собственной работы, лишь кивнув в знак приветствия.

-Когда выдвигаемся? – Спросила Минако, вспорхнув привычным жестом на стойку. Тошия тут же подсунул ей кружку с элем.

-Я бы не советов. – Прокомментировал тут же Юри, не отрываясь от записей. – Тебе лететь на мне через пару часов. Думаешь, удержишься, если голова будет нетрезвой?

-Запросто! – Отозвалась ведунья, и Юри лишь поежился от этих ее слов.

-Упадешь, подбирать не стану. – Проговорил он, вновь погружаясь в работу с головой.

-И давно они вот так? – Спросила Минако у хозяина.

-Некоторое время. – Отозвался тот, протирая кружку. – Но так лучше, чем было до. – Усмехнулся он. – До того, как они взялись за дело, тут вообще было невозможно находиться, настолько атмосфера была нервозной.

-Понятно. – Минако еще с минуту помолчала, а потом отставила кружку и легко спорхнула со стойки, обошла стол и уселась Виктору на колени. Юри мгновенно поднял голову от записей и уставился на нее с угрозой во взгляде. Ведунья игриво запустила пальцы в пряди длинных серебристых волос дракона, краем глаза наблюдая за реакцией юного мага. И эта самая реакция не заставила себя ждать. Юри молниеносно перегнулся через стол и перехватил ее запястье, с силой сжав.

-Нарываешься? – Уточнил он, и все обернулись на звук его голоса, в котором послышалось что-то, напоминающее рычание. И это было действительно непривычно. Юри и сам на мгновение замер, будто громом пораженный. Он выпустил руку Минако и встал со своего места, обходя стол. Ведунья к тому моменту благоразумно убралась с его дороги, спрятавшись за Отабека. – Нам надо поговорить. – Серьезным тоном добавил Юри, внимательно глядя на Виктора, которого в некоторой степени вся ситуация забавляла.

-Без проблем. – Отозвался он, поднимаясь и направляясь к выходу. – Вылетаем через часик. Хозяин, может, у вас получится накрыть нам обед до отлета?

-Конечно! – Радостно возвестил Тошия, бросаясь в сторону кухни.

 

 

 

На холме было сыро, и серое, пасмурное небо добавляло какой-то обреченности пейзажу. Виктор раскинул руки навстречу холодному зимнему ветру, тут же начавшему трепать складки его плаща и пряди волос, выбившихся из свободного хвоста, в который они были наспех собраны.

-О чем ты хочешь поговорить? – Спросил Виктор, разворачиваясь к Юри лицом. Тот выглядел расстроенным и каким-то потерянным.

-Я не понимаю, что происходит. – Тихо проговорил Юри. – Я не могу вспомнить, откуда знаю Криса. Не могу справиться с эмоциями. Не могу понять, что за сила поднимается во мне в моменты, когда…

-Когда ты испытываешь сильные эмоции? – Уточнил Виктор, подходя ближе и убирая с лица Юри прядь волос, которыми тоже играл ветер. – Это твоя драконья сущность. Ты привык жить человеком. Нет, ты и был человеком до недавнего времени. Теперь же ты – полноценный дракон. Точно такой же, как я или Юрочка. И вполне логично, что тебе пока что сложно разобраться с реакциями твоего нового тела и драконьей сущности, с которой теперь твоя душа переплелась безвозвратно.

-Да, я примерно понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, но мне все равно очень тяжело со всем этим разобраться. – Вздохнул Юри. – К тому же это все очень не вовремя, понимаешь. У меня нет времени сейчас разбираться с собственными эмоциями и тем, как они воплощаются. Я нужен дееспособным, а не агрессивной сущностью, с которой невозможно справиться. У нас и без меня есть Микки. Так что…

-Юри, ты просто должен помнить, что теперь частью тебя навсегда стал настоящий зверь. Огромный, сильный и властный. И у него несколько иной взгляд на некоторые вещи. – Пояснил Виктор. – Например, там, где ты прежний мог бы что-то кому-то простить, ты нынешний однозначен и очевиден. И не терпишь компромиссов. И это нормально.

-У тебя было так же? – С надеждой в голосе уточнил Юри.

-Юри… У меня так было всегда. Я не знаю, как бывает иначе. – Вздохнул Виктор. – Но в случае со мной, мой зверь был всегда и по молодости действительно доставлял мне много хлопот. Особенно, когда я только начал использовать голема и изучать людей. Наши реакции совсем иные, понимаешь. Частенько мы реагируем на инстинктах. Например, Лесная Госпожа позволила себе вольность, она коснулась меня. А я – твоя собственность. По крайней мере, твоя драконья часть так думает. Потому и это вспышка, напоминающая ревность… Тебе самому это не свойственно. Потому что ты знаешь, кто такая Минако, и на что она способна. И дракон в тебе к этому тоже привыкнет. Главное, чтобы ты не терял себя, по мере того, как он будет все больше и больше пробуждаться в тебе.

В глазах Юри читался страх.

-Я не понимаю и не хочу это понимать… - Тихо проговорил он. – Почему все это началось только сейчас? Почему не раньше, когда я только начал пользоваться драконьим телом?

-Потому что твое сознание, твоя душа, принадлежат в первую очередь человеку. И теперь ты физически перестал им быть. – Виктор говорил сухо, понимая, что ранит таким образом Юри, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

-И это не исправить?

-Нет. – Виктор обнял Юри, увлекая его в тепло своего тела, скрытого под плащом. Юри зарылся носом в ткань его куртки, чувствуя, что вот-вот расплачется. Где-то на краю сознания послышался смешок и тихое «тряпка!», но Юри был слишком расстроен, чтобы обратить на это должное внимание.

-Юри, тебе придется с этим смириться. – Вдохнул Виктор, когда тихие всхлипы прекратились, и Юри лишь изредка вздрагивал в его объятиях. – Теперь ты понимаешь ту боль, что я испытал? Все это действительно очень и очень непросто. Я примерно понимал уже тогда то, что ты начал осознавать только сейчас. Часть тебя действительно умерла, Юри. И тебе стоит смириться с этим. Потому плачь, если чувствуешь, что это необходимо. Смерть должна быть оплакана.

-Виктор, а моя память? – Всхлипнул Юри, поднимая к нему взгляд покрасневших глаз.

-Что твоя память?

-Почему я не помню некоторые вещи…

Виктор вздохнул и закусил нижнюю губу, размышляя, стоит ли сообщать Юри о некоторых его поступках, о которых он даже не сожалел. Юри притих в его объятиях, и Виктор чувствовал каким-то внутренним чутьем, что время для откровения не подходящее. С другой стороны, ему было больно смотреть на такого вот Юри. Потому он тяжело вздохнул и решился рассказать ему правду.

-Возможно, частично твоя память и могла быть повреждена из-за гибели твоего человеческого тела. – Начал он издалека. – Но на самом деле, скорее всего, ты не помнишь то, что я постарался стереть из твоей памяти.

Юри непонимающе уставился на него, но пока не пытался высвободиться, и это вселило в дракона надежду.

-Ладно, - он снова вздохнул. – Хорошо. Я немного подправил тебе память.

-О Боги, Виктор, но зачем?! – Недоуменно воскликнул Юри и все же высвободился из объятий дракона, окунувшись в зимний холод, что царил вокруг. Это немного отрезвило его, дав возможность подумать.

-Потому что ты ревновал. Ревновал меня к Крису. И я решил, что будет проще, если ты не будешь на этом концентрироваться. – Пояснил Виктор.

-Но как ты это сделал? – Вдруг спросил Юри.

-Если я скажу, что это моя личная особенность, ты поверишь? – С надеждой уточнил дракон.

-Нет. Я думаю, что это скорее особенность драконьей магии. – Буркнул Юри.

-И будешь прав. – Кивнул Виктор. – Это действительно один из навыков, которым обладают по-настоящему сильные магические существа.

Юри надолго замолчал, переваривая полученную информацию. Неожиданно он вскинулся, и в глазах его Виктор прочел столько радости, что не сразу понял, к чему ее отнести.

-Виктор! Это гениально! – Воскликнул Юри, перехватил дракона на запястья и закружив, так что тот едва не потерял равновесие от неожиданности. – Мы можем создать заклинание для всех нас, для всех драконов, и усыпить внимание Микеле. Мы можем переписать ему память. Он не вспомнит, какими были все те годы, что он прожил вне королевского дворца.

-Стой, Юри, ты понимаешь, что мы полностью уничтожим его личность? – Вмешался в эту бурю восторга Виктор.

-Ты же сам говорил, что после того, как проклятье будет снято, он станет другой личностью. – Напомнил Юри.

-Но он бы все помнил. Возможно, его бы совесть мучила, он не стал бы повторять собственных ошибок. – Растерянно пролепетал дракон.

-Нет! Он, скорее всего, просто попытался бы снова взяться за старое. – Вздохнул Юри. – Человека одним лишь проклятьем не оправдать.

-Мы этого точно не знаем. – Напомнил Виктор. – Мы вообще мало что знаем о Микеле. Только лишь то, что он почему-то на всех нас крайне зол.

-Вот это, скорее всего, и есть та его часть, которая проклятье.

-Тогда есть и другая. И вот она может быть совсем иной. – Заметил Виктор. – Нам не стоит слишком торопиться. Но, если другого выхода не будет, мы сможем воспользоваться подобным заклинанием и стереть ему память.

Виктор на мгновение задумался, а потом с улыбкой вздохнул. Все же Юри оставался самим собой, как бы он себя ни чувствовал. Даже сейчас, услышав, что любимый муж ему правит память, в первую очередь он подумал не о себе, а о других. В этом был он весь. И за это в том числе Виктор его до безумия любил.

 

 

 

На этот раз прощание не было таким уж долгим и витиеватым. Скорее все было даже сухо и скромно. Юри обнял родных и поплелся на холм, следом за Виктором, который лишь махнул всем рукой. Остальные молча топали следом. Процессию замыкали бывший король с принцессой под руку. Сара выглядела так, будто ей предлагалось сесть верхом на дракона, хотя это было не так. Юри собирался со всем комфортом разместить их в своем кармане между измерениями, причем, до кучи еще и усыпить. Но в последний момент король сообщил ему, что последнее излишне, поскольку магией он владеет не хуже самого Юри, а может и даже Виктора, и вполне в состоянии обеспечить им с принцессой надлежащий комфорт в поездке. Так что усыплять никого не требуется. Юри пожал плечами и настаивать не стал.

-Итак, двигаемся сначала на Столицу, потом переходим к границе, а дальше уже в конечную точку. – Пояснил Виктор, когда на холме остались только драконы и их наездники. Все дружно кивнули, и драконы взялись за смену облика.

Первым расправил крылья Юрочка, тут же ухватив Отабека за воротник и закинув самым бесцеремонным образом себе на спину. Парень был настолько ошарашен, что даже возмущаться не стал, только вцепился в загривок дракону с такой силой, что Юрка даже фыркнул от неожиданности.

-Считай, что мы квиты. – Бросил Отабек и мысленно скомандовал Юрке подниматься. Тот возражать не стал, тем более, что нужно было освободить площадку для остальных.

Следующим стал Юри, давая Минако возможность самой взобраться ему на спину и устроиться поудобнее. А потом он расправил крылья и оторвался от земли одним мощным, волевым толчком, краем глаза поглядывая, что происходит на земле.

А там Виктор, обретя свою драконью форму, помогал Крису взобраться себе на спину. Юри старался об этом не думать, но присутствие Криса его нервировало.

-Ты там лишнего не думай. – Бросила небрежно Минако, и Юри осознал внезапно, что ведунья теперь может читать его, словно раскрытую книгу. – Крис сейчас с Виктором общается чисто по-дружески. Он и полететь с ним захотел для того, чтобы была возможность в дороге поболтать по душам. Не вызывая лишних неприятных эмоций у тебя и у меня. Мне тоже сложно наблюдать за ними. Но я понимаю, что моей «корове» точно надо промолчать.

Юри тяжело вздохнул, осознавая сказанное, и пришел к выводу, что ведунья права. Так было проще и безопаснее. И нечего думать о том, что вообще никак не касается его лично и их проблем в целом. Не съест же его Крис за эти несколько часов, в самом деле.

-Юри, в самом деле! – Минако склонилась, обнимая дракона за шею, чтобы он лучше ее слышал. – Ты помнишь, что Крис сейчас в некотором роде со мной? Тебе не кажется, что меня это тоже касается, и уж кому ревновать, так это мне?

«Кто бы говорил!» - Огрызнулся Юри в ответ. – «Тебе напомнить, что ты замуж вышла третьего дня?»

Минако фыркнула и поддала Юри ногами по бокам, будто он был обычной лошадью. Он хотел было возмутиться, но передумал. Она в конечном счете была права.

 

 

 

Спустя несколько часов они уже были под Столицей, ровно в том месте, где Юрочка с Отабеком в прошлый раз видели часть войска Микки. Но оказалось, что на месте их стоянки, не нашлось практически никаких следов. Только там, где была палатка магов, остался след от костра и примятая трава.

-Это странно. – Проговорил вслух Крис, пока драконы на небольшой высоте кружили над местом лагеря.

-Да, при том скоплении людей, что мы видели в прошлый раз, следов должно было остаться намного больше. – Заметил Отабек. Юрка уже настойчиво предлагал ему спуститься на землю и все осмотреть в деталях, но он продолжал от него отмахиваться. – Нам стоит лететь дальше и разобраться, что творится на границе. Думаю, ответы мы найдем там.

И действительно, на границе их ждал неожиданный сюрприз. Войска Микки там не оказалось. Выяснилось, что за сутки их отсутствия, вражеские войска продвинулись далеко вперед, внутрь провинции.

Отабека подобные новости не обрадовали совершенно. Но он смог прочесть по следам, оставленным солдатами, что их численность резко отличалась от ожидаемой. Вместо нескольких тысяч, тут была от силы пара сотен солдат. Драконов с ними не было вовсе, кроме дракона Микки, которого сложно было не заметить даже среди следов. И вот все это горе-войско шло в атаку, судя по всему.

-Они, должно быть, рехнулись. – В сердцах заметила Минако, когда они с Юри спустились достаточно низко, чтобы видеть оставленные лагерем на границе следы.

-Не без того. – Согласился Крис, делая круг верхом на Викторе, стараясь рассмотреть все, как можно, тщательнее. Отабек тоже был с ними согласен.

-Что дальше? – Поинтересовалась ведунья, попросив Юри подняться повыше. Что-то было во всем этом месте такое, что не давало ей покоя.

-Двигаемся дальше, - бросил небрежно Отабек. – Нам надо остановить их до того, как они наделают глупостей.

-Весь этот поход – одна большая глупость! – Парировала Минако, уводя Юри на еще большую высоту. Никто ее словам не возразил.

Следующим был уже конечный пункт их путешествия, и вот тут никто из них не смог сдержать возгласа удивления. Над столицей Южной провинции кружили десятки драконов, не подпуская войска захватчиков даже к границам города. И эти самые войска оказались по численности еще меньше, чем Отабек и остальные ожидали. Но наступление шло полным ходом.

-Сразу видно почерк дилетанта. – Фыркнул Отабек, разворачивая Юрочку и не давая ему привлечь к ним излишнее внимание. Микеле вот-вот мог явиться на своем драконе и атаковать их, застав по сути врасплох.

-Ты о чем? – Поинтересовался Крис, который вообще плохо понимал, что происходит. Виктор сделал большой круг и завис рядом с Юрочкой, так что Крис с Отабеком могли свободно переговариваться, не привлекая к себе внимания.

-Понимаешь, хороший военачальник не стал бы бросать своих солдат в самое пекло без единого намека на превосходство в силах. Он просто послал их на бойню. – Отабек задумчиво осмотрел побоище, задаваясь вопросом, почему за Микки вообще кто-то пошел, тем более, в бой.

-Не понимаю, почему они тогда до сих пор не разбежались. – Будто прочтя его мысли, заметил Крис.

-Потому что они идут за своим королем, кем бы он ни был. – Пояснила ведунья, подлетая поближе. – Хватит тут трепаться. Нам нужно побыстрее добраться до дворца и разобраться в ситуации. Отсюда мы много не увидим.

В ее словах был свой резон, потому все три дракона мгновенно нырнули друг за другом в коридор между измерениями и вынырнули уже по другую сторону от дворца. Город пока не был взят в кольцо, да и не вышло бы это у Микеле с его урезанным и совершенно недееспособным войском.

Когда все три дракона приземлились перед дворцом Алтынов, только Виктор и Юрочка рискнули принять человеческий облик. Юри предпочел остаться в драконьей шкуре, потому что никому не надо было в разгар боя отпускать его улаживать магические проблемы, с которыми в отличие от своих спутников он пока не научился справляться должным образом.

-Мы прибыли. – Возвестил Виктор, как только из «ценный груз» оказался на свободе. Бывший король удивленно озирался, а у принцессы и вовсе удивление было настолько полным, что ее и без того огромные глаза стали еще шире.

-Сынок! – Офелия бежала к ним по ступеням дворца. Отабек принял мать в объятия и мягко поцеловал в щеку, когда та немного успокоилась.

-Где отец? – Сурово поинтересовался Отабек, не давая матери опомниться, поскольку та уже заметила их спутников и готова была кинуться к ним с расспросами.

-Он сейчас руководит контрнаступлением. Ты же видел, что происходит…

-И давно Микеле начал атаку?

-Ранним утром. – Возвестила Стефания, подходя к ним. – Мы уже сделали все возможное, чтобы облегчить участь раненных солдат из вражеского войска. Почти каждый, кто попадает в наши руки, молит о пощаде и просит защиты от нового самопровозглашенного короля.

Отабек замер, услышав ее слова.

-Т.е. они готовы отречься от него? – Уточнил он. Стефания отрицательно покачала головой.

-Нет, они просят защитить их и их семьи от того, что может с ними сделать этот человек. Все они очень напуганы, потому и решились пойти в атаку, понимая, что им не выстоять. И что вообще само нападение с таким численным перевесом в нашу пользу – полный абсурд.

-Тем не менее, они все здесь. – Парировал Виктор. – Что такого мог пообещать им Микки, чтобы заставить их выдвинуться против такого серьезного противника?

-Ты же слышал, их запугали. – Вмешалась Минако. – И что теперь? Где Алдияр?

-Он на передовой. Старается сделать все возможное, чтобы уцелело как можно больше людей с обеих сторон. – Проговорила Офелия, чуть смутившись. – Это ведь в любом случае наш народ, народ Объединенного Королевства. Эти люди по сути тоже под нашей защитой. И мы уже подвергли их опасности, вовремя не среагировав на появление захватчика и узурпатора.

-Да, я это понимаю. – Согласно кивнул Отабек. – Мы должны присоединиться к бою.

-Но чем вы сможете нам помочь? Наши люди и так прекрасно справляются…

-У нас есть идеи относительно того, что нужно сделать с Микеле, чтобы весь этот кошмар наконец-то прекратился. – Пояснил Юрочка, выходя вперед. Офелия обняла и его тоже, от всей души прижав к себе и не желая отпускать. – Мы должны сделать все возможное…

-Конечно. – Офелия выпустила его из своей хватки и отступила в сторону, давая всем возможность немного перегруппироваться и обсудить дальнейшие планы.

 

 

 

Микеле верхом на своем драконе чуть в стороне наблюдал за тем, как люди, перепуганные насмерть его угрозами, шли против собственного, по сути, народа в смертельной схватке. В глубине души ему было противно на все это смотреть, но та часть его сущности, что преобладала в его сознании почти всю его жизнь, не давала ему возможности поступить иначе. Иногда Микки казалось, что он вот-вот сойдет с ума или уже сошел давным-давно. Настолько здравый смысл орал в его душе о том, что происходящее к нему никак не относится.

Действительно, как соотносилась чрезмерная жестокость с великодушием, которое положено проявлять хорошему правителю в отношении своих подданных? Как можно было бы простить такому королю все те смерти, что были уже на его совести, и те, что вот-вот должны были к ним прибавиться.

Потому Микеле не решался вступить в бой. Он ждал. Сам не знал, чего именно, но где-то в самом дальнем уголке его души маленький запуганный мальчик молил о том, чтобы его спасли, чтобы забрали из этого кошмара и дали возможность позабыть о нем навсегда. И Микки ждал. Пока что.

 

 

 

Виктор в облике дракона с Крисом на спине сделал большой круг над городом в поисках следов Микеле. И каково же было его удивление, когда Микки обнаружился на самой окраине, в тихую наблюдающим за побоищем. Самое интересное, что он совершенно, казалось, не замечал присутствия Виктора. Либо же не мог вычленить для себя его персону из почти полусотни других драконов, парящих над городом.

Юрочка вместе с Юри и Стефанией шли следом, но тоже старались смешаться с общей массой драконьего племени, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Стефанию было решено включить в команду, поскольку она могла мастерски расставлять магические сети, а Пхичит, теперь уже уверенно сидевший на ее спине, прекрасно ориентировался в сковывающих заклинаниях, на основе которых Юри смог разработать вместе с юным дракончиком заклятье, которое по замыслу должно было дать Минако и фениксу возможность снять проклятье с Микеле и освободить его душу от оков, сделав его совершенно другим человеком.

Виктору даже показалось, что все пройдет слишком легко, но в последний момент Микеле все же заметил их присутствие и сгруппировался, заставив своего дракона резко уйти в сторону от городской черты, уводя четверку преследователей в степные просторы. Для всех это стало неожиданностью.

-Не дадим ему улизнуть! – Скомандовал Отабек, прибавляя ходу. Юрка легко лавировал между воздушными потоками, точно скоростная яхта, выбирая те из них, которые могли придать ему дополнительной скорости. У Юри и Виктора получалось не так резво, зато Пхичит что-то нашептал Стефании, и они не отставали от Юрочки, буквально дыша ему в спину.

Микки, будто чувствовал, что преследователи у него на этот раз очень непростые, атаковать не пытался, зато припустил наутек так, будто за ним гнались посланники ада. Его дракон выглядел не лучшим образом, но со своими обязанностями справлялся на славу.

Через некоторое время Пхичит обратил внимание остальных, что Микеле движется точно в то место, где для него в прошлый раз была приготовлена западня. На этот раз площадка была не подготовлена, потому на ней был лишь изрытый драконами в прошлый раз песок, и больше ничего.

Микеле долетел до края площадки, и в этот момент Стефания вырвалась резко вперед, будто выставив перед собой какое-то заклинание. Невидимая, но ощутимая, магическая сеть ушла далеко вперед перед драконицей, поглощая в свои объятия и самого Микки, и его дракона полностью. Запутавшись в этой сети, дракон Микки рухнул на землю, точно подстреленный. Песок взвился в воздух и повис в нем настоящим вихрем.

Оставшиеся три дракона опустились вокруг поверженного и опутанного сетью врага. Микеле явно не ожидал подобного поворота. Он пытался выпутаться, даже атаковать какими-то из заготовленных заклинаний, но сеть Стефании тем и была хороша, что не пропускала никакую магию наружу, будто поглощая ее.

-Что мы с ним дальше будем делать? – Спросил Пхичит, разворачивая заготовленное для Стефании облачение, готовясь помочь драконице после перевоплощения.

-Подождите. – Вмешалась Стефания, едва обретя человеческий облик. Она позволила парню накинуть на себя свое свободное одеяние и обернулась к собравшимся. – Если кто-то не в курсе, хочу напомнить, что никакая магия через эту сеть не пройдет. Если вы собираетесь что-то с ним делать, вам придется его освободить.

Виктор задумчиво что-то прикидывал про себя, стоя рядом с Минако. Юри устроился чуть поодаль, все еще не решаясь принять человеческий облик, - не хотел никому доставлять неудобств.

-Мы не можем снять проклятье? – Уточнил Крис, глядя на драконицу.

-Не сможете. Вам придется сначала снять сеть. – Подтвердила Стефания. Отабек рядом с ней выругался, а вот Юрка промолчал, отойдя к Юри, собираясь с ним что-то обсудить.

В этот момент все заметили приближающегося к ним со стороны города рубиново-красного дракона. Когда расстояние стало совсем небольшим, Виктор загадочно улыбнулся.

-Мила? – Недоуменно воззрился на драконицу Юрочка, когда та опустилась, подняв ворох песка, и ссадила аккуратно на землю Сару. Девушка скользнула с драконьей спины с такой грацией, что Юри невольно зависть взяла. Сара держалась так, будто всю жизнь была наездницей.

-О… - Протянул внезапно Крис, когда увидел Сару, подошедшую к магической сети и почти коснувшуюся ее. – Это интересно.

Минако почти мгновенно оказалась рядом с ним и тоже присмотрелась к происходящему. От изящных пальчиков принцессы к сети струилась едва заметная алая нить.

-Надо же! – Воскликнула ведунья, глядя во все глаза на то, что перед ними происходило. Сара коснулась сети, и нить мгновенно исчезла. Впрочем, вместе с нитью исчезла и сама сеть, что вызвало среди собравшихся настоящий переполох.

Освободившийся Микки вскочил на ноги рядом со своим драконом, который все еще пытался трепыхаться, думая, что оковы никуда не делись. Микеле во все глаза уставился на Сару, а та, не отрываясь, смотрела на него. И никто не успел даже слова сказать, когда внезапно близнецы коснулись друг друга. Яркая вспышка ослепила всех вокруг, настолько внезапная и всепоглощающая.

 

 


End file.
